Breaking Free
by MajinBroli
Summary: ChiChi, Gohan, and Bulma are all taken slaves but not to serve Vegeta but to another Legendary SSJ. But when that certain sayjin chooses one for a mate what will happen?Pairings BrolyCC BulmaVegeta, 7 sequel Chps. RECONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Second of my line of fanfics.

Chapter 1

Slaves

Set before the arrival of Raditz on Chinkyuu.

What had happened? She was just on Chinkyuu a few days ago living a normal life with her parents then it all changed. Living a wonderful life at Capsule Corp. with her parents. No troubles or problems had ever arisen in her life at all. The high life society had taken up greatly and with no real threats since Son Kun had defeated Piccolo in the Budokai tournament 6 years ago. Since then she had been spending her time with her boyfriend Yamcha happily living her high life. Everything had just been normal ever since they had came.

(Flashback)

Her planet was was attacked violently by an unkown alien army. The royal army had fought back against the invaders but it fruitless with their advanced weapons and strength, they camed armed and prepared by the thousands with energy weapons no one had ever seen of. Their spaceships were untrackable by radar as they were much more advanced then even Capsule Corp's technology.

It had only been two days earlier that her home city had been attacked. Bulma and her family were just preparing to depart from their home and get out of the battlefield as the front door of their house was blasted open. Bulma had all of her capsule inside the pouch of her jeans as a several large aliens broke through the door and walked into their home.

" Find what you can and take what you can. This city is too be cleared in 4 hours!" A large green alien yelled to the others who immediatly stumbled into Bulma and her family. They were quick on orders as they moved very quickly catching them before Bulma and her family could even move to run.

" Let us go!" Bulma screamed angrily as she was being held up as a few aliens leared at her.

" Sorry but orders are orders." The green one said looking them over briefly. " Take the blue one to the transport ship and kill the old ones they have no use."

It was only mere seconds later that Bulma's mother and father lay dead. Bulma screamed crying for her parents but was knocked out, as she had been sent into unconciousness. The next thing she knew was that she was being woken up by an alien and forced to walk into the transport ship. She had no choice as they forced her too walk or they could always do other things to her. But the sight of lay nearby was horrible as she and other few people passed by.

Everyone else she knew suffered a horrible fate as well. Krillin, Teinshinhan, Choutzu and Oolong were all killed by the 'Monster'. She passed by the bodies as they attempted to stop the transport ship before left but they failed. The price they paid was far to horrible. The Monster was a true monster.

" Did you see the monster?" Whispered some people ahead of her. Although Bulma was horrified by what had happened to her friends the mention of the word 'Monster' got her attention.

" Yes but briefly..." A woman said ahead of her. " I only saw a black figure overlooking the buildings before he killed everyone except a few people and myself." She whispered back.

" I heard some of the aliens talking about how he slaughtered all these people." The man said talking to the woman. Bulma knew everyone of them. She could see so easily the stand that had been attempted but foiled very easily. The monster impaled Krillin on a spike through his head after tearing his limbs off and leaving his torso intact.

Tein suffered a similar fate as his three eyes were gouged out and giant hole shot through his chest. It was horrible to see him killed in such a way. The blood was everywhere. Poor Choutzu it was awful for the kid. He was crushed to death. His body had a large foot print on his back as his spine was snapped and ripped open from his back. His ribcage was crushed ripping his lungs open and leaving his insides shown to every passer by. Bulma probably knew that was just to demoralize them but she couldn't help but know that it was working.

Oolong didn't deserve his fate. Even for a disgusting pig nothing seemed right. He was eaten. The Monster roasted him and ate most of him but left some of it on the ground apparently satisfied. But comparing those death's of her friends to that of Piccolo's fate, was a blessing. The Monster seemed to enjoy torture and Piccolo got plenty of it. Even for sins as bad as his that fate was misearble. He ripped his body apart leaving only the torso and head but Piccolo only regrew them thanks to his ability to regenerate his body. He tried to fight back only to have them ripped off time after time after time. Again and again, there was no remourse, no pity, and no mercy as it seemed to continue as you could see the stained grass by his blood. Until his precious life giving blood ran dry and he died.

End Flashback

Now it was pretty much alone with the exception of three few people she knew now. She was currently in a cell with her best friend though. Her friend Chi-Chi along with Chi-Chi's son Gohan. Chi-Chi was asleep now curled up with Gohan protectively in her arms. It was all she had left after Son Kun was killed. She had learned that from Chi-Chi that he had fought hard and long to protect them but there were to many and though they weren't as strong they eventually wore him down and killed him because he would be far to much trouble.She leaned back against the wall shivering. It was so cold and dark it was miserable but she had found out her boyfriend was right next to her. " Yamcha?" She asked in almost a whisper. Hoping to here her Boyfriends voice and give her some comfort in the darkness.

" Bulma? Are you alright?" He asked weakly. Bulma knew he was beaten up pretty badly and it probably hurt to do anything now. Even speeking probably gave him great pain. Yamcha had fought back and was a lucky one to survive. They beat him mercillsly until he could barely move.

" I am alright Yamcha. Are you doing okay?" She asked as she reached gently through the bars and felt out his hand which was searching for hers. Their hands grabbed the others and they gently grasped each other giving the comfort of knowing they were both there together.

" I have been better. But Goku hit harder than them. So I'll be fine Bulma don't worry about me." He said as their fingers entertwined.

" Why Yamcha? Why did this happen to us? What did we do to deserve this?" Bulma cried sofly as she held his hand tighter. Kami be damned for doing this. What did the innocent people of Chinkyuu deserve.

" I don't know Bulma but we'll find a way to survive it. Well break out of here someway. Just have hope Bulma. It's all we have left so don't let it go!" He told her and sqeauzed her hand. He could feel her hand shaking as if she were crying. " Please don't cry Bulma. It only makes thing's worse. Only know that were together now."

Bulma could sadly smile as she used her free hand wipe the few crystal tears she had rolling down the side of her face. " Thank you Yamcha. I don't know if I could ever manage this without you."

" It'll be alright Bulma just wait until we can find a way to escape." Yamcha told her and slowly pulled his hand away. " Rest Bulma we'll need to be strong for tomorrow." He said as he lied on his side. It was slightly painfull as he was bruised to no end but he did. " Just have hope Bulma."

" I will Yamcha." Bulma whispered as she did as he bid and fell asleep to get her strength back. She would have hope and she would have hope until she was finally free.

Bulma was awakend by a loud bang as a guard rattled the cell gates with a swift kick to the bars. Everyone was roused from their sleep to be greeted by a blinding light. " Get up you worthless bags! King Paragus wishes to see what you all have to offer!" A serpant like guard hissed as he moved back and stood at attention. Two more guards followed in dressed the same. Blue clothing with purple armor and that strange helmet with a ruby like covering. She huddle close to Chi-Chi and Gohan as they were all terrified of what this man would do.

It seemed like hours but it was more like minutes as they heard the footsteps of a man walking up and down the cell's and inspecting those inside. It was almost hard to wait but it finally came until he stood in front of them. Dressed in a strange gold and green armor with a long white cape that covered his body as it travled to the floor. He was dark tanned and with black hair as he carried himself arrogantly. He looked normal except for one eye. A large cross scar covered his left eye and he ran his hand through his mustache.

He seemed to be looking at them. Gazing at them seeing what he could possibly gain from them until his one eye widened in shock at something. " I don't believe it." He chuckled to himself and smacked his forehead with a realization. " Who would of thought there was on sayjin female left." He laughed and both Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other.

He motioned for a guard and swiftly the serpant came. " I want you to take these three to my son understand. That full sayjin brat will learn well from him and the dark haired woman is a saiyan as well from her tail I know she is." He said pointing to the tail wraped around her waist.

Chi-Chi and Bulma both looked at Chi-Chi's waist and gasped as they saw Gohan's tail! It had wraped around his mother's waist as he hugged her. Chi-Chi was being mistaken as a sayjin female, what ever that was apparently the last one from what the Paragus guy said. But his voice and eyes lingered to Bulma. " That Blue haired one will be a decent concubine for him. I know the brat is not a virgin but he will need something to practice with."

Bulma's usual firey temper lashed out even though she was terrified she wasn't going to let anyone turn her into a whore! " I am no one's whore you asshole!" Bulma screamed at him. The man only chuckled as he looked at her.

" Such a firey spirit I know my son will have fun when he breaks you in. Although I hope for your sake that you keep that tounge in check or he might find other uses for it." He laughed hard as watched Bulma's face contort with what he ment. " Take them to be cleaned and fed then drag them to my brat. Make sure to tell him not to kill the black haired sayjin! I don't care about the other two just make sure the black haired one stays alive understood!" He glared at the serpent which nooded frantically.

The guard motioned for some help as he walked inside and let the Paragus guy move on. They were dragged helplessy from the cell's like animals. Even Chi-Chi wasn't strong enough to fight back but her attention was on her son as she made sure he stayed with her.

Before Bulma was dragged from the room she saw her boyfriend looking at her painfully and mouthed to her. ' Have hope.' Although as horrible as it was she still had hope she knew she could figure a way out.

They were taken to a shower room and tossed inside were some other slaves were waiting for them. A young green skinned woman and another reptile like woman stood inside. " Please disrobe yourselves and clean up." The green skinned woman said as they moved them gently into the showers. Despite the condition they were in a shower seemed nice although it did nothing to help them solve their problems.

Chi-Chi let Gohan uncurl his tail and she took off his clothing and her own letting them fall to the floor. Bulma only followed suit dropped her own clothing as they stepped into the shower. But she took the box of capsule's she had kept in her jeans. Even though their were no weapons of the sort it was still better than nothing. But as they looked around in the shower area it was suprising to look at. It was pure white and very lavish for being a slaves area. Blue flowers lined the tiles and silver appeared to grace every device. They all stood naked in the shower as the women outside gathered up their clothes and turned on the water.

Gohan began to cry as he saw the other two women leave. " Mommy! Im scared!" He cried as he latched onto her leg. He was terrfied being only four years old and still a child it was probably awful for him.

" It's okay Gohan. I won't let them take you away from me." She knelt down and hugged her son tightly against her chest. His cries died down as he felt safe in his mother's tight hug. Dispersing his fears as he looked up into his mother's smiling face. " We'll be fine Gohan just be strong for mommy okay?" She asked as she wiped his tears from his face.

" Okay I will try mom." He said and smiled for her and she ran a hand through his hair as the water began heat up and spray on them.

Bulma was envious of Chi-Chi's strength as a woman and a mother. She could still be strong with her son and face the fate she was delt without fear. She had lost a husband and now was going to be a whore and yet she was a mother first and still remained strong. It was amazing what she could do.

They all showered and cleaned themselves up Bulma still holding onto hope that she could figure a way out of here. Once they were washed Chi-Chi held Gohan close to her chest and his tail wrapped around her waist like before. Once they stepped out they found the women gone and three piles of garments left for them. Two bigger gold outifits for Bulma and Chi-Chi. Along with a short black spandex suit and armor for Gohan. Chi-Chi didn't waist time changing as she hurried quickly and dressed her son. Bulma realized why she was in such a hurry. Gohan's tail was probably her only ticket from being a commonly used whore or having a chance at living with her son.

Bulma changed as well the small outfit barely covering her more private area's and the top was far to small for her and Chi-Chi. Although Chi-Chi was probably more worried about her own dilemma to really notice. She had Gohan in her arms with his tail wrapped around her waist. His head tightly in her chest. It wasn't a moment to soon either as two guards came in and chuckled at them. " Comon you two bitches!" He said motioning for them to follow which they did. Although Bulma was tempted to strike that alien who dared to call her a bitch she refrained from doing so. They didn't have a choice anymore until they found a way out.

They walked with one guard in front and one behind. Passing a bunch of leering soilders who grinned as they passed by. Then twisting and moving around a very complex ship. There were numerous items everywhere from across the universe from what Bulma could surmise. Paintings, Art, sculptures, cloth, jewels, and many other things lined everywhere. It was a flying palace! But the harsh realitly set back in. She was a whore until she escaped.

They walked for another few minutes until they came to a pair of double doors. Both lavishly embroided with gems and carved in a very delicate wood. The guard banged on the door until a audible growl came from the inside. The doors were opened automatically with a loud clang of metal and they were all pushed inside.

Bulma was shocked with what she saw. Everything was gorgeous! The floor, walls, celeing, carpet, rugs, the furniture! Everything was elaborate and very ornate. This was a place built for Kings! But one of the guards went to a a large black door that seemed very out of place. Everything was highly decorated but then there is a large ominus black door in the back. " Broly! Come out your father has told us to give you orders with your new concubines and tranie!" He yelled and a loud and threatning growl emminated from the otherside. The anger could be felt outside as the growl reverbarated throughout the room making all of them scared even the soilders who knew what was hiding behind the other side.

" Mommy!" Gohan said terrfied clutching his mother shaking. Large heavy footsteps thudded shaking slightly until it stopped behind the door. The growling stopped as the door opened slightly and then was flung open knocking the guard to the floor and he scrambled back. A large shiloutte stood in the doorway of complete darkness. Only the slight white of his eyes and pants were noticible in the deep darkness that was seemingly envoked around him.

Bulma was shaking slightly as she saw the massive figure in the doorway. It was only evil she could feel it eminating from what ever it was. Chi-Chi still stood firm only holding Gohan even more protectively.

" I know your upset sir but your father has brought you a female sayjin!" He said frantically as he seemed to be even more terrified then the women he was sent here to bring.

" Hnh?" Came from the figure as his eyes roamed over Chi-Chi and the tail around her waist. Then his eye's settled on terrified Gohan in her arms. Then slowly his eyes went from him to Bulma. She could seem to feel him smirk as his eyes twitched and gleamed as he looked her over.

" The Blue haired one is your concubine Broly. Your father doesn't care about what you do with her or the child. Just make sure to keep the sayjin woman alive." The guards slowly retreated backwards to the door and then bolted out in full sprint out the doors then slaming them shut locking it tightly. Bulma was tempted to laugh at them for being so cowardly but the massive figure in the doorway kept her movments to minimum.

" The old man finally found me something decent." Said the figure in the doorway. Then a large gold boot stepped from the shadows. The women took a step back as his sheer size was unbelieveable! Another boot came out and they stared into a pair of coal black eyes.

He was God like in appearance. Tall, dark, and handsome. His body was nothing short of perfection with muslces bulging from every crevice of his body. His hair was long black that fell down his shoulders to his back. A blood red sash covered his waist which was held by a gold plated belt. Along with golden armbands and a large gold necklace. He was smirking but his eyes remained stolid and lifeless. A single gold crown was around his forehead with a little green gem in it. He took another large step foreward and was in front of them. He was two feet taller than her and Chi-Chi and twice their size! He wasn't looking at the women though but the little terrified boy in Chi-Chi's arms.

His hand reached up to Gohan gently and touched his face. Chi-Chi was about to smack his hand away as he moved to touch her son but he wasn't at all violent. Gohan only clenched his mother tighter as he felt the hand on his face. " So your my tranie huh?" He said as he took his hand away and studied the little sayjin. " You'll be strong saiyan just like I am." He said as he looked at Chi-Chi who was glaring murder at him.

" What is your name woman?" He asked letting his eyes sweep over her figure.

" It's Chi-Chi! And don't you even think of taking my baby from me!" She yelled at him fiercly. It would be a cold day in hell when she ever thought of letting her baby go from her arms into some freaks hands. And she would probably be the last person to ever submit to anyone elses will.

He laughed at her spirit. " You will be a good life mate for me Chi-Chi." He licked his lips slowly as he stood right above her. " Don't worry about the boy he will not be hurt or changed. He will spend his time with you until I deem it necessary to train and fight with me. But since he is so young there will be little of that until later. So he will be at your side until I see fit understood!" He said menicingly and lowering his head down leaving a few inches between her face and his. " His and your own blood is far too important to spill so he won't be killed unless I die first. So do not worry about him when is with me."

Chi-Chi growled but did not say anything in retaliation. He was still letting her son stay with her for now and it would be best if she kept it that way. Then his eyes went from Chi-Chi's to Bulma's. A sick smile spread across his face as he took in the blue haired beauty. " And what would your name be?" He sidestepped right in front of her but his gaze only grew more disturbing as all she could see was emptiness.

" It's Bulma you fucking bastard! I will die before I even let you lay your sick hands on me!" She screamed at him in a fury. She wasn't going to be his whore willingly and she sure as hell wasn't going to be the obedient slave for him.

He only stared into Bulma's blue eyes almost as if he was reading her mind. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he lifted his head triumphantly. " So you wish to leave your friend and her child all alone with me then?" He said crossing his arms in front of her. He could read the few things through her eyes that weren't in shambles or to frantic to understand. He could see the few moments of worry when her eye's looked to the other woman. " I don't intend on taking you as a whore but give me a reason and I might. Besides why would I if I have a female sayjin, why would I lower myself to you?" He said almost mocking her. " Your far to weak and fragile to even hold my weight let alone even have the chance of bedding with me."

Bulma attempted to smack the look off his face but as she attempted to slap him he easily caught her wrist in his hand. " Let me go you bastard!" She screemed trying to wrench her arm free but he only found it more amusing to see her struggle.

" I enjoy a good challenge Bulma. But you should remember that I can kill you at any moment. " He said hauntingly as he smirked raising his free hand and forming a ball of glowing energy. " Do not tempt to do so if you continue to struggle." Bulma's struggle ended quickly as she saw the look on his face that he wasn't bluffing. She let her arm go limp in his hand and he chuckled and let it go as she surrendered to him. " Good now you two can do what you wish until I return from my chamber. But I warn you if that you leave this room I will not hesitate to kill one of you for your disobedience." They both nodded in response. He straightened back up and turned around. He headed to the black door before stopping as he reached for the handle. " One last thing women. Don't ever come in here if you value your life." He opened up the black door and slamned it behind him leaving them in a little shock.

They were stuck in this room until the asshole inside came out but it wasn't as bad as they had origanlly thought. He wasn't interested in making them whores and neither taking Gohan away from Chi-Chi. So they could be slightly happy with there current situation for now...

It had been awhile as Broly sat in his darkened chamber. No light ever entered this room it was completely dark. It was his place to stay and live in the darkness. He hated everything and everyone that he knew. The only thing inside was a soild stone throne where he rested, slept, and lived. He never used the outside chambers for anything. It was a waste to him he never had those riches before and he certainly didn't need them now! But things were starting to change since his old man had raided the planet Chinkyuu.

It was a big waste of time in Broly's opinion. There were no fighters there that even provided him with a decent challenge. The few fools who did try to fight him met their horrible fate.

(Flashback)

" PUWHAHAHA!" Broly lauged as he wittnessed the four warriors break through his father's pathetic soilders. It was rather amusing as Broly watched, they were taking out them out slowly but effeciently. They were knocking through the groups using their own energy attacks which was slightly suprising. He knew this species was weak but some actually could fight and use energy.

But Broly's amusment was short lived as the jewel on the front of his collar began to glow. " Broly destroy them. I don't want to have to recatch the slaves all over again should they try to free them." Broly heard his father's voice ring out in his mind. Broly only growled in response. " Don't worry i'll let you have some fun." Broly felt the barrier on his power raise as his super-sayjin energy was allowed to be released and Broly flared his energy up.

His hair shot up gold and his eye's became a firery teal. Broly hadn't felt a rush like this in awhile. He jumped off the top of the ship which he was overlooking and landed inbetween the would be heros. Two bald humans, a short white midget, and a pig who looked rather tasty with the fat he had. " It was foolish to come here you should know that." Broly chuckled as he looked around at the weak Chinkyuu-gins.

" It will be a cold day in hell when I let you get away for what you have done to the people of this planet!" Growled a three eyed human as Broly only smirked evilly. The three eyed one quickly went to punch Broly but missed and met Broly's fist in his gut. In less than a second Broly took his three fingers with a nifty little idea and slamed them inside the human's eyes. He screamed out in blinding pain as Broly squished his eyes and threwhim like a Chinkyuu bowling ball into his friends.

Broly saw the white midget not paying attention and Broly easily materialized out of sight and drove his boot straight into his back. The force sent him into the ground and Broly heard the unmistakable snap of his back and with another press of his boot caused his entire back to rupture out. " I get too see how this white freak works!" Broly laughed as he saw the body of the midget out from under his boot. He casually wiped his boot off on the grass in front of the other two. " Great I got guts on my nice boots."

" Chaotzu!" Cried the smaller bald one and fired a blue energy blast right at Broly. The beam was pitafully weak as Broly's pinky finger flicked it right back and hit the pig who had turned to run roasting him dead.

" Ahhh fried Pork!" Broly laughed hauntigly as he grinned looking at the blad human. But he saw the now blind formerly three eyed human get to his feet. " Die." Broly said firing a blast of energy right through his chest killing him.

" NO! TEIN!" The smaller one yelled running to his ally. He saw the hole and began to cry as he knew he was dead. " You monster!" He yelled charging him. Broly didn't even waste his time on this weak human. He grabbed both of his arms and with a simple yank ripped off his arms and then grabbed his legs ripping them off in mere seconds dropping them at his feet. The scream of pain was blinding as he felt the pain and more or less saw what had happened to him. But Broly saw a large metal spike stiking out from the ground from somewhere.

The Chinkyuu-gin didn't even feel it as Broly drove the spike up through his chin and out his skull. He was dead instantly as Broly set the spike into the ground like a little trophy.

" Of course I could of done that as well." A voice said behind him as Broly turned around. He came face to face with a green man wearing a turban and cape. " My name is King Piccolo and your doom." The coldness of his voice and evil glare was well practiced.

" My doom?" Broly laughed. " Your out classed in everyway. That was nothing I have more strength in my dick then they had in every fiber of their bodies and yours as well." Broly said grinning setting the green freak off.

End Flashback

Needless to think about it though that Broly killed him although it was quite fun to rip his arms off and watch them regrow only to do it again and again. But that was acutally very generous of him to all kill them instead of being used in other ways that he could of dreamt up in his sick and twisted mind. But now thanks to his old man he actually found a saiyan female! It was perfect for him. He had a way to pass on his genes as a pure blood instead of having to take another species and taint his pure blood.

She was rather beautiful for a sayjin he had to admit. Ivory skin that demanded his touch and he would have it beneath his body in a short while. She would become his mate and she would bare his son. Her raven black hair and eyes were captivating for him, it was hard to believe such beauty exsisted in sayjin female but there it was right in front of him. He would probably have to add a bed to his chamber once he began mating with her. Of course that would be a problem. Being overly strong and bulky he could crush her. She was weak about third class strength but as long as she was a female he didn't really care.

Then he also had the blue haired wench and kid. He did have to admit she would of made a great concubine if he didn't have the other woman. But then again he could still take her. It's not like he didn't need practice... He chuckled to himself in the darkness it was true he was young and completely inexperienced with women. Then again that would make it far more interesting to bed her.

" Perhaps I should... Besides rape I have no real way of mating or coupling." He figured that he better. If he killed his female sayjin that would be disasterous not to mention humiliating to kill your woman during the act. He was no gentle man when he needed the slight sexual tenstion relieved but he had no need for any common whores or women who sold themselves out, his status would not allow him to do so.

He preferred the feel of virgin flesh. It was the only damn thing his father actually gave him for his troubles and it best that he did. He had spilled the blood of the young and helpless many times during his rapes and he felt no real concern or carring as he tore the creature underneath him to shreds. Their screams as he ripped them apart was music to his ears.

Broly found his lower half tightening with the urge once again as his twisted mind was flashing images that brought him pleasure. " Heh... It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked himself as it had really been awhile. Six or seven months he presumed as he counted off the months. " Well I'll tell that old fool to send me a young woman from the cells tomorrow."

But he cast aside those thoughts for tomorrow he still had other problems. Mating, the kid, the blue haired wench, future planet purgings, more and more thoughts pounded hi head. He rubbed his temples with his right hand as he tried to alieviate the growing headache. " So many problems right now..." He muttered with disdain as he groaned as his head began to pound even more.

He cursed a few times as he was stressing himself out. There were far to many things to deal with right now. " It would be best if I simply just forgot until the time comes." He told himself and he agreed. This would not help his situation. Slowly he faded from his thoughts and became apart of the darkness. It was the only place he belonged and where he could be at peace.

He was once told that darkness is where monster's slept and lived. Gaining their evil strength and powers so that they could crush those who didn't follow the ways of darkness. He always laughed to himself as the darkness around him was truly a paradise only for him...

So what you think? R&R for critzim and approval.

P.S. I like other couples I just like writing about Broly -Hence the name MajinBroly and he's so underused- the most and it's easy cause he has no real set character type besides psychotic and pissed.

If the summary and title suck I know cause I couldn't really think of one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 2

First lesson

Bulma and Chi-Chi are now offically slaves under Broly as is Gohan, his trainee. Chi-Chi and Bulma have a serious problem on their hands with the 'monster' who seems to have taken an intrest in Chi-Chi, who he believes to be sayjin but when she is only a human.

NC-17: Rape, Language

Gohan awoke as he felt himself being hoisted up from his bed. His eyes snapped open as he knew it was not his mother. The burly arm and feel of metal around the wrist was most defenitly not his mom! A firm hand over his mouth prevented him from screaming as his eyes came face to face with Broly's dark eyes who looked ready to kill him. Gohan began to shake as Broly glared at him, he was trembling badly as Broly's massive hand slowly left his mouth.

" Don't scream kid. Your coming with me to train and that is all. You'll be back with your mother in a few hours. Now get dressed for we have alot of work too do." Broly snapped as Gohan nodded terrified of him. Broly set him back on the ground letting him quickly throw on his spandex and armor although terrified the kid could follow orders. Broly smirked. The kid just needed to learn how to control his power and he could defenitly be worthy of being Broly's pupile until his own son was born from the sayjin female.

Gohan cautiosly walked back over as Broly stood with his arms crossed smirking down at him. " Im...ready..." He said weakly as he was still shaking. Broly only looked down at the frightend child. Gohan was so scared he could only stare back as he felt his knee's begin to clack together. He was just a kid...

" Good." Broly said and motioned for Gohan to follow him. Although cautiously the kid followed him Broly at least was pleased the kid kept stride, he wasn't going to baby him like his father, the boy was a sayjin and he was going to be a true sayjin warrior. Broly opened the large door to his room and Gohan quickly followed behind him as Broly closed it silently not wanting to wake his women up...yet. " Auto lock and reopen when I return." Broly said as his hand pressed on the scanning device which verified Broly's orders.

Broly walked down the hallway with Gohan following a few short steps behind him. The other soilders who were up at the time moved to the sides letting Broly have as much room as he pleased. Broly might be under the control collar but it didn't stop him from blasting anyone he wanted. Of course most of the men looked at the small sayjin child walking behind him terrified. Although most knew Broly wasn't a father it was just a little strange as the kid rounded the corner nearly on Broly's heels.

Broly approached the main training area of the ship which was sparcly occupied. Even then those who were inside immediatly left upon seeing Broly enter and not wanting to get Broly angry or even see him angry, a wise choice in Broly's opinion. Broly stopped and Gohan nearly ran into Broly upon the quick stop but he manged to retain some courage even in this situation.

" It's time you learned how to be a real sayjin kid." Broly said as he turned around. His stolid face showing no intent as Gohan still terrified looked at Broly, his body still shaking in fear. " Quit trembling. You have no reason to be afraid of me cause im in a good mood." Broly said getting rather irritated of the boy's fear of him and constant trembling, it was not fitting for a sayjin child.

" O...Okay..." Gohan said trying not to be afraid but still failed quite miserably.

Broly only shook his head but would correct the fear shortly. " Alright from this moment on you are my pupil, I am not going to baby you although I will go easy for the first few weeks until you can fully control you power inside. But that's for another day." Broly said as he looked at the kid sternly." But first thing's first. What's your name kid?"

" G...Go...Gohan..." He sputtered out as Broly's smirk slowly faded into a deep scowl. Broly dropped to a knee and brought his face only mere inches away from Gohan's. The deep glare and scowl nearly made Gohan wet his spandex suit.

" I'll tell you once last time!" Broly growled dangerously as Gohan was shaking as Broly let his scowl get closer, just millimeter's away from Gohan's face now. " Either quit being scared or I can beat it out of you!" Broly said in cold voice that finally made Gohan break down crying. His sobs only further got Broly more enraged. " Quiet!" Broly yelled as Gohan cried but only further added to the fuel.

" Im warning you!" Broly growled as his aura began to slightly spark around him. Gohan's frantic wails only continued until Broly drew his leg back. " SHUT UP!" Broly yelled giving Gohan a fierce kick to his side making him skip across the ground painfully shutting him up as he hit the wall with a thud. " Hmph!" Broly snorted as he walked over.

The kid was face down and Broly already knew he kicked him pretty hard. Broly went down grabbing him underneath his ribs which he instantly felt were cracked. " Good thing your out cold kid or you would be hurting like hell!" Broly laughed as he walked out to the rejuvenation chambers.

He walked down the hallway with an Gohan unconcious under his arm. He opened up the medical bay as the ship's doctors although paled at Broly's appearence came up to him. " How can we help you Lord Broly?"

" Put this kid in a rejuvenation tank." Broly said dropping Gohan in his arms. The doctor said nothing else as he opened up the top and placed the child inside putting on the breathing aparatus and let the green fluid surround him. " How long?" Broly asked as the doctor finished putting in the healing sequence.

" Nothing more than an hour Lord Broly." The doctor said bowing for him out of fear than respect.

" Good call my chambers once he is ready to be taken out." Broly said looking back at the kid one last time then heading back out of the medical office. Broly walked down through the hallways down into the lower parts where most of the slaves were held from the recent conquest of Chinkyuu. He needed a little sexual tension released from last night so why not take a whore while he was in need of one. Besides the blue haired one was not just a simple one night fuck, he needed her too last a long time. Such a creature was rare and so it was best he kept her alive besides it appeared she had an attachment to the female sayjin so it would be best too keep them close and as a barganing chip in the future.

Broly found where the pleasure slaves were kept as he walked inside where a few of the soilder's on board were getting there fill. " Get out..." Broly growled too them and although the men were not finished it was best not to stand in Broly's way. Broly looked around seeing most of them had already be used but he was hear to fuck not be choosing a future concubine. Although he found a good looking female suitable for him already on all fours. Even though her eyes were terrified of him as he dropped his belt buckle he could alwasys see some degree of lust in their eyes. He was a God in appearence and no woman could ever say otherwise. Broly's tail stroked his limp member gaining it's full erection in moments. He could see all of the women's eyes widen on his endownment of course he was big but not truly his max by a long shot. Once he went into heat with his female everything would be set. His father promised him in earlier years if they found a sayjin female to let him become Legendary too better the chance of producing Legendary offspring. Of course the female would survive he was psychotic yes, but fucking a woman until she screamed his name over and over in pleasure was no challenge. Despite his father's foolishness believing that he was not at least capable of that.

But as for common whores... he wasn't so gentle. He plunged himself inside her violently making her scream as he filled her up and went further than her body could take. " Fucking...Tight!" Broly hissed as he felt like his was being crushed by her walls. But he quickly began to plow into her as he bent over grabbing her breasts in his hands roughly squeazing them. Broly could feel the blood trickling down from her folds as he was tearing her up. Her screams of pain were more than enough to say that. But he spread her legs wider as he continued to ride her from behind as he licked her neck preparing himself for future refrence. His other hand pressed her clit and rubbing it savagely as she cried out for help. But it was useless as Broly grabbed her hips and slamed them against his abs as he felt his own seed release inside her. But he wasn't done. " Round two my little whore!" Broly chuckled as the girl screamed again as Broly forced himself up her second hole. Her flesh tore as Broly found her anal hole, of course he had tried it before not really finding too much pleasure but he never knew what his female's tastes were.

It didn't take much longer as Broly heard her cry out violently as Broly slamed ontop of her crushing her body underneath his own as he released himself a second time. Broly's hand glowed with energy as he pulled himself out. " It was fun my little whore." Broly said before blasting her into oblivion. Broly laughed sickly as his head flew back as errupting with laughter. But his laughter faded into deep threatning growls as the jewel on his crown began to glow, the placid and normal glowed with energy as Broly's power began to rise. The women shrunk back in fear as his body began to shake as small streaks of energy shot up his body flaring outwards.

Broly's fists balled up as his eye's were wide with rage, the pupils dialated wide as lines of red stress in his eyes appeared showing the fury inside of him. But slowly that rage inside stopped as the jewel on his forehead slowly stopped glowing and Broly returned back to his controlled self. He left without muttering a word as he headed back to his quarters. The kid still had another 30 minutes or so until Broly would go back down and instruct him.

The large door instantly unlocked as Broly placed his hand upon the scanner. The clanck of metal was heard as the door opened slightly. Broly opened it up and walked inside. The sight that greeted him was less than expected as the boy's mother was in his face as he barely walked inside.

" Where's my Gohan? Tell me where he is?" She screamed at him making Broly's ears twitch from the high pitched ring of her voice. " I swear if you hurt my Gohan I will kill you!" She spat at him and that only made Broly chuckle. Broly could see the fire in her eyes and it was very alluring. ' Such spirit.'

" Kill me?" Broly muttered as he looked at her trying to remember his mates name. "Chi-Chi isn't it? You are so over your head if you can even think of hurting me." Broly said smirking. The cool glare only seemed to make the fire burn even more in her black eyes. " But the boy's fine if that what you need to know. A little hard on taking orders but he'll learn soon enough." Broly grinned as the woman punched him in the stomach. " Very arousing Chi-Chi..." Broly purred as she moved to hit him again. " Your fighting spirit is truly sayjin and your body will be perfect when we become mates within a few short weeks." The smack across his face only made him grin more.

" Shut up you fucking asshole! I will sooner kill myself before ever thinking of being with you!" Chi-Chi spat at him as she aimed her foot at Broly's sweet spot. Her big toe drove straight up into Broly's groin making the massive sayjin cry out in pain as he cupped his aching sacks.

But it didn't deter him for long as he grabbed Chi-Chi by the waist slaming her against the wall his tail pinning her wrists behind her back. He lifted her legs up over his shoulder as his mouth began which was grinning with lust down at her. Although it was painful with his aching groin, but her blows only made him aroused. Pain aroused him no other. His erection rubbed against the apex of her thighs. " Woman you are going to be so perfect when I fuck you senseless. Your fury and anger are what I need to make me feel sayjin." Broly's grin only further grew as Chi-Chi's viper tounge only screamed brutal curses at him. Broly licked his lips as he pressed himself fully up against her. Her chest against his own as Broly's face only a few sparce inches away from her's.

" Let me go you bastard!" Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs as Broly licked his lips and began purring. Broly leaned into the side of her neck licking the flesh between her collarbone and neck gently, tasting her flesh and lapping it up. Chi-Chi froze on contact as she felt his tounge licking her but things only got worse as his tounge went up around her neck to the other side and then around her ears. He nipped and bit lightly on her ears as like any sayjin would rellashing in her taste and feel. Slowly he made his way across her chin and up to her lips where he stopped and smirked down evilly at her. He pressed his lips against her's and Chi-Chi instantly began to kick and scream in response. Broly found himself enjoying her taste, it was demanding that he have those lips, this woman all for him! To make her his mate now would not cause any trouble his body was demanding it.

Chi-Chi was ready to cry when Broly kissed her roughly with his own. She tried hard to break his grip but she found it impossible as his tounge licked her lips and almost went inside before he moved back with a sick grin on his face that Chi-Chi could easily figure out.

Broly pulled away thoroughly licking his lips again. " Your taste is exquisite." Broly said as he was ready to go back and taste those lovely lips. A large crack sound of metal happened hindering his process though as Broly heard the clang of metal hitting the floor behind him. Broly's deadly gaze swept around revealing the blue haired woman holding a broken frying pan. " Was that supposed to hurt?" Broly said with a chuckle as he let Chi-Chi slide to floor in shock.

Bulma stood in fear as she had jut broken a metal frying pan over his head and it didn't even phase him in the least. At least SonKun took a few moments to recover from a hit like that or at least show some signs of pain! She took a step backwards as Broly took a massive step in front of her trapping her within the gaze of his black eyes. " I think i've changed my mind about not breaking you in woman..." Broly said as he pressed the side of his belt which fell to the floor with a loud clang. His proudly standing erection up in the air as Broly grinned.

" Leave Bulma alone!" Chi-Chi yelled giving her fiercest kick to Broly's back. But the blow did not even making Broly budge as she fell backwards.

Bulma although terrified of what was going on and of the massive apendage in front of her, Chi-Chi's attempts did little to ease the situation. But she did notice as Chi-Chi punched him hard and yelling a few curses that he seemed to get even more turned on! ' What does he actually enjoy this?' Bulma thought disgusted as the veins on his erection began to bulge with every blow Chi-Chi landed.

Broly spun around grabbing Chi-Chi as drool began to fall from his mouth. " I'll fuck you my woman! If you want it i'll give it!" Broly yelled ripping the dress from Chi-Chi violently exposing her body to him. " Beautiful!" Was all Broly say as he saw her breasts and neatly curved body down to her thighs, he hadn't ever seen such beauty before besides the blue haired woman. He cried out as Chi-Chi tried to break free but Broly's grip was solid as she could barely even move. His massive erection was at her entrance within moments as Broly was panting hard.

Bulma was weak she knew that but she wasn't going to let her friend just get raped by him. She yelled angrily as she jumped on his back digging her nails into his back drawing blood as she tried fruitlessly to get him off Chi-Chi. Broly only shuddered letting out a well repressed groan of bliss. His eyes were aflamed with lust as he pushed the head of his erection into her.

BEEP BEEP

" Urrrghhhh!" Broly growled in protest of being disturbed. He knocked Bulma off his back easily and pulled his straining organ out of Chi-Chi. " Fucking bakas! Do they not know the worst time!" Broly yelled angrily as he pressed a button on the wall. " What?" He snapped angrily to the fool who dared to disturb him. He was just about ready to fuck his mate sensless and now he was holding his throbbing erection.

" S...So sorry Lord Broly... But the kid is ready to be taken back..." The wimpy voice of the doctor said making Broly growl.

" Fine I will be there shortly!" Broly growled snapping it off. His eyes glaring at Chi-Chi who was trying to get away. " You better be ready when I return!" He growled dangerously as he threw on his clothes. He threw open his door shaking the whole room as he slamed it again violently. Broly had never been more aroused or in need of a woman and now he had to get the kid!

Chi-Chi and Bulma both fell too the floor scared, tired, and thankful. Broly hadn't raped either of them though he came pracitularly close to doing that to Chi-Chi. " What the hell is he!" Chi-Chi yelled in anger as she remembered what she had done. " I kick and try to beat him down yet all he's thinking about is fucking my brains out!"

Bulma saw the reaction that had against him. " Chi I guess when you try and hurt him it rather...turns him on." Bulma said looking away from Chi-Chi who only blinked at her comment. " The more we tried to hurt him Chi the more he wanted to just fuck us remember?"

" Yes I understand that but..." Chi-Chi trailed off as she looked down at herself. Her flimsy little gown she had worn was ripped up thanks to that overgrow monster." Great now I need something to wear!" She huffed and got up heading to their room which hopefully held something other than night gowns.

Bulma only got up and then something hit her! " Chi!" She yelled in fear as Chi-Chi raced back to the room. " Did he see your backside!"

" Bulma! Please don't remind me of that!" Chi-Chi said angry and embaressed as to why she would want to know that.

" No Chi-Chi he thinks your sayjin remember! What if he didn't find a tail!" Bulma's tone instantly smacked Chi-Chi in the face of what she had ment! They all could be in serious trouble or even worse if he found out.

" No he didn't flip me over thankfully..." Really it wasn't anything thankfull he still would of fucked her not carring anyway. " How are we going to fix this problem anyway?" Chi-Chi asked as she threw on a little bigger red dress that covered her breasts and thighs enough. She was not giving that asshole anything to look at!

" Hopefully there's someway." Bulma said saddly as she got up and left to head back to their room which held her new lab safely brought out from her capsules.

To say Broly was pissed was a major understatment. He was livid! He flared his energy at anyone who was nearby sending them into the walls or down the hallway a good 100ft. His eyes were glowing with a fiery rage as he stopped in front of the med labs. ' Of all the times to have that kid get done!' Broly yelled in his head as he nearly broke the door when he flung it open. The doctors all jumped in fear as the door was flung open and some felt a small run of water down their pants as they saw the infuriated look upon Broly's face.

No one would ever dare to ask what go him so pissed so without a word they got Gohan- who was just starting to come around- out of the rejuvenation chamber. Gohan only stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up at Broly's face. " Comon kid! We've still got some lesson's to do!" Broly growled angrily through his teeth which were grit tightly together. He spun around and walked out with Gohan following him although avoiding the sparks of energy that kept flying off of him and hitting the soilders around him.

Although Broly was in a rage he noticed the kid's ability to dodge his flares of energy. Broly thought this might be interesting as he whiped his energy around much more watching with some amusement as Gohan jumped rolled and dived out of the way as the energy clawed around after him. Broly's face turned into a smirk as he watched the kid. But Broly arrived at the training area and he could see the could was out of breath but that wasn't too bad, after all he was already proving to be a capable sayjin.

Broly walked in and stopped with his energy surges letting Gohan rest for the moment as he heard the heavy breathing coming behind him. " Impressive dodging. You have potential and from what I can see there is still much, much more room for some improvment." Broly chuckled as he looked back with a smirk.

" Wha...What do you mean?" Gohan said not quit liking the smirk on Broly's face as he turned completely around.

" I mean your going to be a real sayjin under my tutalege. You've proven your agility but your strength and speed are lacking. Not to mention you have no way of harnessing your energy at the moment or controlling it. So we have much work to do but in a few months you should be ready to join me in a purging mission." Broly said laughing as Gohan mainly confused at what Broly had said.

" But that's for a later time, for now I want to you to hit me as hard as you can." Broly dropped his arms to his sides exposing his chest for an attack.

" I can't hurt you." Gohan mumbled looking away. Broly cocked an eyebrow along with a vein that began to grow on his forehead.

" Would you rather I kick you again?" That got Gohan's attention as he started to tremble all over again. " We can do this as many times as you want kid but until you start acting like a sayjin don't ever expect me to go easy on you." Broly said coldly as he looked down at Gohan. " Now hit me as hard as you can or i'll hit you."

Gohan although ready to wet his pants at any moment knew it was probably better to hit him then get kicked again. Gohan although not fully understanding the art of fighting only ran up twoards Broly throwing his fist back and threw it forward making a perfect fist although not realizing it at all. Broly felt the slight sting of the blow as he looked down at Gohan who was shaking thinking that Broly would retaliate. An erie silence formed between the two as Gohan pulled his hand away and looked up into Broly's eyes which were burning into his. The stolid look on Broly's face brought the fear back tenfold into Gohan as Broly didn't say anything. But he watched as his lip twitched into a grin as he looked down at him. " Not bad you made me feel a little tingle. Normally anyone who dares to punch me gets a broken hand or arm from doing so but your hardly in any pain are you?" Broly's voice showed approval and Gohan's fear subsided momentarilly. " Now lets see if you can take a blow!"

Gohan immediatly scratched off the approval as Broly said that. The trembling returned as did every concivable fear Gohan could imagine of being hit by Broly yet again. " Quit shaking brat I didn't mean me!" Broly sneered. " Comon you worthless soilders I don't have all fucking day!" Broly yelled angrily as a three of his father's soilders came out grumbling.

" What do you need them for?" Gohan asked looking from Broly to the men constantly.

" Your going to fight them and from that little blow you landed on me, this should be a decent warmup. But if you die so be it!" Broly chuckled stepping back from Gohan leaving the soilders without Broly in their way or his orders from earlier except to beat the shit out of the kid or die!

They didn't waste time either as Gohan saw them charge quickly. Gohan was first tempted to shield himself but that wouldn't save him. Broly had said he either would die or fight. From nowhere Gohan's hidden powers kicked in knowing he had to save himself as the soilders were almost right on top of him. He teleported out of sight.

Broly followed his movements easily slighlty suprised the kid was picking things up so fast. With a cry Gohan fired himself at the three men and drove his head straight into the soilders gut crushing his armor and coming out the other side before Gohan even knew it. Broly smirked as he saw the blood cover his young trainee. " You will be my true legacy to leave behind. I will mold you into myself, and you shall be the one free me from this hell hole." Broly muttered under his breath as Gohan flared his unkown energy quickly firing a few blasts decapiting the two soidlers and firing a third right at Broly out of instinct. Broly only let the blast hit him cause it really was no threat.

Gohan came out his little trance of energy as he saw what he had done. " D...Did...Did...I...do ...all...this?" Gohan said struggling to make words as he saw the blood covering himself along with the headless bodies. " What have I done?" Gohan started to cry as Broly came out from the smoke of Gohan's blast.

" Exactly what I wanted you to do... Hehehe." Broly said in a low voice turning into a maniac laugh. His head was thrown back laughing as the sight of blood set him off. His veins thirsted for it, his body craved it, his need demanded it! " PUWAHAHAAH!" Broly bellowed laughing as his energy flared knocking Gohan backwards by the force. Gohan saw the psychoitc look on Broly's face along with his dialated eyes that were starting to glow.

" Behave Broly!" Came a voice that Gohan faintly remembered as a white cloack jumped infront of his vision. Broly's sick and twisted laugh faded as did his lust for blood. The glow on Broly's crown increased as a hand came up pointing at Broly, almost instantly his voice started to change as if he was struggling to maintain it. It didn't take much longer as Broly was back to normal but as the white cloack turned around Gohan did noticed the gold device on his hand which glowed like the jewel on Broly's crown.

Gohan only stared as the man in the white cloack walked away leaving Broly only standing there almost stripped of something inside. Gohan tenatively approached Broly as he saw him barely moving. The cold black eyes were almost empty having seen something that stopped him cold. Gohan touched Broly's leg quickly and jumped away hoping not to have Broly strike back, but nothing. Broly just continued to stare at the ground. " I'll just go back to the room now..." Gohan said meakly and yet Broly still did nothing. Not waiting for Broly to do anything Gohan turned tail into a full sprint back to the room. None of the soilders hardly noticed the sprinting child down the hallway to Broly's quarters but then again no one actaully cared.

" GOHAN!" Chi-Chi cried happily and in near tears as the door was opened up and her little boy came full sprint into the room. She ran over jumping clean over the couch and scooping up Gohan into her arms as she began to cry happily. " Oh Gohan did he hurt you?" Chi-Chi said crying as she kneeled down on the floor holding Gohan close to her chest.

" He only kicked me once...but then he healed me... then took me back to train and..." Gohan didn't say anymore after that his voice faded off as Chi-Chi held him tighter.

" Did he do anything to you? Did he touch you or anything strange?" Chi-Chi asked almost ready to throw a fit to learn that Broly had some sort of sick or twisted thoughts with her little boy.

" No he didn't... I...I did something bad mom..." Gohan said as his eyes choked up with tears. How was it for a little boy to tell their own mother that they had killed someone! " Momma I killed someone!" Gohan said starting to sob into his mother's shoulder hard.

" I don't care Gohan as long as your safe I don't care." Chi-Chi said still crying but had slowly settled down. Her eyes were still crying but she had her voice back to normal as she looked at her baby boy. " I don't care if you kill those aliens at all Gohan, they deserve it for what they did to us. Just don't kill any Chinkyuu-gins that's all." Chi-Chi said as her mouth smiled as Gohan nodded and hugged her tightly.

( Meanwhile)

Broly slowly walked back to his room, his feet slowly clanking on the floor. " He used it again..." Broly said weakly as he just continued to walk. His shoulders were slumped and his arms hanged down. " Why? Why does he keep my power in check..." Broly whispered. He wanted to go back. He needed to go back into the darkness. His paradise were only he exsisted.

Broly opened up his door walking straight inside. He passed by Chi-Chi and Gohan without looking at them heading straight to his chamber. He opened up the black door which instantly engulfed him in darkness and soon swallowed him whole taking his figure and almost hauntingly the door closed leaving a sqeak and heavy clank when it locked shut.

Broly took his seat on his throne not really himself. He never felt good after his father used the controller on him. All of his power forced back inside and hiding the real side of him inside of his own body. Everything was so dull as Broly stared into the darkness making his way over to his throne inside it all and settling down in it. He hated being clam and controlled, his mind focused and sentinent on the tasks at hand. It was the direct result of the controller.

His very being was warped into his father's whim and Broly could do nothing. Trying to remove the crown around his head only caused severe pain to himself and or to anyone who dared to try and take it off of him which mainly ended in death for it hurt Broly enough to knock him out. His father always found him when he was younger struggling to get the damn thing off but just turned on the defenses causing Broly plenty of pain. The tingle still remained after every attempt forever imprinting him with those memories to remain as a lesson for each failed attempt at freedom.

" Curse you father!" Broly growled angrily. Slowly his anger and old self returning as Broly sat in the darkness regaining his strength. Broly never needed anything to light his way or guide him. He lived by himself in the darkness where he loved it, no care or emotion just the raw thrill of nothingness it gave him. Having nothing to live for or on the darkness was his only home.

Broly only settled back in his chair letting his head rest against the neck board. His black eyes which only seemed apart of the room slowly fell and closed letting Broly fall into a deep sleep.

R & R for your comments, critzim ( Constructive), approval of my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 3

Dreams or Nightmares: Things are not always what they seem.

NC-17: Lemon, Language.

If you haven't already realized that my spelling sucks is mainly because I write this shit in notepad. I don't have a spell check never have so I basically do this from my head.

Chi-Chi found herself running through a thick jungle in Kami knows were. The place reaked of swamp water and mud that would make her hurl if she were not running for her life. She busted through sticks and limbs desperatly trying to put some distance between her and something following her. She jumped over a rock landing quickly and still at a full sprint through the jungle. She was terrified as she was constantly looking back fearing it was right behind her. Chi-Chi nearly slipped and fell on her face but caught herself as she stumbled on the rocky embankment of a nearby river.

She looked and saw the flowing crystal water although she would gladly like to rest her situation prevented it. She dived straight in not carring if her clothes were on or not. She used the current to help her along keeping her profile low and discreet so long as she was in water. It kept herself from being seen and didn't leave a trail thankfully. The water also felt good on her after running through the forest so long.

It was awhile later that she stopped and got out of the water which had become fridged and cool. She was shivering from the cold but easily led herself through to a small cave that was big enough to hold her. It must of been her lucky day when she saw the cave slightly dip down and into a small cove which could easily hide a fire. She was about to yell out in joy but decided against it, she never knew if it was nearby.

She gathered up sticks and and leaves from nearby quickly only darting out to grab some then head back so not to catch any eyes. She dipped down into the alcove of her little cave and using a few rocks nearby clacked them together over some leaves until a few sparks formed. It took only a few more tries until she had a small fire which she fed with her supplies of sticks and branches.

She leaned back against the rock hard wall taking the warmth of her little fire. She kept it low not wanting to bring out much attention to herself inside but kept an eye on it not wanting it to die out though. Slowly though she laid down on the rock finding it strangly comfortable and let her eyes close briefly.

When she reopened them she found her fire almost dead! " No! hold on please don't die on me!" Chi-Chi pleaded with the fire hoping it would keep smouldering. She looked to her side finding her supply of wood dead. " Shit!" She cursed and quickly moved back up the mouth of the cave too look for some. She looked around quickly checking for signs of life nearby. She brought her leg up to go over the little ledge and drop to the ground but a snap of a twig got her attention.

" oh no..." Chi-Chi breathed quietly. Her heart rate increased drastically as she began to feel the pounding of her heart against her chest. She closed her eyes dipping back over the ledge quietly as the noises came closer. Her breathing was quick as sweat began to fall from her forehead. " Please don't, please don't find me..." Chi-Chi said with her eyes shut tightly pleading that she wasn't discovered.

" MOM! HEY MOM!" Cried a child's voice rang out in front of her little cave as Chi-Chi's breathing stopped. ' It couldn't be!' She thought in shock as she looked over the ledge with her eyes barely peeping over the top. " GOHAN!" She screamed loudly jumping from her hiding place and into a full sprint with tears forming in her eyes. Chi-Chi saw Gohan jump slightly at her voice but his smile immediatly came as he cried back running to her.

Chi-Chi scooped him up in her arms crying as she was so scared of her son the whole time! How utterly foolish she felt right now but she wasn't going to say anything. " Oh Gohan thank goodness it's you!" Chi-Chi said happily as Gohan smiled looking up at her.

" Oh it's alright Dad's been looking all over for you and he should be here shortly." Gohan said happily as he looked back to the way he came. " Hey Dad! I found Mom!"

Chi-Chi was almost ready to faint as a very framilar form walked through the clearing. Orange and blue gi on his body as Chi-Chi almost broke down crying. " Goku!" She yelled as a very framiliar spiky haired face out of the brush. " Oh Goku your back!" She yelled running into his arms. Goku picked her up spining her around happily laughing with her. " Oh Goku!" She cried into his shoulder gripping his orange gi tightly.

" Hey what's the matter Chi-Chi?" Her Goku asked like usual holding her tightly. He ran his hand through her hair and taking in huge gulps of air as her face was burried next to his own.

" Oh Goku im so happy to see you!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. It was too good to be true! Her Goku was back and holding her in his arms.

" Goku? Mom who are you talking about?" Gohan asked as Chi-Chi looked at him dumbfounded. But Gohan's eyes looked to her Goku which was looking at her with his eyes much, much differently.

" Yes I am also wondering that myself." It was then Chi-Chi saw something happen. It wasn't her Goku! Her hands hadn't been grabbing a gi it was long black hair and her hands were also woven into the hair as well. She looked straight into two cold black eyes and a evil grin that made her voice stop dead cold in her throat. " What's the matter Chi-Chi? Don't you recognize me?" Broly's face said looking at her.

" NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed in horror but she was firmly stuck in his arms! Two big arms held her in place as the Broly's breath made her skin crawl.

" Son go back to the house and get the medical kit I think she must of hit her head." Broly said looking to Gohan who nodded. He turned around and began a light jog back through the way he came.

" No! Gohan Don't leave me alone!" She screamed to his retreating form that vanished into the forest. But Broly's cold chuckle brought her face back to his. Fear was planted on hre face as Broly grinned at her.

" Tsk. Tsk. Chi-Chi. You know it's wrong to run from your mate without telling me about trying to hunt you..." Broly said purring into her ear. Her entire body shivered in fear as his tounge dipped inside her ear licking her ear and going from her ear slowly to her mouth. Chi-Chi couldn't stop his assault as his mouth was brought down gently. His tounge plunged inside tasting her mouth as Chi-Chi was about to cry. But strangely her body had other idea's as she felt her own tounge go into his own. Her legs wrapped around his waist rubbing her hips against Broly's. Her hands were no longer just trying to push away but burried in his hair tugging him towards her. Broly pulled away and Chi-Chi whimpered although not from saddness and the tradgedy of the situation but from the loss of his mouth. " Its okay but I need you too help me out too and i'll give you what you want." He purred again making Chi-Chi shuddered with heat.

' No what am I doing? I can't do this and why am I acting like this?' Chi-Chi thought frantically trying to understand why her body was seemingly going of it's on accord. " Of course I don't mind..." Chi-Chi purred back shocking herself. ' Why? Why am I doing this?' She screamed in her head. She watched horrified as Broly's grip loosened and she began to kiss his massive chest and lick down along his abs. The belt around his waist fell revealing the disgusting erection to her. But her body had no trouble gripping it with her hands and running them up and down making Broly groan. ' Please stop!' She cried in her head not wanting to do this but strangely compelled to! No matter how much she hated doing it, her body was doing it without thought.

She ran her tounge along the sides of it licking up his length tasting him. " Your wonderful Chi..." She heard him groan as his hands were burried in her hair. ' Chi that's what Goku... called me...NO! I don't want him!' She screamed but still her body didn't care as her mouth opened up taking that thing inside of her mouth. She could hear his groans and cries of bliss as she sucked him off, letting her tounge lick him up although not fully capable of deep throating him. She let one of her hands stay down rubbing the base of his erection.

It was awhile later but her mouth was rewarded with a salty taste in her mouth as Broly threw his head back crying out in sheer ecstascy. She drank him all up and actually her mouth found the taste quite pleasing. " Did I take care of everything or do you need more?" Her voice came out without of her permission as Broly shook his head.

" No all I want to do is bury myself inside your hot body and hear you scream out my name over and over." Broly chuckled licking his lips as Chi-Chi laid on her back spreading her legs invitingly for him. Broly laid down with her and kissed her fully on the lips making Chi-Chi moan as she felt his hands tweak her breasts rolling her hard peaks between his fingers. Broly pulled away though smiling down at her as she felt his tip at her entrance. Fear arose inside her as she knew he was going to break her in half or more! But she couldn't help it as he pushed slid himself inside her to the back of her womb. Chi-Chi only cried out in bliss as did Broly as she felt the sensations running through her body. Broly gave her a few moments before pumping inside her furiously making her scream out in bliss.

Chi-Chi finally began to gain control of her body once again as Broly pounded himself inside her but she couldn't stop herself. She was enjoying it! She hated herself but it was too good! She felt his head go down and start sucking on her neck making her cries more needy. Her hands racked down his back and she could feel his skin slightly rip as her nails were much longer and sharper than usual. She felt her waist being held tightly by hist tail, the brown furry apendage very welcoming and needed as she wraped something of her own around his waist and it wasn't her hands or legs. Through her screams she was able to sneek a peak down at where her thighs were being pounded by Broly and her gasps came out as a shuddered cry. She had a long brown tail around her waist and Broly had one around his own.

" Chi-Chi!" Broly growled out as his release came again sending Chi-Chi over the edge as she screamed. Her entire body arching upwards as she felt herself almost stop in that moment of fufillment. Her juices gushed out after feeling her most powerful orgasm ever! She was not aware of the heavy body collapsed ontop of her as they both breathed in gulps of air. But she warily looked next to her as Broly's smirking face was right next to her. " Satisfied?" Broly chuckled letting hsi hand trail up to the back of her neck.

Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself even though she could now control her body. " Yes it was great..." She said as her eyes gently fell lidded and she fell back into darkness as Broly laughed long and hard hauntingly into her ear as she faded back.

Chi-Chi snapped awake sweating and panting hard in her bed. She looked down to her side and saw Gohan undisturbed in his sleep and she thanked Kami that he hadn't woken up. But the dream had more ramifications then when she was awake then while sleeping. ' Oh my Kami! Even if it was a dream how could I do that?' Chi-Chi cried to herself clutching the sheet tightly to her face. ' Im just a slut!' She cried too herself as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. ' Oh Goku... please come save me!' She pleaded hoping to see his goofy face pop through the door and take them back to Chinkyuu.

Then she could forget this all and live happily ever after with him and Gohan in their little home. Maybe even have another dozen kids or so too make sure they knew they had done all they could. ' Life would just be perfect if that happened...' But Chi-Chi snapped her head up as the door to her room hissed open.

" Your not leaving me! You are mine! And mine alone Chi-Chi!" Hissed a very strange voice as Chi-Chi screamed as a solid form of darkness came in. The clank of boots and the massive size blackness moved around completely undisturbed to the side of her bed. " Submit to me and it will all be peaceful just like you wish it to be!" The voice was right next to her ear as two arms encircled her waste pulling her into the darkness as Gohan only slept soundly. Chi-Chi couldn't scream as she felt his hands all over her body his head next to hers growling and licking in and around her ears.

"AHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi shrieked coming out of sleep for real and waking Gohan who jumped clean in the air. " Oh No! Don't! Please just leave me alone!" Chi-Chi sobbed too herself still in shock over her nighmare.

Chi-Chi's frightening scream woke Gohan's sleeping form instantly as he sprung up. He saw his mother's sobbing form thinking she might have been hurt." Mom! Mom are you okay?" Gohan said getting to her side quickly hugging her tightly. Her sobs only fell into his chest as she cried hugging him back tightly.

" Im sorry Gohan! Its all my fault!" She cried into her son's little chest as she hugged him back still sobbing hard. It was awhile until Chi-Chi settled down but her sniffles continued as she still held Gohan tightly to her chest.

Broly watched from the crack of her door at her sobbing which had disturbed him from his slumber. He'd be ready to teach her a lesson for darring to wake him from his sleep. But he was the reason for her dreams. It had started much sooner than even Broly could have ever expected. He didn't think putting himself in her tight folds would of started the sequence so soon. ' But it cannot be helped. I must tell father and get everything ready.' Broly thought to himself as he took a step back from the door and went back to his own chambers.

The next day came early as Gohan was awakened again while holding his mother, but was not awoken by her. Broly had decided for another early morning lesson and took him out to the training fields for a good morning workout or other things that need be properly addressed. Gohan was not allowed to show any emotion outside of Broly's chambers anything less and he would be punished, secondly he was to address him as Broly and remain at his side unless told otherwise by him alone. A thirdly he was under no circumstances too speak of anything about his past or strike up a conversation about Broly's own.

Gohan had no choice but to go along with it, so he agreed. Then the real fun began as Broly began teaching Gohan how to be a true warrior, like his sayjin nature Gohan easily picked up on Broly's techniques and fighting styles with ease. Only to thirst for more afterwards, Gohan loved it strangely ever since he had came out of the rejuvenation chamber he felt much more primal then before, the thrill of actual fighting was not there so Gohan's body needed something to quell the desire to fight and show his strength.

Broly could see the boy's sayjin side showing as they fought although Broly wasn't putting much effort to any at all into it. Gohan's power level was still in the low thousands while Broly's was in the high hundred thousands normally. But Broly couldn't deny the kid had some potential after all.

" Comon kid your still not letting your energy out. Physical strength is fine but energy can turn any battle." Broly said as Gohan's fists missed his stomach and jaw. Broly moved easily smirking the whole time as Gohan growled and yelled in frustration of not being able to hit him but it only made the young demi-sayjin try even harder.

Broly fired a quick energy blast at Gohan who moved his hand back like Broly had shown him earlier, he swung it with a swift crack hitting the ball of energy and sending it spiralling off into the ground exploding. The blast kicked up a cloud of dust straining Gohan's field of vision. Almost immediatly he found someone picking him up way above their had and then slaming him down into the ground making Gohan cry out in pain as he hit face first into the ground. " Still not able to sense energy's..." Broly said shaking his head. " You had better pick up on this quickly Gohan or you will meet your death soon by anyone when they drive a knife straight through your back." Broly said stopping his little assault and picking Gohan up off the ground.

" My arm!" Gohan cried as Gohan lifted him up and Broly immediatly saw the problem. His shoulder was slightly dislocated, a little lower than normal, nothing Broly couldn't fix. He had poped many bones back into place after some of his father's beatings when he was younger but they were mainly his legs and wrists not an entire arm.

" Hold still and lay down kid. This is going to hurt but it must be done to fix this minor dislocation." Broly sternly looked at Gohan who was doing well trying to hide his tears and pain. Gohan laid on his back as Broly placed his knee on one side of his chest and his foot trapping his other arm so he couldn't flail to wildly. Broly gripped his arm tightly making Gohan whimper quietly in pain. " Don't scream kid when I do this, my ears still have awhile to go." Broly chuckled as with one swift movement popped his arm out from it's position.

Gohan screamed out painfully as through his teeth which made it nothing but a deep and heavy growl of pain. Broly quickly moved it and with a pop set it back on his shoulder back in it's rightfull place. Gohan's sounds of pain died out as Broly moved back and Gohan weakly got up still holding his arm. " The pain will pass soon enough, but for now I think a lunch would do us both good." Broly said doing a complete about face and walking back to his chambers. Gohan followed but still clutching his shoulder tightly ignoring the few streaks of pain that came when he moved it.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were both still in the process of exactly figuring out their problem with Chi-Chi when the door was quietly opened up. " Who's there?" Bulma yelled hearing the door move. The women both knew it wasn't Broly he would come in go as he pleased not carring if they were there or not. Of course all of the alien fears built up inside them since brought here were filtering into their minds.

Most likely some stupid and horny aliens wanted a fuck and since Broly's were the only beauty's probably left they would be at their mercy which would be little to none. That was the last thing Bulma wanted, she wasn't going to give her virginity to anyone but Yamcha if they ever made it out of here. No matter what the Broly asshole wanted she would not give him what she still had left.

Chi-Chi was more afraid of being killed and not seeing her little boy again. Seeing him raised under that freak would break her heart, she couldn't bare to leave the living world while her only child suffered without her.

" Bulma?" Came a framiliar voice from the other side as the door opened up more revealling a battered and robe clad Yamcha. His face was heavily bruised and seemed to be in some mild pain from the look he was carrying himself. " Bulma!" He yelled as he saw his girlfriend standing only a couple feet away.

" Yamcha!" Bulma cried seeing her boyfriend again. She raced around the sofa and straight into his welcoming arms. " Oh thank Kami your still alive!" Bulma cried hugging him tightly as she began to cry into his shoulder. She had been needing to see him for awhile, she had been wondering if he had been killed or was still alive but now with him holding her it made her problems seem a little more at ease.

" Bulma thank Kami I found you. Its been a pain trying to find this place." He said thankfully as Bulma helped lead him over to a chair that he could sit down. " Are you two still alright? Has that son of a bitch hurt you two?" He said angrily balling his fists up. It was hard for him to just imagaine what the so called 'monster' had done to his girlfriend and best friends wife. He had heard rumors from the women who were still alive after being raped in sucession for awhile that the monster killed the woman he had raped. To say he wouldn't be suprised to find Bulma or Chi-Chi wasn't true. He thought that they might already be dead but fortunatly they both were still alive and well from the looks of things.

" No... well not too badly I should say." Bulma said shaking her head as Yamcha held her hand. She had been needing his reassurance for awhile and too have hope was starting to look up so long as he was still alive. " He almost raped Chi-Chi but by some miricale by Kami got his attention with something else. But Gohan..." Bulma trailed off as she and Yamcha looked over to Chi-Chi who was holding her head in her hands slightly crying. Bulma leaned close to Yamcha dropping her voice to a quiet whisper. " Broly has taken Gohan in the mornings to train him, even after the short time he's had Gohan, he is already changing. Apparently Broly is already corrupting his mind or something. Chi-Chi has been a complete wreck worrying about him."

Chi-Chi didn't hear Bulma but she already knew what she had said. Gohan had seemed slightly different, more animalistic and violent almost. He didn't seem to be bothered by Broly's presence almost out of respect than fear now. She couldn't lose her little boy to the monster! She refused to let her innocent child be thrown out to the lions and raised like one of them when she herself could keep him pure. That wasn't the main problem though, it was only a being discovered and forced to live as a whore without her little boy. Having to watch her son while she was fucked senseless by alien brutes would tear her apart not only the problems that may cause for her child.

" Is there anything you two need? I can try and get it for you hopefully." Yamcha asked as looked over at Chi-Chi's saddened form. It was hard to believe that his best friend's son was being no longer raised by his mother but by the monster. It sickened him that something like this could happen to the Son family. They were a great family, completely innocent and pure, noe forced to bare the heaviest load of misery and suffering.

" No Yamcha we don't need you getting in trouble by getting caught, but were quite well off in this bastard's place. Fucking asshole has got everything and more we could need." Bulma spat looking around at all the luxury they were sitting in. " But try and look for an escape route hopefully some new inventions I am making can help us out."

" I'll try Bulma but it's difficult enough getting around." Yamcha smiled lightly. " I will find a way out for us by any means though Bulma." Yamcha and Bulma both smiled and lightly kissed the other lovingly which slowly got deeper.

" Oh No! He's coming!" Chi-Chi screamed out of no where breaking apart Bulma and Yamcha. " I know it! He's coming here! Hurry and get out Yamcha!" Chi-Chi yelled frantically as she shook. Yamcha although not whole heartly agreeing with her got up quickly and limped to the door and slipped out. But not before waving good-bye and closing the door.

Yamcha had taken about fifteen steps down the hallway as he saw a giant man along with young Gohan following behind him. ' The monster... Is him!' Yamcha thought as he moved off to the side avoiding him. The man's dark eyes snapped to Yamcha nearly making him wet his pants as the fury and anger in them scared Yamcha shitless. " Slave what are you doing on this side of the ship! Every fucking slave knows this is my section!" The monster growled dangerously stopping in a dead halt Gohan stopped immdiatly although still clutching his arm.

" Im sorry but I was-!" Yamcha quickly found himself up in the air suspended by the man's massive arm. His hand tightly gripping his neck cutting off his voice. " You will call me Lord Broly you fucking worthless slave!" Broly roared angrily. His hand clamped harder on his neck cutting off his air making his eye's start to bug out of his head." I am a fucking Kami reborn you little shit! I demand my fucking respect!" Broly yelled slaming Yamcha into the wall. But an emminating growl coming from his stomach cut Broly off as his his body needed sustanence.

" Bah! I don't have to waste my time on worthless pieces of crap like you!" Broly said rolling his eyes at his bodies demands. Broly chucked Yamcha over his shoulder making him cough for air when he hit the ground rolling a few times. His hands went to his neck as he gasped hard for bits of air. " Gohan kick him down the hallway I dont want his filth on my carpet." Broly said coldly walking to the door.

Gohan looked at Yamcha blinking. He looked to Broly who continued to walk away. " Sorry but I have too or he'll hurt my mom." Gohan whispered before kicking Yamcha a good 50ft down the hallway. He shook his head sadly before running to catch up.

" It's okay...kid... I know..."Yamcha said watching Gohan run after Broly. Stil struggling to get up to his feet. Yamcha just hoped that he could find some way to escape with all of them still the sane.

Broly opened up the door wide as Gohan followed right behind closing the door once he was through. Broly's senses picked up the smell of something else. He sniffed the air as the two women came back from their rooms. Chi-Chi snuck around Broly and pulled Gohan close to her. But Broly didn't care he was busy finding out this new smell. " Who was in here..." Broly said in a low voice keeping his anger under control for now. No one dared to come in here besides his father! Who would dare to tresspass in his chambers, they would suffer once he found them.

" Wha-What? No one was in here!" Bulma said defensively cleverly hiding the suprise in her voice but Broly caught the stutter of her words. His dark eyes glared at her, ' He knows! Oh shit!' Bulma thought as Broly appeared quickly in front of her. His mouth was in a tight scowl and the fire in his eyes could be seen from this close.

" You lie! I can smell him all over you!" Broly roared grabbing her painfully by her shoulders. It was so obivious that another male had been close... ' Very close, Too close to my concubine!' He hoisted her up ignoring the pain he was causing her. " How dare you let anyone in here! This place is all mine! No one come's in here and touches what is mine!" Broly yelled pissed as he looked back to Chi-Chi and Gohan. " You all are mine!" He growled dangerously baiting them to say otherwise but they didn't rise to it. He brough her down to eye level bringing his mouth right next to her ear. " Let me make one thing clear my personal little whore. If anyone else comes in here and touches you or my things the kid dies!" Broly growled making Bulma shiver in fear from the anger and fury in his voice.

" I will make you watch as I kill him then let his mother rip you apart because I know she will." Broly said as he lightly chuckled. " You know she will kill you if her child dies. I can see her protectiveness and need to have him with her, I can say easily that she will not waist a second to sacrifice you for her child." Broly dropped her to the ground right on her bottom.

Bulma couldn't speak she was too afraid. Broly had scared her to the bone and left with only one option she only nodded her head sadly as some tears fell from her eyes. " Chi-Chi make me and the kid some food or you can kiss your friend good-bye!" Broly said turning around laughing. His eyes were wide with a psychotic look. His pupils were dialated as his mouth was twisted into a smile that was not ment for his face. It was very unnevering for all of them, even for Gohan who had seen it before. " Be done quick I don't want to wait long!" Broly said continually laughing as he left to his black door ripping it open and slaming it shut. But the dark cracks surrounding the door was illuminated by a strange green glow that seeped out revealling light inside his place of darkness.

Broly could see the darkness of his room being illuminated by the glowing orb on his forehead making Broly cried out in anger. ' He...He's...using it!' Broly thought to himself as he slumped to his knees. His body was racked with tremors as he tried to release his power but only to have it power back down instantly. His energy was fighting inside of himself, only hurting him throughout the process. Broly growled angrily as his body continued to shake violently making his anger rise increasing his power and the pain. His teeth were grit together tightly a severe grinding sound came from his mouth as his eyes widened with large red lines stretching across the surface, showing the strain on his eyes and the fierceness in them.

" NOT- AGAIN-! FATHER-!" Broly screamed at the top of his lungs before the jem on his forehead burned brightly then shut Broly down completely. He fell face first into the ground out cold without another single thought. Broly slipped into his repressed mind as he felt his father probing for more control over his body. Even in the subconcious state he was in, he could feel the pieces of his mind being taken away as his father sought out control from Broly forcfully taking it without care of the damage it did to Broly on the inside.

Well this is Chapter 3. Tell me what you guys think here.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it 

Chapter 4

Encounter

The night holds no comfort.

NC-17: Slight rape, Language

After dinner all of them headed back to their rooms leaving the left overs out for the bastard. Although it was much earlier than usual the painful screams and growls that leaked into the room from behind the black door. They all decieded it best to have all of them head back to their rooms. Although none could quite get to sleep after all, the noises continued throughout the night and well into earlier hours.

But Bulma was also very shook up, even with some new inventions it would be hard even for her to build up the courage to acutally use them. Broly said he would kill Gohan and most likely Yamcha would follow leaving poor Chi-Chi all alone. She could never do that to her friend, she was probably one of the few left. Bulma stared up at the celieing trying to drown her thoughts in something but it never came.

She was always awake, she could never find sleep or comfort in anything now. The bed she slept in was not hers, this life she lived wasn't hers, her own fate wasn't her own anymore... Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the perfectly decorated area. It was so perfectly made and beautiful but it helped her in no way. Nothing belonged to her anymore, of course her imgaination could easily bring about many other things that could of happened to her. She could really be someone's whore right now... On her back getting relentlessly fucked but some overbearing brute just to extract small amounts of pleasure from her body. Many other fates could have happened. She was fortunate she knew but it still brought little comfort. It would happen eventually just not soon, she hoped anyway.

" Or it could happen now..." Growled a voice in the darkness as Bulma shot upright in her bed shaking. Her eyes wide with fear as she looked around hoping that it was her imagination. ' It could be...'Something's could be in her head. " Yes but I am not that am I?" Growled the voice right next to her bed. Bulma screamed in horror as a towering figure loomed overhead of her. It wasn't Broly!

Bulma screamed again jumping from the bed only to be caught and thrown to the floor." Yes my new fuck toy, I can read your thoughts and your imgination has given me some decent idea's." Bulma could see him now. A tall purple alien with obvious hidden talents as a third eye opened up looking at Bulma. " Your afraid. You most definetly should be!" He chuckled again stalking twoards her.

" Broly! Will kill you if you touch me!" Bulma yelled back as she slinked back away from him. Of course that was possible. Broly never let anyone touch what was his. Which might be a good thing right now.

" Oh he won't mind if I rape your mind. I can easily make your body feel the effects of my mind for how weak it is." The alien said with a laugh flashing a few images of Bulma laying on her back completely in the nude. The shock that ran across her face was obvious as the alien laughed heartily. " Don't worry it'll be over and you won't remember a thing!"

" Or maybe you could just get the fuck out and leave her alone!" Yelled Gohan who happened to hear Bulma's screams and raced to her room. Bulma tried running but her legs wouldn't move as she found her body no longer operable.

" Don't worry my little toy i've just held your body in place until I get rid of this kid." The alien laughed letting it's third eye stare at Gohan. In a flash Gohan felt like Broly had just kicked him in the head again. Gohan fell to his knee's in pain and shock although he had never been touched by his opponent. " That must of hurt child I saw it!" He laughed again as Gohan fell unconcious on the ground. His eyes turned back to his blue haired toy.

" No Don't!" Bulma cried out hoping that maybe Yamcha or even the mother fucker Broly heard her. But he only grinned as his eye settled on her. Bulma felt hands roaming across her body even though he was not touching her. Her breasts were being sqeuazed and grabbed roughly, being plucked and poked as if he was seeing their authenticity.

Bulma continued to sob as the alien touched her with his mind making her feel even worse as she couldn't even stop it. She slowly felt his hand travel down to her thighs gently spreading them as she cried out for help again. Her thin panties were being brushed aside as she felt something rub up against her unprotected sex. " The fun begins!" He laughed but out of nowhere Bulma saw Chi-Chi scream in driving her fist into the alien's gut sending him back a few feet.

" God I swear is fucking helpless women all you aliens think about!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily as the alien dusted himself off.

" What should I do with such a creature? She's going to waste since Broly hasn't touched her. Im just using what he isn't, besides he's out cold to know or care at the moment." The alien said quickly charging Chi-Chi and swinging his fist at her face.

Chi-Chi dropped into a split and brought her own fist up into his jaw as she moved upwards from her position. He was knocked high into the air as Chi-Chi did a swift kick to his head sending him sprawling out on the ground. " For being so cocky your weak." Chi-Chi said not believing this at all.

" Oh really?" The alien said with a laugh and reappeared behind her. He drove his knee straight into her back knocking her into the ground. He then pulled one of his arms or legs of some sort from what Bulma could see from under his clothes and lifted out a massive claw. " Die you little bitch!" He spat driving it down at her back to impale her.

Chi-Chi rolled off to the side and jumped away as he swung it down again missing her. The floor broke apart as Chi-Chi saw him lift it back up smiling. She sprinted to the side dodging his swings and ran up driving her knee into his gut knocking the wind out of him. Chi-Chi broke out with a firece combo of punches sending the alien down to the ground.

Chi-Chi didn't stop as she jumped into the air even with her flimsy nightgown on. She kicked him square in the back making him cry out. She picked him up and hurled him up against the wall. " Get out before I get really pissed you asshole!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily as she saw him stand and grin.

Chi-Chi ran up again reading her fist to strike his face. " CHI-CHI! LOOK OUT!" Bulma screamed in horror as Chi-Chi soon saw another claw of the freak come out and quickly drive itself through her stomach. Blood sprayed everywhere as the claw ripped a hole straight through her. " NO CHI-CHI!" Bulma screamed as the alien dumped her to the side letting her bleed badly on the floor.

The alien only snickered as he saw the near dead woman. But it didn't matter as he had othter matters to attend to." Well where were..." The alien's voice stopped as he looked not at Bulma. Although Bulma soon caught his gaze and saw the figure in the doorway. It cast an forbodding presence as the shadow stilled and slowly began to glow. Their savior had come! Their spiky haired hero stood in the doorway towering over all of them easily as his hair tried spiking higher into the air but a strange glow on his forehead seemed to appear. Then his teal eyes began glowing brightly in the darkness as the alien took a step back.

" My...MATE!" Growled the figure in the doorway. It sounded so full of pain and anger that the alien was shaking in it's boots. They could see the blood was everywhere and the look of Chi-Chi's cold pale eyes only sent him into a further rage. " YOU KILLED MY MATE! RAGGGGHHHHH DIE! DIE! KILL YOU!" Screamed the voice psychotically which soon appeared to Broly who blasted in faster than light and far too fast for the alien as his fist ripping off his claws in a second. The next think Bulma could see was his knee bust through the alien's stomach and dropping an elbow onto his back crushing his ribs and spine. A bright flash of energy soon came from Broly's chest leaving nothing but ash of the alien.

The quick and overly lopsided fight was done before Bulma saw it begin but the pain on Broly's face was one of pure torture. His eyes were wide with fear, and his body seemed to be glowing with massive amounts of energy. Before she could usher a word Broly appeared by Chi-Chi's side , his body trembling. He lifted her up in his arms as fresh blood still ran from her body. " Son...Son...kun..." Chi-Chi said in a quiet pain filled whisper before passing out in his arms. Broly screamed in a rage exploding out of the door and down the hallway. The ship shook violently as Broly tore through the hallway killing soilders and anything along with anyone who was in his way. He slamed through the medical door scarring the hell out of the late shift workers as the door flew threw the wall. They saw the bloody woman in his Broly's arms and it didn't take much to figure out.

" Of course right here!" Yelled one of the staff said as he threw the lid open and began letting the fluid fill up. Broly quickly set her down attaching only the breathing apartatus before closing it shut. " Sayjin DNA...Ah here!" He pressed the button releasing another dark red fluid to the mix which quickly went to Chi-Chi's stomach. The docotor began reading out the printout on the condition of the woman inside the isolation chamber.

His eyes looked down and he shook his head. " I am truly sorry sir but her chances of living are quite slim even for a sayjin's rate of recovery." He watched as the blonde haired sayjin looked into the chamber his hand pressed against the glass. The look of worry and saddness on his face could be seen as his eyes only stared into the liquid chamber. " Sir her chances for survival are about 40 percent after such a wound. But if you would be willing to add another sample of your sayjin cells we can add another 10 to 20 percent to that figure." The doctor was still quite suprised by the gaze Broly left on the woman.

Broly only extended his arm to the doctor not breaking his gaze or even acknowladging him but the doctor knew he ment yes. He quickly grabbed a empty tube with a needle on the end and stuck it at the joint on his upper arm. Broly never even flinched as the docotor drew out a decent amount of blood from his arm. He only watched the chamber and his destined mate almost dying thanks to his weakness.

The doctor inserted the needle in a small hole opening on the machine while pressing a few buttons to engage the extraction of cells. Slowly the red blood filled tube was emptied and spilled into the tank immediatly going to the badly damaged areas. Although Broly could see progress from his mate as some of the tissue and organs being restored it didn't help with the blood loss. His blood could only do so much for her.

Another set of printouts that came out from the machine. His eye's widened as he dropped the paper to the floor. " Sir...I have bad news... Even with your blood's assitance her condition is still deteriorating. The readout says now 35 percent..." He took a step back as Broly's fists began to clench and his eyes slamed shut. " How...Could this...happen...without her..." Broly didn't think about the alternative if she died.

Even for him it hurt for it had already begun." My mate..." Broly said saddly slumping to his knees. His mate might die! This shouldn't be! His legacy couldn't just end before it hadn't even began. Only one person was going to see his wrath for doing this! The only person who could of stopped it! The one person who made Broly truly weak!

" FATHER!" Broly screamed throwing his arms up in the air in a rage his energy roaring around his body. But his cold an deadly gaze hit those in the medical staff first. " If she dies... You all die." Broly growled then storming out energy flaring everywhere. Everyone that saw the energy ocming down the hallway ran for cover as Broly headed up to his father's chambers. Broly could feel the rapid fluctuations of his father's energy as well as another energy. " His mistress..." Broly spat in disgust as he banged his hand hard on the door.

" COME OUT NOW!" Broly screamed banging again on the door for emphasis. His father's energy seemed to jump high as Broly felt him quickly run to the door obviously grabbing something from the delay in his movements. The door partly cracked open and Broly kicked it with his foot sending his naked father to the floor as he stomped in growling. " It's all your fault!" He growled. His eye's were burning with anger as his father jumped to his feet only to be caught by his son's grasp. " My mate is dying thanks to you!" Broly screamed as his hands tightened around his neck. His father coughed and sputtered for air struggling against his super-sayjin son who was ready to kill him.

" Im sorry..." Said his father's mistress as she held up a gold device right at his forehead. The green glow flashed out making Broly crumbled to the floor in pain but refused to let go of his father. " Let go!" She demanded letting the device glow more as Broly cried out in pain, his head snapping back violently as his eyes were stretched open from the pain and slowly he began to feel his body lose power. His fingers slowly began to loosen their grip and his father drove his fist up into Broly's chin sending him backwards.

" Insolent little brat!" He spat angrily but Broly only looked at him in only a way considered to be demonic. He began laughing as he stepped foreward flaring his energy higher. His eye's became white as his legs began to bulge out making his boots stretch from the strain. He stepped foreward slowly as the rings on his arms snapped off. " Give me that!" Paragus spat snatching the controller from his mistress and concentrating his energy hard into the device. Broly began laughing harder but his voice began to slowly go back to normal as he struggled to just stay on his feet. " Stop it now I command you!" Paragus yelled and the gem on Broly's crown finally glowed. Broly's laugh stopped and his energy instantly drained as Broly's form went back to normal.

Paragus let out a breath of relief as his son stood docile under his control again. " Now what is it you came here to say before you went insane you idiot!" His father said rubbing the sore area around his throat. ' Damit the boy fucking bruised me!'

" My mate is almost dead. You stripped me of my power leaving me helpless to defend her!" Broly voice changed into a growl as his eyes began to lite back up with the fire of super-sayjin but his father only held the controller at his face keeping him in line. " She has less than a 35 percent chance of survival even with my own DNA." Broly said normally but on the inside he was raging mad.

" Well then it's your fault for getting out of control. If she dies it's your fault along with your hopes of producing a suitable offspring to carry your genes." Paragus sneered angrily that his son had to the nerve to blame him!

" As will I father." Broly said with a smirk as his father looked at him confused. " It has begun and I am begining to become mentally linked with her. If she dies without completing it you know the results." Broly said chuckling as his father was almost disgusted and angred by the news. " Yes old man if she dies, I die and your hopes to rule the universe!" Broly began laughing hard but his father shut him back up.

" Fine we will stop on the next planet with the best in medical care to ensure her survival and to get repairs for the ship that I know you have caused." His father turned around shooing Broly away. " Now go and protect your concubine before she has a similar fate." Broly did a double time back to the room in an instant. Broly would not let another woman die because he was weak. She may not have any purpose but losing his concubine to these weak shits was too much for his pride to handle.

Bulma looked up lazily as she recovered from her spell of unconciousness. She had passed out after the alien had died and she had woken up to find herself still in her bra and panties, along with Gohan out cold just a few feet away along with blood everywhere. " Chi-Chi!" Bulma said frantically as she regained her focus. There was nothing of her there except for a trail of blood that was spilled down and out the door, which was currently ripped open. Bulma picked up Gohan first quickly checking him for injuries. She found none thankfully but she looked up as her chance for escape seemed right in front of her.

Chi-Chi wanted the best for Gohan and maybe it would be best if she took Gohan with her. Chi-Chi was probably or more than likely dead although she didn't like the idea it was more than possible. She had been impaled through the stomach and more than likely from the blood loss and wounds she would not survive. She quickly headed too the door still dressed in her bra and panties. She looked down the corridor and saw no one except large black spots down the hallway along with the floor which was very badly broken apart. " Forgive me for what I am about to do Chi-Chi and Gohan but it's for the best." She whispered holding her best friend's child in her arms.

She quickly headed down the hallway, strangely she found no one in the area at all. ' Maybe we'll make it out of here!' Bulma thought as she raced down the hallway.

" Man Broly tore the place up!" Said a voice that appeared to be heading her way. Bulma taking a wise choice dived into a small notch hiding her and Gohan inbetween the walls.

" No shit! What the hell set him off!" Said another as the footsteps were very close by. " Damit just look at all of this! He ruined pracitically everything in this wing!"

" Well it's better than being killed I suppose." Said the first voice and Bulma watched as the two aliens walked past her and down the hallyway still chatting and looking at the destruction. Bulma didn't waste any more time until she saw them farther down, she dashed out from her spot with Gohan tightly against her chest.

She ran past a few rooms spared from the destruction which she unfortunatly had the introduction of having one open right behind her as she sprinted past. " Hey! What the hell?" Said a confused and suprised soilder as he saw a half naked woman holding a child running down the hallway. " DAMN! Look at the ass! " Yelled another who saw the retreating woman's figure.

" Let's go take it for a ride!" Said a third as he began sprinting to go catch up with the woman.

" Oh shit! Oh Shit!" Bulma cursed as she continued to sprint faster down the hallway with the horny aliens right on her tail and gaining fast. " Please Kami help me!" She pleaded as she ran for her life ignoring the calls from behind her. She rounded a corner slaming head long into a brick wall. Bulma was dazed as she looked up seeing that the wall was not a wall of material but of flesh and bone. Her head throbbed as she nearly fell into unconciousness.

" Woman?" Broly said towering over her. He looked at her state and her chest rising fast and quick showing she had been running. He picked her up in his arms gently as she was still confused and disoriented after running into him. " Why would she..." Broly's voice changed to a low growl as the three aliens rounded the corner as well nearly hitting Broly but stopping a few short feet away from him. He knew why she was running and it infuriated him to no end. Did every fucking soilder believe his possesion's were up for grabs! This was entirely unaccepatble as Broly growled dangerously at them. " Chasing my concubine! What possible reason would you have for doing that!" Broly snarled angrily as Bulma grabbed his necklace trying to get a grasp on something to get her bearrings.

" Uhh it wasn't anything sir-!" Said a foolish alien as Broly turned him into with a flick of his eyes. " I'll spare you two so that you swear to warn every being on this ship to never touch what is mine. Then once you've done that you will leave and hope too any God you believe in that I don't see you again!" Broly yelled and the tow soilders ran away in full retreat. "..." Broly only looked down as Bulma's eyes looked up at him. " I say we get you a place to rest." Broly said heading back to the medical bay where he could keep watch over his mate and his two remaining possesions. ' Just one day old man! That controller won't save you from me...' Broly thought furious as he set the other woman on a medical and set Gohan in his lap in front of Chi-Chi's chamber a few short steps from Bulma.

Slowly Chi-Chi's eyes opened up finding herself in floating in a liquid. 'Huh? Where am I? How come I am not dead?' Chi-Chi thought as she looked down at her stomach, ignoring the black oxygen mask attached to her mouth. It was a bright pink color even with the liquid and Chi-Chi didn't dare touch it. She knew she was still alive and that was good for now. But as a shadow cast above her little chamber she sqeaked in her mask as Broly's form was above her but the reassuring face of her son was right next to his side smiling as he looked at her then up to Broly who said something that she couldn't hear.

" Your sure my mom is going to be ok?" Gohan said watching his mother with worried eyes. He didn't entirely trust Broly but knowing how badly she had been hurt didn't leave a whole lot of hope earlier when they told him.

" She'll be fine. Look at her tail and it's obvious to know just by seeing it float in the liquid instead of slumped." Broly said pointing one of his fingers at the brown furry object behind Chi-Chi. " Her chance of dying know is very, very slim to none at all. She made it through the night tankfully too my dosage of super-sayjin blood." Broly laughed as Gohan cocked his head starring at his mother's new tail.

Gohan didn't say anything about it, his mother had told him specifically to never mention anything about a tail to anyone, mainly she had Broly in mind. when she had told him that. " So how much longer?" He asked as he rested his chin on the ledge of the machine.

" I say at least another four hours..." Broly said looking at her wound and it's rate of healing since they had awoken a few hours earlier. Broly wasn't leaving this room until he took his mate with him. The other woman still hadn't recovered since slaming into him last night but it was still alright, she had more than likely saved his trainee and his pride so he was going to let her rest until his mate was fully ready. " You come here." Broly said looking to one of the doctors who without hesitation ( which would cost him his life if he did so) came over to Broly's side.

" Sir." He said as the sayjin's eyes turned to him angrily.

" Move a rejuvenation chamber to my special quarters along with every other item that wasn't damaged last night in my room. I am keeping them in my personal quarters until repairs are done on this ship." Broly said sternly narrowing his eyes and watching as he ran away to get Broly's orders done immediatly. Broly slumped back down in front of the rejuvenation chamber and resting. " We still have time kid so rest." Broly leaned his head back. He felt Gohan lay down next to his side his head against his stomach, normally Broly would never allow such looks on his appearence but no one in here would dare say a thing if they valued their lives so he let it be for now... Or so he thought...

Bulma felt herself becoming weightless as she felt herself waking up in some ones arms. Her eyes fluttered open as she found herself being carried in Broly's arms and looking behind him she saw Gohan tagging along right behind as he was helping his mother. " Finally awake Ehh?" Broly said with a smirk on his face as Bulma looked up at him. " Not afraid of me? Im suprised but then again it's expected. There are far worse things than myself as you can plainly see now." Broly said as he looked back up to the hallway.

Bulma noted as she was still in her bra and panties but Broly wasn't groping in her any way as he held her neck with one arm and her knees by another. She noticed the soilders who looked at her as they passed by but Broly's firece gaze made them abruptly look away. " So my little Chinkyuu scientist Bulma Briefs isn't it?" Broly said with a smug look not looking down as he heard Bulma's gasp in her throat. " Yes I had someone find your devices in your room and you keep a very detailed record in there don't you of all your expirements?"

Bulma was now scared as Broly continued to grin. " You are a genius correct for your people?" Broly asked finally looking down at her but one of seriousness and need than the smirk or arrogance that was usually on his face. Bulma only nodded hesitantly, lying would only make it worse besides she couldn't deny it when she left the evidence out in her room." Good then you will be helping me with a little problem of mine. But once we return to our new quarters I will inform you of them."

" What? What do you mean our?" Bulma asked hoping she heard him wrong but Broly only grinned.

" Exactly what your thinking. You and the others are going to be staying with me behind my black door until the ship is repaired and upgraded with security." Broly said laughing as they neared the broken double doors that was the entrance to his chambers. " Don't worry i've had everyone's things moved in and you'll get quite used to it soon." Bulma didn't say anything but stare at the door which they approached. Broly's hand reached out grabbing the handle and pulled it open letting Bulma settle on her own two feet again. The blackness soon was in front of her and Broly who only smirked walking right inside the blackness. " Please tell me your not afraid of a little darkness?" Broly's voice chuckled as she couldn't even see a foot inside the doorway.

" I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face if I went in there!" Bulma said angrily as Broly continued to laugh.

" Fine then heres the light switch." A click was heard, soon after the lights inside the room began to turn on revealling a very dark yet elaborate setting inside. Black tiles lined the floor and streaks of gold were on the celieng all into one point that stopped in a circle above a stone throne. But around it was all of their things. Two beds, a kitchen, shower area, a closet, and along with other furniture. " I will say this only once to you. Don't go near my throne, its the only thing in here no one can touch." Broly said in cold voice before stalking off into a dark corner which Bulma could only see holding his figure.

" Comon mom lets get inside so you can rest some more." Bulma heard Gohan's voice say as they came inside. She turned to see Chi-Chi walk inside slowly. She was partly stumbling around and she went over too help her out. " Oh Bulma! Your awake!" Gohan said happily as Bulma came over letting Chi-Chi use her shoulder for support.

" Bulma? Is that you?" Chi-Chi said weakly. Her she was so tired and it was so hard to walk right now, almost as if her body was completely different. " It feels like my legs are dragging on the floor." Chi-Chi mumbled as she nearly collapsed hard onto her friend. Bulma grunted as she felt the extra weight bore down on her shoulder.

" Chi-Chi did you put on some weight? You weigh as much as SonKun!" Bulma said noting the heavier feel of her friend.

" Maybe a pound or to inside that machine..." Chi-Chi said with a sad smile.

" You did grow a tail mom. So maybe that's it!" Gohan said as he contiued to walk alongside them and stopped when a grip tightend on his shoulder.

" A tail! What are you talking about!" Chi-Chi said as she found herself unconciously gripping Gohan's shoulder tighter.

" You know the brown tail poking out from your behind? I was wondering when you would grow one like me." Gohan said as both Chi-Chi and Bulma looked back and saw the brown appendage dangling from Chi-Chi's skirt down to the floor limp.

" What's wrong with you tail future mate of mine?" Broly's voice said appearing from the shadows next to them. He knelt down picking it up gently in his hands letting his hands work the fur. " It feels much softer and smooth than my own..." Broly said gently rubbing it down making Chi-Chi shudder as her body was overrun by pleasure. Broly looked at Bulma with a dark glance and she stepped away as Chi-Chi collapsed into Broly's chest panting.

Gohan saw the smile on Broly's face as he held his mom. " Is she going to be okay?" He was still concerned for her. After all she seemed really weak since they left the medical room.

" Of course she is kid. But I believe it's time-" Broly looked won at Chi-Chi."- I marked you for my own. No one will dare touch her once I have left my claim." Broly said with a wicked smirk as he opened up his mouth exposing his long canines to the others.

" What are you going to do to Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked taking a step backwards afraid of how Broly was looking at Chi-Chi and the look of his mouth didn't bode well for her friend.

Broly reared his head back and before either Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Bulma could react he sunk them deep into Chi-Chi's flesh between her shoulder and neck. Chi-Chi screamed in pain as Broly dug his teeth in deeper. Slowly a deep rumble began in Broly's chest as he soon started growling as blood began to fill his mouth. " Don't hurt my mom!" Gohan yelled diving up to stop Broly but he only kicked him away although only enough to knock him to the ground.

" Let her go!" Bulma yelled angrily. She raced to Chi-Chi's side and tried to pry the mouth imbedded in her shoulder. She tried everything but Broly's mouth was stuck there.

" Stop! Please your killing me!" Chi-Chi screamed in pain. Tears ran from her eyes until she felt Broly swallow her blood in his mouth. His teeth slowly left her shoulder and he began cleaning the wound with his tounge. Her cries of pain died to whimpers as she felt Broly's tounge slowly taking away the pain.

" Now it's time you finish this." Broly said as he leaned back and exposing his neck to Chi-Chi. Despite how ackward it looked to Chi-Chi and Bulma who had stopped after Broly let go of her neck. Chi-Chi couldn't help but feel a little intriguied as she saw his neck clearly open up like that. The sight of the golden tanned skin and smell of blood was making her head go crazy." Bite me and finish this."

Another done and another few days spent writing.

Tell me what you think or comments and critizim.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 5 Problems Things just don't work out.

NC-17: Lemon, Language

" Now it's time you finish this." Broly said as he leaned back and exposing his neck to Chi-Chi. Despite how ackward it looked to Chi-Chi and Bulma who had stopped after Broly let go of her neck. Chi-Chi couldn't help but feel a little intriguied as she saw his neck clearly open up like that. The sight of the golden tanned skin and smell of blood was making her head go crazy." Bite me and finish this."

Chi-Chi found herself incredibly drawn too just forget what had happened and sink her teeth into him. Inside she was screaming to bite him and drink his blood, where these feelings came from she didn't know but she was taking some effort to stop herself from doing so. But even then she licked her lips as she saw his neck muscles flex for her, the strong steel movements of his shoulder and neck made her feel stranger.

" That's it. Just bite me and you shall never worry again." Broly purred in her ear. She felt his tounge lap at the sides of her face making her shudder on the inside as his actions were causing her too go crazy. " Bite me... I know you want too. Drink my blood, you'll love every single drop." Broly said huskily into her ear as he kissed the side of her cheek. He kissed down the side of her neck and down to where her new wound was. He kissed it gently breathing over it and letting himself taste her again.

Chi-Chi couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that ran through her body as Broly's tounge swirled around the fresh wound and slowly began to lower his mouth to it. He gently sucked and nipped at the outer edges. Her nails dug into his arms as she held on tightly to his body which was reacting too his touches. She moaned as Broly continued his minstrations making her go crazy as she began to feel herself heating up. Broly's arms began to bleed as Chi-Chi dug her nails into them even tighter, Broly could only chuckle as he drew back. " I can do much more than this once you bite me. Come I know you need to do it. You want me, your sayjin side cannot deny my strength and power forever. Bite me now and become my mate."

Bulma who had been struck in silence as Broly began doing something to her friend finally regained her voice. " Chi-Chi no! Don't forget about SonKun!" She yelled snapping Chi-Chi out of her daze of emotions. She finally found what was going on as she stared at Broly's now angry face.

" Quiet!" Broly yelled angrily moving his head to the side locking eyes with Bulma. " She will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it!" He growled but a fist from the woman in his arms sent him to the ground. Chi-Chi decked Broly straight in his face causing his grip to let go as he pulled back covering his face. He growled angrily in pain as he felt the blow which had much more strength than ever before. Her blows were almost barely noticable and now she could make him cringe just from one! " How dare you strike me!" Broly growled as he looked up at Chi-Chi who was still having trouble holding herself up. Mainly still weak from the tank and Broly's minstrations had done their own number." I offer you a chance to be my mate and you throw it back in my face because your other one had died!" Broly yelled angrily as he grabbed her by the neck. " It isn't my fault he's dead nor is it that your body responds to my touch. But if you don't want to be my mate then fuck it! I'll just take the boy so he may be raised as my own then!" Broly hissed through clenched teeth letting her drop to the floor. He walked over to Gohan who was still having trouble standing after Broly's blow to him.

" No leave Gohan alone!" Bulma yelled moving in front of him. Broly only snorted and threw her to the floor. She hit hard on the floor but looked up as Broly grabbed Gohan under his stomach and began walking away.

" Just remember you could of kept him and had me as your mate, but now since you do not wish to be mine I will be keeping your former son and he shall become my own son!" Broly spat at her as he slamed the door on both of them storming out with Gohan. " It's time for you too forget everything about them boy!" Broly growled as Gohan looked up at him. " Sleep well cause this will be the last time your like this." Broly landed a blow to his neck knocking Gohan out as he pressed the lock button leaving both of the wreched females stuck inside there.

Either the one would break and succumb to him or he would just raise Gohan as his own. He might not of been Broly's blood and no where near his own strength but that didn't mean he could be taught to become the Legendary, Gohan just needed a little help from him. He continued down the hallway to the science wing and let the door hiss open. " Get this boy ready to be fixed." Broly said as he dumped Gohan's body on a table. It didn't matter if the boy didn't remember his mother at all. He would know only Broly as his new father that would be it. He leaned up against the wall crossing his arms, 'In a few short minutes I shall have a new son.'

" Of course right away sir!" One of the workers said attaching the wires to the young boy. Once he had set the wires up and placed a small breathing device over the boys mouth he turned to Broly to look for the okay. Broly nodded slowly as the worker began the sequence. It would finally begin...

Gohan shot up screaming in pain through his subconcious. His tiny body arched off the table as bands of electric waves flowed through him, his mind felt the pain and his body followed suit. Broly only watched with a smirk as he saw the sayjin becoming reborn. " Yes that's it..." Broly chuckled as Gohan continued to scream in pain. But of ocourse Broly's own tortured life brought back some very, very painful memories as he watched the child on the table.

( Flashback)

Broly was screaming in pain as his father worked expirements on him for the control collar. Thousands of near micrioscopic machines were placed throughout Broly's body montoring every inch of his power, it was a foolish and painful expirement as his father tried to figure out the basic workings of his son's unstoppable power. He wanted that power for himself as well, if he could have what his son had then he could truly rule supreme. Broly would not be necessary for his plans if he could find a way to tap into that power inside himself. All he had to do is see how Broly ticked and maybe, just maybe he could find the answer.

Broly was helpless as the pain ripped through him constantly. He could feel himself being drained of energy. His increadable power was being warped inside of his body. It was being fired through his body unchecked and without control, Broly was suffering as his own energy was the reason he was in so much pain. Yet he could do nothing except that unconcioussness swept through him and hopefully he lived through it all. But sometimes like this pain he just whished he never had.

He arched up screaming as his hair was spiked upwards into the air. His veins were bulging till they appeared they were going to burst, his eyes were wide and strained as his father had those clamped open to see if his pupils held any reason for his change. It was totally humiliating and degrading to Broly as every part of him was examined. Needles went places they shouldn't and devices went up and down places that never desereved any such treatment.

" More damit! Push it harder!" His father growled angrily watching as he was seeing no results from his preciously spent money and time. He was impatient wanting for himself to have that power and once he could have it, he would be unstoppable. He had seen the results of his son when he was young and since then his power had only grown and grown to unfathamable proportions.

" Sire! If you push any harder the equipment may fail or your son may die!" A scientist said as he was pushed aside by Paragus. He saw the hand grab the round nob to turn up the intensity. " Don't do it sire! It-!" His words were cut short by a blast through his skull. His face exploded in a see of crimson as blood sprayed across the floor as his body hit with a thud.

" Don't ever tell me what to do! If I say harder then it goes harder!" Paragus spat angrily. He turned the nob up higher to 85 and Broly's painful cries only increased even more. Impatience for some results Paragus only moved the nob even further up to 95. " Comon you fucking brat give me what I want!" He cursed angrily as he clenched his fist in agrivation. The nob in his hand only moved to the maximum making Broly's gut wrenching screams die out as he coud no longer make a voice from the shear pain tearing him up inside.

" Fucking 100 and still this thing gives me nothing!" Pargus yelled in sheer frustration. " What a fucking waste!" Paragus slamed his fist through the machine in anger breaking it and shutting it down. Broly fell limp in the chains that held him place. The smell of burnt flesh was potent as Broly could feel the smoldering of his skin as he breathed in air. His lungs were in more pain as just breathing only hurt more. His hair was smoking and his eyes were dry, the pain and smell of burnt flesh was too much even for Broly.

He passed out leaving the plain of conciousness as his father left him there in his ever forgetful attitude only sending someone down later to get him out... 1 day later...

( End Flashback)

" Sir it's complete." The worker said stopping the electricity and letting the boy wake from his unconcious state. Broly was brought of his little memory and although it was a none to pleasent one it still didn't deter him. Broly wouldn't soon get out of this prision and make his father pay for all of his treatment of him. His quest for domination was going to be repaid in a suffering Broly had thought long and hard about. But he let his thoughts leave his mind as he walked over to the table standing arrogantly over Gohan. " Ugghhhh... what? Where? Who am I?" Gohan said as he raised from the table and looking to his side to the massive man next to him who was smirking. " Who are you and exactly what happened?" Gohan asked looking around not remembering a thing about anyone or anything.

" I am Broly. Your father and you are my son Gohan. You've recently awoken from a coma after a minor mishap. " Broly placed his hand over the boy's head and ran his hands through his hair. " You are my legacy of the surviving race of sayjin warriors. " Gohan looked up confused but a little relieved that someone was here for him.

" Come there is much you must relearn my son. Time is short and I have so much to teach you." Broly said patting the top of his head and turning around, he motioned for Gohan too follow him and he did. Ever obdiently as he followed behind his father... ' Hah this is oh so perfect. Wait until they get to see what you have become my new son!' Broly laughed in his head as he headed with Gohan to the training room for a refresher course on who and what he was. His purpose was now simple, too become his rightful heir as the Legendary super-sayjin, taking his legacy to the next level of power!

But unbeknownst to Broly a very framiliar pair of eyes watched the whole thing. " Oh Kami... this is awful... Goku im sorry I can't stop this or help them..." Yamcha whispered quietly as he watched the two walk from the room.

( Meanwhile )

Chi-Chi collapsed into a sobbing heap after seeing Broly cart away with her son. ' Oh why? Kami why did you do this to me and my son?' Chi-Chi cried to herself as she had just lost her only child to that monster. " I should have bit him! I should have then I would still have my Gohan!" Chi-Chi wept on the floor as she felt so bad.

( Flashback)

Chi-Chi and Goku were prepairing to head to capsule corp and meet up with the others so that together they could fight against this new invasion army. Chi-Chi also thought it best so that he wouldn't have to worry about them when he went to fight. They were just getting ready to head outside and get on Goku's nimbus cloud but the sight of about a few hundered invaders in front of their house didn't seem the best way to get out.

" Chi-Chi stay back and guard Gohan i'll try and fight my way through them." Goku said in his battle voice as he pushed her behind him defensively. Chi-Chi took a step back as Goku looked back at her with a smile. " Don't worry Chi-Chi I won't die I promise." He said as grabbed her one last time aroung her neck. " But if I do Chi-Chi just know that I will always love you." He kissed her on the lips passionatly for a brief moment before pulling away.

" Goku... I love you please I don't want to lose. Come back to your family." She said as her eyes wattered with tears. She hated herself when she felt them fall from her face.

" I will come back, one way or another." Goku said before sprinting full speed into the battlion of soilders lined up and ready for a fight.

Chi-Chi saw the fight from her doorstep as she was unable to move away from the sight she held Gohan to her chest. Goku drove through the first few easily knocking them into their comrades. His form and fighting stance was just as she rememberd from the Budokai tournament as he drove his fist into one and blocked the attack from behind in a splint second.

She could only pray as Goku did a whirlwind kick into the surrounding lines causing a domino effect and making piles of soilders as they hit and slamed into one another. Goku's fist connected through a ruby colored mask shattering it and then he did a spin energy blast knocking more soilders to the ground. He jumped over their heads quickly landing and into another full sprint. He did a massive clothesline low kick combo sending at least twenty to thirty of them, from what she saw, to the ground.

The battle was firece still as she watched with growing hope as her Goku easily began beating down the soilders who started losing their will to fight and some began retreating back away from Goku. She could feel it now. Goku was going to win and the Chinkyuu could be saved!

Goku continually fought bravely and firecly as he drove most into the ground or away in fear. It wasn't until the last one lay face down in the ground. Chi-Chi raced over to him jumping over the obsticles and into Goku's arms as she kissed him on the lips, she drove away her fear as she felt his lips against her own. " Oh Goku... you won!" She cried into his chest as Goku wrapped his arms around her back holding his family in his arms. He had won the battle but not unscaved. His shirt was shreadded and some heavy cuts and bruises were on his body but he was fine considering what he had just gone through.

" Okay lets get out of here Chi-Chi." Goku said with a smile and she nodded. " NIMBUS-!" Goku cried loudly as a framiliar golden cloud came down from the sky.

" HE'S OVER THERE! GET HIM!" Yelled a returning soilder pointing right at Goku and Chi-Chi. The couple looked over in shock as a hoard of soilders much more than last time came flying through the air at them. Goku didn't have time to get his family out of there as the fight came quickly. Chi-Chi was forced to knock a few out as she made her away from her husband to let him fight. All the while still keeping Gohan close to her as he began to cry.

This battle was much different as Chi-Chi watched from the sidelines. Goku wasn't rested nor was he in perfect shape too do battle with all of them. She could see the droves of men pouring in the fight as Goku contiually threw fist after fist, kick after kick into them only to have even more and more take their fallen comrades place.

Chi-Chi didn't notice it until it was too late that about a dozen were behind her. " Take her back?" One asked to another as the other one nodded. Chi-Chi had only turned around before being grabbed by about three forcefully tearing Gohan from her body. " The kid?" One asked as the child flailed in his grip. " I suppose we do need some children." The one who seemed to be in charge said.

" AAHHHH GOKU HELP MEE-!" Chi-Chi screamed getting her husbands attention who instantly blasted through a line straight to his wife. He was stopped though as he was encircled and struck from behind knocking him straight into the ground. They began beating Goku down on the ground as his wife cried for him to help his family.

Goku managed to get up and break through the line again still punching and kicking. He was heavily battered though as he knocked a soilder away from his wife. " KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku screamed forming his signature energy blast attack and firing it behind him. It killed about half of the remaing men and he dropped to the ground ready to free his wife as he was shot in the chest by an energy blast.

The wind was knocked out of him as he soon felt a fist right there in his chest and he was knocked to the ground. " Kill him damit! The King demanded he be slain before our Lord makes his routine inspection of our work!" One yelled as some began firing energy blasts into Goku's back making him cry out in pain.

Chi-Chi only screamed as she saw her husband get beat down into the ground until he quit crying out in pain and moving all together. But as they moved away letting Chi-Chi see the body of her husband. " NO!" Chi-Chi screamed as she cried hoping to see him move.

" He's dead. Don't bother with anything else." The leader of the group said firing one last energy blast into his back ensuring that he was indeed dead. " Take those two back to the ship and throw them in the cells." Chi-Chi and Gohan were both knocked out and taken back to the ship where they both awoke finding themselves in a cell with their friend Bulma.

( End Flashback)

She had lost her husband and now she had lost her son.

" Chi?" Bulma said as she approached her friend. " Are you okay Chi?" Bulma asked gently placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.

" No... Bulma I feel awful... I lost my only child to him!" She broke down sobbing even harder as she began to hate herself. " Bulma I should have bit him! I should have! I don't care what he would do to me as long as I kept Gohan. Bulma he's just a child! He could do anything to him! I don't want my Gohan being raised like that."

" I know Chi but he won't kill him. Besides he still knows your his mom and I don't think he'll forget that." Bulma helped Chi-Chi up and to one of the beds so that she could lay down. " We'll escape Chi-Chi and we'll grab Gohan before we leave. We can escape here and find a place to live away from all of this." Bulma said comforting Chi-Chi which worked.

Chi-Chi's crying was reduced to sniffles as she looked pleadingly at Bulma. " Please hurry Bulma. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to have my Gohan I don't care where and how we live so long as I have him." Bulma helped Chi-Chi lay down on the bed. Chi-Chi rested on the pillows as Bulma sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

" Don't worry i'll be finished soon with some of my new inventions and I can get us out of here." Bulma said with a smile. " Then we'll all get out of here and live happily on another planet without ever having to worry about any of this again. I can get Yamcha free and we can finally live in peace."

" Thanks Bulma... just hurry up please..." Chi-Chi said softly as she let her head fall to the side asleep. Bulma sighed to herself and got up heading over to where her lab equipment was.

" Don't worry Chi it'll be over sooner than you think." Bulma said as she sat down and went to work.

Gohan was amazed with what his father taught him! They had only been working for about a few hours and now he could fight and fire energy blasts as if it were second nature. ' Man I must be the luckiest kid in the universe to have such a strong and smart dad!' Gohan thought with a smile as he continued to spar with his dad. He knew his dad was holding back on him though, it wasn't that bad as Gohan was getting a excellent workout anyway. Apparently he had improved nearly three times since his coma which was pretty increadble to him and his father.

Broly smirked on the inside as he and his new son sparred. Without the memories of his past life behind him all of his attentiosn were greatly focused on fighting and getting stronger. Broly could see the change as his techinque was down to the line, as his speed and power had grown also much greater in these few short hours. ' Should of done this sooner...' Broly thought as he threw a punch at Gohan's chest which he dodged and delievered a good counter into Broly's jaw. The blow did nothing except suprise him as Broly began to enjoy this.

Gohan's hands began to glow as he concentrated his energy into small blasts. " Hi-Yah!" Gohan yelled firing several quick volley's of energy at Broly. They were small and didn't pack much of a punch but Broly moved to block them anway. He gave one swift swipe with his arm shredding through the blasts turning them into black smoke but a suprise came at the end completely unexpected by Broly.

Gohan jumped on Broly's arm using it too run up his shoulder, his hand glowed with another energy blast as he swung his fist catching Broly square in the face. It exploded making Broly stumbled backwards but Gohan drove his knee into Broly's gut and dived upwards head first into Broly's jaw. The smashing of bone echoed in the training room as Broly fell onto his back slightly disoriented from the suprise of Gohan's techinque and creativity in his assault. Broly sat up and busted out laughing as he saw Gohan face first in the ground with his eye's spinning. His laugh was not evil but more of enjoyment as he saw Gohan's state of being. He got up still laughing as he walked over and knelt by Gohan's side with a smirk. " Nice job son. You caught me off guard with that one but next time don't use your head as a weapon like that. Use your mind not your skull." Broly said as he began to chuckle.

Gohan's eyes quit spining as he looked up with a smile at his dad who was looking down at him amidably. " Alright father i'll try." Gohan siad as they both laughed together. Broly helped Gohan to his feet as he was still having trouble getting up and he steadied himself by hanging onto Broly's arm. " Man father you have a really hard head!" Gohan said smiling as his father shook his head still smirking.

" I say we get something to eat. You've earned it, after all no one on board this ship has ever done such damage too me like that." Broly said as Gohan was able to walk without holding onto Broly's arm. They both walked side by side now as they went to the main mess hall for a well deserved meal. The same respect still always given to Broly as everyone moved to the side letting him and Gohan pass by without interference. Broly flung open the doors with his energy making his always grand debue in the mess hall official and his warning to just stay the fuck out of his way.

He headed to the main table which held all of the food where he sat down while others only grabbed food from. They knew of Broly's sayjin appetite and some had lost fingers and limbs to Broly's ravenous appetite while trying to grab food away from the sayjin. Of course some hushed words and mutters came about as Gohan took a seat by his side. Not everyone knew of Gohan's reason for being with Broly or who Gohan even was but they would.

Broly grabbed a huge plate filled with some delicious smelling meat and set it inbetween he and Gohan. " Eat my son, our strength relies heavily on food, eat until your satisfied." Broly said before digging in. Gohan watched as his father scarfed down food by the hand full but he took a big gulp of air and joined in. Food was thrown to the floor and knocked around as the two sayjins ate but of course no one dared say anything. Broly was well known to kill anyone daring to walk past him while he ate.

" Hey looky a little slave bitch!" A disgusting voice said ringing straight through Broly's sayjin ears as he stopped eating and turned around. Blood from fresh steaks ran down Broly's chin as he swallowed the remaining pieces in his mouth. " Come here pretty I need your little ass." The voice said ringing through Broly's ears again. He caught sight of a unfortunate Chinkyuu female slave being leared on by the horny aliens. She was slinking back too the wall as some approached surrounding her.

Broly didn't want his son corrupted just yet by the sight of rape and making his life dependent on it as a form of self suficance. He had seen what lust and a sex could do to any warrior and corrupting his new legacy would not bode well for the future. Having a sex craved son was something Broly didn't want to see. Gohan's purity would remain intact for now, Broly let Gohan continue eating as he took his leave of the table and headed over to stop the rape.

They already had her stripped naked, the girl was sobbing on the ground as one idiot was already prepared to mount the woman but Broly's presence got everyone's attention. His massive form created a shadow over their heads and they all parted leaving path for him as he walked through them and up to the moron ready to rape the woman. " What exactly do you think your doing while im trying to eat?" Broly growled angrily as he glared down at the man who had immediatly back off pulling his dick back into his pants. " You think you can rape any woman who walks past while I am here? Are you refusing to let me go first or do you all just have no respect for me!" Broly snarled angrily as his tail lashed out violently.

Their heads shook frantically. " No sir we ment nothing by it. We just thought-!" Broly didn't let him speak anymore as he blasted energy from his eyes, a hole was droven into his chest killing him without the uncessary blood shed that his son didn't need to see.

" I'll say it again more clearly for you fools. Don't ever think of raping any women in my presence. Now get lost before I kill you all as well." Broly said in a cold voice letting them all run off. His eyes went down to the woman who was looking up at him afraid but grateful. " Get up slave, I have need of you." Broly said letting the woman put the remains of her clothes back on.

" Ye-Yes." The woman stuttered nervously in front of Broly.

" I will ask you one simple question and you had better answer honestly." Broly growled and the woman nodded quickly. " Good, are you capable of taking care of a young boy?" Broly said as the woman looked at him. Her response was slow but she nodded. " Alright then, you are assigned to take care of my son over there eating, he is in need of someone to watch over him and clean him up. Although he is by no means weak at all. I just need for you too feed and make sure he is well taken care for times when I am not around."

The woman nodded quickly. " Yes I can do as you wish, I have experience with handling children." She was probably pretty lucky right now but for how long she didn't know.

" Good now take the boy to these chambers and care for him until I come to relieve you of your duties." Broly handed her a small card key and pointed to Gohan who had just finished up eating. The woman bowed and quickly went over to Gohan. Broly watched as the woman talked with him and saw Gohan smile and nod to her. They both left quickly and Broly was well pleased with himself. He was planing on finding a maid to watch the boy for awhile, he was going to purge another planet soon so he needed someone to watch over him while he was busy. He didn't want the other wenchs watching him. Broly's smirk faded to a angry scowl. They were going to learn there place. Because of him they were like that and without him they would be dead or whores yet they gave him no respect. But too make sure the sayjin female got his intent he planned on dropping a visit to her soon.

Broly turned on his heals and walked back to his own chambers from the mess hall. He approached the black door to his room, his hand unlocked the heavy latch to it and he opened it up. He took a step inside and immediatly saw Chi-Chi charging him obviously ready for a fight from what he could see. He closed the door and dodged her attack which came quickly.

" Give me back my Gohan!" She screamed angrily swinging her fists at Broly which he dodged without even having to move from the spot he was standing. Broly caught her wrist's with his hands stopping her assualt as he scowled down at her.

" You won't ever get him back... He is mine now!" Broly growled to her which set her anger off even more. She tried kicking Broly but he only wraped his tail around her ankles holding them in place. " Its not my fault now is it? You didn't want to be my mate so you won't ever get him back. Besides you don't matter anymore, I have a new mother for the boy." Broly said as his lips turned into a cruel smirk.

" You wouldn't dare give my boy away! I'll kill you I swear!" Chi-Chi screamed angrily as she drove her knee into Broly's gut but it held no real power.

" Oh yes the boy was quite willing to forget you. After all you did abandon him and let me take him away didn't you?" Broly said in a deep haunting laugh. He saw the anger and fury his words caused inside her and she lashed out violently. She screamed, flailing her limbs wildly as she broke Broly's grip. Her strength increased drastically beyond Broly's expectations as she connected. Her fist striking Broly's cheek and sending him to the ground.

Broly roared angrily jumping up flaring his energy much greater than hers as he growled deep within his throat. " That's it i've had it with wasting my time with you!" Broly stood glaring daggers at Chi-Chi who didn't flinch or make a sound. " I've tried to be gentle and do this with as little pain as possible but your leaving me with no choice..." Broly stood firm as he scowled. " You will give me a son of my own blood. I don't care if you die or not but you will give me a son or a daughter I don't care which but I need an heir you bitch." Broly in a flash was in front of her.

His fist drove straight into her gut sending her into the wall making Chi-Chi scream in pain as she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. But Broly didn't let up as he clubbed the back of her head sending her into the floor and then slaming his foot into her back as soon as she hit the floor. He growled angrily as he ripped the garment off her body and moved behind her dropping his pants in the proccess. Chi-Chi only whimpered in pain as she felt her rear hoisted up by Broly's hands. " This would of been so much easier if you just became my mate." Broly snarled in her ear before slaming himself inside her.

Chi-Chi's scream was quite enjoyable to Broly as he didn't even let her adjust to him before slaming in and out again. He could feel her tightness and it was increadble to say the least, she was almost a virgin in a ways probably from not being taken in awhile or at least not this roughly. But he wasn't that cruel, in a sense, as he grabbed her tail with his hand and stroked the base around the bottom of her spine.

Chi-Chi cried as she felt Broly thrusting in and out of her. ' Let me die please!' She pleaded in her head as the pain ripped through her as Broly continued on his vicious defilement of her body. It was even more depressing as she knew Bulma was probably watching but she couldn't do anything too stop him. She tried her hardest and only managed to irritate him but her thoughts were quite scattered as pain wracked her body. It felt so much like the first time she and Goku had made love but it was because she was a virgin at the time but Broly caused much more pain even without that.

Slowly though Chi-Chi felt the pain dying out as small sparks fo pleasure began jolting through her body. It only added to her humiliation as she found herself slowly enjoying his rape of her body. Her screams died out from pain into deep groans and cries of pleasure as she felt herself getting wetter and her body began bumping herself against his hips. She hated her body and herself for doing this, her husband had died trying to save her and now she's getting pleasure from being raped. Oh how Kami was merciful on her.

Broly was groaning bliss himself as her walls began to grow wet allowing him to get a much smoother ride and far more enjoyable one to say the least. Her groans and cries actually sparked something inside him. He had never heard a woman in pleasure when he fucked them, it was much more enjoyable to his ears and when she responded to his thrusts he nearly fell over from the bliss. ' She's accepting me! Oh fates thank you!' Broly laughed the last part as he was one to continue her pleasure, to increase his own. He grabbed her breasts as he let his hands slip up her sweat slickend sides and he leaned back on his calfs bringing her ontop of him as he allowed her to ride him. A very first for him but only more enjoyable, she rode up and down on him, her cries intermingled with his as he tweaked and pinched the hard nipples jutting out from her mounds.

Chi-Chi's back arched backwards letting her raven black hair drip down onto Broly's face. She could feel his nose taking in her smell and it only turned her on more, despite how she was hating it. She continued to ride him now crying out in pleasure as she felt herself giving in compeltely to him. She felt his hands grabbed the sides of her face gently turning it so that she could see his face. Her gasp was swallowed as she saw him smilling gently at her, not smirking or grinning, he was smilling! But his mouth latched onto hers as he kissed her deeply letting his hips continue to drive into her.

She could taste his tounge in her mouth running over her teeth and along the sides of her mouth and she responded by letting her own slip into his. She could feel something feral inside of her as she tasted the insides of his mouth. She couldn't believe what happened next as she felt her own tail, which she was still getting used to having, wrapped around his waist but that wasn't what she could believe as Broly purred for her. Not a deep growl but a purr. " Ohhhh...Goku..." She mumbled and that's when everything changed.

Broly stopped his movements as he heard her mumble her other mates name. His purr of acceptence and fufillment turned into a deep angrily growl and raising as his anger climbed with it. " How dare you!" Broly roared pissed. His hands ripped her tail from him and with a none to gentle strength threw her away from him. " How dare you... You wish to toy with me is that it you fucking bitch!" Broly screamed angrily but pain wavered in his voice. Broly couldn't beleive it. He was humiliated and depressed with himself. ' The woman wants her old mate over me! Me the fucking Legendary super-sayjin!' His head looked to the side as he balled his fists.' She even moaned his name as I pleased her...' Broly hurt inside but he knew why.

Chi-Chi who had begun to recover from being thrown away from Broly looked up confused and bewildered as she saw him. Broly was looking away from her and almost as if she had hurt him. ' Perfect!' Chi-Chi thought ready to deal some major blows to his pride. She wasn't at all happy that he raped her and made her enjoy it, she wanted revenge. " Yes because your nothing compared to my husband! Your just a inexpirenced little kid compared to him." Chi-Chi said with a smirk on the inside as she saw him look up shocked at her. " He can make me scream, you can only please me so much because your nothing but a little boy that can barely please a woman so that's why you rape them! Isn't it you bastard?" Her voice rising to a scream as she stood angrily glaring at him.

An eerie silence followed that didn't bode well for Chi-Chi as Broly's eyes began rolling back in his head. His hair began standing high on edge almost as if it was being energizhed by something. The sparking gold energy also scared her as it flew out from his body scraping the walls and leaving long charred lines where they touched. " Your mocking me! Bitch the Legendary super-sayjin is never insulted and lets anyone get away with it!" Broly's voice had changed to a deep threatning voice as his arms began bulging and increasing in size.

Chi-Chi screamed as Broly's chest exploded and his legs began cracking the stone tiles beneath her feet. His body was growing much to big and the scariest part was that she knew he was really planing on killing her this time. He walked foreward with the gem on his crown glowing like a spotlight in the room. His legs crushed every single tile shaking every corner of the room down to the bed's and the massive stone chair in the center. " Im going to kill you... little bitch." Broly growled as he dissapeared from her sight and she found his fist slaming into her face. She hit the wall cracking some of her ribs and bruising her head from the blow. She exploded through that wall as Broly broke through it taking her with it as he grabbed her face tossing her down into the floor. She heard the snap of her arm as a boot came down on it making her scream in pain.

" You don't deserve me. Even after I tried to get you to accept me, you must make me kill you..." Broly said grabbing one of her legs and slaming her back down into the floor. Broly approached fully intending to kill her, he tried hard and with plenty of patience for her but she had openly refused him and hurt the only thing he relied on in his darkest of times the one thing his father never dared strike Broly's own form of relience and strength his...pride. She would die. That was what she deserved.

R & R, if you don't want to say anything just rate it too give me how im doing here.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 6 Mind Games

Broly and Gohan are ordered together on a purging mission. But what happens to Chi-Chi?

R: Language

" You don't deserve me. Even after I tried to get you to accept me, you must make me kill you..." Broly said grabbing one of her legs and slaming her back down into the floor. Broly approached fully intending to kill her, he tried hard and with plenty of patience for her but she had openly refused him and hurt the only thing he relied on in his darkest of times the one thing his father never dared strike. Broly's own form of relience and strength, his...pride. She would die. That was what she deserved.

Broly stalked over as his boots clacked against the ground the deadly glow of his energy shined in his eyes as he approached Chi-Chi. She couldn't move even if she wanted too. Broly had dealt some serious damage to her in a few short minutes with his blows, but the blows she had caused him were far more than just physical blows. Damaging his pride was comparitable to doing what his father was using him for. His lackey who was worthless and barely able to wipe his ass without having someone making sure he was doing it right.

She made him feel worthless and the pain that she carved out from him was not worth the effort of trying to get her back anymore. He had given it his all and it wasn't good enough for her. He tried to find a need within her, finding something he could use to make her see the greatness that they could both create together. She never saw any of it, the possbilites that if they had children would lead them to universal conquest and destruction.

A small army of sayjins harboring Broly's power would be unstoppable, Gohan was proof enough after such a short time with him he had already improved far drastically than even Broly had expected. Unfortunatly that would be his only legacy, a sayjin child that was born from a weak sayjin woman and sayjin thrid class was the cultivation of the Legendary's power and strength. Oh how his ancestor's must be mocking him, or even worse the former Legendary super-sayjins that walked the path that Broly had done himself.

The universe had turned a blind eye to sayjin power until Broly was finally born. He was the strength of a mighty warrior race, filled with pride and a thirst for battle that should of made any father proud. He was the main reason that the sayjin race continued on, too just once show the universe that sayjins were not weak compared to the Ice-lings who were the reason why his people were slain. Broly was born to exact the revenge of his people against themn but his father would not even allow Broly that chance. No it was his father who demanded to slay them, not Broly.

How it hurt inside, everything he was supposed to do he could not do. He was not able to use his power, not able to avenge his people's death, and not even able to find a mate too pass on his legacy. Why was he given this strength only to have it held back, too have it made into a bruden instead of a blessing? Broly shook his head as the glowing ball of energy loomed over Chi-Chi's head. " Everything in my life has never been of my wishes or even my choice until today, I gave you everything I was and could be, you are the first who I give myself too and yet you do not desire me... Noooo..." Broly began to growl.

" I tried too give you everything, I wanted to be gentle for you, and yet it was not enough. " Broly closed his eyes painfully still accepting the fate he was delt. " Why? Why does everything I stand for mean nothing too everyone?" Broly asked and got no response. Chi-Chi couldn't respond more or less know what he was talking about. " But if you so desire to be with that third class over me then I shall send you to meet him, but just remember your son will become me. Everything I saw you try to hide him from will come to pass. He will become a monster, a killer, the next Legendary super-sayjin taking my place." Broly said as his fist aimed at her. " Die." Broly said firing the blast. He turned away not wanting too look as the blood sprayed from her body. He could feel it on his chest as he could smell it, nothing hurt more inside for him. Killing the last sayjin female in exsistence was his fate, how cruel everything was." Forgive me ancestors I tried... This strength is not a gift, but a curse." Broly said almost sadly before leaving. He didn't look back, he couldn't. He was too weak too even get a mate, ' How pathetic have I truly become?'

Broly awoke the next morning in the room where Gohan and the female Chinkyuu-gin was at. He was back to normal losing the rage after he left his rom that night, he knew what he had done last night and it still hurt inside so badly, he was pathetic truly that's all he would be. Broly thought disdainly as Gohan yawned stretching out next too his side. Broly looked down at his side as Gohan slept comfortably next too him. ' The last of my kind...' Broly thought as he ran his hand over Gohan's head. Truly this child could surpass him, it might not be soon or even a few years but this would be his way too escape.

A faint ringing in his head reminded him of his life's duties. ' Yes what is it now...' Broly said calmly as he didn't want to wake the boy right now. He felt almost calm for once in a long while. Usually reliving a very growing sexual tension brought this on but strangly this felt better than that.

' We are landing on Planet Hesha and I want it cleared within 16 hours. I'll have their scientists and mechanics fixing the ships when you begin your purge. Take what you will, and gather fresh whores, the other ones from Chinkyuu are not going to last much longer.' His father almost sounded pleased with himself when he spoke about whores.

' Father cancel my mating plans I have no more need for it.' Broly said as he sat up waking Gohan at his side. His eyes opened slightly as he stretched releasing a groan of a well nights rest. ' The bitch didn't want to accept and so I...' He wouldn't dare say it to his father, he failed. Failure was something Broly hated because it only added to his shame. ' Well you should be able to guess what I do.' Broly said getting up and pointing to a dresser to where Gohan was to get his armor on.

'... You killed her?' The voice was not angry almost suprised. Broly didn't respond letting the silence be his answer. ' Well im relieved for once, if she was alive than you would of bonded with her, then you would be stuck with a permanent weakness by your side.' His father laughed and Broly's stomach churned slightly. ' Get some virgin flesh for yourself and you'll forget all about her im sure.' His father ended the conversation with a laugh but Broly didn't pay attention.

' I only wanted her...' Broly thought as he grabbed a nearby chair in his fist. He could still feel her body writhing because of him, her lips pressed against his own. Oh how beautiful and perfect she was... " Damit!" Broly yelled angrily slaming his fist down through the chair and into the floor. It did little alieviate his growing feeling of pain in his chest. " Why? Damit I shouldn't care about her. I don't need her cause she doesn't want me damit!" Broly growled as the images of last night began to flow through his mind again. Every smell, every tingle, every cry. It was all there!

' Damit why?' Broly cried to himself as he knelt on the ground, nearly collasping in pain as it grew to a whole new level. His breathing became labored as even the mighty legendary was having trouble keeping himself from collapsing. Such a perfect scenario that he be rendered helpless because of some woman... ' I didn't have a choice! We know what would of happened if I kept her!' Broly told himself trying to ignore the throbbing pulses of pain flowing through his body. But it was futile, his body wanted her and wanted her badly.

The crack of a door and brief yell caught Broly's attention." Father!" Gohan yelled running over, his feet quickly scampering over to him as Broly was almost convulsing in pain but refused too submit too such a look of weakness especially in front of Gohan. " Father are you alright?...Your in so much pain." Gohan said his entire words falling as he could see Broly tensing, his veins surging, it was not a pretty sight.

" Help me up we must get out of here. Our mission requires that we get onto the planet soon." Broly said sternly trying to place his hand and stand but couldn't. Gohan helped Broly too his feet but Broly could not hold himself up. Broly fell down on Gohan's shoulder. " Im sorry son, I can't do anything... you'll have to gone on alone until I can get control over myself again." Broly mumbled as his eyes began to feel much heavier. " I shouldn't put pressure on you like this, but I have no choice. "

" What is it dad comon I can do whatever you ask." Gohan's enthusicastic tone almost reassured Broly, but Broly felt different inside. How could he just ask Broly to give him an assignment especially one like this? Even for Broly his first purge was difficult but he wasn't alone, his father easily taught him how too be a mass killer in a few short minutes, but Broly was already corrupt not like Gohan. Gohan was a young pure soul that didn't know the true horrors of the universe or the pleasure that those horrors gave Broly.

It was truly all Broly had, from the occasional fuck or screw along the way, where he could truly be himself. Plundering a world and taking all life straight from his very own hands was a feeling of destruction and vengence that he could repay. Stuck in a body that held his true powers back was not something easy to adapt too, but making others suffer that feeling of hopelessness and weakness only helped Broly get by. He had demolished an enitre solar system in a few days, turning a galaxy over in a few months ' It is truly everything that keeps me going...'

Broly looked at Gohan a look of pure seriousness on his face. " What I will ask of you son will take more of you than you can ever imagine. It will test everything for such a being for yourself. You will have to do what you have never done before unless for a reason." Broly noticed that Gohan's demeanor hadn't even faltered at all. ' Maybe he can do it...' Broly thought, he had studied his sayjin culture with Broly and was proven to be a warrior when sparring, but things were much different. " You must purge the planet we are landing on, eradicate all life on the planet that's your job. Command my squad of soilders which are the elites although very weak." Broly continued to explain his position briefly giving him instructions and what he had to do. His job wasn't difficult with the exception of keeping his soilders in line.

Gohan said nothing but the look of reassurance fadded from his face. Broly felt the stab of pain in his chest from two different things, his reocurring pain and seeing Gohan like that. Broly opened his mouth to tell him to forget it but Gohan spoke first. " If thats what you need to have done dad." Gohan took a gulp and looked more serious at his dad. " Then I will do it."

Broly couldn't help but smirk as he looked at him. He chuckled lightly. " That's my boy, but if you run into trouble just come back here and..." Broly trailed off thinking about something, unknowingly forgetting about the pain in his body letting his mind focus on something else. " Ahh yes grab a scouter before you leave. You can sense energies and lead yourself back here if need be." Broly tried to chuckle but a burning pain shot through his chest silencing him. His eyes went wide as he arched up to scream but nothing came out as his face fell forward limp.

Gohan saw him pass out cold on the floor from the last look of pure pain flash across his face. " I will do it for you father." Gohan said hoisting Broly up over his shoulder and laying him down on the bed. Gohan laid his head back but he could see the torment on his father's face. He was sweating already, his face shook with spasams and he grunted and groaned. He felt bad about leaving him, he was so weak yet so strong. " Good-bye until later." Gohan said before quickly leaving the room locking the door with his father in it.

His caretaker was alseep on the sofa as Gohan passed by only smiling as he saw her sleeping. He passed out quietly not waking her and locking that door as well. He began his march down the hallway but wasn't given much respect without Broly's presence. The older soilders and more expirenced ran things without Broly who was absent for them, a first. " Where the hell is the Lord? Is he going to keep us waiting forever?" A soilder groaned as he waited by his small squad of troops awaiting their orders.

" No my father will not be joining us." Gohan said as he walked up too where most of the squad commanders were stationed. " Im here too take his place." Gohan said proudly but the looks from the soilders didn't believe it. Hordes of laughter broke out, a kid was commanding years of expirenced soilders and warriors.

" Hey kid! That's funny but we all know Broly doesn't have a son or let alone have a weak kid like you give us orders!" One soilder said laughing hard as he placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Bad move.

Gohan in an instant punched him in his gut and then with a kick too his side sent him carening into the wall. The laughter and jokes stopped as Gohan landed down on one foot with his leg still extended from his kick. " Anyone else want to tell me what is going on? Or you going to follow my orders?" Gohan said giving a glare, learned from Broly, they all moved to attention and saluted Gohan. " Sir! Yes Sir!" They all said in respect of their new commander.

" Good, now you all have your main jobs and ploys. Carry them out keeping as many women and children alive. If I or MY father"- He emphasised the word My-" father find you doing anything besides holding captives you will be killed understood." They all saluted clacking the heals of their boots together. " Good now when he land begin your mission." But Gohan quickly remembered something. " And one of you get me a scouter and armor."

Immediatly Gohan had armor on and a scouter over his eye. His father said just to have the armor for protection which he might need, and he pressed the scouter button engaging the device which blipped on. All of the soilders were adeased and turned around waiting for the hatch to open signalling them for the okay to begin.

" GATE OPENING IN ONE MINUTE BE READY!" Yelled a voice on the loudspeaker as they felt the ship slowly decrease in speed. It slowed down opening up it's landing gear and settled down gently on the planets surface. All of the men readied themselves except for Gohan who floated into the air waiting for the 'all clear'. The tension was firece as all of them were on edge preparing to begin.

In a flash the gate was flung open and a bing was heard. Immediatly all of the men poured from the open door and began their assault. Gohan floated out only watching as his soldiers flew down swarming through the streets catching the planets inhabitants off guard. He could see them easily and swiftly overtaking sections of the city surrounding one, conquering it and setting up the whole system all over again. Gohan flared his energy and sped ahead twoards some high power readings which appeared on his screen.

" Let's see... 300, 420, and 290..." Gohan said reading the three heading twoards him. He aimed the scouter at himself and pressed it. 3,000 " Wow I am pretty strong compared to these guys!" Gohan exclaimed before stopping as the three warriors stopped in front of him. Two purple aliens and a pink one stopped in front of him. One was massive with bulky muscles and the weakest of the group being the 290, the second was probably a female which was much leaner but looked like a warrior with some scars on her body. The strongest one was cut and much more poised with a look of determination on his face.

" Then send a child to fight us? Do they really think us that weak?" The burly one groaned humiliated as he saw the kid floating in front of him. He saw the kid's eyebrow pop up almost as if he was insulted. " Listen kid we don't want to fight with you but if you don't tell us where your commander is we'll beat it out of you!"

Gohan smiled at them. " The commander... oh he's right in front of you!" Gohan said turning into childish laughs as the three warriors nearly fell over anime style in mid air. " What? Never thought a kid could lead an army?"

" Listen little boy we don't want to joke around with you." The woman said trying to plead with Gohan. " Tell us where your commander is or we will have to hurt you . I don't want too but we will let Gordo do what he has too."

Gohan's smile fell. His eyes darkend as his tail uncurled from his waist and lashed out behind him. " Why does everyone think im weak? Just cause im a kid! I hate you people!" Gohan screamed angrily in a flash driving his fist into the female. He connected with her gut and threw her upwards into the air. Gordo jumped at him quickly but met Gohan's foot right in his face.

Gohan ducked the stronger one which swung for the back of his head. Gohan fired an energy blast into his chest sending him into the ground. Gordo recovered from his blow as well as the woman who both flew straight at Gohan. They swung for aiming for Gohan but his small size and quickness was much greater than anything they expected. He grabbed Gordo's neck and using it as a weapon slamed him into the woman who was dazed by Gohan's blow.

The stronger one got up from the ground and exploded into the sky swinging at Gohan. He was faster and his blows held more power but compared to Gohan they were very weak.

Bulma had been working very late last night, not on her inventions or fixing the place she was staying in but trying to save her friends life. She saw the whole thing from the bathroom she was in. She was finishing up her shower when she heard Chi-Chi scream bloody murder while she was finishing up. She saw Broly punch her gut and stomp on her back. She was about to rush out and stop him but when she heard him growl and drop his pants she was frozen.

( Flashback)

She watched in horror as Broly began ruthlessly fucking Chi-Chi from behind. She could hear and almost feel her pain as she saw from her crack in the door. Broly was not being gentle or calm at all. Broly was raping her and he was more than enjoying it by the look on his face.

Then she saw him grab Chi-Chi's new tail, from where she was able to figure out was probably from when she was in the rejuevenation chamber which she learned that Broly's own DNA had been added to the mix to heal her, and more than just healing her from what it was supposed to do. She was much stronger, faster and alien as she had changed so much.

But it didn't help her as Broly raped her. But when Broly began stroking her tail Chi-Chi's cries of pain slowly turned into pleasure. ' Tails are their engorged zone!' Bulma thought with wide eyes although they were still wide as she watched as Chi-Chi began to enjoy it. But when she moaned something she saw Broly snap!

Broly growled saying something in a very angry and low tone as Bulma could not hear it. But Chi-Chi's viper like tounge didn't let Bulma miss a beat. " Yes because your nothing compared to my husband! Your just a inexpirenced little kid compared to him." Bulma heard as Chi-Chi screamed at him. " He can make me scream, you can only please me so much because your nothing but a little boy that can barely please a woman so that's why you rape them! Isn't it you bastard?" Her voice rising to a scream as Bulma watched her stand up.

An eerie silence followed that didn't bode well for Chi-Chi as Bulma saw Broly's eyes rolling back in his head. His hair began standing high on edge almost as if it was being energizhed by something. The sparking gold energy also scared her as it flew out from his body scraping the walls and leaving long charred lines where they touched. Bulma dived back as one flared right in front of her door, but she quickly went back to watching as she heard Broly again. " Your mocking me! Bitch the Legendary super-sayjin is never insulted and lets anyone get away with it.!" Broly's voice had changed to a deep threatning voice as his arms began bulging and increasing in size that was not possible.

Chi-Chi screamed as Broly's chest exploded and his legs began cracking the stone tiles beneath her feet. " Im going to kill you... little bitch." Broly growled as he dissapeared from her sight and she found his fist slaming into her face. She hit the wall cracking some of her ribs and bruising her head from the blow. She exploded through that wall as Broly broke through it taking her with it as he grabbed her face tossing her down into the floor. She heard the snap of her arm as a boot came down on it making her scream in pain.

" You don't deserve me. Even after I tried to get you to accept me, you must make me kill you..." Broly said grabbing one of her legs and slaming her back down into the floor. Then Broly said somethings that Bulma couldn't hear but it was obviously painful but then he blasted Chi-Chi in the chest and left. Bulma rushed over to Chi-Chi's side in a flash finding the blood was pouring out of her.

( End Flashback)

Bulma took a deep breath as she looked back at Chi-Chi. She was recovering in that rejuvenation chamber that was fortunatly inside the room. Without it Chi-Chi would be dead, but it didn't ensure her survival as her chances were still slim. It would probably take awhile until Chi-Chi was fully recovered but so long as she lived it would be okay.

Bulma would be finished to escape by that time anyway. She was nearly finished. Bulma picked up her energy rifle with her left hand easily. She made it too be light weight and easy to use. She never imagined making weapons but with being held captive, her friend raped, Gohan taken away, and her boyfriend nearly dead everytime she saw him she was willing to change her mind. It had about hundred rounds, more than enough to clear out soilders but not enough to kill Broly she was sure of.

She also had a little zapper device. It worked quite well, it knocked her out for an hour when she was working on it. And it was not even a quarter of the real power she could use for it. It was a close range device which could deliever a few thousand volts of electricty a second. The only problem with it was she had to charge it for ten seconds before reusing it.

But along with all of those was a little cloaking device for an escape pod, which Yamcha had found while working, so that they couldn't be detected when they went to escape. They could escape but if Broly got in the way they couldn't get out. He'd more than proved that by being so strong and fast. Even though she wanted to see him dead she knew any weapon she made couldn't kill him.

Broly was strange too Bulma when she thought about it. Sometimes very calm and collected while others, he was uncontrolled and psychotic. He seemed to be two completely different people at time. And he only acted crazy when that gem glowed on his forehead. That was almost as if his power was coming from that... It could very well be that gem was the source of his power. It might make sense why he was so strong when he seemed so weak at times.

Maybe if she destroyed the gem on his forehead he would be too weak to stop them! She began to smile to herself. Yeah she could do it! All she needed was one good shot at that gem and he would most defenitly be done for. Then they all could leave this hell behind them. Now all she needed was an escape route out of her, which Yamcha could know and then Chi-Chi could be healed then everything would be fine again.

Gohan was doing a mop up job on the city, the three warriors that had fought him were push overs compared too him. Not to mention Broly's soilders were very well trained and disciplined. Following Gohan's orders without question. But inside Gohan had never felt more alive today than ever before. When he was fighting there was almost a need he was filling inside. As if his own body was demanded that he do so.

" Sections 12 and 17 all under your control sir Gohan." A field commander said to Gohan as he recived knew news. " Sections 14 and 20 should be under our control shortly, with the exception of section 16 we are right on schedule." He flipped through some papers and checked through his reports.

" Section 16? What's going on there." Gohan said as he looked up from his standing point in front of the ship. He watched as new slaves and supplies were being brought aboard, he didn't care about watching them, just that it was his job to over see all of this until the planet was cleared to ensure no suprises. But he didn't want to be behind on his father's schedule so he turned to the field commander.

" Take one-third of the battlions from sections 12 and 17 and send them to section 16 along with the reserves so that it falls sooner." Gohan looked back to the slaves finding something strangly framiliar about all of it. But he shook it off.

" Of course sir ill have it done right away." He turned away and began sending Gohan's new orders to the lines so that they remained on schedule and alive. Failure ment death to anyone who couldn't complete their tasks assinged to them. But small lines of explosions heading twoards the slave lines got Gohan's attention. He saw one lone figure tearing across the surface. He saw explosions of soldiers in the air as an entire block of the city went up with it.

The fireworks were quite well, Gohan watched with a smirk as the explosion's drew closer and more explosive as they neared Gohan's location. Gohan pressed the button on the side of his scouter waiting as the power reading came in. 1,700 ' Not bad he might actually put up a good fight.'

The cheers of the slaves also got Gohan's attention as they all had stopped looking back at the one figure standing ontop of a building over them. Gohan had enough with the hero act. He flew from his post and stopped in front of the hero of the people. His clothes were slightly torn and he had some scratches but he was quite well in terms of his of his appearance but inside Gohan didn't know." So your the commander? I thought they were joking about a kid being in charge but I guess they weren't." The one alien spat at Gohan but he only brushed it off.

" You make it sound as if you were expecting someone else? Why get your hopes up that I would be some weakling that you can just push over?" Gohan said laughing as the figure began too flare his energy. " Your probably why the troops couldn't conquer that section but it wont matter as plenty of reinforcements are almost ready too overrun that area shortly."

The anger in his eyes was great as Gohan stared into them with his own cool gaze. He wasn't intimidated, he didn't need to be nor worried. He wasn't as strong as Gohan and from how he was using his energy when he cleared a path twoards him he wasn't at full strength. It was all in Gohan's favor he just needed to finish what was laid out before him.

Both of them stood for another brief second letting the cool air flow around them. The planet's second sun had begun to rise from one side while it's first began to set. A thin dark slate loomed overhead of them as the night was allowed a brief moment too watch before being consumed by the new rising sun.

They exploded at each other in a flash. Both swinging their fists, Gohan ducked the first blow with a punch from his forearm knocking his fist up into the air. His knee drove straight into his side. Gohan felt the blow connect but moved to the side as he brought an elbow down attempting to crush Gohan's head.

Gohan brought his leg around for one swift kick but his opponent avoided the blow and swung his own kick, it knicked Gohan in the side, making him cringe from the pain. But it didn't deter him, in face Gohan enjoyed the pain of the battle more as he launched himself into the fray. Gohan's fist connected with a uppercut into the man's jaw sending him upwards. Gohan drove his foot into his back sending the man further into the air.

Gohan snapped his two hands above his head letting his fingers stretch out as he readied his attack." MASENKO!" Gohan yelled firing a bright yellow energy blast from his hands. It spiraled upwards twoards it's target but it was soon knocked away as his opponent batted it away. Gohan began to smile as his opponent was proving to be a little more entertaining than he thought.

They both flew at each other again swinging their fists into the other as they both tried to defeat the other. " So tell me!" The man growled as he fought. The fury was written on his face with every moment Gohan stared into his eyes. " Are you the killing machine of the universe? Are you the one who has killed countless worlds and enslaved even more!" He yelled as Gohan dodged his attacks.

" Your the one who's even more violent and blood thirsty than the Ice-lings! I don't believe it!" He yelled angrily connecting with Gohan's shoulder. Gohan only forgot the pain momentarily before trying to punch him but his blow fell short. His opponent kicked him in the face and fired his own energy blast into Gohan's back.

He flew down twoards the ground with a ball of energy on his back. Gohan could barely form a barrier of energy before he hit the ground. It exploded in a flash as Gohan felt pain shoot through his back. He got up quickly as his scouter blipped signalling him of the attack coming down. Gohan jumped from one side to another dodging the raining blasts that fell from the sky like rain.

Gohan saw his opponent firing rapidly trying to hit him but he was quick enough to dodge them easily. The ground exploded just as Gohan lept from each spot watching it explode mere moments after leaving that spot. ' Strange why does he fire when he can't hit me?'

Gohan quickly exploded into the air still avoiding the blasts that exploded around him. He landed on the side of the building, using it like a launch pad for his feet he shot like a rocket throw the energy blasts. He swatted some away as he quickly brought his fist into his opponents face. He could see him cry out in pain after that one as he continued to drive more blows into him.

But as Gohan fought against his opponent who was being beaten down another force came behind him. Gohan did a flip to the side dodging the fist coming at his back. He righted himself as he found now two opponents facing him. But that wasn't the suprising thing. " Twins? Now that's suprising." Gohan said as he looked at them both.

They both looked at each other and chuckled. " Of course did you think that one of us could beat you? We have been fighting together from the start but you just never noticed with your little device." The new or old arrival said chuckling as he looked at him.

" Yes you never noticed with your scouter because technology is always flawed. You can't sense our movements without it so lets see how you do without it!" The other said as they both dissapeared and began a new brawl against Gohan together.

Gohan found this much more difficult as together they were much stronger and harder to predict as they both fought on oppisite sides. He ducked one blow grabbing his arm and flung him into his twin knocking them down to the ground. " MASENKO!" Gohan yelled firing another blast much stronger than the first one.

The twins both quickly recovered and knocked the blast away from them. " Common kid you can't beat us together. We can fight together, and together we can't lose!" They both yelled in unison flying upwards at Gohan. They both followed suit striking Gohan in different places not letting him the chance to even defendhimself. They both kicked Gohan in the stomach sending him down to the ground. Gohan couldn't stop his descent as he plowed through a building and exploded out of the otherside.

A cloud of dust kicked up into the air as Gohan felt something behind him. He jumped away from the twin he figured only to be met by another kick into his back by the other one. He was knocked forwards only to punched in the face. " We'll be heros for killing you! Ending your torment and killing of innoncents will be great." One said as he charged an energy blast.

Gohan exploded from the ground into the air. His eyes were blurred by red blood which fell from his forehead, his body was hurting badly, his energy was low and he was struggling to remain airborn. The twins were much stronger than him together. ' But not apart...' Gohan thought as he saw them charge him. He dodged the blows before knocking one away with a kick to the stomach. He punched the other one in the chest knocking him backwards, and giving him enough time to charge his attack.

" MASENKO!" Gohan screamed as he hurled his blast at the twin. But again they joined together stopping his attack and joining back up. ' Damit I can't beat them together.' How exactly was he going to get out of this one was going to be a challenge as Gohan saw them charging their own attack.

" Sorry kid but it's time for you to die." One said as a large purple orb of energy glowed in their hands. "HA!" They both yelled as the blast rocketed from their hands. Gohan put his hands up as to defend himself and braced for the impact which came quickly. The blast hit his hands moving Gohan backwards as it pushed with more force then Gohan had.

Gohan tried pushing back but it held nothing as the blast burnt his hands. Gohan yelled out as he tried forcing it back, he flared his energy but it wasn't enough. The blast kept pushing him back and it slowly grew more and more unstable as Gohan felt it ready to explode. ' I don't want to die!' Gohan cried in his head as he pushed himself harder to force it back.

" It's over." One of the twins laughed as he saw the kid prolonging the inevtiable defeat. But a shadow flew from nowhere as it stopped behind Gohan. The twins looked up in suprise as a massive giant was now behind Gohan.

Gohan was able to look behind him as he felt the presence of his father. " Dad!" Gohan yelled as Broly looked at him smirking. Gohan was relieved as his fathers hand came out and took the blast away. Broly stopped it as he held it easily in one hand. He chuckled as he clenched his fists turning the blast into streaks of energy.

" You two should know better than to even think of killing my son." Broly said as his eyes fell upon the twins. His cold gaze back as his voice was like the whisper of death to them. " If your looking for the one who's caused the destruction across the universe..." Broly said outstretching his arms as a smirk formed on his lips. " Then you found him. I am that force, the killing machine and the end of all life that dares to stop me!" Broly said his voice turning into a roar as he threw his hand foreward. A massive blast formred in mere seconds as it quickly grew too the size of their spaceship. He reared his arm back and with amighty throw hurled it straight ahead.

He gave them no chance to dodge or avoid as the blast exploded on contact turning them into ash. " Too bad im not feeling good... Or they would-." Broly didn't finish as he fell from the sky. Gohan didn't miss him as moved and caught his father over his shoulder he returned to the ship taking his father back to their room. Things were strange and only getting stranger, why his father was so weak and what was up with his father's past. But he didn't need to dwell on it as he laid went to let him rest.

( Chinkyuu or what remains of it)

A single sayjin warrior stands overlooking the place in disbelief. He came back here to get his moron brother only to find the planet nearly destroyed, along with their bounty for it. But it only got worse as nothing was alive, event he person sent to purge it. It left him with only one thought as he pressed the button on his scouter. " Damit Kakarot's dead. The place is just like the rest."

" Kakarot is dead along with the rest of the inhabitants... Things are not going well." Muttered the voice over his scouter. " Well get back here, we've got to pay the lizard fuck a visit about the north galaxy. Over and out Raditz."

" As you wish Prince Vegeta." Raditz muttered before getting back into his space pod. Things were defenitly not going well, another sayjin dead and another part of their race diminished.

Well another chapter done. Hope you like it. ( Of course if all of you are Vegeta lovers he's coming in next chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 7

Inner Workings

Vegeta's not having any luck, and Broly gets a very unexpected guest with a propostion to where he wants too save Chi-Chi and Gohan.

R: Language

" Kakarot is dead along with the rest of the inhabitants... Things are not going well." Muttered the voice over his scouter. " Well get back here, we've got to pay the lizard fuck a visit about the north galaxy. Over and out Raditz."

" As you wish Prince Vegeta." Raditz muttered before getting back into his space pod. Things were defenitly not going well, another sayjin dead and another part of their race diminished.

Vegeta blasted a hole in the ground as he heard the news but it did little to diminish his rage. Another sayjin dead, and another world's bounty lost. Vegeta cursed under his breath as he felt the burning rage flare inside of him. Another problem too add to the thousands he had alreadly. His life was miserable and it only continued to grow worse.

The bastard tyrant Frieza was still breathing down his neck after so many planets had never been sold. Instead they were all trashed and ripped apart by another squad or army, by what Vegeta could see by the damage inflicted. Many tracks were laid out by rapid footsteps showing a uniform set of movements well over seven-to-eight hundred men that were well trained.

They were probably the best of the best by their system matic movements across the galaxy. Each one making no pattern or reason for an assault too the normal eye but Vegeta catches their intent after seeing what they leave behind. Absolutely nothing. ' Strange but it makes sense.' Vegeta thought as he glares up into the burning sky above him.

They take what they want and kill everything leaving no room for opposition. Not a rock is unturned as they scour for every avaible scrap of technology and life. Vegeta sees it everywhere from the destruction across this barren planet. Holes were blasted everywhere, nothing was left in the way, not even the inhabitants. If they left no room to hide then they left nothing behind. Simple and basic strategy.

Apart from Vegeta's own take over and control strategy this one was very well laid out, mainly because Vegeta didn't have the amount of warriors this small army did. Three sayjins could only do so much in such big planets even with their power. They crushed everything and forced those alive to submit or die. This army worked the same but with greater speed and no need too hold life or the planet intact for that matter.

Vegeta stopped on the edge of the one and many crators that littered the planets surface. Vegeta was perplexed everytime he saw them, even for a sayjin that could destroy worlds with his finger the sheer destruction left behind was very strange. Vegeta lifted himself into the air as he flew over the area that appeared to have been bombed but he knew what had caused it.

A warrior that held power that rivaled or he never dared to say, was greater than his own. One warrior alone did it all, the blasts were scattered and blasted perfectly to kill once and never look back. Vegeta touched back down on the ground next to Nappa who was watching over a survior, one alone who they had found burried underneath 20ft of rubble. They were going to kill him, but they wanted information first. Until the bastard woke up.

" No change my prince, I think he may be in a coma or braindamged." Nappa said as he turned around bowing slightly for Vegeta's presence. Vegeta stroad past him and next to the being barely clinging to life. " Do you wish to wait more or should I end this?" Nappa asked as he stood next to his prince. His loyaltly was unquestionable, he would live and die for Vegeta, unless Vegeta killed him before that.

Vegeta only narrowed his his dark obsidian eyes on the survivor. He clenched his fist tightly as he had been hoping for some progress since they arrived on this blasted rock. But to his luck it brought nothing, not a clue as too who and exactly why this army had raged across the galaxy. Mainly Frieza had been trying to find information anywhere but came up empty, nearly a quarter of his controlled space was being anhilated and nothing had stopped this army even with his own troops sent out too stop this, not a one came back alive.

Vegeta had finally grown tired of waiting on this useless corpse as he let his finger glow with his energy. But almost by the chance the survivors eyes popped open. Vegeta could see the pure fear and pain across his face as he looked up. His breathing had increased drastically as his chest heaved up and down. " Why? Why did they come?" He cried sadly to himself not even noticing Vegeta or Nappa next to him.

" Who came to this planet?" Vegeta said watching as the man didn't even look at him and just continued to cry out in senseless ramblings. Vegeta's eyes went to Nappa and the big oaf knew what he had to do. Nappa restrained him as Vegeta grabbed his forehead making him stare straight into Vegeta's cold emtionless eyes. " I will ask you once more. Who did this?"

The man although still holding the crazed look in his eyes seemed to see Vegeta clearly from his dillusion. " It was...it was a monster. A true monster." The man said full of fear as Vegeta narrowed his eyes the anger beginning to rise like flames in his eyes. " He was...He was not normal...No one is that strong...He killed everyone with his hands and enjoyed it all... He took our children, took our wives and killed the our sons without remourse."

" Tell me who he is!" Vegeta said as his patience was wearing thin, and this senseless ramblings were getting him nowhere.

" He said...He said he was that which has not exsisted in a millenia. He claimed to be the greatest sayjin who had ever lived. The Legendary Super-Sayjin was what he called himself. He is unmatchable in strength as he showed us a slight amount of his power that can never be measured by anyone." He continued to breathe in air as if he were dying. " He is full of pain and anger... Only seeking out something for his own because he is not controlled by his...own...whi-..." The man fell silent as the final breath of life fell from his mouth, leaving Vegeta and Nappa to think about what he just said.

" Sire-?" Nappa was knocked backwards as Vegeta flared his energy violently exploding all of it at once. Vegeta roared in a furious rage as his power exploded around him. Nappa watched his scouter blip and flash as it registered his princes power. His mouth fell open seeing the drastic increase in his power! 54,000 " Sire! Your power level is over 50,000!" Mainly Vegeta topped off around 40,000 or 45,000 but this was greater than ever before.

Vegeta didn't hear Nappa yell as he continued to roar in his energy. " I am the Legendary! No one else can take my birth right!" Vegeta yelled angrily as he slamed his palms together aiming at the planet's nearby sun. " GALICK-GUN!" Vegeta screamed as his energy continued too flare around him in bright blue aura. A massive beam of purple energy rocketed from the prince's hands as it soared from the atmosphere and out into space. It collided with the sun exploding it and only slightly brinigng some of his anger to his control.

The Legendary Super-Sayjin was his true birth right! He was the Legendary after a millenia of waiting! ' That can't be a sayjin! We are the last with Kakarot dead! No one can match my strength.' Vegeta finally settled down as his rage was not becoming of a sayjin prince. He shouldn't go off the handle there was still some worth too this half dead mud ball. ' The bastard doesn't even probably know what a sayjin is.' Vegeta took in a deep breath letting the emotions leave him, he would never let something so foolish take over him again.

" Prince Vegeta?" Nappa's voice ringed in his head making Vegeta's head turn in his direction. " Sire I think we should leave before this galaxy implodes since you destroyed the sun." Nappa said making sure not to sound like smart ass which would get him a beating.

Vegeta only 'hmped'. " Fine Nappa get the pods here and us out of this dust ball!" Vegeta said as he stood waiting as Nappa pulled out the controller for the pods.

The three sayjins returned back on planet Kold with no good news and nothing too show. Vegeta only bared himself for Frieza's fury, it was the only thing that ever happened when he returned with no money or information that the lizard required from him. But things were not the same on planet Kold when Vegeta flanked by Nappa and Raditz entered. All heads turned looking at the three sayjins, all of their eyes glaring at them as if they were diseased ridden carcasses. Vegeta only scowled deeply as they all walked together but five forms moved in front of them.

" Oh looky here its the monkey gang!" The flaming red skinned Ginyu Force member laughed. The blue brute behind him chuckled as did the dumb one with the orange mohawk. Vegeta only growled in his head. ' The Ginyu Force... Oh what did I do too deserve these major fuck ups!' But his face didn't change as Nappa and Raiditz took Vegeta's side defensively.

" So Vegeta have you heard the rumors about our mysterious purging army?" Ginyu laughed as he leaned against the wall enjoying the taunting his crew was giving the sayjins. Of course Ginyu doubted it seeing as how they had gotten back but rubbing it in always helped. Vegeta only snorted again scowling as he crossed his arms. His dark eyes didn't change as he stared at the Ginyu Force. He had taken worse verbal abuse then this besides Vegeta knew all of this wasn't true. " I'll take that as a no." Ginyu chuckled at Vegeta, he loved rialling up the sayjin prince. " Well to let you know, your precious Legendary Super-Sayjin is alive and well. So you won't have to worry about Frieza whipping your ass because he and his family are inside discussing wether too believe the rumors or not. Of course we all thought it was you but of course your too weak."

Vegeta's netural expression curled into a smirk as he looked at Ginyu. " Tell me Ginyu how do you know that I am not the Legendary Super-Sayjin. After all no one knows who he is and seeing as how we are the three remaining sayjins... Who can be the Legendary?" Vegeta chuckled as he watched Ginyu's attitude drop. " But of course you don't do you? All of you brain dead idiots don't know a thing about sayjins yet you presume everything." Vegeta chuckled as he turned around. " Come Nappa and Raditz we don't need to waste our time with these morons." The three sayjins left ignoring the Ginyus taunts and heading too their chambers too figure out what was really going on. ' Is Kakarot really dead? Or is he the Legendary?' Raditz thought as he walked behind his prince and Nappa next too him.

( Meanwhile)

Gohan sat by the bed of his father watching as his condition only seemed to get worse. " How father? How can you be so weak right now when you've showed me your true strength." Gohan said only to himslef. His father couldn't use the rejuvenation chambers because physically he was fine, something was just not right with his head.

He watched as he thrased and cried out in his sleep angrily and painfully. His mouth screamed as his teeth glazed white as he reared back snapping them down as if trying too imbed them deeply in something. Others times were just calm and un eventful but Broly only sweated buckets as he shook and gritted his teeth as if he trying to dull something out. They needed too change his sheets every few hours from being drenched by Broly's sweat.

They had him hooked up to some smaller machines giving him the fluids and nutrients he needed but that was all they could do until Broly fully recovered on his own. Gohan wasn't going too leave his side until he was well. His father couldn't even move let alone defend himself if he was attacked, leaving him wide open for any assasintion attempt or murder if no one was around to watch him.But as he watched his father arch off the bed his mouth opening giving a silent scream Gohan couldn't help but wonder what was truly causing him so much pain inside.

( Broly's Dream)

Broly couldn't find any escape. Darkness was all around but it wasn't the darkness that he was trapped by, he was burned by the flames of failure and if he tried to fly away he was frozen by the cold of loneliness. He was surrounded by a ring of flames that refused to let him by. They kept him contained inside of the ring not allowing him too walk straight through. He had tried countless times too pass through the flames but only too be thrown back as his body couldn't handle the intense rage of the inferno around him. Everytime only hurting himself more and more until he had given up on heading through them.

He had tried flying up into the air and away from this place of torment but his body was frozen stiff making him fall back frozen, he slamed into the ground shattering his pride and himself by trying to flee from his problems, but only to be restored to find another way. Broly only stood up letting the flames dance around him and the freezing cold settle above him.

His eyes burned with the light of the flames around him and his soul embraced the cold darkness that kept him intact for so long. This was his inner workings he could see it but his body wanted nothing with it anymore. He wanted something deeper, more meaningful and something too truly make him feel alive for the first time in a long time since the day he could remember.

He knew what he wanted but he could never have it. It hurt far too much, it caused him too much suffering and pain. Never again could he feel anything like what he had felt from before. " Chi-Chi..." Broly said painfully as he watched his flames burn brightly and the cold increase. His body didn't want her, his mind and pride refused her but... His soul demanded her.

" Chi-Chi... I must have you... but you don't want me..." Broly said as the inferno screamed around him like a twister and the cold began to rain ice down upon him. Truly his body and mind did not want anything to do with her but Broly's tattered and tortured needed her. He wanted her apart of him, too be with him, a piece of what little life he wanted from. A release from the pain and suffering he had lived through.

" Why can't I have her? Why can't she want me?" Broly yelled angrily outwards flaring his energy that ripped the flames up and sent them back to their place.

But as Broly settled back down he felt something else. He turned around too the form of a presence of another being behind him. " What the hell are you?" Broly growled too the astral presence that seemed almost determined as it flew up too him. It was so pure and innocent... But it held something that Broly didn't.

" You want to be with Chi-Chi?" The being asked him as it's voice reached deep inside of Broly somwhere." I will help you with what you want but I ask for something in return."

The aspect of having Chi-Chi was appealing but he would never be so low too ask for help." Then begone! I will not give anything too anyone! I do not require help and nor do I ever want to give you anything!" Broly spat venomously. " The Legendary Super-Sayjin needs no one! I..." Broly slowly felt himself fall as he had said it many times to himslef but could no longer hold it back any longer. " I...don't want... to be alone...anymore but I cannot have her..." Broly turned away from it not wanting it too see him so pathetic.

The being behind him only seemed to be more interested as it moved in front of despite Broly's attempts to not let it see him weak he allowed it. " I don't want the same for Chi-Chi. She's suffered and I know that maybe you can help her from the suffering she has been caused." Broly's coal black eyes looked up at the being although it had no form or physical body he knew it's presence was their even though he could not see it. " What I ask is not painful or is it going to be anything out of this realm."

Broly looked at it questioningly. " Then why do you ask for anything? If you do not want anything out of this realm?"

The being laughed heartily. " I do want something but its not of material or physical that I want." The voice changed to a dead serious tone as it stared directly into Broly's eyes. " I knew Chi-Chi and so I want her to be happy, even though I can't be brought back to life to help her, your the next best thing." He almost sounded happy and yet sad in the same moment. " I want to become apart of you, if you let me I can help you with what you want. You yourself will remain intact as who you are but you will notice a change. Although you won't feel it or understand it."

Broly stared at it hard and long. Could he really reliqunish his pride and a part of himself for a woman? Could he the Legendary Super-Sayjin require help from another to get what he wanted? ' Arrgghh why does this shit always happen to me!' Broly growled in his head. But he had two options here. One he could live the same lonely life as he was now without the feeling of ever having Chi-Chi back in his arms ever again. Or he could let this thing become apart of him and he could get Chi-Chi back for himself. But one question needed to be answered in his head.

" Just who are you?" Broly said dangerously as he glared at the being. " I must know who and what you are before ever thinking about letting you become apart of me!"

" I was known as Goku and I was Chi-Chi's husband." The being's form slowly took shape as Broly stared watching as it he finally saw what this thing truly was. A large spiky uncombed head of hair formed in front of him. A lean muscular form slowly showed as a blue and orange gi became fully visable.

Goku was back.

" Your the sayjin... are you Kakarot?" Broly said as his face twitched. Something seemed to unerve him as he saw him. " Are you the sayjin who was her mate?"

" My name is Goku not Kakarot and yes I was her mate as you put it. And although I despise what you have done to my son and wife..." Goku clenched his fists as he looked away. " I have no choice in order to be with them. Although I do hate you for what you have done, it could of been much worse for both of them, I know so I ask of you one thing. Let me be with my family, through you!" Goku said pleadingly with Broly who began to scowl at him.

" I hate you truly but its only circumstances that allow that..." Goku said painfully. His eyes threatend to spill tears but he held them back. " You've known no better your entire life and that's all you ever have ever tried to learn without having it taken from you. But let me say this too you. I will not let my wife die only too have you turn my own son into you!" Goku yelled angrily as Broly chuckled. " You were born into hate and pain, unlike myself, we are complete oppisites King Kaio has showed me our races history and your supposed to be the Legendary super-sayjin. " Goku knows what King Kaio had told him when he went to his planet and saw the horrible tradgedy unfold before his eyes, even Broly's own horrific life showed he was not born evil but molded and shaped into it.

" It makes sense then... But truly you should be proud of what I have done to your son. He's much stronger then ever before as well and will become a great warrior like myself although truly he could never become me... He's just too pure to be tainted by my evil." He could see the sayjin almost smile with the thought but he hid it. " As for your mate... She's a challenge... I tried being what I am not for her but that's not possible, I am just too different from everything."

" But will you let me become apart of you? I want to be with my family although I will never be myself truly anymore, I want to be with them even if it means sacrificing everything I have left..." Broly smirked, he was loyal and determined.

" I will allow you too become apart of myself but be warned... you will not like what you become apart of." Broly said coldly. " Now do what you wish, i've lived alone far too long." Broly looked at Goku as the sayjin brightened up stepping right in front of Broly. They both stared at the other one almost in a brief moment of understanding. Broly watched as the sayjins form dissipated and become nothing but a white orb. It glowed and Broly uncrossed his arms and opened himself up. " Do it..." Broly growled as the orb quickly slamed into his chest bringing out a tortured scream as Broly felt the presence of the sayjin fill him.

Broly fell too the ground screaming as he racked his hands down the sides of his face. It was horrible as Broly felt the pulling and pain of his soul as his own felt the other become one. His eyes went wide as his hair flared up into spikes as his energy exploded in a bright fury, the flames were blown away as the cold was melted away as Broly felt the changes in his own being. In the final moment Broly felt himself change. He felt almost, dare he say it, happy?

Broly stood on his feet almost as if it was the first time. " What has happened to me?" Broly asked in a voice that sounded so strange, it was not cold or calm, it was pleasent and nice. Such small things he felt himself change inside as his eyes softened, a grin now on his face. He could feel it as he was the same physically but mentally and emotionally a completely different.

" What have you done to me?" Broly asked but recived no answer. He stared around in the illuminated place of his mind. Everything was almost clear and calm, his thirst for blood and death was still there but it wasn't a need. Something else had filled that need and he didn't know what that truly was. Broly padded across the plains of his mind finding things that should not of been. Feelings of humor, enjoyment, compassion, mercy, true love, and so many more. ' How can I ever express these? I am not the same when...' Broly gulped knowing what these feelings might do to him when he was... ' When I am truly myself.'

Broly stared at the figure of power inside of his head. The massive glowing tower of spikes, forming a crown of gold around his head that was rivaled by none. The massive and bulky muscles that were pumped from every square inch from his figure, this form of his body was second to none in any way. Then the pure white eyes which held anyone in their gaze. This was not going to bode well when his true form was released upon the universe like this. He had never truly been at the form of power, he had teetered on the edge close but was never enough too bring himself over it. His rage could only reach such a height on his own, he had nearly transformed too that form when his pride was hurt badly by Chi-Chi. But that wasn't it just a raged from Super-Sayjin, Broly could go further into this form should he ever be pushed too far.

( Meanwhile back on Planet Kold)

The sayjin prince stood at the edge of his bed, his legs seperated, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. A statue in a sense as he was not moving but in a deep form of meditation. His proud features were tight and nit with concentration as he tried to focus on what was going on. Nothing was making sense, everything he stood for was being slowly edged away. The title of Super-Sayjin was no longer projected at him but too another. Instead of being the strongest sayjin alive he was second. He wasn't on the Ice-lings list to worry about but another.

He was the strongest ever born and the greatest in the line of Vegeta's from his family, each legacy getting stronger and smarter, more brutal and cunning then the last ulitmately ending with himself as the peak of that line of Royal sayjin blood. He was the cultivation of sayjin might, strength, and power yet from no where another takes that title. He was destined to destroy the Ice-Lings and send them to hell for destroying Vegeta-sei and the entire sayjin race. " It's my destiny no one elses!" Vegeta said as his fists dug into his biceps.

He could almost see this...Super-sayjin in his meditation. What he was supposed to become was for not, as the presence of another sayjin appeared. A massive sayjin, a giant compared to Nappa, he was not normal like sayjins as he held himself powerfully. He stood with his back to Vegeta almost mocking him! The sayjin Prince! But something seemed dorment inside of him. His power was incredible yes but more seemed hidden underneath him as his head turned around to Vegeta. Teal eyes stared into his own, as the Super-sayjin only looked then turned back.

" It is my destiny, I shall rise up and take the title of super-sayjin and make everyone bow at my feet." Vegeta opened his eyes as he stared at the walls of his room. Even though he wasn't currently strong enough to defeat Frieza he could do it soon. He just needed more training, then soon he would be a super-sayjin and dispell the rumors of anyone else being what he was destined to become. No one would dare question him again once he stood supreme over the broken bodies of the Ice-Lings. He allone would rule the univerese crushing anything that dared to oppose him.

( Meanwhile with Bulma, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi)

The three were all ready inside of his chambers too make their escape from this hell. They knew it was early but rumors on the ship of Broly's incapacitated state was a time that could not be overlooked. If there ever was a time too flee from this hell, it was defiently now. Bulma was ready for the trip as she had all of her gadgets ready and working. Her zapper primed up and ready too kill, the energy rifle which she had tested was more than capable of dealing with any soilder. Bulma couldn't help but laugh too herself in the situation. ' Commando Bulma! I never thought this was possible.' Bulma smiled at the humor of how she would look on the cover of a magazine like this. Gun over her shoulder and weapon at the pocket of her pants. But her smile faded as she turned around looking at Chi-Chi. She looked awful after they had taken out from the rejuvenation tank. Even though she was healed a little sooner than Bulma expected they still had too get out of here.

It was going to be mainly up to her to get them out of there. Yamcha wasn't at 100 percent and Chi-Chi was seriosuly ill or something, her face was deathly pale and she couldn't even stand without groaning in pain as Yamcha had to carry her out. But Bulma wasn't foolish with her plan to escape. She was ready to go and they needed to find Gohan as well. Chi-Chi would never forgive them if they left without her baby boy, she would die before ever letting him go. But her attention went to Yamcha who was holding Chi-Chi in his arms." Yamcha are we all set?"

" Yeah Bulma it's either now or never." Yamcha said with a grin. He was about to laugh but held himself from doing so. This was defenitly not the time for anything like that. They had much more serious things to attend to. Yamcha stood firm and returned too a serious look as Bulma reached for the door handle. It almost seemed slow motion as Bulma opened up the door. Slowly she pushed it open and then they took their first step outside...

R & R for what you want to have in future chapters and what you think. This chapter gave me some trouble to think about but I tried to do this the best I could.

Say what you want I accept all critizim and we'll learn more about Vegeta in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Chapter 8 New Developments.

Yamcha and Bulma try too escape from the ship along with a weak Chi-Chi. How does their plan work and why is Frieza summoning Vegeta?

R: Language.

" Yeah Bulma it's either now or never." Yamcha said with a grin. He wasabout to laugh but held himself from doing so. This was definitely not the time for anythinglike that. They had much more serious things to attend to. Yamcha stood firm and returned too a serious look as Bulma reached for the door handle. It almost seemed slow motion as Bulma opened up the door. Slowly she pushed it open and then they took their first step outside...

Bulma looked around the doorway finding nothing in sight, just like she had thought, no one was in this room they just needed too keep going until Yamcha got them too the lower levels of the ship where the escape pods were located. Bulma moved first although a little difficult at first still getting used to the rifle on her left arm. It was light but still heavy for a person like Bulma too just hold with one arm.

Yamcha followed closely behind Bulma, he could keep up fine but keeping Chi-Chi from whimpering in pain was difficult as she seemed to be pain constantly. She couldn't talk for some reason, only groan out simple words but it seemed to hurt just as much so they just decided to have her not say much except with simple head nods and shakes.

Together they headed towards the down the first hallway and it was sparsely occupied. Yamcha figured from mainly Broly's notion to kill on sight kept most of them away but a few were around because there was simply so little room left on board. They didn't see anyone though on the first pace and easily rounded the hallway into the second. Bulma padded her feet with simple straps of cloth not letting her feet make much noise, mainly Broly's acute hearing scared her into believing that others shared similar traits.

Yamcha looked around quickly checking for its familiar feel and nodded to Bulma who nodded back in response. They continued until reaching a two end hallway. One went to the right and one to the left both rounded off as part of the ships designs as one headed to the soldiers quarters and another to a set of elevators and set of stairs. Yamcha peered around the corner looking both ways sharply as too make sure the coast was clear then motioned for Bulma to follow him. They quickly moved down the left side towards the stairs, nearly all of the soldiers used the elevators where as a few were forced to use the stairs when the elevator broke down ,and today it was fully operational.

Bulma stopped in front of the doorway too the stairs looking back as Yamcha followed behind. " Alright once we go down then head towards Broly's new quarters because most of the men have completely left that area." Yamcha whispered too her as she opened up the door. They both began a downward decent down a few flights then stopping too get off on the floor down below them. They couldn't continue to go down as the grunts mainly inhabited the lower levels and many would be up and about right now.

They opened up the door too the next floor and headed nearly the same way they came upstairs except in reverse as Broly's new chambers were almost in the exact same place but just a floor down. Yamcha fell back as Chi-Chi seemed too groan and push at Yamcha lightly fighting him. " Bulma!" Yamcha yelled in whisper. She doubled back quickly as she saw Chi-Chi struggling in his arms. " Comon Chi-Chi it's only me." Yamcha whispered lightly but she only whined and fell back in his arms exhausted. He looked up at Bulma confused.

" She's probably just not in control of herself. Or she's just getting even worse with her ill-." Bulma stopped as she saw two soldiers come up from behind Yamcha.

The grunts looked up a little confused as to why the one slave and two women were in the middle of the hallway. " What the hell are you two-!" The one was cut off as Bulma raised the rifle on her arm and pulled the trigger. A high pitched hiss came out and before any could blink a stream of light shot from the barrel and through the soldiers chest. Yamcha followed Bulma's attack by kicking the one square in the chin while holding Chi-Chi. He collided with the wall knocking him out as he didn't have time to get a defense together from Yamcha's assault. A single carbon shell from Bulma's rifle smoking as it clanked on the ground. A red number on the side of her gun went from 100 to 99 as Bulma saw the results of her weapon.

" Ah shit Bulma we gotta hurry now!" Yamcha said as he began a full sprint down the hallway with her quickly trying to follow behind him. Their little ruckus caught some attention as three more grunts came out from their rooms. Bulma fired another shell into one's skull killing him and it ripped into another's arm and through his ribs making him yell out in pain. Yamcha punched the third in the side of the neck knocking him to the side. " Bulma we gotta go!" Yamcha said no longer hiding his voice as they both quickly sprinted down the hallway.

They rounded the corner being greeted with another dozen soldiers who wanted to find out what the hell someone was screaming about. Bulma switched her rifle over to full auto and poured thirty rounds into them, clearing the hallway. Yamcha continued down the second hallway slightly amazed with the deadliness of Bulma's weapon as the bodies were singed as the rounds passed right through them.

Chi-Chi groaned and began to fight Yamcha again forcing him to slow down as she nearly made them both fall over. " NO! He...Kill! ME!" Chi-Chi cried as she felt the close proximity between her and Broly's energy signal, which was only 30ft away. She didn't want to be close to him at all as her body was reacting on instinct too not want to be close to him at all.

They still pushed forward as they neared the slaves quarters of the ship harboring the more angry and recent acquired slaves. Bulma shot up the three guards who were playing an alien game of cards in front of the cells not even seeing their deaths. Yamcha set Chi-Chi down letting her fight with the ground as he went to grab the key from the soldier's side. " Hey you guys lets show these fuckers what they deserve!" Yamcha yelled inside a cell as a large uproar came inside. One saw Yamcha open up the door and in a moment a few dozen captive slaves were turned loose.

Yamcha tossed a key too one as he let them free the rest allowing them too be decoys for Bulma and him. It wasn't right he knew but they had too get the hell out of there if they wanted to save anyone. But he quickly picked up Chi-Chi from the floor as Bulma stood by her waiting. " So where too now?" Bulma asked as Yamcha began getting his bearings again.

" We just head down the next two flights of stairs and then we should be at the escape pods." Yamcha said as he recollected from his memory. He pushed his way through the mob of slaves that began splitting out and ripping the ship apart. They continued down the hallway too the stairs and heading downwards. But Bulma opened up with her rifle clearing out another six soldiers which came too stop the little revolt inside of the ship. " Comon Yamcha I only have 38 rounds left!" Bulma said looking at the red flashing number on the side of her gun.

( Meanwhile)

Gohan stood up as he heard the chaos outside. It sounded like a stamped along with a bunch of cursing and swearing. " What the is going on outside?" He thought as he stood next to his father's bed ready to fight for him. He was stabilizing and was looking much better than before but hadn't awoken from his catatonic state of remission. But he needed too find out what was outside as he walked to the door. He looked around finding the caretaker of this place was up. " Go watch over my father he's improving and it's not long until he is recovered, but if anything happens to him you will know what will happen to you." Gohan said coldly as she nodded and went to the back room sealing it.

Gohan opened up the door too his room and found a brawl going on right out in front of him. Soldiers and the now recently acquired slaves were fighting in the hallway. The slaves weren't weak, they were quite strong for their race but not as quite as strong as the soldiers but with so many numbers and limited space the soldiers were being overrun.

But Gohan held a clean advantage over both parties as he stepped into the hallway, seemingly unnoticed by both sides as they continued to fight. He moved into a stance and began power up, his energy becoming a brilliant white around him, the flash of energy across his face showed the black and emotionless eyes, the slaves recoiled, backing away from Gohan and letting his forces gather around him. Before any could get any sort of control of the rebel slave army Gohan tore through them without a second thought. He drove through the first couple watching as his fist went through the back of one the other crushing another too the floor. Gohan smirked as a ball of energy blasted from his hand killing dozens that stood behind the first.

The soldiers behind him cheered and joined in on the now completely confused slave army, which was now in shambles as corpses hinder them from moving around too much. Gohan kicked one in the side of the neck snapping it like a twig and then driving a kick into his now dead body and into his friends. " Come now you slaves should know that I'm on board as is my father. So just be good and go back too your cells or I'll kill you all where you stand!" Gohan said with a half smile and slight grin.

They all took a step back in fear, Gohan was well known for being the one in charge of the raid on their planet and defeating the most powerful warriors the planet had to offer like nothing. Then the sight of Broly and his proclamation of being the boys father further instilled fear as he destroyed the planet's champions without even touching him. Everyone could sense the power they both held and it was more than enough too crush any force, even the Ice-Lings who ruled everywhere seemed almost faint in power compared too them.

" No? Well it doesn't matter. I would've killed you all even if you did!" Gohan laughed into the horrified group tearing through them savagely. The blows were meant too inflict pain and a slow death, Gohan didn't mind as he crushed them even though they were helpless against him. It was what his father showed and thanks too someone his father was ill, he could die! Gohan growled as he delivered a kick too the gut of one alien so hard that he went through the floor. Half of his body stuck through the top of the floor and Gohan only dived down with both feet, he dropped through the floor hitting the ground dead. Gohan only floated down as he soon ran into three slaves running too the escape pods.

" Just where do you think your going?" Gohan said as he landed on the floor his feet tapping the ground causing the whole group to stop on a dime. They weren't recent slaves he could see that easily, each one was the same aswell as holding no resemblance to the slaves in the little insurrection. But that didn't matter, they were trying too flee and that wasn't going too happen.

" Gohan." Bulma said taking a step back as the the boy was no longer the innocent child she remembered. Everything had changed in the few short days that he had been taken away from them. They were all subtle changes that only you could see up close as well as his personality was much different. His eyes were so cold and dark, his face held a emotionless look but that wasn't what had frightened her. He was covered in blood, not his own but the amount of blood on him was hard too comprehend. He was only a child and yet his body was covered in at least a few gallons of blood. From head too toe every inch as blood dripped off his armor and fingers.

Gohan's eyes slightly raised suprised that she knew his name but they quickly went too the stotic look before. " I don't know exactly how you know my name but I don't really care. Now are you ready too die?" Gohan cracked his knuckles and let a smirk form across his lips. " Slaves should know there place and not rebel against their masters especially when the slaves are too weak too even scratch them!" Gohan laughed as he couldn't feel their energy, which meant they were all pitiful compared too his own.

" Gohan please you don't remember us?" Yamcha said pleadingly hoping that Gohan could at least find something too at least know them by. " Its us! Bulma, me, and your mother!" Yamcha extended his arms slightly showing Chi-Chi's weak form too Gohan's eyes.

Gohan's eyes looked her over and saw the weak form. ' My mom?' Gohan shook his head. " No! Don't you dare say she's my mother!" Gohan yelled angrily flaring his energy. " My father told me she died when she gave birth to me! So there's no way she could be my mother!" Gohan growled as Gohan felt the pain when his father told him the tragic story about his mother's death. " She gave her life too let me come into this world when she could have saved her own! How dare you even think of saying that she is my mom!" Gohan yelled angrily gathering balls of energy in his hands. The pain and anger in his eyes could be seen by them as small specs of tears formed but did not fall.

" Gohan I know that Broly told you alot of things but they are not true! He isn't your father, he died on Chinkyuu where you were born and Chi-Chi is your mom! I know you don't believe me and I know that Broly has completely corrupted you too believe that. But Gohan I tell you that it's the real truth! Your not Broly's son and you weren't ever like this before." Bulma said trying too open the boy's mind up too her own. He still seemed too be partly of himself but had no memory of anything that seemed too have happened too them.

" How dare you say that about my father?" Gohan yelled furiously he launched himself at Bulma without a second thought. Gohan swung but Bulma was knocked aside by Yamcha and Gohan missed. " I will kill you all for even daring too say such a thing! He has cared for me and taught me everything I know! And here you all say lies about my past and about my father!" Gohan growled as the energy balls were quickly fired at Bulma.

She quickly raised her rifle and took a quick pot shot through the blasts setting them off and burning a whole deeply into the wall. Gohan was only stunned as the weapon on her arm seemed too be much stronger than he thought. Without warning he was quickly slammed into the wall by the man holding who was once holding the one they called his mother. He felt three good blows land before he kicked the man square in the gut making him double over. He saw the spit seep from his mouth as he struggled too catch his wind. Gohan left no room for that as he drove his knee into his chin knocking him backwards and out cold into the wall. " You should know better than too attack me!" Gohan spat at him as he worked out a kink in his neck.

Bulma knew the situation was deteriorating badly so she had too either kill Gohan or knock him out. Both were hard to do but she had no choice. ' I'm sorry I have too do this Chi-Chi but he's not going too listen to reason.' Bulma thought looking back sadly at her friend. Chi-Chi was still out of it as she lay on her side on the floor. He eyes were open but there seemed too be no one home. Bulma got back on her feet as Gohan finished his little kink. " I'm sorry Gohan but I have too do this." Bulma said as she fired her rifle straight at Gohan.

Gohan had already seen the damage the device had done and wasn't going to let it scratch him. He quickly jumped too the side avoiding a spray of bullets then rolling back as she tried too match his movements but failed.

Bulma tried hopelessly too shot Gohan but her heart couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him... But her rifle was soon blasted from her arm as Gohan shot it away with a bright flash of energy. " Now that device is out of the way, we can fight." Gohan said smirking as he moved into a fighting stance.

Bulma only reached behind her back grabbing her zapper in her hand waiting for Gohan too attack, she had one shot or wait about 10 seconds before trying her zapper again and that was probably long enough for Gohan too kill her. She watched carefully as Gohan quickly jumped into the air and moved too punch her face. " Here goes!" She yelled as she drew the device in her hand and connected with Gohan's chest. She watched as the electric charge dumped from her zapper into Gohan filling him with thousands of volts. Smoke slowly rised from Gohan's hair as she had frizzled it all. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell too the floor with a thud.

Broly's eyes opened slowly as if he had not used them before. The feelings that were enveloping him were very strange. He could see and feel many more things then he thought, the effects his anger caused, the reason why rage could not be used. He could understand the meaning that word love held. " I feel it yet I do not know it." Broly said as he raised from the bed. The pain was no longer in his being he could understand why the pain had come, what he had done too Chi-Chi had hurt himself through the bond, the emotional trauma and pain after only caused him too get weaker. Every curse and blow he done too her only made his own pain worse. They were connected but that only made one thing clear too him. She's alive... Now it all makes sense... but will she accept me after what I have done?' Broly shook his head from those thoughts. No she had no choice but to! She was his and with the moron sayjin known as Goku apart of his being she couldn't have any reason not to be with him.

Broly quickly felt around the ship for her energy locating it not where he was expecting her too ever be close too. ' She's close too the-!' Broly knew that location easily understanding what she was doing. He had lost himself too her once and this time he wouldn't fail her again. " No she will not leave me!" Broly yelled going super-sayjin and exploding through the door scaring the poor woman who had fallen asleep in the chair. Broly ran down the hallway scarring every soldier that saw him coming shitless.

" Holy shit he's back!" One said as Broly flew by him. Others only watched as the super-sayjin blasted down the hallway.' No I will not let this happen. I understand this now! I can accept her as she wishes and I can understand how she feels!' He rounded the corner easily spotting the hole in the middle of the floor and dropping down through it. Broly smelled blood on throughout the ship but sayjin blood was down here! He hit the ground running flying past the holes lining the hallway along with some type of bent rifle near the entrance too the escape pods. The door was sealed shut as Broly soon felt Gohan's weak energy signal inside and he could faintly smell the scent of the blue haired woman right outside the door. Broly knew they were probably preparing too escape but he didn't want them too just blast off as he ripped in there. He had too be quick but stealthy about this. Rushing in would only make things worse now. ' I can't believe I'm actually seeing that!'

Broly let the door slide open silently as he slipped inside the room holding the escape pods. He quickly darted around using what limited shadows he had for cover as he saw Bulma, the male Chinkyuu malewith Gohan and Chi-Chi in his arms. Gohan was unconscious as Chi-Chi only seemed too be slightly concious or just barely aware of anything. His burning teal eyes settled on the group as Bulma quickly opened up a escape pod. But that was not going too happen.

" Yamcha put Chi-Chi in here and Gohan in the other one with you. We can't fit all four of us in one." Bulma said quickly looking back too the door which hissed shut scaring her but was relieved as no one was there. Yamcha quickly set Chi-Chi in one and Bulma went over too the second one setting up another one of her cloaking devices on the outside. She released the hatch as Yamcha went too head inside.

" AHHHHHHHHHH-!" Yamcha's scream ripped out from his throat as Bulma screamed herself in fear. But as she looked back at him too see why he had, she screamed even more. She could see a large fist sticking through his stomach which held his insides ina fist. Blood began too fall from Yamcha's mouth and a sick laugh filled the room.

" You can't escape me... What ever you try I will always know Bulma... HAHAHA!" Broly bellowed laughing as his form emerged from the darkness stepping straight forward as Gohan fell from Yamcha's weaking grip. Broly growled excited from the fresh kill, as he ripped his fist back from the Chinkyuu male'sstomach. Yamcha could only fall forward and slowly he hit the ground. Bulma only dropped too her knees as she tried to do something for him.

Blood poured from the wound as Yamcha could feel his life fading and he couldn't even say anything too Bulma before the blanket of death swept through his body. His eyes shut as a final gasp fell from his lips and he passed into the afterlife leaving Bulma at Broly's unheard of mercy.

" Yamcha! Yamcha!" She cried shaking him as tears filled her eyes. " You killed him! You son of a bitch you killed him!" Bulma screamed as Broly only grinned. Bulma grabbed her zapper as she was ready too kill Broly with her own two hands. She swung it forward connecting with Broly's stomach and watched as volts of electricity surged from the zapper into Broly. " Take this you asshole!"

She pressed the button down further doubling the voltage until it shocked herself. Bulma was knocked backwards from the shock of her device but only too look up and her voice was stuck in her throat, Broly glared down at her. He casually reached down and dusted off the singe marks left by her zapper, smirking as he did it. " Was that supposed too hurt? I felt a tingle and I was wondering if that is supposed to do me in?" Broly busted out laughing but only drew his arm back. His laugh faded as a scowl replaced his grin. " You bitch!" Broly spat backhanding her into the escape pod unintentionally. Bulma's foot kicked up inside the escape pod landing on the ignition switch. She was out cold from the sheer force of his slap and unconsciously exploded out into space.

Broly only blinked his teal eyes twice as he saw the escape pod shoot into space. " What the hell did I just do?" Broly scratched the back of his head but something drew him to another escape pod. He walked back too the one where his prize lay. He smiled as he looked inside and saw Chi-Chi. He reached inside gently pulling the weak woman from the pod into his arms. Her could smell her and feel her again in his arms. He took a long deep whiff of her scent remembering her scent. But things had too be done as Broly found the mark he had placed on her neck. " Come back to me Chi-Chi." Broly said before driving his teeth into her neck.

The blood filled his mouth as he reopened the wound, he drank her blood only too let his tongue lap at the wound before removing his teeth. He felt Chi-Chi's discomfort as she tried too stop the pain in her neck but she only sank into his arms after the pain subsided. " Chi-Chi come back... Your son and I want you back." He kissed her on the forehead before sitting down on the floor with her in his lap. He rested against the wall not really caring about the present condition of anything, a dead human with his gut torn out sat only a few feet away but he couldn't care at all. His grip on her only loosened as she tried getting close too his chest.

' This won't do. She must drink my blood too come back.' Broly thought as her weakened form rested against him. Without a second thought Broly slashed his palm allowing the crimson liquid too drip out. Broly only pressed it against her lips letting the blood seep into her mouth. He flexed his hand allowing a trail of blood too continue freely down into her mouth. He rubbed the base of her throat in a soothing pattern until he felt her swallow. " That's it." Broly said taking his hand away, his eyes watching as a few small trickles of blood fell from her mouth. Broly set back against the wall waiting for her too awaken then she could be all his. Nothing could stop him this time, she would become his mate, then the universe's true ruler would take his title. Breaking free from his old man would be next now that he secured a mate and had support from Gohan he could finally be free.

But as Broly looked back into space he could now only faintly see the escape pod. The thrusters were all that Broly could see as he didn't know where Bulma had gone but he didn't care right now. He was content just too hold the woman in his arms until he died if it were a choice.

( Back on Planet Kold)

Vegeta walked with Nappa and Raditz at his side towards Frieza's throne room after being summoned. He didn't care what the Ice-ling wanted but he knew it had something too do with this supposed super-sayjin. Although that couldn't be true, only he the sayjin prince could be the Legendary Super-Sayjin. It was only a matter of time until he had the power too become a super-sayjin then take his place as the universe's true ruler. Vegeta smirked too himself once the day came that he would stand over Frieza's and the rest of his family and send them all into oblivion. ' I only need to become stronger then no one will ever rival my power, I am the sayjin prince and no one can ever rival me.'

Vegeta's smirk dropped into a stolid emotionless mask that he wore as he approached the doorway. Vegeta stopped in front of the doorway with his arms crossed only grunting too both Nappa and Raditz. The two only opened the door for Vegeta as he walked inside, immediately Raditz and Nappa joined his side. The Ice-ling only sat facing a window that stared out into space. He went too a knee out of reason, not respect. " Yes master... Frieza you have requested our presence." Vegeta said calmly hating that he was doing this too his pride. He just wanted too rip the bastards face off but it wasn't time yet for such actions.

" Ahh yes Vegeta..." The Ice-ling said turning around in his chair, Vegeta bowed his head but could still hear Frieza sipping his wine. " I have some good news about our mysterious super-sayjin sightings." Frieza only smiled and Vegeta's skin crawled as he looked up. " For you see Vegeta my brother Cooler has a spy inside this little army. And she has been most informative with some information but won't give us what we are seeking until she escapes. She even had the audacity too give us: the rulers of the universe, demands!" Frieza broke the glass he was holding as the blood red wine spilled all over the side of his chair but he didn't notice. Vegeta could feel the cold change in room temperature whenever Frieza got made it was a bizarre habit that the Ice-lings had. " But that's not why I called you here. Because I want you Vegeta too retrieve her, she will rendezvous at one of three different planets we have set for her. Get her and extract the information from her by any means necessary my monkeys..." The sick look in his eyes gave Vegeta a tell tale look into the females future." If she does give you the information then you may do what you wish with her."

" Is that all master Frieza..." Vegeta said through his teeth. He hated being an errand boy! Damit he was the sayjin prince not some foolish whelp who needed a had too lead him around. ' Once I get what I want I will kill the bitch!' Vegeta growled in his head.

" Yes that is all monkey boys. Now get a move on because she is going too depart shortly." Frieza said turning around and brushing off the three sayjins. Vegeta was burning with Frieza's audacity too call them monkey boys! But he only bowed and left the room hiding the anger deep inside of himself.

" Well at least we get a vacation until the bitch shows up." Raditz said looking up at the ceiling as the group walked too the launch pad.

" Sayjins do. not. take. vacations Radtiz..." Vegeta growled glaring at him with a deep scowl. " We train until she arrives then we get what we want,then train some more before coming back." Vegeta's dark gaze burned at his two lackeys. " Understood?" He growled and the two both nodded. " I thought so." Vegeta only continued too walk forward now awaiting his training time until he arrived at the planets.

R & R comments, critizim, compliments all accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dont own it.

Chapter 9

What Do I Do?

Broly is now with the ones he longs too be with but inside something decides whats best. The piece inside of Broly that makes him a God has a thing too say to the body it inhabits

R: Language

Broly still held his raven haired beauty mate in his arms still not moving from the spot. He only sat waiting until she recovered, he wasn't going too leave this place until then. He wasn't going too move her only too have her awaken in his arms spoiling the entire point of waiting for her eyes too flutter open and let him see her again. No he wasn't going too let that happen, he was going too wait until she awoke. He looked over too Gohan from his spot still noticing him unconcious. ' Well I do have too get him back up and going.' Broly thought as he still hadn't moved since then. Broly moved one hand away from Chi-Chi and focused his energy.

Slowly he watched the boy float into the air and come twoards him. Broly slowly pulled him too his side stopping when he fell right into his palm. He set Gohan against his side letting him rest as he moved his palm back up and began glow with energy. He fired a quick blast incinerating the Chinyuu-gin's body before returning his attention back too his family around him. Broly moved Chi-Chi into his lap then brought Gohan into her own as held them both in his arms. ' Too close was I too losing you both. That will never happen again. I promise too keep you both in my sight from now on.' Broly gently nuzzled Chi-Chi's head affectionately, then slowly kissing the side of her neck letting his tounge lick up the few wounds she had left. " Chi-Chi I promise you that you will find what you seek inside of me, I will give you what you love inside your husband from me. I don't want too lose anything between us, you and Gohan mean far too much to me beyond the reasons of universal domination. I want you two to become my family that I was never expected too have, never ment too have for my sins. I do not want you Chi-Chi as my whore I never have. I only wish that you be the face I wake up too every morning, too see your beauty every time I awaken, that would be something I could only dream about in the past." Broly held her closer against his chest, it was difficult too express such feelings, never knowing or trying too find these made his words seem... different.

He let out a breath and let his eyes close just sitting there and basking in the peaceful feeling of this. Never before had he exprienced these feelings at a comforting place, only through other means of murder and rape could he ever recieve but this! This held such a feeling far greater then he could ask for. He didn't want too ever leave this spot, it made him feel complete. Being free right now didn't matter so long as they were with him, thats all he could ever ask for. Slowly Broly fell asleep with Gohan and Chi-Chi still tightly held in his arms.

(Meanwhile)

Vegeta climbed into his pod after getting the rediculos orders of Frieza too find some female and get the information on a super-sayjin that did not even exsist! It was degrading too be reduced too this but he didn't have a choice, but he still had the few days of training he could get before finding her and after. It was all just a matter of time now until he was strong enough.

He set back against the padding of his pod, his hands went under his chin as he just now had too wait. The hatch slowly hissed closed and Vegeta only watched with unblinking eyes as it closed tightly. " I will take my place in the universe soon Frieza... It will be finally your time too watch as I crush you in my hands." Vegeta said with a cold voice. He would get his revenge against Frieza then the rest of the Ice-lings.

They destroyed his planet, murdered his people and his father, then taking him and forcing him too become a lower class planet purger. He was taken as a child raised in the dark parts of the universe only too be trained in finer arts of death, torture, and devastation.

Although now he was much older, stronger, and under control but that didn't matter. He still was not yet a super-sayjin. He should of became one long before too end Frieza's life, make him suffer just as he had made him.

Vegeta's hands clenched tightly under his chin as Vegeta recounted the many horrors he had been forced too endure since he was a boy. Every day had been a horrible walking nightmare, an incaranation of hell that exsisted in the physical realm. Too many nights had he been beaten down, forced too watch the blood pour from his body. Only too have Nappa carry him too the regen tanks too let him recover for the next day.

Sometimes he wished that he had died on the cold hard floor, others he just wished that he would just wake up on Vegeta-sei finding this a horrid nightmare. A few times he just simply thought of giving up. But that could not happen.

He was humiliated by Frieza constantly but he kept himself in check because it was the only way too regain his honor and position in the universe. But other things... They could never be brought back... His virginity could never be with anyone, that Lizard took that away. Being raped by him took the little innocence he had left, changing him to actually want to be on purges away from him. To let the pain he had felt just dissapear with the death's of countless others.

His childhood could never be brought back. He could of been taut by the greatest generals in the sayjin army, the best tutors and tactitioners could of been their too explain everything too him. Make him into a truly perfect ruler. He could of been the best of the best on Vegeta-sei. ' But no its all gone isn't it.'

He hadn't notice the pod launch into space but he didn't care. The cold emptiness of space kept him away from Frieza for awhile anyway... He stared deep into the darkness that was endless too his eyes, stars, and galaxy after galaxy passed before his eyes in instants but he could always look for one spot that was now vacant, the one place where Vegeta-sei would have exsisted.

Broly's eyes cracked open as he felt someone stir in his arms. He felt weight shift in his chest and his head raised from the wall and he looked down as Chi-Chi snuggled against his chest. She held Gohan in her arms who was now sleeping peacefully in her stomach. The smile that formed on his face was of a strange feeling of happiness. He only rested his head on Chi-Chi's gently. His hand going too rub her back in a soothing motion, he would rather feel her skin but this was just as rewarding as she only smiled in her sleep and sighed. He kissed the top of her head. " I love you Chi-Chi." He whispered and she only rested against him not at all bothered that it was him. But he didn't want to get a kink in his neck by sleeping down her anymore.

Broly carefully began too move as not too wake either of them but as he started the door too the room hissed open. Broly's eyes shot up too the person who dared too come in when he was like this. " You..." Broly growled angrily as he instantly recognized the whore. She had been nothing but a pain in his side ever since his father found her, and he wanted nothing more than too get his revenge on her. She was almost constantly protected by his father making it difficult too kill her but now she didn't have his father's protection at the moment. Broly moved without thinking laying down his family on the floor, painfully he looked back as Chi-Chi whimpered from losing his body's heat but pulled Gohan closer too her. Burning teal eyes settled on her as she took a step back. " My father's little mistress... What could you possibly be doing down here... alone?" Broly chuckled as his eyes narrowed and he took a big step foreward shrinking the distance between them.

" Bro...Broly? Wha-What are you doing here?" She said terrified taking a few steps back. She looked behind her almost expecting someone too be behind her but there wasn't. Broly walked outside the room waiting before the door closed behind him.

" I was happily enjoying my sleep with my family... But I guess I could wring your little neck for fun." Broly grinned as he took another huge step letting only a few feet seperate them as she continued too back pedal away from him. He could smell her fear, and he could see shock and confusion in her eyes. He understood the shock but why she was confused? He didn't have a clue but it didn't matter or wouldn't in a few moments.

" You wouldn't? Your father would kill you!" She said her voice trembling as she backed up foolishly into the wall and Broly moved in the middle blocking her escape path. " He won't let you kill me! You'll pay for doing it!" She hissed gaining some bark but Broly knew there was no real bite behind her idle threat.

" Kill me? Hah!" Broly said slaming his fist right next too her head. " You should know that the controller won't last on me. Besides he can't kill me or he would have nothing. Killing you... He would loose a whore. Something easily replaced unlike a Legendary Super-Sayjin." Broly's grin turned into a scowl as he slammed his other fist trapping her head between his hands. " You've been nothing but a pain too me bitch! You saved my father when I could of killed him! I could of been free and you helped him more than enough times too stop me from doing so!" Broly drove his knee into her gut making her cough up blood as he knew he defenitly bruised her insides with that blow.

Broly grabbed her by her violet hair and hoisted her into the air. Unmercifully slamming her against the wall. " Don't kill me please!" She cried out painfully as she tried too free her hair from Broly's grip but too no avail.

Broly only gave her a twisted smirk before with quick snap around her neck he cut off her air. " No sorry you die!" Broly laughed and with a quick snap broke her neck in his hand. He grabbed her limp body by the hair again dragging her into the pod room, then throwing her in a space pod. " My father will only find you missing not dead." Broly said grinning before hitting the ignition and firing off the pod into space. " Pu,hahahaha!" Broly bellowed out laughing but as he felt the increase of an energy behind him immediatly shut his laugh. Chi-Chi groaned sleeply rolling around but still remaind asleep. Broly let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping as he returned too her side picking her up in his arms. Gohan still against her chest as they both now were in his arms.

He exited the room walking up too the hole left in the celeing and floating up through it. He went up another few floors until stopping nearby his own chambers. He glared at every passing soilder who stopped too see exactly what he was carrying in his arms. He was almost driven too incinerate the entire hallway but it ment waking his family. He only gave a swift kick into one's gut as he grinned from the corner of his mouth as Broly walked beside him. The rest all clearly took the hint and left the hallway as Broly's murderous gaze gave them the alternative if they wanted too stare at him.

Broly finally stopped in his own chambers. He opened up the door with his tail and closing it gently as he made his way to the back bedroom. But as he made his way too the bed a reality that he had thought of came smacking down onto him. Everything he had one day never tried too accept, the things he had never wanted too happen had happened. ' Im trying too learn too love... I want someone else too love me.' Broly stopped as he placed them both on the bed. His dark eyes swept over them both as they slept peacefully. ' I am not the same anymore am I?'

' No. I am not the same, ive...ive changed... no longer have I given into my instincts and follow them into battle, I am following my... heart... Despite how foolish that truly sounds I am.' Broly took a step back from them and turned walking too the only window that allowed Broly to look out into space. ' I feel emotions now. I find comfort and peace when I never have before.' Broly thought as he stood letting his eyes close in front of the window.

He stood still letting the reality of what he had done slowly sink into him. " I am not the same anymore, I don't crave the thrill of blood. I crave for them in my arms." Broly said as he looked back too the bed. He knew he was far too attached to get rid of them, not that he would anyway. But just what would happen when they escaped? His father still had control over him and until that control was shattered they were stuck here.

That wasn't his main cause for concern though. ' YESSS... I AMMMM...' Broly's eyes widen as the voice hissed inside of his head. 'WHAT'S THE MATTER? THOUGHT I DIDN'T KNOW?' The voice taunted and Broly knew exactly what was speaking too him " What? You can't be able too communicate with me! Father sealed you up inside of me. Im just going crazy." Broly said shaking his head.

' HAH! I DO ENJOY THE THOUGHT THOUGH, SHE WILL BE UNDERNEATH MY BODY SOON...HE,HE,HE!' The voice laughed wickedly and Broly's eyes went too Chi-Chi. ' OH THE JOY'S WE WILL HAVE. JUST BREAK THE CONTROLLER AND WE BOTH CAN ENJOY HER!' Broly growled warningly too his counterpart.

" Listen I know what you are thinking. But she are mate! Our bonded one for eternity and if you-!"

' I ALREADY KNOW THAT FOOL! I JUST WANT TOO BE THE FIRST!' The voice was persistant and Broly was not in the mood too be dealing with him or his psychotic personallity at all. The trials and reason for all of his sins was the subconcious voice inside of him. The very power was not only apart of him, it was a living personality and his main cause for insanity at times. He was warped twisted by his own maddening subconcious, the true evil that lay dormant inside of him was only awakend by his anger. He had transformed before and although he was still self concious of his actions his mind was becoming more and more warped by his power that always had a say in his life. Though his father never knew, he probably suspected something was never quite right.

" Im growing tired of this Legendary... Why are you bothering me? And how?" Broly asked as the image of his power stood inside of his mind grinning wolfishly. The massive body was much bigger than his own as the towering mass stood with his hand rubbing his chin. The spiking gold hair and white eyes were the real form of power and insanity. The form of Super-Sayjin was Broly's best within his control. Without his control he was... a maniac killer without a reason, just too kill which Broly had begun too enjoy, after all who did he else have too talk too when he was in that dark room. Surrounded by darkness and filled with the maddening power inside him which held a voice inside of itself.

(Flashback)

As a child thats the closest thing he had to carring. ' I UNDERSTAND MY NAIVE YOUNG CHILD... FOR THEY ARE AFRAID OF US! THEY ARE AFRAID OF WHAT WE CAN BECOME!' The voice was his own refuge after being dragged away beaten, bloody, burned, and terrified of his father. He was huddled up in a corner as the voice spoke too him.

" Why? Why does everyone so afraid me? Why can't they understand me?" Chibi Broly whimpered too himself as he felt the strength inside flow through him, soothing his battered body and bringing his young mind twoards it like a drug.

' NEVER ACCEPT OTHERS, THEY ONLY WISH TOO HURT YOU AND TAKE BOTH OUR LIVES. DON'T FEAR THOUGH, CALL ME OUT AND I WILL PROTECT YOU. NO ONE WILL TOUCH YOU. JUST CALL OUT TO ME...' A faint laugh echoes inside his head.

" Can you? Can you protect me from father and those women?" Chibi Broly said stiffiling his tears as the voice chuckled and Broly felt the comfort as the strength only flowed through his veins again. Calming him as he relaxed in its protective glow.

' OF COURSE I CAN... JUST SCREAM AND GET ANGRY. I'LL BE...' The voice stopped as the door too his room was opened revealing a none too happy father and his current mistress. Both of which were none too pleased with earlier results. Chibi Broly only curled up more praying that this would just go away, his fears only grew as the power and strength inside left him without warning. The fear tripled as his father stopped infront of him holding a none too pleasent whip in his hand.

" Again brat you have failed me! I don't why I bother-!" He raised the whip with and with a defaning crack brought it down on Broly's back making him cry in pain."- wasting my time with you!" He only raised it again dealing fresh and painful reld welts along his back each bringing out a tortured scream from Broly as the skin broke and letting fresh blood leak from his backside until he was in tears.

" So pathetic!" His father spat as he watched Broly cry. He only stuck his foot on his back and ground his heel deep within making Broly's cries even more painful. " Useless garbage!" He kicked him hard in the side as Broly lost his wind and his anger began too grow.

" I've got an idea master." His mistress said sweetly as she pulled a cutting dagger from the back of her dress. She knelt down by Broly as he continued to cry, and without mercy for the boy dug the knife well into his tail. Broly's scream was more than blinding, pain cried through every vein, every pour and fiber filled a blinding rush of pure torture that he had never felt before. The knife only continued too cut until his entire tail was loped off fully. " How about that master?" She asked as his father only laughed as the brown stump on his son's back began too bleed.

That finally snapped inside as Broly felt his tail defiled. The words of the voice told him that they couldn't hurt him anymore if he got angry and screamed. Chibi Broly saw them turn away from him as he began too growl and his screams of anger cried from his throat. " FATHER!" Chibi Broly screamed in fury as a blinding golden light engulfed his body. The black dull eyes were rolled back inside of his head, his long black hair spiked as his little body shook as violent swells of energy rippled out from him.

His father's eyes only widened as he saw the his son transform too a level he hadn't seen before. " I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" Chibi Broly screamed as a barrier of energy engulfed his body and a blast of energy fired from his chest like a rocket. His father's mistress was only able to cry out meakly before being turned into ash by the very boy that she de-tailed. " NOW YOU DIE!" Broly growled as another blast formed in his chest and exploded. But his father moved out of the way quickly flying up too punch Broly but his son already saw the move and drove his foot straight into his father's eye.

He screamed back in pain as blood gushed from where his eye was. The blurry vision only caught his son backhanding him too the floor and into the wall. The growling only continued as he saw his son from blurred vision stalking up too him. He wasn't the weak child he thought him anymore, that power had just changed inside of him, but he wasn't going too be killed by his own brat!

He reached up grasping a metal pull down lever and with a grin as his son stopped to form an energy blast. The metal lever was slamed down bringing a massive current through the floor upwards into Broly's body. The energy blast exploded in his chest sending him back into the wall and still cicurlating massive volts of electricty up through his body making the young boy scream in pain and anger.

The cold white eyes flashed scarring his father as he seemed to move through the wall of electricy slowly trudging tworads. The anger and hate was there burnt into his face as blood began too splurt from the wounds in his chest. His hair only seemed too grow even more static as the voltage sent it upwards like the rage inside of Chibi Broly.

His feet stopped and he fell forward though drained of power and as the voltage ran out of power stopping both. He fell into the darkness with a sadistic grin on his face that truly made him a innocent boy no longer.

( End Flashback)

But the voice inturrepted his thoughts, snapping him out of his reviere.' OH THAT'S EASY TO ANSWER, YOU SEE I'M WATCHING YOUR CONTROL GROWING STRONG, AND YOUR POWER HAS BEGUN TOO GROW THE MORE YOU STAY WITH HER, BUT... YOUR NOT THE SAME AFTER THAT MORON BECAME APART OF YOU...' The voice shifted into an angry growl and Broly knew what his power was not liking, he already had felt it when he was trapped inside of his mind. The cold anger and hatred that burned inside of him when he met this 'Goku' and his power inside seemed enraged by him.

" It had too be done or we would not have a mate and a future sayjin legacy of our power." But the inner voice didn't say anything, he knew it... ' Shit...' " Alright I admit it... I have become more than physically attracted too her, more than just being mates, I know your probably thinking me weak but ever since I have held her in my arms. I have never been more at peace, and happy for the first time in my life." Broly stopped as his inner voice had yet too say anything. " You only know death and killing although we both enjoy that greatly, there's more we both want, and i've found it with them both." Broly looked back at them again. " A sayjin too train, although not of our bloodline he would kill too save our lives, and... a woman that we may love and love us back. Rape doesn't hold any favor since my mind has taunted me with vision's of her body and my own in great pleasure... Is that what you wanted too hear?" Broly asked the voice which was deathly silent.

' HMMM... MAYBE YOUR RIGHT...BUT I WILL HAVE TOO SEE FIRST HAND WHAT THEY BOTH CAN GIVE ME BEFORE I MAKE ANY CHANGES TOO MYSELF.' Broly let out a breath of relief as that was probably the best answer he could get from him. ' JUST REMEMBER THOUGH, IF THEY DIE I TAKE CHARGE AND YOU REMAIN HIDEN INSIDE OF ME FOREVER...' Broly nodded silently.' GOOD CAUSE THAT WILL MORE THEN LIKELY HAPPEN WITHOUT ME PROTECTING THEM...'

" If they die then you can do what you wish forever, I would have no reason too live." Broly silenced any further communication and got into bed silently and undisturbing them. His arms wraped around his family again as he held them again forgetting the troubled thoughts he had just had with himself. ' They won't ever die so long as I live.' Broly thought before burying his nose in Chi-Chi's hair taking in her scent and falling into a peaceful slumber.

Bulma groaned as she began felt herself wake up. Pain was in the side of her face. She felt like she had been hit by SonKun in her cheek but that wasn't possible as she opened her eyes. The cold glass that sepereated her from space was seen as her eyes widened more. " What? What where am I?" Bulma said realizing that she wasn't on the ship anymore. " What happened?"

She remembered that all of them were ready to load up inside the escape pods. She had just finished refitting a cloaking device too one and ready too go onto the next one until Yamcha started screaming and... Her eyes watered as she remembered it all. " Yamcha..." She began too cry as her boyfriend was dead. Broly wasn't incapacitated as Yamcha had said. He was very much awake... " Oh im so sorry Yamcha..." She sobbed as she saw the pain on his face as Broly's fist clenched his guts in his hands. She looked down at the base of her legs and through her tears could see the tiny specs of red blood around her ankles.

All of it was true, she could see the evidence on her, this wasn't a dream. She was all alone in a space pod and everyone she knew was long gone now. She let her heart weap for everyone as Chi-Chi was probably dead, Yamcha was as well, and poor Gohan was still under Broly's control for eternity the boy was beyond help. She continued too cry for hours as she knew this would be last time she would be able too weep for them.

( A few hours later)

She had finally rung her tears inside the space pod which was on a course set when she was launched into space. The alien language was too hard too understand as she didn't know how it worked. She sighed as she rested against the padded seats. " I don't know where I am going, all alone, and have only this..." Bulma held the zapper in her hand as the situation settled inside of her.

" Hopefully the natives are nice enough too give me any clue as too where I am. Or tell me how too get back too Chinkyuu." Although both seemed pretty difficult too swallow its all she had too hope for. But she didn't want too give up hope just yet. She wanted a chance too get back at Broly. He took everything from her life. Her parents, her friends, her boyfriend and all of her people. She was the last of her race and she knew the one thing she wanted was revenge.

But as Bulma twirled the zapper around in her fingers she thought of something. " Well that might work on this... besides I don't have any other protection." So she pulled out her capsules and went back too work.

The shakey entering of the space pod was nothing new too Vegeta. He had sent Nappa and Raditz off too the other worlds projected for her landing. But not before warning them if their power levels didn't double by the next time he saw them, they shouldn't even bother coming back too his presence. His pod streaked across the sky in a blinding fireball before slaming hard into the ground. The waves of heat rolled off the top of the pod as it cooled itself down, the hatch released slowly into the ground as Vegeta got out of the pod and walked on the brown dirt.

He let himself bask in the glow of the sun clenching his fists as a release of tension as he knew he had some training too do. Without a second thought Vegeta launched himself into the air and began a rigiourus workout. His punches and kicks moving at speeds un catchable by the naked eye. ' I will defeat Frieza. I will be the strongest! I will have my revenge!' Vegeta repeteated too himself as he blurred out of sight and began teleporting from location too the next delivering a flurry of combos and strikes with each teleport.

' I am the sayjin prince! Everyone in the universe shall know my name once I kill Frieza and assume the throne above all!' Vegeta's firery voice repeated in his mind as he hit the ground and only continuing too train himself. The dust and dirt swirled around him as Vegeta pushed himself harder. There was no room for lapse. No reprive, no rest. He would only stop until his body quit, or he was nearly dead. Either one would take longer then his entire stay on this planet before he ever thought of quitting or worrying about dying.

R & R I don't know what you people like or dislike if I dont get any feedback.

(V)ajinBroli


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 10

What To Do?

Its for all you B/V fans who have been waiting for this moment when the sayjin prince meets our Chinkyuu genius.

NC-17: Lemon, Language

Vegeta had wore himself out after nine straight hours of training and decided it best too get a little food before going out for another nine. Sweat still dripped from every pour on his body as he walked into the slum town. He was no stranger too the lower classes of the universe where money was key over all. Things could be bought and sold for the right price, as well as any body for the right price so long as you spoke right. But the prince wouldn't lower himself too common whore trash. He deserved pristine young flesh for his royal body. Which unfortunately he hadn't found recently as the urge for too spend some sexual tension had built up for the past few years. But training took hold of his lust and threw it down deep into the darker parts of his mind. No distractions must interfere with his training.

He walked calmly into a restaurant that didn't seem to disgusting. His usual arms crossed over his chest and predominant scowl across his face as he entered giving the slow lingering gaze over everyone just daring to piss him off. Those inside clearly took the hint and looked back at their food trying to ignore the fierce eyes of the sayjin. Vegeta only walked forward and up too the bar sitting himself alone from the others and glaring at the bartender who came over instantly. " Give me food until I say stop, or I will kill you and every other person on this blasted planet." The bartender only nodded quickly rushing back too the kitchen too inform their chefs of the guest they would be serving.

" Damn Frieza sending me out here to find some stupid bitch..." Vegeta muttered to himself as the predicament was foolish. Sending him of all of his warriors to handle such a simple task that didn't even need too be done. There was no other Legendary, he was the only super-sayjin. Vegeta's evil gaze looked up to the bartender who brought out several plates setting them quickly in front of Vegeta then quickly scurrying away too avoid his wrath. " Feh fucking cowards." Vegeta grumbled as he dove into his meal quickly scarfing down every morsel food only to be severed even more. ' Just wait you little bitch i'll enjoy making you suffer for humiliating me like this!'

Bulma's ship crash-landed none too gently as she hit her head on the side of the ship leaving a decent sized bump. She mumbled a few choice words as she rubbed the sore area slowly getting out of the ship. She looked around for any signs of life and was greeted with a small town off in the distance not much more than two miles by what she could see.

Though that wasn't her only worry as the thought of none to friendly aliens quickly damped her thoughts of actually going into the town. ' Well I am stranded anyhow, not like it really matters where I land so long as I can find some way too help Chi-Chi and Gohan.' Bulma gathered up her few capsules putting them in the short hemmed skirt which barely covered her ass, ' You figure for as many clothes as that asshole had he would at least have a longer skirts, or a pair of pants.' She grumbled in her head as the clothes that Broly had before they had tried too leave were very limited. All of his clothes were long pants and all spandex which she absolutely refused too wear but kept a pair and a smaller set of armor with it just in case. She was just holding onto it at least so long as her other clothes couldn't last so long. But all of the women's clothing were completely indecent to even walk around in the room in! She had little too nothing but she fortunately found something tolerable.

She grabbed one of her remaining storage capsules and threw it at her ship encapsulating it in a flash of smoke as it soon fell back into her hand. With a sigh she headed into town.

( Meanwhile)

Chi-Chi came too for once in a long while. Her eyes dimly waking up to see the world around her. She felt herself on a comfortable mattress a thin shit over her body. Slowly her senses felt the black hair in her hands she looked down seeing Gohan. Her little boy was back in her arms and sleeping comfortably. She thought she'd never see him again, after all Broly swore she never!  
Her breathing hitched as she felt two strong arms pull her and Gohan closer. Almost petrified with fear she almost didn't turn her head, but she managed and saw Broly's sleeping form right next to her. A smile on his face as he held them both. ' I have too get out of here! I need too get-!' Her thoughts stopped as she saw one of Broly's eyes raise open.

' Escape my dear? Oh you can't escape me anymore my mate but don't worry I won't let you go again.' She heard him speak without even moving his lips and he smiled more. ' Oh did I not mention since you drank my blood you and I have a mental link now? Yes my mate are thoughts are no longer separate, I can hear, see, and imagine everything you put in your beautiful mind. Nothing can be held back from me now...' He opened his second eye and looked up and down her nude body and stopped at her eyes.

" I swe-!" Her yell was ended as Broly crushed his lips against hers. ' Don't scream! You'll wake Gohan and he's not fully understanding of our relationship.' She heard him say as she was about to begin thrashing and stopped as Broly pulled back. He licked his lips enjoying her sweet taste. ' Your going to be an enigma my mate, your to tempting to resist.' Broly chuckled with a smirk. His tail uncoiling from his waist gently sliding up Chi-Chi's thigh and wrapping around her loose tail.  
Chi-Chi's dark eyes burned with fire as she growled mentally too him. She could faintly see fear across his eyes like Goku had when she did that but it vanished. ' Listen hear!' She yelled mentally, slapping his tail away to his displeasure. ' I am not your mate! I never will be, so let me and Gohan go now!' Her tone ringed out anger but Broly could change that.

' You can love me you know. There are many things you won't ever have too worry about if you bite my neck. Fully bind us together Chi-Chi!' Broly grabbed her pulling her up against him but deeply hugging her. ' I could not exsist again without you! Every moment I regretted what I did to you and Gohan...' Chi-Chi could actually feel his words seeping in. It was the truth in her mind she couldn't say otherwise. Broly's face was buried in her shoulder. ' I am... sorry... I am... so sorry Chi-Chi, I didn't know what else too do then, but now I can see my faults. I won't force you into this Chi-Chi, not anymore this will all be done of your free will.' She on the inside only rolled her eyes not buying his words but as droplets of water ran down her shoulder it changed her thoughts. He was crying. She could feel his tears running down his face and onto her.

' I'll tell Gohan you are his mother, everything he will learn about you again he will be your little boy again.' Broly said sadly and pulled away. Pain was evident, as he wiped away his tears and rolled his back to her. She saw him curl up in a ball and resettle back down. Broly hugged his knee's, understanding these unhappy feelings that ran away freely within him was unsettling even for him.

Chi-Chi almost felt sorry for him, but she only narrowed her eyes and turned back around and held her Gohan protectively. She slowly herself went back to sleep leaving Broly all alone again... ' SHE'S NOT YOUR MATE YOU DUMBFUCK!' His inner personality screamed angrily snapping Broly's eyes open. ' YOU'VE ONLY BONDED YOU FOOL! KAMI!' It groaned. ' I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THIS SHIT!' Broly only closed his eyes as his inner voice berated him, but on the inside truly Broly just wished he could of never woken up when he held Chi-Chi and Gohan in his arms.

Bulma finally made it into the town almost dying from the heat, this planet was like a desert! Even with her 'limited' clothing it was still hotter then she imagined. But she was reliefed when she finally made it in. The inhabitants paid no real interest to her. She was simply looked at then shrugged off. They weren't hospitable but at least they weren't hostile. She made her way into one of the buildings a restaurant she found out as she went inside and she looked around. Nobody really cared about her as she went inside. All of the inhabitants were humanoid obviously although there were some major differences in species. But first things first as she located a restroom. The languages and signs were much different then on Chinkyuu but she could tell the difference. She got a fresh drink of water and finally was able to use the bathroom since ten hours ago.

She wiped her hands with a paper towel and headed back out into the restaurant. She looked around hoping too find at least someone that could be similar enough to a Chinkyuu-gin. She looked all around until a form sitting by the bar caught her eye. Long flame upswept ebony hair, a tight fitting spandex suit and armor generously showing the built structure of his body. ' Well he is the only thing close to being Chinkyuu-gin, just hopefully his hospitality is good.' She sighed as she headed towards him.

Vegeta's senses picked up a energy heading towards him, even though it was pitifully weak compared too him it caught his interest. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see a woman walking towards him. Although the mask he wore didn't hinder inside he was grinning. He didn't think this planet had any decent women, let alone one like this. Long blue hair that had not been cut dangled down around her waist, matching deep ocean eyes that could drown the weak of heart. The generous amounts of cleavage and her long legs were tempting to the eye as well. The very short skirt barely concealed her plush bottom, and the deep V neck was barely holding her chest in place.

Of course at first he could assume her a whore, but her body and looks weren't disheveled. There showed no bruises on her white creamy flesh, the rank odor and smell whores came with did not linger on her. Instead it was fresh ripe enticing smell of shampoo and soap. Rarely street whores or even ones from brothels held their own personal hygiene in high regards. But even with her looks Vegeta's guard was not dropped, many races would send anything, or anyone to kill him and his instincts, although they were reacting with some interest, still they told him to be cautious around her. Poison, backstabbing, drugs, and hidden threats were everywhere.

He continued to eat though, wanting to seem uninterested so that if she were here to kill him she would think him off guard. But as if a simple weak woman could kill the sayjin prince. His comrades though, they were not the best trained in dealing with a situation like this. Raditz was to stupid and driven by lust and would be dead if she happened to be an assassin. Nappa was too thick headed but wouldn't be done in easily.  
But he watched as she sat down next to him. He could see her general surprise, interest, and curiosity in her eyes but he didn't buy it just yet... " Excuse me but I wonder if you can help me?" He heard her ask and he could easily tell from her voice and general caution that she wasn't here to kill him. But how stupid was this woman to come up and to ask him that question. ' Maybe I should just blast her for being so stupid.' But as his eye looked her over again. ' Maybe I could get some enjoyment, I may need to train but the body does require fulfillment.' A smirk spread across his face as he turned to her.  
Bulma sat back a little more deeply as the man turned to her, he was gorgeous! Her thoughts were stopped as the cool smirk across his face gave her warning of some thoughts this man might be having. She closed her thighs together making sure that he didn't get any wrong idea's. " I need some help and your the closet thing to my own kind I thought you might be able to." She said although hoping that he would quit that smirk, it was unnerving to be in such a skimpy outfit although he wasn't a sight for sore eyes either.

" Do you have any idea who I am woman? Please tell me why you would think that I would help you or why I would even bother helping a foolish woman like you?" He spoke to her as the smirk dropped into a stone look.

" Look all I need is just some help as to where the hell I am. Its a long story as to where I came from and how I got here but I have no clue as to where or what anything is." She pleaded looking at him but he only snorted and turned away going back to eating.

" Your foolishness and complete stupidity as to who you speak to is laughable woman. I am not a tour guide nor do I have any interest into helping you or any other creature on this fucking planet." He said glaring at her one last time before going back to his food.

The bartender began to see the sayjin prince irritated by a new stranger and thought it best before his entire restaurant was demolished to step in and keep the sayjin happy. " Please mam do not bother our patron here as he is far too important to be bothered and for the safety of us all not to speak too him again." He said motioning for her to move away. " If you need help I will lend my assistance."

Bulma glared at the man next to her before turning to the bartender. " Yes can you tell me where I am?" Bulma listened as the bartender helped her out much more then the asshole next to her. He told her where she was in the galaxy and although she didn't really understand the mapping system he gave her coordinates on her location and the ones for her trip back to Chinkyuu. " Thank you so much, since my spaceship crashed here I didn't know if any life was here." The bartender sent her a confused look but brushed it off as he went back to work.

Bulma let out a breath as she rested in her chair. " Now I just have to get back to Chinkyuu, build another ship and find you Broly..." She said in a sad yet angry voice. She grabbed her zapper as she knew she could kill him eventually all she needed was some time. " I swear i'll kill you for what you did to everyone on my planet. Even you are supposed to be some sort of almighty sayjin I will kill you." She said before turning around in her seat and went to step off but the man next to her in flash grabbed her and planted her against the bar.

" What did you say?" He growled as fire burned in the back of his eyes. Bulma's zapper fell to the floor leaving her at this man's mercy. " Tell me what you just said woman? I will not ask again!" He yelled as he brought his face just inches away from her. The hue of his eyes had darkened, his grip was tight as his gaze burned straight into her soul.

" Wh...What do mean what I said... I didn't mean that I was going to kill you" She said nervous as his scowl was dangerous and threatening and she knew that he would kill her if she didn't tell him what she had just said. Though what she said probably meant she was going to kill him but she didn't even no him so why would he think so even if he was an asshole but now she was at his mercy.

He growled again. " No you dumb bitch. Did you just say almighty sayjin? Tell me or die now!" He drew one of his hands back letting it glow with an energy Broly used many times around her.

" Yes..." She said meekly as the glowing orb moved closer to her. The world went upside down as she found her face now looking at his ass. She was flung over the man's shoulder and he blasted out through the roof of the restaurant paying no heed to anyone below him and rocketing into the sky. Before she had blinked twice and before she could even think to scream they were both alone in the desert completely away from the town and any help for Bulma.

Vegeta dropped the woman to the ground without her best of care in mind. He was furious inside but he kept his anger down, this woman knew something about the non-existent super-sayjin. " Woman!" He snapped as he glared down at her. " You will tell me who this sayjin is now!" Vegeta demanded as he towered over her form on the ground.

Bulma although terrified over what just happened got to her feet standing eye level with Vegeta, she wasn't going to let him impose on her though she knew he might just kill her. " You could of just asked but since im here I guess I can explain what happened." Bulma dusted herself off as Vegeta reformed the ball of energy in his hand. " Okay! Okay I take the hint! Jeez calm down and i'll tell you!" Bulma said using her hands to calm the irate man down.

" Then speak woman I have little patience." Vegeta growled letting the energy ball disappear.

" The sayjin I am looking for is named Broly, he has my friend and her son prisoners with him." Bulma sat back on a rock, not wanting too really be standing after making the long walk into town. " He came and purged my planet a month or so back. The entire population was annihilated except for me and few other Chinkyuu-gins that lived, but now..." She sighed. " Its only me and my friends are all that's left."

" Woman I want to know about the sayjin! I don't give a flying fuck about you or your damn planet, so tell me where the damn sayjin is or I won't have too kill you!" Vegeta snarled slamming his foot into the ground emphasizing his point as well as strength.

Bulma cringed back as Vegeta drew his foot up from the ground, it was broken like paper as his whole foot was easily shoved through it. But she calmed herself under Vegeta's gaze. " I don't know much except that he proclaims himself the Legendary Super-Sayjin, has a father, and draws his power from a gem on the middle of his forehead." Bulma looked up at Vegeta who had relaxed a little.

" Humph... I knew he wasn't a real super-sayjin. A sayjin who gets power from a stone..." Vegeta snorted as he now knew that this so called super-sayjin was nothing more than a fake. This woman knew his weakness already, but how could she... unless... " Woman did you come from this sayjin's ship?" Vegeta questioned as he reigned in his anger.

Bulma looked away from him. " Yes I was... I was donned his concubine but he never was really interested in me..." Bulma chocked back the tears as her horrible ordeal refolded in her mind. " He raped my friend and took her child to be his servant... then he killed my boyfriend... He ripped his stomach out!" Bulma began to sob as she could still see Yamcha's guts hanging out from his stomach, the painful cry he screamed, the splash as his blood sprayed over her feet.

Vegeta didn't pay attention to the wailing female as he clicked his scouter. " Nappa! Raditz! I have the woman with me and have our information." Vegeta said as his two fellow sayjins picked up his message.

Nappa was the first to send back. " So is he real? Or is this all just a ruse?"

Vegeta chuckled. " No Nappa he is a sayjin but he isn't a super-sayjin, he's just a fake that needs to get power from a stone." He laughed with the sight of such a thing.

Raditz clicked in. " So we're done here? Can we get off the stupid rocks or what?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Raditz was starting to loose his focus as a sayjin, but then again when they hadn't made any money in the last month it works on you.

" Yes were leaving and return to the bastards planet. I'll join you there shortly." Vegeta snapped cutting off their replies and he turned to the woman behind him. A devilish smirk working its ways across his face. He strode over as he titled his head up arrogantly. " Well woman its time to go." He chuckled as Bulma looked up at him.

" What? What do you mean by that? I am not going with you!" She said loosing her tears and regaining her voice. She stood up angrily with this man who had just dumped her out in the middle of no where. " Listen here you macho prick! I don't care what you say, what you do, what you think I am not going anywhere with you! Got that!" She screeched.

Vegeta had to clamp his hands over his ears to drown out that high pitched scream. The once sly smirk quickly changed into a dark scowl as he lashed out grabbing Bulma by her throat. " Listen hear you little bitch! You don't have a choice, under orders I have my right to do with whatever I want with you. And since that other sayjin is busy with your friend..." He trailed off to lick his lips. Bulma didn't need to be a genius to figure out where he was going with this. She was terrified again, she had just freed herself only to be subject to another. " I think i'll take you." He threw her over his shoulder and blasted off too his ship.

Bulma flailed wildly as she tried to free herself from Vegeta's grasp but to no avail. His grip was firm and she knew that without her little zapper she was now under his whim. Vegeta landed still carting Bulma over his shoulder as he ducked into his space pod. He planted Bulma on his thighs and wrapped his arms around her chest trapping her in his grasp. His right foot pressed the launch button and the spaceship fired up into space.

Now they were both alone in space and in cramped quarters. Bulma was now terrified, she couldn't do a thing to stop this man. Now she needed to find a way out of this before she became his whore for real. She could feel his hands already roaming over her body. The rough feel of his gloves over her flesh was uncomfortable as he breathed in the smell of her hair and she could almost feel him grin against her. " Please no..." Bulma whimpered as one of Vegeta's hands brushed aside her panties. She could feel him trailing along the outside of her folds with one finger, he was toying with her wanting to draw out her whimpers. " I'll do anything but not THIS!" Her voice cried as he plunged two fingers home in her depths working her insides with skill not even her boyfriend had. Her whole body tensed in shock as Vegeta worked her folds.

Vegeta only growled huskily. " No woman you don't have a choice, you have nothing else to offer me besides your body. Relax and enjoy it woman... Im sure you'll be very satisfied in the end." He nipped her ear drawing out more whimpers from Bulma and unknowingly leaned back against him. " I am Vegeta woman, the prince of all sayjins. No woman can resist me, even if you tried i'd get what I want." He chuckled lightly making Bulma shiver in fear.

" I...I am a scientist... I can make you anything you want... I was a genius on my..." She couldn't finish as she couldn't keep herself from enjoying what Vegeta was doing. His hands were already making her heat up, he found one of her pleasure spots and tortured her with it. Her back arched and she hated it. She could feel her body trying to clench around his hand. It was so degrading for her body to betray her like this. His other hand reached through her shirt and grabbed her breast. She bit her lip as he began working it in hands, his fingers pinching her nipples almost painfully but enough to make her whimpers increase.

" A genius woman?" He said with mock surprise. " Please great genius enlighten this foolish prince in what you can possibly do for him." Vegeta's sarcasm even made himself chuckle. ' This woman a genius! Hah! Its amazing how cheap there lies will go just to make me stop the inevitable.'

Bulma was able to reach into the top of her skirt finding one of her storage capsules that held her some of her clothing. She clicked it and dropped it to the floor. The plum of smoke caught Vegeta off guard as his feet moved up on instinct. He was no stranger to bombs and other devices that could injure a person. Though as he looked down he caught sight of a pile of clothing that was definitely not there before. " There capsules and this isn't the only thing they can hold. I have two other ships inside of these things. One twenty times bigger than this." She said panting as Vegeta stopped his hand.

" Hmmm... You have peaked my interest but these will not do. I need training equipment and other things to help me become stronger. I need to have something to train in, if I can become a super-sayjin woman I will let you go. " Vegeta said although displeased he wouldn't get to bed her. But the ultimate goal of super-sayjin was far to tempting.

" How do I know you will?" Bulma said as Vegeta withdrew his hand from her warmth much to her relief. " What can you promise me that you will keep your word and let me go?"

Vegeta only chuckled again. " I can only offer my word woman. But what assurances do I have of your ability to make what I need? If you can prove to me that you can make something, then you have my word that I will let you go. My honor cannot break my word woman." Vegeta said as Bulma relaxed.

" Can I ask one more thing of you? If you do this for me I give you my own word that I will give you what I want." Bulma asked as Vegeta gripped her tightly.

" Ask but I may not give it woman."

" If you kill Broly, there are two people I would like to leave with. My friend Chi-Chi and her son Gohan. If you bring them back alive and let me escape with them to the planet we choose I swear that I will make you what ever you want and more." Bulma crossed her fingers inside hoping that he would. ' Please, please let him say yes.'

" Okay woman I will do it if its possible, after all I may not even be the one to kill Broly, there are no guarantees but if you grant me something else I may try harder to get what you seek." He purred letting his hands tell her what he wanted. Her body all for him.

Bulma had no other choice in this situation. She swore revenge, she wanted Broly to suffer for what he had done to her and her friends. She wanted him dead. She turned around in his lap as she was now straddling his thighs and she could see the smirk on his face and his dark black eyes. " Fine... do what you wish so long as you get my friends back and make Broly suffer I don't care anymore. Just take it." She turned her head away from his as he laughed. It didn't matter what he did, she just wanted her revenge.

" Alright woman... Ride me." He said maliciously, his smirk even wider and much more pleased. Bulma turned to him shocked but Vegeta nodded. " There isn't enough room to do it any other way woman." He gestured the small space with his arms as he easily touched the sides of his space pod. " Besides woman. I want you to enjoy yourself." Of course that wasn't true at all, she was a woman that would just let a man take what they wanted, so long as she got what she wanted. But making her do just the opposite and give him what he wanted. He chuckled mentally. It was much funner and pleasurable.

Bulma felt like crying, but she wouldn't she was doing this for her friends. She pulled down the spandex revealing a half aroused sayjin prince. " Don't be afraid woman, im not up 'par' just yet." He chuckled and Bulma could only pity herself now as she slipped him inside of her. Slowly she raised herself up and slid back down. She felt the sayjin prince begin to swell and as she did it a few more times her insides were stretched to the max. Her breath was caught as she couldn't move without it hurting.

Vegeta smirked and let his hand travel to her folds and find the hidden little nub. He toyed with it almost savagely, but he saw the heat streak across the woman's face and he knew she was almost ready. His other hand removed her shirt and skirt easily. He couldn't help but stare at her chest, her nipples were hard and demanding his touch and he barely knew her. But then again no woman could ever not want his touch. His mouth suctioned itself around the demanding peak, while his other hand which had removed her clothing went to cup her other breast.

Bulma bit back her moan of bliss. She wasn't going to let this man know she was enjoying it, even though she hated her body for betraying her. But her body slickened in mere moments as Vegeta ministrations were blissful to her. She began riding him harder and Vegeta relinquished himself from her chest. Vegeta tensed as waves of pleasure ran through him. This was the best sex ever had.

Bulma's moans and cries of pleasure slipped out as she couldn't stop herself. Vegeta's hands went to her hips and helped her along. The speed at which her body was moving drove her pleasure far from what she had ever felt. She threw her head back screaming in bliss, the heat was built up in her legs as her hips pounded on Vegeta's legs. His hands moving her even faster and harder. Though through the firestorm of pleasure she cried in the back of her mind. She was giving her body up and she was enjoying it. Finally the dam broke as her body reached its climax, she screamed as her juices burst out from her. Her inner walls clenching around Vegeta's manhood sending him to his own climax. His deep grunt was all he gave as spilled his seed within her womb. Bulma collapsed against Vegeta's chest panting from exhaustion. " That was excellent woman." Bulma heard him purr. " Lets do it again." She could only gasp as he raised her hips again and slammed them back down.

Through her haze she could feel Vegeta's manhood still aroused completely inside of her. " Surprised about that woman?" Vegeta said noting as her body tensed when he did so. " We sayjins can go for hours if we wish it. But don't worry i'll do it myself." Vegeta growled huskily in her ear. He pushed her to her back letting her legs settle on the padded chair of his spaceship awkwardly. Vegeta began to drive himself deeply within her as Bulma could only cry out in pleasure, she was too spent to hold herself back. So she simply let Vegeta use her and relish in her cries.

' I'll get my revenge Broly... I don't care what I have to do... I will see you dead for all of this...' She thought as her body reached her second climax but the sayjin currently pistoning in and out of her like a machine was far from done.

Well thats a first, never really done anytype of B/V before. Hope you liked it.

R&R how am I doing here? Questions, comments, concerns, critizim, or other idea's im open for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't Own it 

Chapter 11

Feelings

Bulma is now with Vegeta and Chi-Chi is with Broly. How does this change them? For better or worse?

R: (Slight) Lemon, Language

Bulma found herself waking as she was thrown over a shoulder and carted off from a spaceship. Only the view of a man's ass was all she could see and a brown belt around his waste. She groaned as the sleep fell from her eyes. A distinct soreness was between her legs as she tried to stretch, though the man carrying her didn't feel like stopping to let her stretch her legs. " Awake are we now woman? Heh I thought after fucking you for five hours I thought you still would want too sleep but I guess your still wanting for more." The male voice made her snap wide awake as she remembered it. ' Vegeta...'

Her thoughts were confirmed as two male voices that she couldn't see spoke. " Prince Vegeta?" One said deeper voice said. Nappa watched his prince with a woman draped over his shoulder, he never thought the prince too do such things, but as Vegeta got closer he could understand why.

" What did you find there Prince Vegeta?" Raditz said looking at the woman's smooth bottom but was concealed with a royal purple spandex, although her body was hidden it was still easily molded into it.

Vegeta only glared at the two sayjins easily shutting them and their idea's up. " Im taking her to my room, then we meet with Frieza understood." He said as they both nodded and lead Vegeta hiding his prize away from all eyes. The prince of Vegeta-sei's whore, or woman was to be seen only by the prince. Though some might find out about her it was best too keep any women from the eyes of Frieza and his Ginyu Force. More than enough had been taken away from Raditz and even Nappa, claiming that monkey's didn't deserve it. Even though this was Vegeta's first woman he had ever brought back he did not anyone, especially the Ginyu to know about his find.

They reached their rooms without incident as Vegeta dropped Bulma on his bed. Her eyes were open but he could still clearly see she was exhausted. He was even surprised after the night before, she kept up with him much better then the few women he had bedded in his life. " Woman you are to stay here, never venture out from this room or assure yourself a fate you will not soon regret. There are many here that will force themselves upon you should you leave, so remain only in my quarters."

Vegeta turned on his heel and walked to the door but stopped as he looked back at Bulma. " And do get to work on my equipment or I may have to continue to occupy myself with your body." He said with a smirk and closed the door.

Bulma only groaned in dismay before passing back out on the bed. The soft bed gently lulling her back asleep as the door that lead inside closed.

Vegeta's scowl returned as the door closed. Raditz and Nappa flanked his side as they headed down the hallway and towards Frieza's own chambers.

Chi-Chi awoke as Gohan stirred in her arms. She looked down as his two eyes slowly raised open then snapped wide awake as he saw Chi-Chi. ' Who is this? Why is she holding me? Where is my father?' He was about to power up and find out. " Gohan do not worry." Broly's voice said startling them both. Gohan lifted his head up to look over at his father's back. " That is your mother Gohan. She never died giving birth too you, I only kept her away from you while I feared for both of your safety. But now i've decided you two may go back together." Broly rolled back over as Gohan looked at him to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled in spite of herself. She sat up holding the sheet as she was only in a skimpy nighte. " Gohan..." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. " Oh Gohan!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck. Her tears running down her face as she but a bear hug on him. She finally got her baby boy back in her arms.

Gohan was startled by his mother's actions to say the least. He looked to his father who nodded his head. Tenitively Gohan hugged her back until Chi-Chi quit crying, though Gohan could felt safe in her arms. He could remember this, as if he had known it his entire life. He hugged her back. A word he never used, yet knew rolled off his tongue even before he could stop. " Mommy..." He said and Chi-Chi broke down even more. Her sobs drawing out huge tears. And Gohan could only hold her more as he saw his father scoot over.

" Both of you can rest. I have things to do. And you two can both get reacquainted." Broly said gently laying Chi-Chi back down on the bed. But his mind was different. ' Chi-Chi this is the best for you, do not say that I am not his father, if you do I assure you Gohan will think you a fake and hurt you. If he asks anything about me or you being together just speak of your old mate and use me instead. Its not best to undo what cannot be undone.' Broly got out of bed still naked. He threw on a spandex suit not wanting to really bother with his other outfit. He headed out but as he looked back over his shoulder he saw Chi-Chi's death glare aimed right for him.

He only walked out and closed the door behind him, he felt hurt inside but he didn't really expect Chi-Chi too just outright forgive him for everything he had done to the both of them. But she could later on. ' Besides she didn't try to kill me at all, or even scream and bitch at me.' He thought as he opened up the door to his room and almost running into his father.

Broly's not really pleasant morning broke down into anger. A deep scowl dropped into his face, his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched tightly wanting to just snap his old man's neck. " Broly come with me, we have a serious problem." Paragus said turning around and headed down the hallway. Broly only growled but followed behind.

The few times his father had a serious problem it ended up being something bothersome but not a serious problem. The two made the way into the ship's control center. His father and a few other soldiers took there seats as Broly sat down at the other end. " We had a breach in our security, The Ice-Ling empire knows where we are. They are more then likely going to send the whole Kold family, everyone of their special forces, and their elites. Which leaves us outnumbered 200 to 1." Broly's eyebrow raised as he leaned forward for this. " Though I know our own forces are stronger then any elite they have the sheer numbers outlook will not bode well for us. And though we all know my son is a super-sayjin, even I have my own doubts about him being able to handle all three members of the Kold family."

Broly only laughed at that. " Only a super-sayjin? You know what deeper power I have old man... So just let me use it, as you know I won't be able too beat them without it." A evil grin spread across Broly's face. Everyone in this room knew what power Broly had locked away, they all had seen it a few times and the results were that of an universal apocalypse. They couldn't let that free for it would kill them all, as well as their enemies.

Paragus only glared back at his son. " Be that as it may Broly, we all know you can't control yourself and will end up killing everything. I want to live to see 100 not 50." Broly's grin fell as his lips peeled back in a snarl. " Even if we did, there is a rumor suggesting that they have a weakness against you. They claim that with one blow you will die. Though I doubt it myself, I cannot overlook it even if it is just a rumor." A large solar system was brought up on the table. "We can't win this fight with strength alone. So we are going to send a rumor that our forces are splitting to garner reinforcements from nearby quadrants. And that my son alone will be doing it." Paragus stretched out with a long metal rod forming a red trail and displaying the rumor he was going to send in detail. " They will more then likely send the Kold family to check that part out, either that or separate their forces. They won't let Broly from their sights. So we will launch a quick attack and do as much damage as possible." His fathers looked up at his son who still had the snarl on his face. " Broly you will lead this one, everything is fair game to you. But don't expend yourself to much since the Kold family will be there to fight."

The meeting dragged on with his father's plans and strategies but Broly only ignored it all. He never cared much for strategy, but more or less today he wanted to go back and be with Chi-Chi and Gohan. That's all he really wanted. The meeting adjourned as everyone got up to leave Broly felt the tingle in the back of his head, he turned around to see his father telling him to his side. " Broly, I have to admit I was surprised, you killed my mistress." Broly only glared at him but his father didn't seem upset. " No I am not angry with you, you see I found out that day after you killed her that she was nothing but a spy. She sold her body to me, and sold everything else to Frieza. She was the leak we had about our position and she set a tracking device here on the ship so no matter what we do they will know our movements."

" And I should care why old man?" Broly grunted as his father rubbed his temples.

" You should care boy, because they will use your so called family against you. They know about sayjin bonds and mates, they will kill your mate and take you with her. Then they will turn the little brat into another slave for their empire, just like our prince and the last of our fellow sayjins." Paragus stopped as he looked at Broly.

" This isn't going to be an easy fight, and you know as well as I you have no control over what you do. The only people you won't kill is your woman, and that brat." Broly formed an energy ball in his hand ready to blast his old man for daring to refer to his family like that. But a snap of his father's wrist brought Broly to the ground. The green light emanating from his hand began to lower Broly's strength leaving him near helpless. " Don't you dare snap at me son!" His father snarled. " I have enough to deal with, and dealing with you is especially not what I want." He released the control from Broly and he fell to the floor panting for air. "Hopefully you learn some more respect boy." He spat and left Broly alone to recover his strength.

Vegeta sat in his room eyeing the woman as she worked. After disclosing the information to Frieza, that bastard sent it all over the universe of 'his' find. Though Vegeta said nothing about bringing back the woman, or even if he killed her. He assumed that Frieza just thought he did. Now the entire force was going to set ship for this alien army and false super-sayjin. In just two months they would confront this army and then eradicate it. And it that short amount of time Vegeta had to achieve super-sayjin. He needed to destroy the Kold family once the battle started. He could deal with the others easily. But there was just the matter of this woman making something strong enough to let him train quickly and become stronger.

She was much quicker then he gave her credit for, as she was already half way done with a set of training equipment. Though he hated to wait, she was working on what he wanted and soon he begin training. Though as he looked at her she was truly a catch, even he had to reign himself back from wanting her. Though he knew she would have to be discarded later, she couldn't be allowed to be around when he came to power. If she could make things to make him a super-sayjin. Then what could she do when making other things. She could make any small army a power, hell she could make things strong enough to kill him if he gave her enough time.

Bulma on the other hand was really nervous as Vegeta sat behind her, his eyes were on her since he set foot in the room. Though he had already taken her again the night before and again he made her give in to the pleasure. She screamed and cried in blissful fulfillment for hours. Though she hated to think about it, Yamcha was no where near as a good a lover compared to Vegeta. She could still remember every touch and every teasing thing he had done to her. She cried afterward when he left. She hated herself for doing this, and for giving into the pleasure.

She submitted the night before again, her body surrendering and crying out for more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and just let him go deeper and harder. She could even feel his lips on her own, he kissed her roughly and with need. She couldn't help but kiss back though she'd rather not her body was on its own. It was more unnerving as he watched her though. She could feel his eyes, where they were and she couldn't stop but think about what he could do to her body. But in the back of her mind she didn't want to admit it but she wanted him to please her body like he did. She could forget everything and just enjoy what he did to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. ' Kami! Why did it have to be so good? Why couldn't he just do what he want and then I could move on...' She stopped herself from crying or ruin the training equipment she was making for him.

She wired it up and soldered it up finishing the four rings she made for him. She turned around in her chair, holding the four rings. " I finished them." She said as Vegeta chuckled, she heard him get up and walk over. She handed them up to him and he took them from her hands. " Their gravity rings that can add up to 1-50 times gravity for those area's of your body. I could of made them stronger and go higher but that would take to long. I have another idea that should be finished in a month, it can help you train your whole body in an entire room." Bulma spoke her mood changing as she always liked to talk about her inventions and ideas. She hid her face though behind her long hair as she didn't want to look at Vegeta. " I'll make other things later to enhance these rings but it won't be for a week or two until they're done."

" Good woman, once you finish your new inventions I will use them." He said smirking as he saw her hair hiding her face. ' The little woman's ashamed huh? She shouldn't be.' He grinned as he remembered her cries and screams, she wanted it faster, harder. She was starting to want him and couldn't stop herself so long as he continued to screw her brains out. " I'll be back later woman, food is in my fridge, feel free to eat what you can." He said with a smirk. He let his gloved hand slide through her hair brushing it back behind her ears. He knew it. Her eyes were teary. He let his other hand brush her hair back behind her other ear so that she had to look at him. " Don't hide your face woman. I enjoy your beauty." He leaned his face down and claimed her lips with his own. His tongue passing though her lips without a fight. Easily he made her respond as he pulled her against him. Her hands immediately fisted in his hair and she began to kiss him back.

He threw off his shirt and removed her own as he continued to kiss her with fever. Training could wait, or... He pulled away to toss his clothes off and slipped the four rings on him. One for each arm and leg. He turned them up to 30 and he felt their weight but that didn't stop him. He kissed her again and Bulma could do nothing but give in.

He left her lips to her cries to stay there. He licked and nipped lightly along her neck and collarbone. Trailing his lips down her body he created a fire to build back up inside of Bulma, she dug her hands into the bed as each ministration of bliss moved through her body. ' Not again!' She cried mentally but it didn't last as Vegeta's mouth suctioned to one of her mounds. His tongue swirling around her nipple and his hand made her cries return.

" Prince Vegeta!" A burly voice cried, a large repetitive banging quickly followed. Vegeta growled angrily as he sat up. " Nappa! What is it?" He yelled angrily as Bulma panted, her chest heaved up and down, as he just wanted to go back to her but Nappa's voice yelled out again.

" Sire the Ginyu are outside!" That got Vegeta's attention. He turned off the rings immediately, he threw back on his clothes and looked to Bulma. ' I will not let the Ginyu take her! She is mine and my ticket to power!' He growled as he pulled out a suit of royal purple spandex and looked back to Bulma. " Woman throw this on." He tossed her the spandex and she did without thought putting it on. He grabbed a set of armor and gloves tossing them to her as well. " When we go outside of this room woman you must follow exactly what I say. Some others have probably heard you and I, I didn't doubt they try to come and take you but I will not allow it." He growled posesively. " Follow my words woman, do not let them know who you are and what you are doing. I will speak and you will only answer unless I tell you to."

" Alright fine..." Bulma mumbled in such a soft voice Vegeta almost didn't hear her. He left the room to deal with the Ginyu as Bulma got suited up in the armor. She didn't really know what Vegeta had in mind but by the anger in his voice she probably figured these 'Ginyu' people wanted to have a go at her. The thought sickened her but she didn't really mind if it was Vegeta. She didn't know why but it was okay even though she hated it afterwards. But guessing what other people would do to her. She shuddered with the thought. No she wouldn't think about it. She finished dressing and walked out the door.

All eyes went to her as she saw three aliens. A red skinned man with long white hair, a large burly male with a mohawk, and the third was a tall blue alien. " Come Onna join me." Vegeta's voice rang out as Bulma looked to him on the sofa. One leg up on the sofa and another on the floor. She walked over and to him and he outstretched a hand for her.

Bulma smiled, although sadly she took his hand and he brought her into his lap. Vegeta's arms wrapped around her as she sat dow. " Lean into me woman, look relaxed." He whispered softly in her ear. She sighed gently as she let her head rest on his shoulder. " Now you fools what do you want." Vegeta said coldly, as he gently held the woman in his arms. Bulma could see the lusty gazes from the three aliens, but she kept up appearances and rested her head and the underside of Vegeta's neck.

" You should already know monkey. You know that we Ginyu get choice for the whores first, not you." Jeiyce sneered as he eyed up the blue haired beauty Vegeta held. He had only looked at her for a few minutes and he wanted her, his first thoughts were to just take her away from him just to humiliate him but now things had changed.

" Whores yes Jeiyce but this isn't a whore. Please tell me you haven't noticed for who she is under?" Vegeta said glaring at them. The three looked at the royal purple spandex and they looked to each other. Vegeta ran his hand through her long blue hair enjoying how it moved like silk.

" Cooler?" Recoome said still the slow one of the bunch.

" Yeah you idiot! Jeiyce you dragged me down here for nothing." Burtur yelled as Jeiyce was in shock.

" No way I don't buy it! Cooler doesn't send any of his warriors here, let alone some bitch!" He yelled as Vegeta smirked. The other two Ginyu agreed slightly, it was odd that anyone from Cooler's army came here, but the suit was convincing.

" Jeiyce, Jeiyce, Jeiyce..." Vegeta said smirking. " You know about the joint attack between Frieza and the rest of the Kold family. So please tell me why Cooler would send some of his elites to deal with Frieza, when a simple woman can handle what he wants. Its not my fault that I am irresistible to women, and you were all to lazy to go and meet this creature. But then again I do keep up with everything. So unless you want to bother someone, I am sure Cooler or Frieza would love to waste their time to answer your questions." Vegeta's smirk and cool voice was a flawless lie.

Recoome and Burtur only shrugged and left, they figured it wasn't worth dying over some solider girl. " Jeiyce get going and quit wasting time, it doesn't matter who she is so long as she works for Cooler." Burtur said before leaving, although Jeiyce would rather take the girl, though he couldn't force another solider from another commanders army to bed. Especially if she was here on orders. He only snorted and left.

Bulma finally relaxed against Vegeta for real, she was happy to be away from the looks those others were giving him. Almost instantly she fell into a peaceful slumber on Vegeta's chest as the three sayjins around her talked.

Vegeta only held her closer as her breathing steadied. ' That was too close'. He doubted his ruse could work for long, so he had to come up with something else to stall them. But for now he just needed to get her back into his room without having his two associates know of what he was thinking.

( The Next Day)

Broly awoke on the sofa after a very uncomfortable night alone. Chi-Chi had locked him out of the bedroom and although he didn't know what she was doing his mental link made every thought she had open too his mind. He listened in through her mind which was carelessly left open. Maybe she didn't have good mental defenses or she was just letting him see, he wasn't too sure. But though he could tell she was not ready for a long while to even think of being with him, he could stand it alone for awhile. She was alive and Gohan seemed to be much more then just happy at times.

He learned that Chi-Chi's cooking skills had wrapped the little sayjin closer to her. After all a sayjin's stomach is his second heart. The boy wouldn't shut up about it, as every mouth watering detail was forced into his mind, even when he told Gohan too keep quiet the boy refused to be quiet.. But even by the lingering smell Broly could not deny it smelled delicious. He ate what leftovers he could find though a little cold he didn't mind, they were still good.

Though he would much rather sleep in a bed. So long as she wished him to be away he would, he promised to let everything be willingly and he would rather let her have her space then her wrath. Broly reached over grabbing the remote off the stand next to him for some intergalactic news. But as he watched he could barely hear the door creak open and Chi-Chi's scent quickly filled his nose. She was trying to be quiet and obviously not want to get his attention and he was fine with that. She grabbed a few things from the fridge, obviously a morning drink or light snack. She left them out and quietly headed back to the door.

" You don't have to sneak around Chi-Chi. I told you before that you are free to roam throughout here, I won't touch you again without your consent." He moved to get comfortable on the sofa again as she didn't respond and he heard the door close. He closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep, he snapped the television back off as well.

Though his hearing picked up footsteps coming towards him. " Gohan go back to bed. Im still wanting to sleep." He grumbled tossing the sheet over his shoulder, his face settling deep in the soft pillow. His eyes closing as the footsteps stopped right behind him.

But as the wind above him moved downwards he knew something wasn't right. He dove from his spot landing on all fours on the floor as he saw a steel knife driven deep in where his head just was. He looked up and saw Chi-Chi's fearsome face, her hand wrapped tightly around the knife's handle. " You want to kill me?" It was a statement not a question.

" Yes..." She said in a low voice. " You turned my son into a murderer just like you! How could you do this too him! He was just a boy!" She yelled angrily pulling the knife from the pillow.

Broly only looked at her and got to his feet. " Have you ever bothered to understand that's all I know. I don't know anything else, I am just a sayjin relying on his instincts. I didn't change your son at all, he's just doing what his instinct's tell him now. I didn't make him into anything, I just let loose what he was holding back.

Though I can understand why you hate me for doing it." He turned his back on her. He now regretted what he had done to him but the past could not be undone, time could not be changed. " If it makes you feel better go ahead and kill me." He looked back over his shoulder as she looked confused. " Go ahead Chi-Chi, kill me and end my life. Bring yourself comfort knowing that once I am dead you and your child will be subject to my father. He will use your body at his whim, or give you to hordes of men I don't really know. Then your son can be raised just what your trying to stop. Though I am keeping his personality the same, if my father raised him, he would only know pain and seal himself away from you. The horror I lived through is beyond anything you can ever imagine. I was poked and prodded like a little lab experiment. They wanted to know how I ticked and how I was so strong." Broly said coldly turning around. He moved right up to Chi-Chi leaving only the couch between them. " I had my flesh burnt, my eyes stuck with needles, my blood sucked almost dry. Do you think too imagine if I die just what your son will be put through? He'll have to watch as his flesh is ripped apart before his eyes. The bones and muscle taken from his very being to be seen under a microscope." Broly grabbed her hand holding the knife and brought it too his throat. " Go ahead Chi-Chi I am waiting, end my life and send me to hell. It doesn't matter too me anymore, i've already been there and back plenty of times." He grabbed her hand and looked at her with a smile. He could see the images flash through his mind into her's as his own memories of childhood pain and trauma were witnessed as if it were her own eyes before her. " I know pain beyond Gohan, he doesn't kill others to see them suffer, he killed to keep me alive. Not because I told him, I asked him to do it. I asked him to let you be his mother again and he did so." He was spilling himself before her. Every word, everything he said was what he meant inside. " He is still himself, you can change him back. Be the mother you were before, his old memories of you will resurface and he will find you inside himself. There is nothing that I cannot undo, yet its not up to me to undo it."

Chi-Chi's eyes filled with tears not only from watching his pain, watching everything he had been subject too. She still hated him though, he couldn't be forgiven from the things she had seen briefly flash through his mind. But he was also right in his words. She could have her old Gohan back, the cheerful happy boy she had raised. Though he would still be a killer she could stop him from continuing it. But as she looked at Broly she hated him, she wanted him to die. Not only for raping her, taking her child away, and forcing her into a relationship she couldn't control. She wanted him to die for what he stood for. He was evil, pure uncontrolled evil that no matter any price should be destroyed. But even as every painful and horrid memory she had of him, and exactly why he was giving her a full opportunity to kill him? It didn't make any sense. " Damn you..." Chi-Chi muttered as the knife fell from her hands and to the floor.

Broly only stared at her. " You can't kill me though you loath to do it. Its not because you care or you know its best, i've bound you to me and I am the same to you." He watched as the fire in her eyes burned and he could easily see what she wanted to do to him. She wanted to drive her fist into his chest, pull out his heart while its still beating and crush it in her hands. But she couldn't.

" I hate you so much yet I can't kill you... why do you try and make me want you?" Chi-Chi looked deeply into Broly's eyes and found her answer.

Broly's suffering had only grown and grown, he was nothing more then a child who knew nothing. Though he understood all of being an adult. The line between death and dying had been crossed many times as he was still shallow minded until he had met her. ' I never had anything like this... You were my ticket to power in the beginning, bearing me children like the old ways I had been taught where the mighty ruled.' The images of universal control with Chi-Chi always by his side with a swollen belly were disturbing as the many, many descendants of the Legendary super-sayjin ran amok through the universe. ' Though all of that has changed when you whispered your mate's name. All of the pain he had bottled up inside of him after years of loosing himself to the darkness and just slaughtering those around him broke. Not only his pride had been shattered but his blackened heart, it had begun to long for her in ways besides intimately. She could see the suffering return as a voice inside of him cried out in the pain, releasing a side that the world never knew about, it was to hide him from that pain. She could faintly see the image off death and protection in his mind. Though it was hazy the sheer size and twisted smile made her shiver uncomfortably. ' I broke just as you did Chi-Chi, the half bond I formed between us was ripped apart and it was killing us both, as I no longer wanted to be apart of you and you the same. Our minds could no longer be together so we both suffered.' She saw as Broly was so hurt inside even after knowing what he had done. The brief comfort he got while training and spending time with Gohan kept him going for a short wile, then he succumb to the tortures of a broken bond. But as the images went further into his pain inside his head Broly cut those off. ' That must always remain with me. If you saw inside my mind when is so broken... I cannot tell you how much it would hurt you.' Broly stepped back from her cutting the mental images from one to the other.

Chi-Chi began to sob as she beat on the furniture in anger and sadness. Kami was playing with her mind and heart, she began to understand this man. But she didn't want to! ' Kami please why do you do this to me?' She cried but two big strong arms encircled her gently. A head rested on top of her own.

' Do not ask him anything, they have abandoned us long ago.' Broly told her as she continued to cry in his chest. Though she hated him, she was willing to take the comfort he could give her. She continued to cry as Broly picked her up gently in his arms and took her back to the bedroom. Her tears had died down as he laid her down in the bed. Gohan still sleeping he let the two be together again. He brushed aside Chi-Chi's loose hair behind her face before leaving quietly.

Well another chapter down, if I am getting off track or things don't seem right tell me. Or if you think I should add something feel free to ask.

R & R


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 12

Preparations

The time spent between the upcoming fight is training, not only for the fight but as our two couples begin to prepare themselves for each other.

NC-17: Lemon! Language

( 4 weeks later)

Vegeta drove himself harder then ever before as he kicked and punched in his gravity rings which were at there maximum of 75. The woman managed to upgrade them a week ago and shortly would have the gravity room done which could easily reach 200 times gravity for him. And he had too admit despite what he thought in the beginning his thoughts were definitely paying off. In a matter of two weeks his power level had become 4 times greater. He was stronger then Captain Ginyu by far and even his two weakling comrades had gotten stronger. He lent them the devices not saying where he got them, and Nappa had reached over twenty thousand, Raditz had even passed the eighteen-thousand.

It would be no time at all when he was a super-sayjin. Then everything would fall before him, as he alone would rule the vast empires, he would control it all. Subject to his whim as the true face of sayjin power. But a problem lingered as he thought back to the woman. What exactly he should do with her? She could not be allowed to live, if he could become this strong. He could only imagine if she had a whole planets backing to make devices to strengthen their armies. That could not be allowed.

But at the same time he could not get rid of her even if he wanted to. She had brought him more pleasure then ever before, each time he took her she only made it better and better. It was his routine to beat himself to the ground training, then take the woman at night. Of course it slowed some of her work down, but he could stand that. She was like a drug to him now, her body was like no other. He could be rough or gentle and she would take it all the same. Though it pained him faintly that he would have to find a way to get rid of her. Now he couldn't do it.

Every time he basked in fulfillment with her body next to his own. It brought so much comfort he never had before. The long blue hair draped down her shoulders and he figured it was like a blanket as she could almost sleep with just that beautiful hair. Ahhh he longed again tonight when he would take her. Vegeta felt his mouth grin, his body and groin tighten with just thinking about it. He could only drive himself harder because the sooner his body could go no longer, fight no more it would get what it wanted.

And with that he exploded in the training room throwing every single amount of energy into his training. The bright flashes of light forming around him as he drove his body to its limits.

" Man Vegeta has sure been going at it." Raditz said taking a breather before sparring again. He watched as his form and technique were to perfection. The flawless grace of his movements almost like some hidden dance of power.

" Yes the prince has been like this since he brought that woman back. And I hope he either gives us a chance or gets rid of her soon, I am loosing some sleep." Nappa couldn't recount having a single night of rest undisturbed by the noises next door to him. The constant screaming and groans were driving him nuts. But he wouldn't dare say anything to his prince about that.

" Im with yah there. I mean with how much she screams you'd figure she is a whore. But damn I guess I can side with Vegeta, fucking her every single night is not a bad thing. " Though Raditz also been wishing to have the woman for himself as well. Her cries mixed with his own were sending his thoughts down the wrong path. He barely saw the woman outside of Vegeta's room. So any chance of making a move weren't open. If he took one step past the doorway Vegeta would know and everyone would feel his wrath.

Both of them couldn't deny that although the woman was costing them sleep, ever since she came their strength was far beyond anything before. Where ever Vegeta got those devices that had surely put all three of them in the races to finally taking over Frieza's empire.

Bulma worked alone like always stuck inside Vegeta's room that barely fit the giant gravity chamber. It had taken longer then she thought, as it needed to be sound proof and able to be hit and bounced without making much noise. Though Vegeta had said he would take it out on mission's to use it. The majority of his time was spent on the planet as no real jobs were surfacing. The armies were preparing for the coming battle less than one month away.

But she still was saddened at her daily life. She was working as a scientist and creating some great inventions though not for herself. And at night she was Vegeta's personal whore. He used her body every night he was there, making her scream and cry. She was forced to endure the worst of it all, as her body began to want and crave Vegeta's touch and feel. Nights she would try and hide away and others she would spread her legs without even thinking about it. " Im just a slut now, instead of thinking about my future I think about Vegeta."

She hated herself so much but she wanted Vegeta, he was perfect in almost ever aspect she could think of. Though she tried to find flaws or things in him that could drive her far away from him, they never came or ended up finding better things when she compared him to Yamacha who died trying to free her. And here she is using his sacrifice completely wrong.

But even all of that was nothing to what she had found out about herself. It was unexpected, she never thought it possible but it was true.

( Flashback )

Bulma had just finished washing and stepped out of the shower. She hated smelling like Vegeta, he was either sweating or she would smell of sex everyday. Either one she smelled like she hated. But as her foot touched she felt dizzy. Her hand grabbed the bar holding the towels. Her eyes blurred and she fell loosing her grip. She hit the floor with her eyes spinning in circles.

She frantically grabbed at the sink trying to steady herself as the room refused to keep spinning. The world spun around her in as the lights flashed creating spots and distorting her mind further. She finally grabbed the toilet and hung her head over just as bile came up her throat. She threw up violently spewing her stomach's contents all into the toilet. She hacked and coughed violently as she spat out the remaining taste of garbage from her mouth.

At first she thought she was just sick, probably after her sleeping order had changed from night to day most of the time. But that didn't make sense as she threw up again. But as she cleaned her stomach of all its contents a faint tingle in her belly reminded her of her monthly due.

" No..." She said in a quiet terrified voice. " Please that can't be it!" She yelled as the truth bore down on her. She was two weeks late... The thought of safe sex or protecting herself with her numerous time with Vegeta didn't bring any of that to mind. They were aliens to each other! Even with similarities they weren't the same species.

But she couldn't doubt what was going on. She had a half Chinkyuu-half sayjin child growing inside her. Though she hated the thought of having a monster inside of her, she didn't have the heart to get rid of it. It wasn't his fault he was being born. No it was all hers. " Kami you must hate Chinkyuu so much to do this to everyone!" She screamed. " I hate you!" She screamed as tears spilled from her eyes, she beat her fists on the side of the toilet as her anger spilled out and another wave of nausea.

She puked more but she sobbed as this was just degrading. After she had finished vomiting she laid on the bed running her hand over her belly. In 8 months she would have a child born, but would Vegeta let her keep it. But then again she didn't have to tell him. Just hopefully she was free soon.

( End Flashback)

" I am so sorry..." She whispered to her belly as her hand ran over the little life beginning to grow in her stomach. " I am sorry you will have to grow up without a father, and your slut mother who sold herself to free her friends and get revenge." Her tears came free again as she pounded on the floor of the gravity room.

Broly smiled warmly as Gohan and he sparred together. Chi-Chi had wanted to think alone and Broly thought it best to get some training in together. They fought fiercely but in a fatherly son manner. They pounded the ground as their feet touched, each one exploding towards the other. They had landed on a planet which was taken over within a day and used to serve Paragus's wishes.

The sky was filled with shockwaves as the two fought against the other. Broly blasted Gohan away with just an explosion of his energy as he laughed mocking Gohan. He needed to push him farther. His strength was only substantial compared to his own. ' We'll let's just push harder.' Broly smirked as the golden energy of super-sayjin formed around him. " URRAGGGHHH!" Broly growled as his hair flared gold. Teal eyes burned at Gohan. Broly flew at a blinding speed connecting with a clothesline knocking Gohan to the ground.

The dirt lifted upwards as dust flew from where he hit. " Please Gohan I am barely trying... If you want to be weak you can stay down there, or if you want to be stronger come up and fight!" He yelled craving nothing but that thrill. A massive golden ball of energy exploded from the ground shooting upwards towards him as his answer.

Broly knocked it aside as Gohan appeared in front of him. Gohan growled as he drove his foot into Broly's unprotected stomach. A uppercut sent Broly upwards as Gohan kicked him in the back. " I'll make you eat those words dad!" He yelled as Broly recovered smirking.

" Heh that's it! Let it all go!" They both screamed rushing towards the other in a speed that was not possible to see by the eyes of those below. The wind whipped around in a frenzy as tornadoes formed around them. The ground shook and cracked from the strain of their energy's. Each violent explosion ripping the clouds above them, leaving holes for the bright sunlight to rain down on them.

Energy blasts fired from one to the other. Broly's green orbs against Gohan's gold ones. Broly growled as Gohan kept up his pace and began to throw even more and more. Some pelting Broly in the chest and knocking him back. The black smoke rose in his face as did a flip backwards his feet blasting Gohan into the air as he charged Broly. Broly hit the ground on his feet and charged another blast of energy in each of his hands. " This ends now Gohan!" He yelled up and Gohan nodded. " MASENKO-!" Gohan yelled charging a huge blast and as Broly powered up letting the two orbs glow and pulse in his hands growing bigger by the second. The two energy's flared as they looked at the other. Broly clenched his fists letting the energy prepare to fire. Both glowing in power, gold, and white energy shot out in the sky filling it with energy. They both reared back ready to fire-!

" GOHAN-! Gohan where are you at?' Chi-Chi's voice yelled out and the two warriors stopped there attacks.

" I am up here mom!" Gohan yelled still holding onto the golden orb of energy in his hands.

" Its time for dinner so get it while its still warm." Chi-Chi yelled again and Broly couldn't help but laugh.

" Its alright Gohan you can go eat. I need to meditate as it is anyway." Broly said with a chuckle. Gohan groaned though as the energy disappeared and he went to the small house that they were staying out away from everyone in. Though Broly was not living with them he was nearby most of the time and sleeping on the sofa while they slept in the bedroom.

Broly watched as Gohan walked inside and closed the door for his mothers nice home cooked meal that made Broly drool. Though he could deal without it, just once he would like to eat it served from the pot warm. But that wasn't happening anytime soon. Broly sat down on the ground cross legged as he concentrated on himself.

He was a little bit stronger then before after sparring with Gohan for the past month. Though Gohan's strength was incredible after a month of training, it surprised him as his blows began to hurt him in super-sayjin. Just maybe Gohan could become a super-sayjin and be a good testament to his legacy though not of a bloodline it was still sufficient.

But as he concentrated something clawed into his mind. ' TELL ME HOW LONG MUST I WAIT? MY PATIENCE FOR HER IS WEARING THIN!' He heard his mind growl. It was becoming more and more agitated each passing day, the deepening anger grew, the times Broly spent controlling himself from snapping into forcing Chi-Chi to the ground and taking her were becoming almost daily.

' You cannot rush her! She is a sayjin, but it must be delicate for she has not once been a sayjin a single day. You have lived without sex for years before... why does having this one mean so much to you hmmm?' Broly questioned it.

' GRRRR... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU NEVER HAVE... THIS BATTLE THAT COMES MAYBE OUR LAST... HAVE YOU NOT ONCE THOUGHT THAT THEY MAY HAVE SOME WAY OF KILLING US? THAT IS A THREAT WE'VE ALMOST COME TO SEEN BEFORE MANY A TIMES.' Broly flinched slightly at that. True it had happened many times as rulers from other planets sent their son's and daughters filled with poison's and deception.

His father always wanting to try them after someone else had. And Broly had gotten more then just sick after doing just that.

Some women killed themselves to have some sort of revenge against them, they lined their bodies with deadly poison's, viruses, and other things Broly didn't want to think about. They had always found some way to stab Broly or do something so twisted it seemed wrong even to him. He had countless women beg to see him only to try and stab him in the back when they were alone. Many sometimes strapped explosives to themselves and swore revenge against him.

( Flashback)

Broly stood alone with a beautiful woman, he wasn't a fool when he smelled the odor underneath her dress. She asked to speak with him in private like oh so many others. Broly agreed though still wasn't a fool. They headed outside to where Broly knew the explosion would not damage the ship or current home. " Please tell me why you wish to speak with me? I am nothing short of evil and you wish to spend time with me." Broly looked at her eyes seeing the tell tale look of surprise across them. " Or is it because your just like every survivor that manages to flee when I destroy their planet. Swearing foolishly revenge against me!" Broly spat angrily as he took a few steps back from her.

" I know not of what you speak as I am fr." Broly raised his hand for silence not wanting to hear another story of lies.

He let out a breath. " I do not understand why you have come, I do not know you, nor do you know me. But why throw your life away when everyone's else was spared? You were given a chance to be free and away from death but yet ...you come... to confront me?" Broly shook his head laughing as his breath began to leave him.

The anger came into her eyes as Broly continued to laugh. " If I have you should know I came prepared to give it all!" She yelled as Broly continued to chuckle.

" Yes but how much can you bring to kill a man that can withstand explosions that destroy worlds? You are a foolish bitch to think puny explosives can harm me. I can obliterate galaxy's if I had my full power unleashed and here you come to bring enough explosives to destroy a building!" Broly scowled at her. " I will show you just a brief example of what you have come to try and kill. Now look at that ugly planet to our side... Oh yes the one you claim to be from?" Broly grinned as he let his hand fill with energy. He aimed it upwards. " GIGANTIC METEOR!" Broly screamed finally a blast that exploded from his hand knocking the woman to the ground, gale force winds whipped through the lands it spiraled upwards and nailed the planet. A bright light enveloped the planet and in moments it exploded.

Broly turned to the woman as she looked at what Broly had just done. " That my dear is nothing. I can do that dozens of times in a day. But this is a small taste of my power!" Broly snarled flaring his energy. The ground shook as a white aura enveloped him into a firm glow. The air whipped around Broly as his hair floated in the air.

" Now come and do what you have come to... For it will do nothing but destroy you!" He spat standing firm.

" Fine! I may not care about what you have done to those people but they'll be avenged all the same. I don't have just a bomb but a deadly little virus that will kill everything within ten paces and serious injure or leave crippled for the next Vula around us."

" Then what's stopping you? But I'll just watch myself as you suffer. See if it can pass through my barrier and maybe I might die." Broly formed his green energy barrier around his body and it glowed firm as he watched the woman. " Go ahead lets see if you can even hurt me!" Broly yelled pointing his finger at her.

" Gladly i'll see you in rot in hell!" She said before pressing the device on her body which exploded in a plum of thick smoke. Broly quickly blasted into the air higher than her little virus could reach him. Broly used his energy and blasted the gas away into the air before landing back down in front of the woman who was already suffering from her attempt. " Yo--YOu!" She said as Broly stood above her smirking.

" I told you couldn't hurt me. But before you sit here and rot know that I never play fair, even if it did pass through my barrier I would still of just used my energy to knock it away. So you entire death was pointless." Broly said as he watched the pain on her face as her skin was being torn up by the virus. " But i'll give you a quick death. After all I wouldn't want you to suffer as I walk away!" He laughed before blasting her into oblivion.

( End Flashback)

Chi-Chi had walked outside for some strange reason as she saw those images pass through her mind. Strangely over the months as they came around she was as disturbed as she thought she should be. She was only disturbed by the fact that Broly seemed more and more like her Goku in so many ways. The more time she spent with him, the more she saw her Goku in him. He wasn't like Goku in terms of personality but the traits were there but different. Goku was completely free spirited as was Broly, but she learned he never could be it anymore. The collar around his head kept him in control to what his father wished.

They ate almost the same, she sometimes saw him scarffing down the leftovers she made with haste. Each one flying it and once he was done ending with a complimentary pat on the stomach. ' Goku always did that when he finished eating...' Her eyes teared when she thought about her deceased husband. She didn't want to care about Broly but as she began to see him differently her mind changed. Ever since that night when Broly gave her the chance to kill him, she had changed her mind about him being really evil. He couldn't be so brutal to console her tears and carry her back to bed. He seemed so gentle when he wasn't fighting, he was civil when with them. Yet when anyone came to bother him he was a different person. He showed nothing but anger and fury deep in his eyes.

Why she saw it she didn't know, but she knew one thing. She was starting to actually care about him. She stopped as Broly was nothing more then a few feet away from her. He wasn't aware of her, as he usually addressed her when she was this close. ' I shouldn't do this...' She thought turning around. But when she heard his feet stand up she knew he heard that.

She turned back around as Broly was now standing and looking at her confused. " Chi-Chi?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head an almost perfect imitation of Goku again. " Why are you out here? Is there a problem?" He asked with concern stepping forward towards her.

She didn't back up as he now stood just a head above her. She found herself drawn to his eyes as they were just like Goku's... She broke down crying again and she felt Broly's arms wrap around her. Her tears stopped as she felt him hold her. It was gentle and consoling, he was just holding her and nothing else. Wanting her pain to leave her. Kami was toying with her as she looked and concern and worry in his eyes. She couldn't stop him as he leaned his head down towards hers. She forgot everything, dinner she cooked, where she was. All if it meant nothing as her breathe made her lips part, it was slow but so perfect as she felt his lips touch hers. Then fully as he deeply kissed her. Everything slowed as nothing but peace and comfort filled her. His hands locked with hers as his grip was gentle. His other holding her waist.

Broly was feeling the same, she and he had been needing this. She was so confused, and he was wanting her. Though he was more then willing to go slowly. This was still not right to take her, she wasn't his yet nor was it time. He let the peace settle until he pulled away. The warm tingle from her lips made his worry turn to a warm smile as Chi-Chi just let him hold her.

Until her breath came back she was . " You...Would you join us for... dinner... I made plenty for us all." Chi-Chi said breathlessly letting the effects of their kiss wash over. Broly only nodded and wordlessly picked her up in his arms and walked back to the house. Chi-Chi could only relax in his grip as he rubbed her arms and the back of her legs soothingly. Maybe... just maybe she could love him...

( The two months are up and its time to leave the next morning)

Bulma sat waiting in the room as the Gravity chamber moved around silently, the springs and cushions working, as it made no sound. The walls were soundproof to the limit, so long as Vegeta never used any energy inside it wouldn't make a sound. But as she sat on the bed she knew what tomorrow was... the day where Vegeta would either rescue Chi-Chi and Gohan and let her leave with them. Or she started another life all over in the universe alone with her unborn child. She didn't really know if Vegeta knew about the child inside her. Maybe he just didn't care, she didn't know.

But whatever it was she thought it best that he never did. It would only give him a reason to break his promise, claiming that she couldn't leave so long as his child was in her belly. If that was the case then Vegeta would strip her child away from her and throw her out. She didn't want that at all, she actually had found herself warming up to the idea of having a child. She could live with raising someone to love. He could be just like her, though she couldn't deny that it being half-sayjin it might just be like Vegeta.

But she knew tonight he would take her again. Tonight was his last night here and he hadn't done anything the entire week besides using the gravity chamber and eating. She barely saw him, and whether that was a good thing or bad she didn't know. It wasn't right but she found herself actually worrying about him. It happened right after she barged into his gravity chamber.

( Flashback / Your probably getting tired of these?)

" Vegeta! Are you in here?" She called out as the gravity room was dark and not working. She hadn't heard or seen Vegeta inside but she knew he hadn't left it in two days. She walked inside as the darkness filled everywhere and the light switch was in the middle of the room. But as she walked torn scraps of clothing and other things were everywhere. Scraps of food littered the ground as if it were just eaten then spat back out.

" Vegeta?" She called out again starting to worry herself. She was thinking about asking one of the other two to look and see what was going on but she wasn't trusting of those two. But if she really had too she would go to Nappa. He was blindly loyal and would go to do anything for Vegeta without another word. Raditz seemed like a letcher just waiting for her to leave the room she was in. He was uncomfortably close when she did leave when Vegeta was around and gave her permission to leave. But he was just holding himself back probably because Vegeta was not more then twenty steps away in the next room.

But as she walked around a low feral growl reverberated from one of the back rooms. She reached the control panel and turned on the lighting and saw the place was a pigs tine! Things were ripped and shredded into pieces. The bathroom door where the growls came from was heavily scratched and almost broken from the other side. ' Something's inside? That can't be Vegeta... he would never act like this... He must be hurt or something!'

Carefully she made her way over to the door and as she stopped in front of it she heard something snort on the other side. Shuffling was on the other side like a creature on all fours. She touched the door handle just opting to see what was in there and maybe go find help. But if Vegeta was in pain or something she couldn't just leave him. After all it had been two whole days! She gripped the handle and turned it and she cracked the door open. Inside was something she didn't expect.

Vegeta was on all fours naked, his tail up like a cat as his eyes were bloodshot. They snapped to her and she saw him sniff the air, a sick smile spread over his lips and she instantly closed the door. She knew that something was up and the other two probably knew what. She sprinted to the exit but the door holding Vegeta inside was kicked off and Vegeta flew out. His hand hitting the button to close the gravity chamber door leaving her tightly sealed inside. Bulma stopped as the door shut in front of her, she couldn't call for help as this thing was silent, no matter how hard she screamed no one would hear. But as she turned around Vegeta was heading towards her. Dark lines had formed around his eyes, a smile was there as his purpose was set on her.

She backed up against the wall as Vegeta stopped right in front of her. His eyes roaming over her slowly before his lips curled into a smirk. " Woomannnn... Mine..." He growled in a strange voice. " MY WOMAN!" He snarled angrily his hands grabbing her shirt and pants ripping them clear off leaving her bare. She gave up wearing panties and a bra after as Vegeta always ripped them up at night. And now it wouldn't make much difference.

She didn't know what was going as but she had to get away from him. He was obviously nuts. She got to her feet and tried to run but managed a few steps before Vegeta was in front of her. She tried going away again but the same thing. Vegeta was only smirking more and more as she tried to run away. " Vegeta... please your not being yourself!" She cried out as Vegeta's hand slowly went down and grabbed his erection, his hand working it as he backed her into a corner.

" Mine..." He growled again and before Bulma could move he had her pinned against the wall. His mouth clamping on her's. His teeth biting her bottom lip drawing blood, only to have his tongue lick it up. Bulma began to cry painfully as Vegeta began to savagely bite her in places. He bit her shoulder drawing blood, then both of her breasts were bitten, and he only went down to bite one of her thighs which made her wail in pain.

But after he had stopped he let his tongue lick each one of the newly inflicted wounds. Her cries dying out into sniffles as the pain began to mix with pleasure. Until he went to her neck and sucked on the wound drinking her blood. Then without warning he drove himself inside her and began to pump in and out of her. The pain was there as it hurt from his unexpected entry but her body was always ready to have Vegeta on a almost nightly basis. Her body quickly began to wet and in no time she was feeling the pleasure shoot through her.

Though once Vegeta and Bulma reached their first climax and she felt him grab her body and push it down to the floor. He pulled up her bosom before starting all over again. Bulma couldn't understand what had happened to Vegeta, he was usually gentle and enjoyed toying with her. But this... this was much different. Vegeta was ruthlessly pounding away at her, she could feel her body wince in pain Every time his hips slammed into her. But she only had one choice as she simply let Vegeta do what he wanted.

His twisted growl came out again as he released but didn't stop. Bulma could only stare deep into his eyes as he flipped her back over, now he was on top. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist knowing if she didn't want to have bruises in the morning she should. But the dark eyes were now filled with animalistic lust, they were craving her deeply. She only arched her back as another orgasm swept through her.

Her arms wrapped desperately around Vegeta in an attempt to at least slow him down as his movements became more violent and aggressive. Her submission made the sayjin prince purr soothingly as his tail wrapped around her thigh and held her close. Her face was buried in his shoulder as she squeezed her nails deeply into his back. Her legs growing numb as she was squeezing so hard. But as she felt Vegeta's face move his teeth scraped over the wound he had inflicted on her shoulder.

Bulma could only scream again as his teeth dug back into the wound. The painful cry lasted only an instant before a burst of pleasure flowed through her, her own mouth clamped down on Vegeta's shoulder her teeth just breaking the flesh as his warm blood flowed into her mouth. Her own body spasmed as she climaxed again, and again as did Vegeta his own growls turned into howls of bliss and he collapsed on top of her. Though her body's high made the weight feel like nothing as Vegeta rolled to the side. Vegeta's eyes closed as he pulled her against his chest. And soon she fell comfortably asleep against him as did he.

( End Flashback)

She didn't know what to make of what Vegeta had done, she didn't wait for an answer the next morning as she detangled herself from his limbs and scrambled out of the gravity room leaving Vegeta alone though his tail searched for her thigh to wrap around when she left. She watched as it wormed around but when it found nothing curled back around Vegeta's waist.

His teeth had left permanent scars on her shoulder as fang wounds but what worried her is that Vegeta still hadn't left the gravity rom after that whole incident one week ago.

Vegeta was beside himself with anger. His fists driving furiously at the situation he was in now! ' How did I get so fucked up! I should of told her not to bother me! But I didn't and now I am paying the price of it.' Yes a price of eternal bonding to a low class weakling woman. It sickened him that he had made her his mate. She didn't have the power level of anything! It was pitiful and yet here he was stuck with one. " Damit!" He yelled swatting his fist against the wall. " All of my plans are now completely wrong! I want to be ruler of the universe without attachments or worry's. I alone can rule but no I am now forced to have her by my side. She's pregnant with my son and my mate. How did all of this get so fucked up!" He yelled again. He kicked and flew around trying to vent his anger in 200 times gravity but it wouldn't as his anger was not from this.

" No were mates and I am denying myself the fruits of her body." His hands clenched as his eyes slammed shut as well. His anger had kept him away so far, but tonight... tonight his lust was wining. But he couldn't go out there, and tell the woman that she was no longer allowed to leave his side, she was going to be stuck with him for eternity. No that's not what she wanted. She wanted him to free her friends and let them leave into space probably never to be seen again. " But it won't work I will hunt her down and bring her back. My mind and body cannot live without my mate!" He snarled and growled.

The worst thing that could of happened was that, he went into heat and found a woman. Though the woman was a beautiful blue haired genius that gave him power then even he thought possible. He didn't mind the thought of making her his mistress if she couldn't leave, but his mate? He growled again. This was just not right. But he wouldn't run from his problems. He couldn't anyway, his instincts would take back over and send him into a frenzy until he was with her. He growled one last time as he pressed the off button. He headed into the newly remolded bathroom which he quickly showered in. He didn't bother putting on any clothes as they would be off as soon as he saw the woman. She was right outside of the gravity chamber waiting for him.

How ironic? He opened up the door to the gravity room and walked out and just as he had thought the woman was there on the bed waiting for him. " Well woman did you enjoy our time apart?" Vegeta said acting like usual though his instincts had caught her scent.

" Yes its been awhile since I got some sleep, I figured you were dead after not eating for a whole week." Bulma snapped as she was much more moody then she thought. But she had some reason to just run up to him and kiss him until she couldn't breathe.

" Good because once I return here after killing Frieza and bring back your friends you'll be here forever." His voice was cold as he closed up the gravity room and walked over to her slowly.

" Like hell I am! You promised me that I could! Just because you have what you want doesn't mean that you can take your word back!" She screamed back fiercely. She should of figured he would of done this, but she didn't have a choice. But her eyes were fixed on the way he was walking towards her. The shirt and pants began to feel itchy as she her skin began to tingle.

" Things have changed woman... Don't you know what this means!" He growled pointing to the bite mark on his neck. Bulma shook her head as Vegeta stopped in front of her. " It means woman that you and I are mates. I can no longer let you leave or I will destroy everything until I find you. But even if you tried to your body would send you running back to me." He leaned down towards her no longer able to stand the talk.

Bulma couldn't fight it as Vegeta kissed her. She buried her hands in his hair, her mouth kissing him back as if she would die if she didn't. Her tongue and Vegeta's met outside their mouths as they tasted the other, the separation was torture to bodies, but together it was bliss.Vegeta ripped off her shirt and pants, Bulma gave no heed except run her hand down his sculpted body. She felt and trailed one of her nails through the firmly built abs and down to the erection grinding into her thigh. She felt him groan in her mouth as she wrapped her hand around it.

Vegeta broke his mouth away from hers as she pulled her tongue away to his anger. But she kissed him on the cheek subtly telling him to be patient. She traveled lower down his body, kissing and nipping lightly as she worked her way down. Vegeta's dark eyes stared down at hers as she kissed his tip and took him in her mouth. Vegeta's whole body tensed. His hands gripped Bulma's hair almost painfully. She slowly began bobbing her head up and down as she worked him. She felt Vegeta's hands fisted in her hair as he forced his hips to not buck though he rather would he couldn't.

Bulma had never done this before. Not even for Yamcha but she wanted nothing more to please Vegeta. She worked harder as her hands teased his sacks finally bringing Vegeta over the edge. She felt him climax and she drank up his warm seed as his hands let go of her hair and she looked up at. Pure desire filled them before he gently knocked onto her back.

She only watched as Vegeta kneeled down between her legs. The upper part of his lip curled into a smirk as he pressed his body against hers. They both kissed each other deeply as Vegeta trailed his tongue down from her mouth to her chest. She the glint in his eyes as he licked the sweat and need her skin had been building up for him. He let his hands firmly grab her breasts, squeezing them gently as his fingers rolled her nipples into hardened peaks. Bulma moaned as Vegeta teased her body, the fire between her legs began to heat her up as she began to grow wetter for her sayjin prince. Vegeta slowly trailed up each breast savoring her taste but not fully giving taking her hardened peaks like she wanted. " Vegeta! Please don't do tease me!" She cried out as Vegeta continued to trail his tongue around her breast.

" Heh woman you should know by now that your words won't move me. Besides I enjoy it." He purred to her and she went to smack him but his hand caught her wrist. " Don't get angry my mate, you'll get your turn later." He chuckled as she glared at him. She opened her mouth to yell at him but he finally gave her what she wanted. He sucked deeply letting go of her wrist as she grabbed his head and held it tightly in her hands just enjoying the sensations. Her moans were music to his ears as he switched to the other and let his hand trail down her belly and run along the outer edges of her folds. His fingers searched until he found the hidden nub pinching it between his fingers drawing out a cry from Bulma as her rolled it along in his fingers until she screamed in her release.

Vegeta only went down further drawing out her cries and moans more as he dipped into her navel with his tongue and continued to go lower. " Vegeta!" Bulma cried as his tongue went inside of her. Her hips bucked as her legs attempted to smother Vegeta, her hands dug into his hair pushing down begging him to let her release again instead of the slow pleasuring torture. His tongue trailed out as he began to suck on her nub letting his fingers finally push inside of her. He knew her body all to well as his fingers worked her pleasure spots, her cries and gasps coming out until her screams erupted again. Vegeta removed his hand which was dripping with her juices only to let his head go down again to drink of the overflowing moisture, her sweat taste was sweet the desire lust and need all rolled into one which made it all the better.

" Vegeta please no more. Make love to me!" She pleaded and Vegeta looked up at her as he moved up to her face. " I need you please Vegeta!" She cried as Vegeta looked at her.

" Woman the sayjin prince does not 'make love' he only mates, this isn't love." Vegeta looked down into her eyes which softened but smiled up at him. Her hand reached up to touch his face.

" I know you might not think it, but Vegeta if I didn't love you. I wouldn't care about you, I wouldn't be having your son. You may not believe me but Vegeta I realise that when I went into the gravity room I was only concerned about you. And after being with you for so long, you've only done the same for me." She trailed through the spikes in his hair gently. " I know you don't understand it yet. But Vegeta I love you. I just was to-!" Her voice was silenced as Vegeta kissed her.

He pulled back as a scowl donned his face. " I don't care woman. Your my mate but this is not love."

" Then tell me Vegeta. Why do you make it last, why are you so sensual and gentle with me. Everyone else just wants to fuck me, you don't. Vegeta this is love making. You can't say that this isn't love when all of your emotions are like this Vegeta. I'm not asking you to understand, just know that I love you. You don't have to say it but I know." She smiled in spight of the look of disgust on Vegeta's face.

" Uggh woman your sentimentality has nearly put me to sleep. Now let me ravish you or I will have to keep that mouth shut with something else." He growled but Bulma only giggled.

" I'd like that Vegeta. Your so sweet to be thinking of me!" She cried out giggling the whole time as, Vegeta growled angrily. She was just teasing with him but the thought wasn't that bad as she mentally caught his train of thought.

" Blasted woman! Just shut up!" He plunged himself inside her hoping to dry out her voice but if anything it only made her cry out more. His tail wound around her thigh as he thrusted in frantically, he had almost went limp while listening to her bore but renewed again once he felt her walls clenching around him. Her legs locked around his waist as he grunted moving even faster. His strength and stamina had only grown in the two months, making the sessions even longer and longer but she didn't mind it anymore. She could do this until she died, though her thoughts were distorted and sparse as she let the pleasure take over she looked up at her prince. As a girl and into her teens she wanted her handsome prince, though the trials were bad now it was worth it. She couldn't undo what had been done, only take it head on as she had done before.

Bulma cried out frantically as her release was building. " Veg...Vegeta... call... me by...my name...when..when...we...we" She gasped and half cried as she was almost there but holding back for just this one thing.

" Woman..." Vegeta growled as he was nearly there.

" Bulma! Call me it please Vegeta!" She gasped as her release finally exploded. Her eyes felt heavy as she was exhausted. A heavy weight fell on top of her as deep breathing came in her ear.

" Bulma..." He whispered almost silently but Bulma just heard it. She could only smile as Vegeta rolled off of her. His hands wrapping around her body and pulling it close. His tail holding her closely as her breathing went back to normal.

" Vegeta..." She whispered as Vegeta grunted. " I love you." She said. Vegeta could only glare at the back of her head but said nothing. He had to get some sleep and letting Bulma drag on about love was not going to help it.

Wow that was long but hey im on writing flare right now. It's just comin out by the droves. Hope you all liked it. R & R

MajinBroli


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter 13

One's Rise, Another's Downfall

The battle between three super powers. The Ice-Lings, Vegeta, and Broly.

NC-17: ( Hinted Rape), Language

Broly paced around in the small house, his father's intelligence had confirmed the entire fleet of the Ice-ling empire heading towards them. Several power levels registering over one hundred thousand. Four were far stronger then that, but that was not his worry. His father was having him leave the planet! That only left Gohan to protect Chi-Chi. He didn't doubt Gohan to hold off the armies but any of those several power level's could kill him. Gohan topped off at 103,000. Which was not enough. If he was a super-sayjin Broly wouldn't worry but this wasn't right! To be sent away on the day of the battle. His father was trying to either infuriate him, or get himself killed by the Ice-lings. He couldn't handle leaving them without his protection.

" Broly please you must calm down. Your going to warp the floor if you keep pacing around." Chi-Chi said sitting on the bed as Broly refused to settle down. He was already warping the floor but it seemed he was completely off his rocker with worry.

" How can I calm down when I know I am going to leave you and Gohan completely defenseless? He'll force me to leave you..." Broly stopped his pacing and knelt down in front of her. He took his hand in hers as they both looked at each other. " I swore to protect you, but how can when I am a world away. I've trained Gohan long and hard, he's very powerful but its not enough."

" We can always go into the fort." Chi-Chi suggested but Broly shook his head.

" No if you go there your guaranteed to die. They will hit it with everything they have. Three Ice-lings and all of their elites will easily rip that place to shreds... I'll send you off world, you will go to another nearby planet and sit this out with Gohan. I cannot fight right when I worry about you." Broly stood back up as Chi-Chi sighed.

" Your far to worried they will probably send everything to you. After all if they don't go after you they leave their greatest threat completely alone." Chi-Chi had tried calming him down but after a few hours it was hopeless. " But if you want, me and Gohan will go off world."

Broly could only give a half-hearted smile as he nodded. He took her hand gently as he walked into the living room where Gohan was sitting, his feet tapping against the ground bored. " Come on Gohan you and your mother are going off world now." Broly said entering the room. Gohan shrugged and walked over as they all headed outside.

Broly and Chi-Chi smiled as she pressed herself closer and Broly gripped more tightly. His energy enveloped them both as they lifted off into the air and flew back to the space port. Just hopefully this would leave them out of danger.

Vegeta himself was in the same situation but he had already dealt with it. Bulma was sent to a desolate planet to where Vegeta would go and find her after he had killed them all. But there was a slight problem, he wasn't sure if he could handle all three of the Ice-lings at once. His power was strong but he wasn't quite sure if he was a super-sayjin.

He sat alone in his room on the massive space ship heading towards the planet worry was written on his face as he was thinking back to the woman almost every moment. Thoughts of losing her were painful, though he claimed that love did not exist. It did. He was just to full of pride to ever admit it to her, that a simple word could actually hold the sayjin prince bound to her. Though he knew even without the bond between them it wasn't just that keeping them together. They shared an almost similar pain together, though the position of the one in charge was himself. The common lines between them were there. She had a fighting spirit and a tongue to match his own in verbal spars.

They were so alike yet different in the same reason. But as he thought about it a light came on inside his room. ' Its time...' He thought as an alarm rang throughout the ships hull signaling of their arrival. His thoughts scattered and refocused on his fight to come. 'This will end today Frieza, for your sins and the rest of your family, I will take all of you dead or die trying.' He got from his seat and headed down to the pods. Nappa and Raditz were already there waiting for him.

" Sire I have good news. The Ice-ling fleet has split off. Only lord Frieza is going to be there for the assault on the planet." Nappa said surprising Vegeta.

" Break apart the fleet? That seem's foolish to split their forces three ways." Vegeta mused over it for a second.

" Cooler was sent to fight a power level off the charts on one planet, and King Kold took the easy way out opting for a smaller power level that headed to a nearby planet."

" Well this is good news for us. You two deal with the Ginyu, i'll handle Frieza alone." Vegeta overlooked his two allies who nodded and strapped into their pods.

Vegeta could see nearly 4 rows of pods about 100 in each one ready to fire as they were all rolled back out of their chutes and fired towards the planet. The journey wasn't pleasant as it shook around violently as the turbulence was caused by the multiple pod entries at once. But Vegeta only waited patiently as his ship crashed on the planet's surface. He jumped out quickly rushing along to take cover as the massive fortress that loomed off in the distance opened fire on the pods coming down.

Huge bursts of energy incinerated many and those inside the fort had even more weapons to fight with. They were being cowardly by taking refuge but Vegeta could see given the circumstances they would have to do it in order to win.

" My Prince." Nappa said landing next to him as he ejected from his pod. Raditz followed suit as the three sayjins waited for their targets. They watched as hundreds of Frieza's soldiers charged the fort only to be cut down. But he watched as some made it through the haze of fire and blew open a hole in the side. Dozens of them ran inside. He watched as explosions rocked the base of the fort. Black smoke billowed out from the bottom as the sayjins continued to wait.

Cries, screams for help and the occasional explosion were common as the sayjins waited until the massive ship above them began to land.

Broly stood alone on the barren wasteland planet away from the fighting and his family. He damned his father a thousand times for this but it made no difference as he couldn't leave until the collar allowed him. So he sat by his space pod waiting. He could watch from space as the planet had brief flashes of bright light showing that the base was more then likely under siege. He waited bored and worried as he could not help but concern himself with Chi-Chi's and Gohan's safety.

" How could I not worry, my life is floating around in space." He told himself as his nerves were twitching.

' THOUGH IT DOES MATTER... I MUST WORRY MYSELF.' Broly could only roll his eyes yet again it was back. ' YOU SEEMED SURPRISED I MEAN OF COURSE YOU ONLY HAD THE BITCH ONCE! AND I WELL...HEHEHE PUHAHAHA!'

' You are to rough asshole.' Broly snorted. ' Chi-Chi is delicate and cannot be handled like that! You nearly screwed up all the time I spent with her. But I figure for being stuck inside of my head you'd have some control.' Broly listened as the voice growled inside his head.

' IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE WAS TO TEMPTING AND YOU MADE IT SEEM SO GOOD! HOW COULD I NOT RESIST?' Broly spat at it. ' TOUCHY AREN'T WE?' Broly listened to the mocking laughter.

' Touchy i'll show you touchy when we get kicked out of bed and are forced back to that sofa for a month!' He argued with his personality a lot since Chi-Chi finally accepted him. Though he only made love once before his psychotic side finally took charge, nearly hurting her. Though Broly was beginning to detest what it was doing he could do nothing about it. It was forever apart of him, whether he liked or not.

' WE'LL ARGUE LATER WE HAVE GUESTS...' The voice growled as Broly's head looked up seeing three armored morons in front of him.

" We'll looky here boy's its that 'mighty super-sayjin' we've heard so much about." A dark green skinned freak said in a high mocking voice. Broly's lip curled in a snarl as he got to his feet.

" Yah Doren look there's the device on his head. Let's go break it!" A taller red skinned alien said pointing to his crown.

" As if you could. You won't be able to touch me let alone try and break it, not even I can break it so I highly doubt you three idiots can." Broly growled moving into a fighting stance.

" Maybe not sayjin..." Broly heard a fourth voice come down in front of the other three. ' An Ice-ling...' Broly's eyes narrowed on the one known as Cooler. " But I am much stronger and I can break you in half. I am Cooler and the future ruler of this pathetic universe." The dark purple Ice-Ling laughed as Broly glared at him.

" A sayjin you might be able to beat, but can you beat a super-sayjin? This is nothing close of my true power Ice-Ling or even the tip of my power." Broly chuckled standing up and crossed his arms. " I am beyond the title of super-sayjin! I am the Legendary super-sayjin and the end of your reign Ice-Ling! For it will be me ruling the universe uncontested!" Broly growled as he began to power up.

" You may but what happens if I do this!" Cooler fired a death beam straight at Broly who wasbeing cocky, was to arrogant to think of blocking. The beam smashed into the gem of his control collar. A sick crack was heard as the gem cracked apart. A green light erupted from the gem which made Broly cry out. His cry sounded like pain to Cooler and his goons which thought they had just won the battle.

Broly screamed as the collar snapped in two and dropped to the ground releasing a massive explosion of energy soon engulfed him. The power around him was snapped and was now released after ten years of bondage inside his own body. The greatest power ever gifted to a sayjin was now finally released and Broly was in full control of again. The ball of energy surrounding Broly glowed and flashed as his body fully controlled itself again. His eyes glowed with green energy, the aura around him glowing as energy began to grow to much to hold in.

Broly screamed as his energy shot from his body and into the darkening sky which loomed in an ominous black. How fitting it was as bright green energy ripped upwards streaking in bolts of lighting that screamed across the sky. Broly lifted himself up as the energy was being fully released and a deep growl formed within his chest and rumbled out. The energy was finally back in its place... " I AM BACK!" Broly cried throwing his head back laughing. Dark lines formed around his eyes as the cold power filled him with the energy of being in power again.

Broly dropped to the ground laughing as the complete foolish actions of his opponents had now completely wrought their own undoing. Broly laughed even more as his energy flared super-sayjin. He took a step forward still laughing as a smirk grew across his face. " HEHE, HAHAHA! FOOLS! DO YOU NOT REALISE THAT BY DESTROYING THAT YOU'VE CAUSED YOUR OWN UNDOING?" He laughed as they all took a step back.

" What? How can this be, Frieza's intelligence said that was the sayjin's reason for strength! What is going on what's his power level!" Cooler demanded as his goon's pressed their scouters. They all blipped and flashed a number that was inconceivable. " It's... It's 12 million!" They stuttered taking steps backwards. Cooler was roughly 5 million, Frieza the same and King Kold about 10 million. But this sayjin was even stronger then them!

" And this form is barely a quarter of my strength, would you like to see your empire's end before your very eyes. For you'll be the first to behold my transformation to the Legendary super-sayjin. The ultimate testament to sayjin power will be wrought before your eyes." Broly smirked one last time before throwing his head back in a horrible scream that sounded nothing short of the worst pain anyone could imagine. The ground exploded around him, each section was being forced downwards a whole formed around Broly leaving only Broly's ball of energy to engulf him and hold him up. Broly threw his arms out gasping for air as the transformation took hold. His grunts and growls were animalistic, streams of energy glowed around his body each pulsing and flying forming rings of energy around him. Each one sparked violently exploding outwards lashing the sky's and ground. Trails of dust, dirt, and ground were thrown up into air as Broly's arms bulged. His voice yelled as his legs grew and took shape. He brought his arms and around his chest, his knee's as well as his hair and face took shape as the Legendary. The black eyes becoming nothing but pure white, his hair aimed into spikes as energy radiated from one to the other. The energy began to glow and pulse outwards in waves, the colors were warped becoming blue, green, and a dark purple as everything was not left alone. With one final cry Broly threw his arms back out, his legs exploded down as his energy finally settled down. Broly floated to the ground with his head hung right in front of Cooler. A small laugh came from Broly slowly it began to grow deeper and deeper. His shoulders began to follow his laughs as the moved with his head as it began to shake. Then his head flew backwards the white eyes flashing a bright light in them. " So Ice-Ling? How does it feel knowing that your going to die? Don't worry about you family they'll join you shortly." Broly raised his hand up at Cooler who was still in shock as Broly stood empowered in front of him. " Now you die."

Vegeta still waited with Nappa and Raditz until five pods landed around at one spot. " It's them... Go take care of them. I have a battle with Frieza." Vegeta powered up and blasted off towards Frieza's spaceship. The lizard wasn't going to get involved in the fight at all, but Frieza wasn't sitting inside no he was outside as if waiting for him. " It's time you die Frieza!" Vegeta yelled exploding in his aura and flying straight towards him. He could see Frieza smile and fly towards him. They met in the middle energy's clashing against the other.

Vegeta and Frieza both connected as Vegeta delivered a punch to his gut, Frieza countered with a painful lash with his tail. The two were knocked back as they both looked at each other. " Poor Vegeta your so foolish to even try and rebel against me. I though i've been so nice to you that you might actually be loyal but I guess you monkey's could never knew loyalty." Frieza laughed as Vegeta only powered up more.

" I have never been loyal to you Frieza! Your just a fucking lizard, and I will enjoy this day when I see you die. Today you fight a super-sayjin!" Vegeta exploded in a bright blue aura that whipped around him the whole area around them as Vegeta yelled out in anger the power he had trained long and hard to achieve reaching to the surface. The air whipped around them both as Vegeta stood smirking. " Well Frieza today is the day you die!"

Frieza only snorted at Vegeta before exploding into his own transformation. The sleek alabaster lizard came out and stood starring back at the prince. " Come and try monkey boy!" Frieza laughed and Vegeta fired himself into Frieza. His head nailing him in the gut, Vegeta drove a high upper kick into his chin sending the lizard flying upwards.

The two flew back each other driving their fists against the bone. Each crack shook those around as they fought harder. Each blow stronger and meant to finish the other. Vegeta connected with Frieza's jaw and then kicked him straight in the side. Frieza was knocked to the side and gasping for air as Vegeta had an energy ball in his fist punching the tyrant square in the face. The explosion made him cry out in pain as Vegeta grabbed his leg. He began to spin quickly until he himself was a moving tornado then firing Frieza into the ground.

Frieza growled holding his face as his fresh blood fell. " Take this you stupid monkey Die!" He fired a death beam towards Vegeta who only smirked and batted it away effortlessly. Frieza growled again, unleashing another volley of red death beams at Vegeta. Each one was knocked aside by Vegeta, they hit the ground burning holes in the planet's surface. Vegeta could only laugh at how furious Frieza looked.

" Well Frieza interesting seeing as how a monkey is beating you. All of your taunts and jibes are nothing now, as I am the superior now. Being a true super-sayjin has its perks Frieza as you will soon watch as I blast you into oblivion!" Vegeta laughed mockingly. But a smile spread across Frieza's lips.

" You may be superior like this Vegeta but I am barely using my strength. Let's see how you fight when I am powered up!" He yelled angrily, his own aura flaring as his body began to gain its muscles of his 100 final form. Frieza screamed as his power was up to par and Vegeta glared down at him. " Comon you monkey let's fight!"

Before Vegeta could react Frieza was in front of him. A kick sent Vegeta sprawling to the ground, he rolled to the side as Frieza's fist punched just where he was. He jumped up and charged Frieza, swinging his fist Frieza caught his punch in his hand. Vegeta growled and threw the other only to have it caught as well. Frieza cackled as he clenched his hand around his fist. The bone's were beginning to crack as Frieza made Vegeta yell out in pain his knee's collapsing to the ground. " Stupid monkey you and your blind overconfidence! You can't ever hope to beat me!" Frieza laughed as Vegeta continued to grunt forcing the pain of his hand's away.

But Vegeta pulled backward and he kicked both of his feet upwards knocking the wind from Frieza with the surprise move. Vegeta reared both of his hands over his head and brought them down on Frieza's skull with a bang that set his face deep into the ground. Vegeta shot into the air charging his hands up with energy and fired them down rapidly. The bright flashes exploded on the tyrants back illuminating the area with a bright yellow glow of light that grew with each explosion.

" Enough Frieza! Now Die!" Vegeta yelled throwing his hands forward and charging his final attack to end the tyrant's life. A bright ball of energy glowed in both of his hands as Vegeta fought to control it. The planet began to shake as he focused every drop of energy into this final attack. He was almost in control as Frieza exploded up from the ground singed. His face was in a snarl as he formed his own energy ball.

" F-I-N-A-L--!F-L-A-S-H!" Vegeta screamed as the beam of energy exploded from his hands and ripped across the air towards Frieza. The ball of energy he held was thrown into the blast which instantly took it apart before hitting the tyrant head on. The ground exploded in massive quantities of dirt and rock. The sky split from the sheer power as the water was pushed aside from the energy around them. Tree's were torn from the ground leaving nothing in it's wake. Frieza threw his hands forward as the blast hit, the energy began to push him back but Frieza continued to keep fighting. Vegeta yelled as he forced his blast harder and overtook Frieza and fired out into space. The golden beam of energy subsided until Vegeta let out a weak laugh then fell to the ground exhausted.

The sky was clear and the ground was bare of life making the final scene worthwhile, the little energy he had was to smirk. " At least Frieza you have paid for your crimes." The ground was comfortable, and Vegeta's deep breathing was all he could hear. " Well woman it looks we might have a future after all."

" I might rethink that my little monkey." Vegeta heard laugh as he forced himself to sit up. There stood a battered, heavily singed Frieza. His tail had been incinerated in half leaving a large flailing lump, his left eye was bleeding and many cuts littered his body but he was still alive. " I must admit you surprise me Vegeta, I never thought you would even get close to being this strong. But unfortunately your still not strong enough my monkey prince."

Vegeta couldn't stand up as he was to drained even to hold himself up anymore and he fell back to the ground. But as he looked upwards two forms descended from the sky. He was almost ready to yell for his comrades when he saw the unthinkable. Captain Ginyu and Jeiyce landed next to him, both were a little battered obviously he could see Nappa and Raditz had been a fight for the Ginyu force but not enough. Just like him...

" Sorry for being detained my lord but as well with Vegeta's increase in power, the other two weaklings he once had with him had gotten as strong as the rest of the Ginyu force." Ginyu said bowing to Frieza who looked disgusted. " Nappa and Raditz killed off Guldo, Recoome and Burtur before we could finally take them down. They had a power level combined of about 120,000. But the Ginyu force is stronger as you can still see."

Frieza looked at Ginyu then back to a barely conscious Vegeta. " This is troubling Vegeta, you've not only managed to hurt me but your two weak underlings killed three of my elites!" He yelled angrily glaring at Ginyu and Jeiyce who picked Vegeta up under his arms and held him for Frieza. " I swear Vegeta your death will be a painful one!"

Broly laughed out evilly as he blasted at Cooler, the Ice-ling finally recovered and dived out the way letting his three goons take the blast and be turned into dust. " Keep running, I like to hit moving targets!" Broly chuckled firing balls of energy at Cooler which exploded at his feet, at his chest, everywhere was shot. Cooler was blasted backwards by Broly who moved at a speed that seemed unreasonable for his sheer size, he teleported behind him and kneed him straight in the back. Cooler fell forward on the ground as Broly laughed again. His boot dug into the ground kicking Cooler upwards into the sky. He could already see the blood flowing from his mouth but Broly didn't care he was going to have some fun!

He blasted up from the ground leaving a trail of dust in his wake, the darkening lines across the sky were being caused by Broly's erratic power, everything was being upset by being his power being released but he didn't care. The night could forever settle on this planet for all he could care. Broly's fist punched Cooler square in the face and he heard the cracking of bones but it didn't deter him. Broly threw punches so fast that he lost count. Every blow that fell struck like lightning, tearing a cry from Cooler with every blow. He could already see Cooler barely in this lopsided fight, even though it had just began. But as he looked off into a space a massive beam of energy fired from the home planet and rocketed towards his.

The world was hit by the beam and he saw the energy explode out the other side. The world's insides had just been blasted out! Broly growled as he punched cooler one final time to the ground. He aimed his hand down and fired a blast killing him but that was not the best thing to do as the ground on the planet was collapsing on itself! " What the hell is going on?" He yelled as he blasted down for his space pod before it was lost to the planet.

The ground was almost ready to consume it as Broly grabbed it and flung it up into the air. He jumped inside firing up the coordinates for where Chi-Chi and Gohan were and blasted off. The planet behind him only exploded a few seconds after he had jumped into the pod and fired into space. ' Just wait my family I am coming!' Broly thought as he the tight confines of the space pod were very uncomfortable, his entire body barely fitting inside the small pod.

Vegeta's lip was split open as Frieza backhanded him, the blood dripped from his mouth as he was beaten down. Ginyu had crushed his armor easily leaving his skin bare for Frieza who fired energy blasts into the unprotected flesh. Blood ran from the wound until Vegeta's voice got on Frieza's nerves and he punched him in the gut blowing the wind from his chest out like a bomb. Vegeta hadn't fallen yet but mainly from Ginyu and Jeiyce holding him up. Blood blurred his vision as his skull had been cracked open letting blood taint his hair and cover a good portion of his face.

" By the way Vegeta you know that little whore of yours?" Frieza laughed as Vegeta looked up at him in surprise. " Yes Vegeta I knew about her, don't you think I know what goes on everywhere in my base?" He laughed as Vegeta caught on. He had seen him... though the thought disgusted him knowing that Frieza had been doing that but what was he getting at. " I also know where you sent the little bitch to!" He chuckled as Vegeta spat at his feet.

" Fight it all you want Vegeta but I think my troops would need a good whore to celebrate their victory here. After all she's done so much to please a disgusting monkey like you, I believe you shared her with everyone!" Frieza laughed as anger flared on Frieza's face. " But I believe that our good friend Jeiyce here will go first. After all he's the one that brought her to my attention."

Vegeta could look out of his one good eye at Jeiyce who was grinning at him. " Yeah that's right Vegeta, i'll be the first to have that bitch all to myself. I'll use her body every night just like you did and flaunted in front of everyone!" Jeiyce punched Vegeta in the face. " This time Vegeta your not going to outsmart me."

The laughter that followed as Vegeta's head hung was like the final fleeting moments he knew he would have, nothing was right. He should of killed Frieza and now been heading to find Bulma but no that wasn't going to happen. He was going to die while they went and found Bulma and subject her to the worst possible torture, though she might die the instant he did. He never knew if it would kill her from their bond, but in the back of his mind he prayed to the god's that it did. Though he didn't want it to end like this he had no choice, but as he thought about his demise it told him something.

Bulma was pure, she was good. She would go to heaven while he would rot in the burning hell's. His sin's were far to great to ever receive forgiveness. That would be a fate worse then he could imagine, he would be rotting down in hell while his mate lived on the other side. They would be so close but yet so far away, never again would he see her beauty. Not once to find the sweet pleasure they alone had found in each other. No it wouldn't happen! His voice began to growl but the laughter around him continued. She was his mate! No he couldn't let her down, he swore to keep his word! He couldn't let this be the end there had to be some way!

The deep power residing inside of Vegeta began to come forth as his hair spiked out in lines. " Noooo! I will not let you hurt me mate!" Vegeta screamed his arms ripping free from their grasp. His body numbed out the pain as his hair began to glow a divine gold. " My mate will live! She won't die I will see her give birth to my son!" Vegeta's words came from the only true part of his soul, the truth inside began to spill forth as he wanted to be with always, beyond the mating, beyond the pleasure. In body, mind, and soul the God's would not keep him from her! Vegeta screamed as his body filled with an feeling of divinity, the purest power that he held inside was now released. Teal light burned in his eyes as the fire swept through them, every vein filled with a golden energy that could not be measured by scouters, only by the heart that held it. Vegeta's blue aura became a brilliant gold as the sayjin prince achieved his dream. He was at last a super-sayjin.

Vegeta stood glowing his face neutral, he was no longer angry but clam. Now he had the power to make his own dreams come true, everything he wanted now could finally be his. Though truly all he wanted to do was to hold the blue haired beauty that had captured his heart until he withered and died an old man. Everything else was secondary. " A super-sayjin has been born this day Frieza." Vegeta raised his hand's and pointed them back at the two Ginyu members. In a bright flash of light the two were turned into dust.

Frieza stepped backwards as Vegeta took a step forward. " Don't try and fight it anymore Frieza your greatest fear has been born, every sin you have committed will be paid in your own blood!" Vegeta slammed his forearm into Frieza's neck causing a devastating clothesline. The ground shook as Frieza flipped in the air and slammed to the ground. Vegeta stood above him and raised his hand into the air. Frieza coughed but swept under Vegeta's legs tripping him. But Vegeta teleported from Frieza's assault and kicked him straight in the back. Frieza's own body hitting the ground painfully. Though Vegeta knew to kill Frieza know he wanted to make the tyrant suffer. All of Vegeta's life Frieza had taken something from him, now it was Vegeta's to take some revenge back.

Broly landed on the planet that held Chi-Chi and Gohan. His body quickly jumping from the hatch and blasting into the air in search of his family. His senses though told him something was not right. He stopped overhead as the signs of a ship had hit the ground, Broly dived down his legs crushing the ground a he landed without care. But as the ship he saw was Chi-Chi's and Gohan's numerous bodies lay sprawled out around the ground. " What? What happened here?" Broly growled as he looked around finding trails of blood inside the spaceship. His fingers found it dried meaning that something had happened he brought the blood to his mouth and tasted it... " Gohan..." He said as he found where the blood had came from.

The trail lead outside and Broly followed Gohan's trail of blood until a dark pool laid in one spot. The trail ended as he no longer sensed Chi-Chi or Gohan. He blasted back to the ship and hoped inside his mind working frantically to locate his family the vid screen behind him turned on as he attempted to run the machine. "

So sayjin sayjin we finally meet." He heard behind him. Broly didn't turn around but just sat there.

" Where is my family?" He snarled as his fists gripped the edges of control panel until the metal began to give weigh.

" Family? Oh you mean the little boy and the spunky female? Oh there in my captivity, why my sayjin did you have to flee from my son to find them? Were you so worried because you lost all of your strength you had to flee?" The voice was smooth and filled with enjoyment. Broly's harsh growl filled the room.

" Ice-Ling you had better be warned, if so much as a hair is hurt on either of them. I will kill you in the worst way that not even the demon's of the darkest hell's could imagine." Broly's teeth were grinding together as he spoke.

" Well but that's a little to late you monkey. The boy is already dead." Kold pointed to a small form on the wall, a hole had been blasted through it's chest and Broly could see the faint outline of Gohan's hair and small body. But Kold continued " And the female... She's serving my troops as we speak." King Kold laughed as Broly screamed in fury. " That's it you monkey get angry." But his laughter was stopped as Broly spun around in the chair. The evil white eyes stared him in the face. The spikes along his hair were knife points. Kold motioned for someone as Chi-Chi's battered form was brought before the screen. Everything he said was true as Broly's eyes teared from the sight of her. Her body was bruised and he could see the damage done to her mouth, and... her lower half. A device was clamped in her mouth to keep it open. Blood fell from her face as parts of her hair had been ripped off her skull. Her lips were purple, blood flowed from her folds and her bosom. It was all to horrible even for a man who had created death inside of himself

" Noooo..." Broly growled in a low voice.

" Sorry she can't speak sayjin, her voice was shut up long ago but I guess I can let her say one last thing." He pulled out the thing in her mouth which made Chi-Chi instantly vomit fluids over the floor.

" Br...Broly... I...still...love...you..." She said in a tearful good-bye as she looked at him. Tears spilling from the sides of his face, pain was there like never before. She could not say how much pain she was in now, but seeing him in pain hurt her just as much. But at least she got to see him before she knew her fate. " Gohan..." She couldn't finish as Kold planted his foot on her neck cutting off her air.

" Well that's enough monkey talk. Say your last wishes sayjin!" He said in a joyful tone before his foot snapped her neck in two. The crack sent Broly spiraling into a rage.

" NO!" He slammed his face into the floor. " NO!" He screamed punching holes into everything as Kold watched in amusement laughing as the monkey ripped the ship apart. " NO MORE PAIN! TAKE IT AWAY! I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!" Broly cried as tears ran from his face. Nothing had hurt so much, every beating that his father had done was nothing compared to what his heart felt. It was ripped from inside and thrown to the ground. His soul and body were crying out together calling forth the one person that could take it all away. " I DON'T WANT IT! TAKE ME BACK LOCK ME AWAY I NEVER WANT TO SEE LIGHT ANYMORE!" Broly screamed falling to the floor sobbing. ' It shall be...done.' He heard inside of his head through his sobs. The voice inside felt pain all the same but could deal with it much better then Broly ever could. It pulled on everything Broly knew, like a straw Broly felt himself being sucked inside himself.

Broly spasmed on the floor as literally his entire conscious state and soul were sucked up into his mind. Very mind locking away from the real world as the pain was unbearable, Broly could cry forever inside his own mind letting his other side be free. He didn't care anymore his entire life had just died. A silence stopped as Broly's inner personality took control. He got to his feet, and stood up. The tears were sucked back inside his eyes as anger looked Kold in the eyes.

" Your son's death will be a blessing compared to what I have for you..." The cold voice made Kold laugh.

" To bad that you won't ever make it here. You see sayjin that entire ship has enough explosives on it to take the planet with you!" He laughed as a bright red button was held in his hand. " Good-bye Super-Sayjin." He spat as the entire room around Broly exploded.

Vegeta floated above Frieza his face still as stone as he gathered his energy for a final blast to take Frieza into oblivion. " BIG-BANG-!" Vegeta yelled as a blue orb glowed in his hand. The tyrant barely standing as Vegeta prepared to kill him. The super-sayjin the Ice-lings feared was finally getting his just revenge. But something made his head snap up as he looked over at a nearby planet which flashed up in a violent explosion. He felt a massive power erupt then fade into darkness just as it happened. ' What the?' But as he looked back to Frieza he held his own energy blast.

" I may not beat you monkey but i'll still kill you!" Frieza fired the blast straight into the ground and Vegeta could only yell out as the planet's core exploded a moment later. " Ha-ha! I still win monkey enjoy your last seconds alive!" Frieza laughed as Vegeta yelled out.

" ATTACK!" The blue orb fired from his hands and turned the source of Vegeta's suffering into nothing but a memory. Vegeta could only stare around as the planet began to implode around him. It didn't matter what he did anymore... He couldn't escape. ' I'm sorry Bulma... Forgive me.' Vegeta looked around as the planet erupted with lava flowing from the no longer existent core. The sky turned to night as black smoke billowed from everywhere blacking it all in ash. The ground became nothing but lava or the unsettling seas. Lightning exploded everywhere as the planet felt its own doom. The ground shook violently as Broly saw the planet distort, the ground erupted as new volcanoes erupted nearby.

Vegeta let out a scream as he flared his energy one last time. His super-sayjin aura just to bless the last time it would ever be used in this plane of the living. " BULMA!" Vegeta screamed one last time as the planet shook with Vegeta as a blinding light formed around the prince of all sayjins. It wasn't much longer as everything soon exploded along with the prince who vanished with the planet.

Tragic? Yah I know but want to know what's going to happen now? We'll you'll just have to keep reading. ( Reviews make me write faser. J/K they make me work harder though.)

R & R my loyal readers.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Final Chapter

Redemption and Sorrow

What happend to Vegeta? What happened to Broly? And where is Bulma? Well all questions will be answered in my FINAL chapter of this story. ( If you want a sequel tell me! I will more then gladly have it up by tomorrow.)

NC-17: LEMON! Language, Gore (be warned)

Vegeta knew the planet had exploded and he was dead, but was this death? He was felt like he was floating, everywhere around him was white light. The pain was gone, there was just nothing. He couldn't move, his body was like lead, the bright filling power of super-sayjin was gone leaving him helpless to the void. But if he was dead, what exactly was going on?

" That is because your not dead Vegeta." He heard a voice say above him. A short blue colored alien stood in front of him. " Your laying in-between that fine line of life and death, I have come to talk with you." Vegeta only looked at him. ' What moron is this? And what do they want with me?'

The blue faced alien frowned at him. " Vegeta there's no need to call your quadrants overseer a moron. I am King Kaio and I just wanted to talk with you because the life you wish to live will be disastrous for everyone." The man walked around im seemingly unaffected by what was holding Vegeta. And even worst of all he could read his mind. " You see Vegeta we Kai's know all and we have already foreseen your future should you take up the position of tyrant. Your rule will be worse then even Frieza's, you will slay all who dare to make your mate unhappy, even a twinkle of sadness in her face will make destroy worlds just to see that sadness wiped away. You will break her heart and your own will break. You will force her away from you, away from your son, everything you have never wanted yet wanted to see is going to happen but that peace will be shattered. Your rage and deep seated anger in your heart will kill your mate and child. In turn you will kill your entire life then set fire to the rest of the universe in your wake."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as the Kai read Vegeta's choice words. " Believe me or not sayjin prince but it will happen if you take that position, all of your pain and anger will come to pass if you come into power." Vegeta continued to glare at him but his body quit riling itself up. ' Then what shall I do? What else can I do for her then that?'

King Kaio smiled at him. " That is a good question Vegeta, but its not mine to answer, inside you will find that answer you seek. Everything that you have never wanted yet inside desire will happen in due time. Just Vegeta heed my words, turn down the title of Emperor everything you have created will be destroyed." Vegeta growled at him warningly.

" Well its time for me to go Vegeta. I don't hope to see you in ten years when everything we have foreseen will come to pass. Until then farwell." The Kai faded back into the light leaving Vegeta alone. His mind could not ponder them long as the white was shattered and he was torn from the peace and into darkness. Pain throbbed throughout his body and he could only weakly cry out in pain. The blood which Frieza had inflicted earlier began to bleed. His armor was shattered and the darkness soon consumed him fully.

The slow darkness of the universe settled around Broly as his eyes were still very much working. His barrier was still around him, his need to breath was little as he still had enough air. Inside the back of his head he heard the sobbing though he put it out of his head. " No need to cry, i'll get our revenge. No one dares to do us harm, or anyone who we are close to. Kold you will pay!" Broly snarled his energy forming around him. The space around them shook as asteroids of the planet he was once on exploded outwards as Broly screamed. The ball of green energy exploded towards planet Kold, though inside the cries of his more innocent and gentle side kept him thinking. He knew it wouldn't stop not ever but he could understand his plight, it had made him also feel the pain at seeing them both die.

His other side which was greatly attached to them both suffered horribly a pain that Broly did not know until today. He could only let himself go back to comfort shortly before heading towards Kold. ' It hurts... Let that pain become anger! Let it all go inside of you, I know this is not like before but together we must have our revenge or we will never find any peace with their death's.' He waited for an answer but the sobs only continued. ' You can keep crying until we reach Kold then I want your power understand, all of that rage! I must have it.' He talked but the sobs did not answer him at all.

" Grrr... damn I hate your new emotions they sicken me!" He spat continuing to blast through space, every planet nearby was obliterated as he blasted straight through them. He destroyed much to bring his other side some respite but it did nothing but sob. Though it didn't matter much, as the frozen world of Kold came into view.

(On Kold)

King Kold sat bored as he now needed another sire another heir but from exactly where. Both sayjins had been dealt with, the recent super-sayjin prince had died with the explosion on the planet. And the massive sayjin had died on the other, neither planet held any value anyway. He looked back at the wall, his two trophies. The last sayjin child was dead and hanging on his wall, and the other the female which had been touroghly used by his men. He head was hanging badly, but he could call someone to get them stuffed. Another race that tried to overthrow him and failed.

" My King!" Cried someone throwing open the doors. Kold snapped around angrily his finger pointing at the fool. He dropped to his hands. " Please my King but a massive energy ball is heading for our planet. Everything in its path has been left little but debris. We wish to ask if you would want us to evacuate." Kold gave him his answer by blowing him to bits onto the wall.

" Evacuate because of some stupid ball of energy! I'll just blow it up, honestly I am stronger then my two son's I don't need to flee like a coward." He scoffed and made his way from his throne room and onto the observation deck which was busy with activity. He approached where his scientists were trying to scan the energy ball and see what was the source and origin.

The two bowed to Kold as they explained. " This is massive my King, its the size of planet Kold if not bigger. And its completely self sustaining, it only continues to grow with every second as if the closer it gets to the planet the stronger it gets."

" Well what is it?" Kold asked starring at them to the green orb on his screen. The scientist opened his mouth to speak when the satellites around Kold found out what it exactly was. Inside the ball was a huge alien which Kold instantly recognized. " What? How can he still be alive!" Kold took a step backwards as Broly's fierce face stared exactly into the satellite as it passed. It slowed down just enough to give a sign to Kold as if looking at him through the satellite. A cut throat and his other hand pointed at him on the screen before the image was soon turned to static.

Broly flew through the atmosphere exploding his barrier to rip apart the planet's surface. It left only one single building standing alone, the imperial palace of the Ice-ling empire. It alone held Kold, it held his revenge! Broly roared angrily in frozen tundra of Kold. His hand flexing and stretching as his other side saw the sight before him. " Killl...KOLD! KILL HIM NOWWWWWWWW" He heard him scream through him. " KOLD! COME I WANT TO CRUSH YOU! I WANT TO RIP YOU TO PIECES! I WANT TO TEAR EVERY SINGLE INCH OF YOUR LIFE AWAY! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME I WILL TAKE BACK A THOUSAND FOLD! NOW COME MEET MEEEEEE ME YOUR DOOM!" His once side tossed him back into his mind as he went back in control. The shear pain and fury over rid anything before. It wasn't about revenge, this was beyond it. This was beyond payback! No it was simply pushed over those all as Broly slammed through wall everything inside being obliterated in front of his eyes. His energy was a death whip striking innocent, or the evil it didn't matter. The pain was unbearable inside of him but the thought of seeing Kold die was far to strong to weep anymore.

Kold felt the palace shake as horrid screams ripped through the castle. " Get me my escape ship! We are leaving!" Kold quickly exited the palace only to find everything torched. Flames were rampant on the Kold planet, fire was rare but everything was burning. His escape ship was obliterated into scrap. The screams and blood thinning cries echoed throughout the palace. The doors to the outside began to shake as the palace began to rumble from an earthquake. But the earthquake was only the sayjin's footsteps as the door's exploded from its hinges. A hair raising growl filled the outside as a the lights exploded inside. Darkness was there as Kold took a step back afraid. Broly's white eyes soon stood in the open doorway. His massive boot crushing the stone underneath his steps.

" KOLLLLLDDDDDD..." Broly growled as his foot stepped forward again leaving massive crack in the stone. Broly saw the two guards he had brought with him. Broly raised a hand which snapped holding a glowing green orb. Before Kold could even blink Broly's hand snapped up twice. His two guards only gasped then spilled on the floor. They had been cut in half! " There death's will be miracles from what I have in store for you!" Broly powered up his aura letting Kold see him before phasing out of sight. Broly's fist smashed through Kold's leg and out the other side making the emperor scream in pain. " What? Did that hurt I am sorry let me make it better!" Broly hissed ripping his hand from the leg the flesh ripping open as Broly torn the bone from his body. Kold fell to the floor in agony but Broly was far from even starting. " You would of died so easily but by taking their lives you will experience a death not even hell could dare to conjure up!" Broly yelled slamming his foot down on Kold's fingers each one smashing into bits and drawing more cries from Kold's lungs.

" Come on Kold I want to hear you scream! Scream for me Kold!" Broly yelled as he began a torture that was not meant for any mortal eyes to see. The Kai's themselves couldn't stand it either. Any man that is pushed to such limits can act out in anger but this went beyond everything the Kai's had seen. ( I really don't want to write this part because it would just be to wrong. But... if you really want me to I will throw it in.) Broly stood over the broken emperor which had suffered enough and Broly's own lust for vengeance had stalled for the moment and decided to give him death. Every single bone in his body had been snapped or mangled in some way. Fresh blood covered Broly's hands. He had knotted his insides outside of his body, he tore out the flesh and stuffed it down Kold's throat making him eat his own body. One eye had been ripped into pieces before finally being ripped from the socket and Broly could continue down the list of gruesome detail. " Kold this pain you've felt is nothing but a fraction of what i've felt, laugh inside if you will but know that your life will be ended by me alone. No one else besides the Kai's themselves have seen what I have wrought this day but know that everything is your fault and in hell I will come to find you again!" He could see the fear in the one good eye in Kold's face. " Yes Kold I will join you in hell and your family and torture you for eternity! You and your fucking son's will pay! I will do this and so much more when you can no longer be killed in the afterlife. See you soon!" Broly laughed before blasting the emperor into oblivion. The dust from his body flowed by the winds and floated down the planet.

Broly turned away and headed back inside the palace. He headed down the hallways. Few servants and slaves hid in the corners as Broly walked down them. " If you can escape now do so... Kold has been killed by me and I only wish to see my family one last time before this entire place is turned into nothing but a smoldering ruin. Now go for this will be the first and last time I show anyone mercy." Broly continued down the hallway not paying attention to what laid behind him, his feet kicking open a door that lead to Kold's throne room.

His eyes looked to the side and tears began to fall even when his mouth was in a rage. He blasted to the wall breaking the chains on their bodies He caught them both setting them down on the ground. " Its all my fault... I should have taken you with me but I was too stupid to see it..." His pain resurfaced again as tears poured from his eyes but no cry or voice was heard. In a silent world Broly let his anguish out, he picked up their bodies in each arm. " Well you both deserve a proper burial. I will give you both the resting place I know you want." Broly lifted off from the ground, his eyes blasting a whole from the palace before engulfing himself in his aura. Nothing could disturb the eternal slumber they needed, he would make sure of it.

He took off into the sky and soon as he dumped more energy then was right he arrived at their final resting place in less then ten minutes. His own body was drained as he walked into a deep cave of ice and stone. Gently he stopped as he reached an end. He laid Chi-Chi down on the ground and set Gohan next to her. He stopped in the stone and carved out a single hole. He laid them both down in it as tears continued to rain but not a sound was heard, nothing else would make the pain lessen so nothing was said. Chi-Chi lay on the ground as Broly reset her neck and let Gohan rest on top of her in her arms. He raised his hand to the ceiling and let a small beam of his energy melt the ice above him. It filled around both of their bodies until they both were submerged. Broly waited only a few minutes until the water around them had become ice. He took his glowing hand and melted out another whole in the back just behind the grave of his family. It was perfectly round and big enough for him... " Yes... this will do." He said as the water on his face became nothing but ice. He stood outside of his soon to be resting place but decided on one last thing.

In sayjin Broly wrote his final sentiments to his family. The rock around the ice was perfectly carved with Broly's energy reading: My loved ones. Though my life knew only pain your the first and only who I could love. I would not give up our time for anything, though nothing that I leave here may last I just wish to let you know as you both cherish the life here and after. Chi-Chi and Gohan live in peace. His tears fell to the ground as he moved to his own grave not to leave a message of condolence or sentiment but a warning in Chi-Chi's and his own language: Know that who disturbs this grave will bare my wrath, I may rest behind a prison of ice but dare to disturb my own grave will be beyond pain with what I will do. Touch my families grave sight and the universal apocalypse shall be set loose in the universe. For I am the Legendary Super-Sayjin Broly. Take heed my words or suffer... Broly stopped writing as he tore out a massive block of ice and walked into his own prison. He sealed himself inside though it could be knocked away now, it wouldn't later. With his remaining thoughts Broly melted the ice around him. The water slowly became ice as he deliberately froze himself in the ice. He stood in his fighting stance as the ice took hold freezing him in place. " Chi-Chi and Gohan. I hope never to wake again." He said as his oxygen ran out and he passed out in the ice frozen as the immortal guardian of his family's grave. The Legendary Super-Sayjin destined to remain in Ice undisturbed on a planet that held no life.

His body felt awful and he could do nothing but lay in darkness. " Vegeta?" He heard run through his head. The soft tender voice of... 'No how could it be? Bul... Bulma...' Vegeta thought as his mind placed her voice. " Vegeta!" The voice cried again as Vegeta felt the darkness shatter. His eyes slowly opened revealing a blurry vision of blue and white, slowly his eyes focused as the face became more beautiful.

" Bulma..." Vegeta said with a gasp as his lungs began to heave air. He saw her smile above him, her face just above his. " Woman? How am I alive? I should be dead shouldn't I?" Vegeta tried to sit up but he felt her hands on his shoulders keeping him down. Though once she did so he wouldn't fight her.

" No you lived because I wished you here." Bulma said with a smile. Her eyes started to brim with tears and he saw her smile began to break apart. ' It's okay woman you can cry.' And he let her. " Oh Vegeta! I thought you were dead!" She cried sobbing on his chest. Her arms gripped his shoulders as her tears ran down his chest. Her hair falling in Vegeta's hands as he gently felt the silky touch he ran his fingers through it. " You had us all worried..." She said looking up through teary eyes.

" All? Who are you speaking of?" Vegeta questioned as Bulma smiled and looked to the door. " He's up can you come and heal him now!" She called and the door was opened by a green alien. Antenna stuck out from his forehead as he looked in a white scarf of some kind around his throat as his entire body was very bizarre with different shades and colors but the alien walked inside. " Yeah apparently this planet wasn't desolate, but inhabited a bunch of people known as Namekians. They are real reason why you are here." Bulma scooted over as the green alien kneeled down. " Vegeta this is Nail and he's going to heal you so don't freak okay!" She teased with a wink as Vegeta snorted at her.

" You are sure you want him healed. I don't know if I trust him or not yet." Nail said as he sensed the wicked soul harboring inside of this man. It was all dark but a faint speck of light was inside of him, but it wasn't nearly enough to convince Nail of healing.

" Namek if you don't heal me now I will thoroughly tear you apart if I heal the natural way. Though it will be only two whole days." Vegeta said glaring at the Namek who sent the prince a warning look.

Bulma pinched his shoulder making Vegeta look at her. " Vegeta be nice! These people saved you after all and can do more if you let them." Vegeta snorted but looked away. " Its okay nail he's just grumpy but underneath he's sweet and gentle. Isn't that right my cute sayjin prince." She said teasing him as Vegeta glared daggers at him.

" Woman if you want to see tomorrow you will never say that again!" Vegeta said almost wishing he could stop her giggling with his hands but was still weak.

" Okay my cute sayjin prince who loves to sing poetry, read and frolic through fields of flowers!" She couldn't stop herself from busting out laughing as Vegeta's eyes went wide his hand just wanting to rip her head off but he never could.

Nail was confused as this event went on. This joyous woman seemed to actually taunt this man who was evil and powerful? ' Non of this makes sense great elder.' Nail thought telepathically to Elder Guru who was listening in. ' Seems that way does it not Nail. But heal the prince, his evil will not come to harm us. He is at peace for once in his life, though the only reason for such peace is Bulma herself. Nail watched as Bulma continued to tease the sayjin. Her lips blowing kisses on his chest and stomach making the sayjin prince's face begin to falter from anger into joy as he began to laugh.

" Wo...man! Hah...ahhh I swear...Im going to...Haha! Kill... Hahaha! You! Just...HAHAHAHA! Wait!" Vegeta rasped in short breaths laughing hard as tears began to form as he had never once laughed so hard. He never knew that he was ticklish especially like this but he didn't want to be embarrassed like this.

Bulma stopped for a second as she looked at Vegeta his breathing slowing down as his chuckles died out and his stolid look took back over his face. " My Vegeta I never knew you were ticklish. I wonder where else you are." She added mischievously as Vegeta's head rose on that one.

" Woman I will warn you one last time. Don't you dare do that!" Vegeta said in a warning voice.

" What upset that because your under my mercy Vegeta. That a mere woman has you wrapped up under her finger?" She trailed one of her hands up his abs and drew imaginary circles on his chest.

Nail only coughed as they both looked embarrassed. " Bulma if you want to torture our guest please do it after he's healed or would you prefer I come back later?" Bulma only shook her head trying to hide the blush that she actually did that in front of someone! Nail's hands glowed as he moved them over Vegeta. In a slow glow gentle trails of energy fell down like rain healing the sayjin prince.

Vegeta felt his power and body return to normal, he closed his eyes slightly enjoying the rush of having his power restored. Nail finished up quickly sensing the tension that was soon to happen if he didn't leave. " Your healed. Now if there is anything else please don't hesitate to ask." Nail said standing up and heading to the door.

" I have a question Namek." Nail stopped as Vegeta sat up. " Are these wall's sound proof?" He grabbed the woman and pulled her close his hand shutting her mouth. As she flailed trying to make him let go.

" They are but why do you ask?" Nail said looking at the sayjin who looked at the woman with fire in his eyes.

" Be gone then Namek and don't open the door. The woman and I have some 'catching up to do" Bulma bit Vegeta's finger making him yelp in pain as Nail closed the door.

" Wait don't close it!" She cried but the door closed. She reached for the handle but Vegeta was already behind her. ' Oh shit...' She thought turning around as Vegeta's hand grabbed her own from opening the door. " We'll don't you think we should get something to eat Vegeta its past breakfast and your probably hungry right?" She said airily as Vegeta shook his head slowly. " You know I was just teasing with you Vegeta. You know I didn't mean it." She said as Vegeta's smirk grew on his face.

" Well woman my feelings were hurt. So how do you suppose you make this up to me?" Vegeta said letting his hand run through her hair. She was nervous, scared, but he could tell she was excited and ready for him. " Your human antics deserve punishment and I know just the thing." Vegeta grinned as he tossed her back on the bed. Vegeta dropped the boxer's that he wore as he walked over towards the bed in a slight strut. He watched as her eyes followed his movements as he stopped next to her. He was in a good mood after all, Frieza was dead, he was a super-sayjin and he and the woman were all alone. He chuckled as his tail uncoiled from his waist and swayed behind his back.

" Don't punish me Vegeta I was just playing with you!" She said stifling a laugh as Vegeta knew she only did that to toy with him on purpose! " You know I wouldn't do that to my big strong sayjin." She burst into another fit of giggles as Vegeta growled again.

His energy flared briefly as he transformed into a super-sayjin. Vegeta watched as her voice stopped and she stared at him in awe. " Yes woman you shouldn't laugh at a super-sayjin. I am the most powerful being in the universe!" Vegeta said proudly but Bulma thought differently.

" Yeah your much cuter as a blonde! The teal looks pretty good to!" Vegeta howled as Bulma continued to make fun of him.

" Woman! I wasn't going to punish you but now I really am!" He growled capturing her arms and lacing them with his energy strapping her to the bed. Then doing the same to her legs. Bulma's voice dropped to a dead silence as she was now completely under Vegeta's control. " Now that your tied up woman your mouth's silent.

Good because I will expect you to save your voice for when you beg for mercy." He chuckled as he sat on the bed next to her.

" Vegeta please I promise I won't make fun of you anymore or make any jokes. Just untie me, this isn't funny!" She said as Vegeta only grinned.

" Now you make seem like your not going to enjoy this. Don't worry woman this is a punishment we'll both enjoy." He stopped as he ripped off her clothing and let his tail sway behind him as his eyes roamed over her body. He leaned forward pressing his own body against her's he kissed her deeply, he let his tongue explore her mouth running over her teeth and tasting around as Bulma could only do that same back. He pulled away as he decided to begin her punishment. He nipped along the side of her collarbone, his tail ran gently teasing her folds with its touch. Only rubbing her area's that made her wild and making her moans begin to flow from her.

He scrapped his teeth down her neck to her breasts delighting himself with Bulma's heedy cry as it doing just as he wanted. Both of his hands cupped her breasts and worked the tender mounds of flesh with his usual skill but not allowing himself to touch her peaks which were already craving his touch. His mouth took over and with deliberate slowness licked every single inch of flesh on each mound but dening the aching peaks what they craved. " Vegeta please!" She cried out as his mouth and tail began to build her up yet leave her body craving.

" Please what woman?" Vegeta chuckled as he switched to the other breast and he let his hand take over for her folds spreading them with his fingers but not putting anything inside, he let the cool air flow inside her heated body. Bulma's hips bucked trying to make his fingers slip inside but it was to no avail.

" Vegeta! Unite me! Ohhhhh..." She moaned as his thumb began rubbing her nub. Circling it and slowly working it until it swelled out.

" Now woman I know that's not what you want. Now tell me what you really want?" Vegeta pressed his body drawing a cry from her lips as he gently moved up and down, his erection rubbing her nub and running through her slickened lavender hair above her folds. " Just tell me woman tell me what you want." Vegeta's tongue slipped around and teased her ear before he let his teeth grip it and bite down gently.

" Vegeta! Please... I want you! Please take me now!" She screamed grinding her hips into Vegeta's swollen erection making him grunt as she was dripping wet. Toying with her had finally done what he wanted. Her nipples were aching for relief, her body was now damp with sweat and need, her folds were dripping and her nub was swollen just like him. ' Perfect.' He smirked.

" No." He said simply as Bulma cried out as he pulled away he instead straddled her stomach placing his erection between her jutting mounds and pressed them together in a rough imitation of what Bulma was now craving. He didn't give her pleasure but only himself. Bulma could only whine in misery as Vegeta came to his release. He let out a grunt as he exploded on her chest and face. He had to admit that she looked good with his seed covering her. Seemed fitting, his smirk returned as did Bulma's fire.

" Vegeta now I am going to kill you! Just wait until I get out!" She screeched as Vegeta laughed. Though she couldn't deny the need that was literally dripping out of her. It was almost painful what he was doing to her.

" Well you need to be cleaned up first. I don't need to touch my own excretions especially on a wench like you!" He said with a grin as Bulma yelled.

" Wench! How dare you! You asshole, I swear when I get out of this I am going to cut your dick off and shove it down your throat! Then I am-!" Vegeta silenced her with his lips distracting her momentarily from what he was doing. He undid the ki rope that held her only to redo it again but this time he could take her from the bed. He carried her in his arms still kissing her on the lips as he made his way into the shower.

He placed her bound together feet in the shower and let her arms around his neck as he turned on the water. The water sprayed down cleaning them both but Bulma's eyes opened as she realised that she was now in the shower with Vegeta. His smirk was still there as he kissed her again and let his tail push into her folds. Her gasp was swallowed by Vegeta's mouth as the furry appendage slowly pushed deeply into her but not so deep as to harm his son. He knew the child was there and made sure no harm would come to it. Her lips cried as the teasing sensation of fur and flesh inside her made her hips buck and even Vegeta had to admit that he might just forget the punishment and take her. But in the back of his mind she needed to be taught a lesson.

As Bulma's cries grew more and more heated and powerful, her folds were dripping in the shower as she neared her own release. Vegeta felt it coming and let his tail slide out. " Vegeta! Please no more I can't stand this!" Bulma cried as her body was now craving a release that had been denied enough.

" No." He said simply as Bulma's hands tried to move from around his neck. Vegeta rectified this easily by pressing her against the wall but had to unlock her feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her eyes were begging him to let her release. His hands did grant her one thing as they pinched jutting mounds on her chest giving her some fulfillment in this situation. He took them in his mouth as her hands buried in his hair pushing it against her chest. He bit down on them with his teeth making her scream in painful pleasure but soothed her pain with the movements of his tongue. He felt her release coming again and he pulled away.

" Vegeta! Please Im sorry! Im sorry I won't ever do it again please! I need you now I swear it won't ever happen again!" She cried out with more want and need then ever before.

Vegeta's smirk was there but he looked her in the eyes. " Alright woman you'll get what you want but you had better keep your word." Vegeta positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside. Her body quickly released just with the simple movement as her cries were pants but Vegeta wasn't finished as he pushed into her. He broke the energy restraints on her arms letting her grab his face and kiss him with desperate need. Her cries were swallowed as her second orgasm came. Vegeta smirked as he continued to pound in relentlessly as his own second release came. He felt her just as well. He turned off the shower with a long stretch of his tail and powered up enough to dry them both off quickly.

He went to the bed as Bulma bounced up and down on him, his teeth clenched as he knew she wasn't ready just yet. His tail attacked the nub and they both cried out in their own release. Vegeta fell panting on top of Bulma as she was gasping for air, her body reaching the point of release so quickly so rapidly was mind blowing. Vegeta pulled up the sheets as he decided to get some rest his head hit the pillow as Bulma rested against his chest. Her body snuggling close to him as his arms tightened around her.

His hair died out from super-sayjin and returned to normal as he closed his eyes. " Vegeta?" He heard and he grunted in response. " I was wrong your hair looks better black." The giggle that followed only made Vegeta groan. ' She still makes jokes!' Though he couldn't punish her again she leaned up and kissed him in apology. Vegeta soon fell asleep and Bulma joined him as well.

Vegeta awoke the next day as Bulma still remained sleeping next to him. They were both still naked as he realized it but didn't care. He let out a breath as he had never awoken like this. Usually he was up and gone leaving the woman all alone but this change didn't bother him. He could remain her forever but those thoughts were changed as the door to the room opened revealing a young Namek. " Umm excuse me but Elder Guru would like to see you and Miss Bulma when your ready." The young Namek looked around seeing scraps of clothing laying about the room. Vegeta glared him which sent him running and closing the door to loudly as Bulma stirred from her sleep.

" Morning woman." Vegeta grunted falling back to his pillow. Bulma sighed holding onto his chest.

" Mmmh... Who was that... " Bulma said with a morning yawn. " Vegeta."

" Some kid who wants us to meet some elder Guru." Vegeta said as Bulma nodded and moved from his arms. He let her get up though he'd rather stay in bed with her all day. Bulma got dressed as he looked around for some clothes. " Woman did you bring any clothing for me?" He asked as she nodded and tossed him a capsule. He dropped it to the floor revealing a few pairs of male clothing. None of which were spandex and armor. He growled at the selection but only threw on a pair of Chinkyuu shorts and tank top. He would find some armor later.

The couple made there way down the stairs Vegeta's tail curling protectively around Bulma's waist. He never trusted anyone other then himself and the woman in his case right now. The one known as Nail saw him as a threat and he would see them all in the same light. Vegeta continued outside where obviously a gathering was set. A large Namek obviously the elder Guru and Nail who was standing by his side. " Ahh Vegeta and Bulma how glad I am to see you both on this day. " Guru greeted as Bulma nodded but Vegeta's eyes scanned around looking for a threat. " Now Bulma I know you wish to use the dragonballs again? You know that it will be awhile until the are usable."

Vegeta wasn't following what was going on but Bulma knew. " That's okay. I can wait and Vegeta has nothing besides training to do, so we should be fine if you would let us wait here." Bulma said as Guru smiled.

" Yes you both can stay here but what wishes do you want to make on the dragonballs?" Guru asked as Vegeta looked back and forth between the two.

" What are dragonballs woman? What are you speaking about?" Vegeta asked confused, the talk of wishes and dragonballs had lost him instantly.

Guru looked at the sayjin prince who stood completely perplexed. " Surely in your universe you have heard of the mystical balls of Namek as your people refer to them?" Vegeta nodded, he knew the legend that the planet Namek held mystical orbs that could grant the power of any wish a person wanted but...

" Those are real? I thought they were just a legend!" Vegeta said baffled as he now understood what they were talking about.

" Yes Vegeta your lovely friend wished you here just moments before the planet exploded though you were still in bad shape. And we used the other two wishes ourselves. One to stop our planet from being destroyed, and the second to grant another being some peace." Guru shook his head when he thought of the man whose sorrow reached out even to Guru. He could see only pain and despair filling his mind, so he wished that he'd find peace with his dead family and he did.

" Yes Vegeta and they will let me wish Chinkyuu people to be restored back to life and have everything the way it was before! The second I can have everyone not know what happened besides us. And the third to wish the planet back to the way it was!" Bulma said cheerfully as Guru nodded.

" Yes your wishes and the life you've suffered deserves a reward and we will grant the use of your wishes. But it will be awhile." Guru told her and Bulma nodded. The aged Namek slowly got to his feet and walked away as Bulma stood next to Vegeta. The Nameks dispersed when the Elder left leaving Bulma and Vegeta all alone.

" So that's is woman? Your going back to your home planet of Chinkyuu?" Vegeta asked as his tail loosened from her waist.

" Well I hope to, i'd like to see my family and friends again. After all Guru told me that Chi-Chi and Gohan are dead, and with the dragonballs I can undo all of the damage Broly did to my planet. Everyone can be restored and it can never happen again." Bulma smiled as Vegeta looked at her.

" So you just wish to return to your normal life then, and put everything behind you." Vegeta said neutrally, he thought the woman would still want him to be around, even being mates they could still be apart but not forcefully, but then again she probably just wanted it all to go away. Even him.

Bulma looked at Vegeta noting a hint of sadness when he spoke. She looked at him, and in his eyes there was confusion and sadness. ' What's wrong with him? I thought he'd be happy what's wrong?' Bulma thought. " Vegeta your sad why? Did I say something wrong?" She asked as Vegeta looked away.

" No woman. You can return to your planet and go back to your life, I will go back to my own." Vegeta said keeping his voice in check. ' So she really doesn't want me to be with her anymore...'

Bulma saw it as Vegeta turned away. She grabbed him from behind and hugged his back. " No Vegeta I want you to come with me. Back to my home planet where we can be a family and raise our son." She said as Vegeta tensed. " You don't have a reason to fight anymore, there are no more threats to worry about anymore." Vegeta turned around in her arms as he looked down in her eyes.

" You want me to come with you and turn down the title of emperor and the control of the universe just to be a family on your home planet?" Vegeta said as Bulma was the shocked one this time. But as his lips turned into a smirk. " Of course I would, your everything I need woman." Vegeta kissed her lips deeply. The two shared a passionate embrace. For once and for all times they were both free.

Well this stories done. I know its over, but I will write a sequel if you wish. The more reviews I get for a sequel I will do it. Remember if you just want me to leave you all hanging with Broly frozen and Vegeta and Bulma living in peace I can do that. ( Though I doubt you do.)

R & R my work and if you want a SEQUEL!

MajinBroli


	15. Reawakening Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't Own it._

_Breaking Free: The Reawakening _

_Chapter: 1 Reawakening_

_The sequel to Breaking Free: Broly's coming back._

_R: Language_

It had been a two years since the restoration of the Chinkyuu, everyone lived on never knowing that they all had truly died or even were attacked. The three wishes Bulma used had done all that she asked for. Chinkyuu had been restored back to the way it was before the attack, the second to wish all of those Chinkyuu-gins who died before and after the attack to be restored to life at the time before the attack happened. The third was to wish that the memory of the attack never exist in anyone's thoughts except her own. So life passed as usual, the growing tires of life going around as Bulma and Vegeta lived together in Capsule Corp. He had listened to King Kaio's advice and had not became emperor though the thought did pass his mind, he didn't need power anymore. He was content with his family and as a super-sayjin though he continued to train harder then ever. Bulma nearly 2 months after restoring the Chinkyuu gave birth to a lavender haired half-sayjin. The son of Bulma and Vegeta was named Trunks though Vegeta preferred Vegeta to name his son, continuing with sayjin tradition. But Bulma said that being the one to actually bare the load of giving birth to him got the choice of name.

Though it was hard for her to explain her situation to Yamcha who really took it hard. After all he gave his life for her and then she falls in love with another man, though now she could do nothing about it he had left West City behind him. But it was bad enough because she had erased his memory in the wish, surprising that he shows up one day to find his girlfriend married and eight months pregnant to an alien prince. He showed up hoping to spend a nice day with her only to be greeted by Vegeta, who drove him straight into the ground before Bulma could make it to the door. He was really sad, depressed, and hurt. He had left with tears in his eyes as he saw Bulma coming up to the door yelling at Vegeta to leave him alone, he probably couldn't stand the sight seeing her belly swollen like a balloon. More or less knowing that Bulma's 'new' husband was all right with what he had said. She could only yell for him to stop but he didn't listen as he got into his car and drove away. No one had heard from him since he left, he quit his baseball career, ruining his contract with the Titans but then again he had done worse in his life but she couldn't go out to apologize. She couldn't explain what he could never remember, though it would probably make him feel even worse.

But the people she was most worried about were Chi-Chi and Gohan, they still lived out in the wilderness as usual though for some problems. When Bulma had asked Shenron to restore Goku's life it wasn't possible. Goku no longer existed in the other world. King Kaio had explained to them that Goku had done something rash but the best for everyone, though he didn't say what Goku had done because Goku made him swear never to tell. He didn't want anyone to know what happened to him, except that he did it all for Chi-Chi and Gohan. His spirit no longer could return to life. Chi-Chi was devastated with the news as was Gohan but they grew closer together and lived alone. Preferring to keep their sadness away from everyone. But Bulma made sure that their memories of the Chinkyuu attack were gone, Chi-Chi or Gohan didn't know how they died or what Broly had done to them. So if anything terrible happened which she more then likely figured- neither would remember anything except he life they had both lived before.

Vegeta sat alone in his gravity room. Ignoring the strain of his body as nearly several hundred times normal gravity pressed down on him. He was meditating as he felt something growing in the back of his mind, not a thought or action. But somewhere he could feel something growing, he had felt it for the last six months growing stronger and stronger. " What kind of threat could it be?" Vegeta said watching as the red glowing room pulsed along with him. Vegeta's strength and power came to the surface as he felt to match the strength that was growing.

His hair flashed gold and his eyes became teal. But he only growled as he pushed himself further and beyond super-sayjin, his training had been all for this since he worked harder and more intense then ever. He felt every muscle, every fiber of his very body pulse and grow with energy. His arms bulged as the pants around his waist tore apart as his legs began to dig into the ground. His aura of energy began to fire his energy around him as his growls became a yell. His head snapped backwards as his energy was released. The sharp spikes of his hair pointed into edges as they became longer and much more in sharp points. " I have ascended..." He said in a low voice as the bulky body felt pretty good. His strength and power were incredible even for the slight lack of speed it was still good. His tail firmly lashed around behind him easily, it would be good to test his power on someone stronger then him to see how he stood.

But the gravity and equipment stopped and shut down as someone or some woman came inside the room. " Vegeta you woke Trunks from his nap! Lay off the screaming and the shaking of the planet alright?" She said as her eyes were tired, obviously the child had been the reason.

" And what then woman? What could I possibly do?" He said turning around naked. His training pants laying nothing more then a shredded heap. The once rippling body was now bulging with new muscles and size that looked almost painful. His shoulders were pumped up almost up to his neck, his thighs almost touching together as he walked. The chest heaved with new strength as he stopped in front of her now three inches taller from the new size of his transformation.

Bulma looked him up and down now noticing the huge difference in size. But of course she wondered one thing." Your naked." She said simply and Vegeta slapped his forehead.

" Woman do you not see my new transformation. I am ascended sayjin, I am now beyond a super-sayjin, the prince of all sayjins has gone beyond his limits. All thanks to you woman..." Vegeta said his gold tail lazily swaying behind him. He pulled her close as he covered her lips. His tongue sweeping through her mouth and finding her own sweet taste on the other side. Her hands grabbed his hair as she had to steady herself as her husband's weight was much more then ever before. But she could only let her tongue taste her husband as she felt him press his arousal firmly into her stomach. " Woman how much longer must we wait? I can only hold your body next to my own for so long each night. Though it is enough for me, my body is always wanting more." He said with a low chuckle as Bulma pulled away.

" Tomorrow night, my parents are going to take care of Trunks. But tonight he's still are son." She said as Vegeta's look dropped into a slight frown of disappointment. " Don't worry Vegeta I promise we'll both enjoy it."

" Woman if I recall right that I was the only one who was enjoying it after you passed out in the last hour." His smirk returned as Bulma elbowed him in the stomach. " I guess you do." He chuckled as Bulma's mother of all bitch slaps was caught. He kissed her palm and worked his way down her arm nibbling and kissing every inch of her flesh. The light kisses and laps of his tongue made Bulma shudder as her prince was ready for her now.

" Don't start it now Vegeta or I won't get back to Trunks!" She said pleading with Vegeta to quit before she lost herself.

" You spoil the brat, he should be training and learning to hunt and cook for himself not tucked into a crib." Vegeta snorted as he pulled away much too his disappointment. " Just don't forget that tomorrow night your not going to back out of this. If you do I will make you suffer very slowly." Vegeta said looking down at her but lost his ascended sayjin form.

" I look forward to seeing you try Vegeta." Bulma said flashing a wink to Vegeta who growled at her. He always hated it when she seemed more turned on and not worried of his threats. Though they were most pleasurable for the both of them.

At Chi-Chi's house things were much different as she finished cleaning up dinner's leftovers which were always plentiful. She couldn't stop herself from making more, just hoping that the notion of making more food for him would make him return back to her. She could only close her eyes unhappily as she thought of her late husband, he had died and she didn't know how. It was just like yesterday he was laughing and being his usual self around the house and the next he was gone. He had completely vanished off the face of Chinkyuu. " Please Goku I want you back." She said in a sniffle holding back her tears.

She had missed him for two full years, even with Gohan growing up and she worked as hard as ever on his studies and a little bit of training with Bulma's new husband who she was most shocked to meet. She had thought it a joke when they had talked when she was looking for Goku. A male voice picked up the line one that wasn't Yamcha.

(_ Flashback)_

_" What is it?" The voice growled obviously upset, she knew it was late but she was worried about her Goku._

_" This is Bulma Brief's line isn't it?" Chi-Chi asked as the voice seemed very, very angry._

_" Yes it is now what do you want?" The voice snarled and Chi-Chi gasped at his gall._

_" Excuse me but can't you be a little bit nicer!" Chi-Chi yelled into the receiver._

_" For the... my ears!" A few other words but weren't comprehendible were said as the voice muttered. " How dare you scream at me wench! I am the prince of all sayjins!" The voice snorted back angrily._

_" I don't give a hoot who you are buddy but give this phone to Bulma now!" She yelled but in the background she heard someone else grumbling she listened as the voice talked with someone._

_" I don't know... Like that matters... I don't know I already said that woman!... Fine take the damn thing!" The voice yelled as Chi-Chi heard the phone change hands._

_" Chi-Chi? Is that you?" Chi-Chi sighed in relief when she heard her friends voice._

_" Yes it is Bulma. Who the hell was on the phone just a second ago. That wasn't Yamcha was it?" Chi-Chi asked as the voice from before muttered in the background._

_" No it wasn't, that was my husband Vegeta." Bulma's voice laughed but Chi-Chi nearly fell over in shock!_

_" Husband? You married someone else Bulma! Why what did Yamcha do? Did he cheat on you? Did he hit you Bulma? Tell me i'll go show that little bastard how to treat a woman." Chi-Chi said back angrily as Bulma only giggled in response._

_" No. No Yamcha didn't do anything, I did. I found Vegeta and well one thing lead to another and now I married the guy in two months, though he's a bit rough around the edges he's perfect for me. Though I should of told Yamcha sooner about it." Chi-Chi heard the sadness in her friends voice. " Oh and don't be surprised but I am about to have a baby Chi-Chi! Isn't that wonderful." Chi-Chi face faulted to the floor. " Chi-Chi?... Chi-Chi are you alright?"_

_" Yes... Yes I am fine." Chi-Chi said pulling herself up. " Your going to have a baby? I thought you only met the guy two months ago and now your pregnant? Bulma just what were you thinking? Motherhood is not all sunshine and flowers." Chi-Chi said rubbing her forehead. " But if your happy about it then I will be. I just hope its your husband's."_

_" Like that weakling could satisfy her in the ways that I can!" Vegeta's voice laughed as Chi-Chi heard Bulma's bitch slap go to his face. " Don't do that again woman..."_

_" Vegeta I am on the damn phone now keep your voice down Chi-Chi heard that!" Bulma yelled at her husband. Chi-Chi listened as Bulma explained her new relationship, how Yamcha took loosing her, and about her pregnancy_

_( End Flashback)_

She didn't like Gohan around Vegeta allot but she could deal with him so long as Bulma was there. She thought Trunks was cute the night of his delivery but it only pained her as she saw Vegeta's soft side as he sat next to them. He was smiling as Bulma held their son Trunks. Vegeta seemed almost stuck with pride as he got to hold Trunks but of course Bulma would hardly let him hold Trunks for long. It hurt as that's how she and Goku were allot but Goku nearly fainted when he saw the birth of Gohan. Of course he never knew how children came into the world until she told him and even still he was confused. He was naive but sweet, though he was confused when her belly began to grow with his son. Her eyes began to rain tears and uttered her silent prayer to Kami hoping that he could do something.

Her cries and tears were never unnoticed as through even the depths of space where he cries reached one being that would dot anything too see them wiped away by his hand. But even after two full years of sealing himself deep within the caverns of the world that was inhabitable remained the Legendary Super-Sayjin. It was the planet where they both had died upon, his strength forever sealed in the ice of the mountain. Though his body and mind were silent, stuck in a world where nothing could touch him. The pain of death had long since passed, but his soul, the darkened entity that lived inside of Broly had grow in the light. Though not of his want or need anymore, across the light-years of space he felt Chi-Chi's pain and sorrow.

The driving force that had ceased to exist upon his family's death had began to reawaken. For every sob, every tear, each night that Chi-Chi wanted her husband back broke the ice holding him back. His soul yearend to find her but the body and mind would not. But as pain and the torment of her cries began to snap inside his dormant state. Like a volcano waiting to erupt the pain and sorrow built inside creating cracks in the ice as Broly's anger grew. He could see her sobs her lonely nights, the time alone, her pleading cries to Kami to bring him back were to not, unless his power awoke.

His eyes stirred and his flesh and blood began to move as her most desperate and painful cry came that very day. His soul couldn't reach out to comfort her but he could feel her pain and each word broke the barrier around him. ' Kami please! I need him back, I can't raise my son alone. I have no one to comfort me anymore without Goku. I want his smiling face, his bright personality. I want to see him eating at the table with my son. I want someone to hold me and cherish me again.' Broly's teeth grit as he listened. ' I don't want to live in a bed all alone for the rest of my life, Kami please take my pain away I don't want to live this way. I want to see my son happy, I want to have someone who will be there always for me. Please Kami give me this or just take me away...'

" CHI-CHI!" Broly's voice cried out as his white eyes reawakened, the blinding pain and anger upon there deaths and Chi-Chi's saddened cried of loneliness and depression snapping the Legendary Super-Sayjin back to life. His power exploded in a rage turning the mountain into nothing more then a debris. His breath coming out in labored breaths as his power boiled alive again. " No... my Chi-Chi your pain and tears will end. I am coming for you!" Broly screamed as his power flared to life. The planet he was on shaking from the violent increase. His white eyes filled with tears as he felt her alive. They both were alive...

" My Chi-Chi... Gohan... How you came to be without me I don't know. But I will change your life of loneliness and pain." Broly said in a low said voice still suffering from Chi-Chi's pain. His hand went too his neck where the bite mark was still there. The day had came years back when Chi-Chi had bitten him binding them together for all time. He could never forget that moment in time where everything else was second to her. He could feel her teeth sink deep into his skin, the fresh blood from his neck began to pump into her mouth and she drank it down only to clean the wound with her tongue.

He had never felt so happy in his life as he gently lowered her to the ground and together they had the most passionate love that either could ever imagine. Though she didn't conceive it was better that she didn't. Having her bare a child so soon was not good for him as it was for her. He couldn't worry about the safety of his unborn son. But as he laid on the ground with her's and his own body well spent. He looked down as her hair was sprayed across her chest, her tail wrapped around his waist. His own around hers. That was so peaceful. He could of stayed like that forever as he watched the gentle heaving of her chest.

His eyes narrowed as he focused on her energy..." Nothing... damit she's to far away to sense!" Broly spat hoping for this to be easy but she could be anywhere in the universe. Though it was vast his instincts would lead him to her. Then they would be at last together again. His energy swirled around him forming his barrier, even if the Kai's themselves had hidden her from him he would find her. They would not keep him from his mate, the love of his life would no longer worry.

Still he truly did not understand how her reincarnation worked her back into the land of the living but he wouldn't be sitting around for much longer. He would find her! Broly's fists clenched as he sent her back the message she was wanting desperately. ' Wait for me Chi-Chi I am coming back to you...'

_Well the sequel begins but how will Broly find Chi-Chi? And what will happen to Vegeta when he finds about the Legendary-Super-Sayjins return to life. Well keep reading and you'll find out._


	16. Reawakening Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

The Reawkening

Finding You

A/N:This took awhile but I updated. I finished another story and am writing another one along with this. Check them out they're both good. TheSayjin InsideandVegeta Black and WhiteThey're both G/CC or B/V if your a fan of those.

R & R! I need to know if you like this! Please?

* * *

White eyes flashed as he landed on a planet, the surface giving way as his boots crushed it below him. Fury began to unleash as his mind could not feel his mate here either! ' I have searched more then three dozen planets and nothing close to her has been found! Damit where can she be?' Broly cursed as his hand opened up and began to glow. The city below didn't matter none of them did if they didn't have his mate. The life he had once grown tired of seeing was before him again. His soul should still be rotting in hell yet here he is back in the land of the living. The true meaning of his return was only to find her. How could he not come back to her desperate cries? No he swore that he would make her happy, keep her safe. But he failed! " Nooooooo!" Broly screamed as the pain of loosing the one and only thing that had ever mattered to him returned. 

The massive ball of energy grew to enormous proportions making it visible from many, many miles away. He didn't care whether they saw their own doom or not, he wanted the pain to go away! He fired the blast downwards watching with a sad smile as it brought no relief, to hear the screams. The cries of horror brought nothing back but more emptiness. The ball exploded taking the entire city and everything except him, including the entire planet into the blackness of space. Only the glow of his barrier kept him from falling into the darkness around him. ' Where is my Chi-Chi? Where is she!' He screamed as his hands racked his head, pain carrying from the back of his mind into his body. ' It hurt... It hurt so much...'

For what had seemed eons, he remained dormant behind the column of ice and rock. He was neither truly dead, or alive while being merely a empty shell waiting for its call. But though the call that restored him from his dormancy was his mate he could only wonder... ' How are you alive? How can you live when I saw you die? Why are you back, why do you seek back your old mate? Why do you not reach out for me?' His mind yearned to know the answers he was seeking, could she not tell he was there? She could easily reach out and find him couldn't she?

So many things did not add up. She should be hurting like him for being so far away... ' Chi-Chi where are you? Why do you not call for me!' He screamed wanting an answer but only silence came back. She couldn't hate him... could she? It wasn't proper for mates to hate each other, angry yes but hate it could never be. Otherwise the bond between them would never of formed.

He floated along in the nothingness of the void, the whole emptiness around him was fitting as it was exactly how he felt. Nothing could ever fill the gap except the life that consumed it, his being nearly the same except he need to have his mate with him. ' Kai's you must thing yourself mighty! You might believe you know everything! You may have power but this existence you have tried to keep under your control will be brought to an end should I not find her!' Broly exploded into the darkness of space spying yet another planet that would be habitable for his Chi-Chi.

He ripped through the atmosphere his barrier leaving as he narrowed his eyes on the inhabitants. They looked nothing close to Chi-Chi. The grace and firm body was not there as scales and long snouted creatures were not the beauty he sought. He landed in the concrete road, his legs close to buckling as he was not in the mood to really care about himself. " Does a woman known as Chi-Chi live on this planet..." He said in a calm voice just hoping to hear a yes.

" Gerdo? Tuoc filde?" The alien said and Broly shook his head. ' No she wouldn't be here, I don't even know this language...' Broly raised his hand which glowed with his energy.

" If you don't have her here then you all will die." Broly fired killing the one alien instantly, his other hand snapping upwards and taking more into oblivion. He didn't care for watching if they saw their own demise. So long as they all died he didn't care. Fires sprouted and took new life in the city and Broly didn't care for it as he watched it all be engulfed, he would rather be looking for his mate anyway.

His eyes watched the sky above fill with smoke. The blackness clouding his vision of the sun, the darkness had been his home for so long. Now things had changed as he wanted to be in the light. " My Chi-Chi... where are you...?" He asked hoping just to hear something! Anything would do, by Kami himself he would give anything to see or hear her again.

Though as his eyes watched the smoke parted and a giant spaceship with a bizarre symbol flew down at him. He watched as weapons were aimed directly at him, men flew from the ship by the hundreds. They were all not from one fleet as many different aliens were now floating above him. " Hold! You are under arrest by the universal Republic! Your wanted actions of killing and destruction have brought us to arrest you and bring you to stand trial! Now surrender peacefully or face your demise by our army!" Broly looked up as his energy flared to life around him.

" You cannot stop me with such a small pathetic fleet and this army is a joke! I am the Legendary Super-Sayjin you fools!" Broly growled as he formed a barrier around himself. No piddling army would dare to threaten him like this!

" Legendary Super-Sayjin? Your not Prince Vegeta! He's the true super-sayjin and liberator of the universe! Now since you don't want to surrender you can die. All ships and men open fire!" He yelled as massive blasts of energy and shells exploded by Broly but didn't even touch him as his barrier was barely at any energy. They were far to weak. But his thoughts wandered. ' Prince Vegeta? A super-sayjin? Liberator? That doesn't make any sense... but he might know something... ' Broly thought as the firing died down.

The commander watched smugly as the smoke cleared, thinking the battle already won when his army hadn't even scratched him. The barrier around Broly began to expand as his thoughts wondered. " Where is this Vegeta? Tell me now!" Broly's voice screamed ringing out as his barrier ripped the ship apart, those outside were incinerated by the barrier. The specks of ash that floated down and the giant spaceship was sent down into the ground as half of it was now missing as Broly's barrier turned the great ship into scrap.

Broly floated down to the ruined ship. The commander that was once proudly scoffing at him was now face down in the dirt, his proud uniform soaked in ash, torn and broken was his spirit as he saw the maniac walked towards him. " Where is this Vegeta you speak of?" Broly growled hoisting him up by his collar, his feet dangled weakly as Broly's face glared at him making his entire body go numb. " Tell me or shall I make you scream? Either choice suites me fine fool." Broly snorted as his other hand grabbed his weak arm.

" I don't really know! He gave up the title of emperor and then moved to some distant world named Chinkyuu, that and he mated some woman. That's all I know about him!" The man cried as he felt his hand beginning to break under Broly's grip. But the sayjin stopped, his hand letting go of the commander as his thoughts made sense! ' Chinkyuu... my mates home planet... but then why... No...' Broly's fists clenched as he roared. His energy letting off massive waves as the planet shook with a violent surges of power. The ground was being torn apart as Broly screamed.

" That bastard... he took my mate! No wonder she cried for her old mate... it was her home maybe she thought he would be there! Kai's you shall know my wrath if she is harmed, beyond the universe's end I will let everyone suffer if so much another tear is shed when I find her!" Broly yelled as he exploded upwards into the air slowly into space as he knew that flying through space to Chinkyuu would be foolish. He needed a ship and coordinates.

* * *

Vegeta was busy pushing himself in the gravity just as hard as ever. The intense several hundred times gravity, the severe strain was there as always. But his fighting spirit and pride kept him standing, the greatness he strove to acquire was there. He ignored strain, fatigue. The urges and desires of his mind and body to rest and relax were pushed aside, this was not a time to be focusing on weakness. He kicked and swung in the intense gravity, his body barely holding itself together and not just collapsing with fatigue. But the gravity quickly was silenced as a transmission came in the room. A face of a diplomat from the Republic that had formed after Frieza's demise appeared on the screen as Vegeta snorted at the interruption. " Prince Vegeta! Thank goodness we could reach you. There is a situation out here that is beyond anyone's control!" The voice said as Vegeta stopped and looked at the screen. 

" What possibly could have your little republic worried? Why would you need me at all? I am the sayjin prince and here you interrupt my training?" Vegeta spat, he was never the diplomat. But he tolerated nothing interrupting his training, per say the woman but she was another story. " Is this so hard for an army that has nearly one half of the solar system under its command."

The diplomat's head hung as Vegeta spoke. " Forgive us but this is for the safety of the entire universe. This is beyond anything we could ever have prepared for, and we only know that your the only who could even have a possible chance of helping us." The diplomat flashed a picture that stunned Vegeta. " This Prince Vegeta is the reason for our call... a power that seemed to appear from nowhere, he claims to be the Legendary Super-Sayjin but we know that you are the true super-sayjin. But he's annihilated two dozen planets, an entire fleet and highly classed battle cruiser. Its beyond anything we can comprehend."

The diplomat went on as Vegeta could only stare at the picture. ' What in the hell... how can that be?' Vegeta could almost feel it in his gut, telling him that this was the power that had been growing, the one that had only steadily grown and grown with each passing day. ' But how? How could he know about the sayjins? Or our legends I am the only one left the last one-!' Vegeta blinked as he thoughts found the woman.

' WOMAN!' Vegeta rang out making Bulma jump from her nap into the air. " What? What?" Bulma said as her heart pounded in her chest like a drum. She looked down seeing Trunks asleep breathed a sight of relief. ' What Vegeta? Kami I was just in my nap!' She said irritated as she yawned and laid back down.

' Woman do you know that sayjin who held you captive? Do you remember what he looked like transformed? Like you had said before. That he changed a lot with his hair and appearance.' Vegeta's voice sounded cautious as Bulma's eyes opened, her mind projected the image into his head. ' NO! It can't be? That's the Legendary super-sayjin? No its my birth right!' Vegeta screamed making Bulma snap up as she felt the whole complex begin to shake. ' Woman prepare my ship... I have a fight to deal with...'

' What? What are you talking about Vegeta? Fight who what do you mean?' Bulma asked as Vegeta showed her the mental image of the picture. Bulma's eyes widen as she saw it as clear as day. Broly was right in front of her, the man who was the cause of hell for months of her life was still alive! ' I understand Vegeta... he's the one who owned me at one point remember?'

Vegeta's face scowled with the memory sinking back into his mind. He remembered it... he could see it so clearly as the freak raped her friend Chi-Chi and then almost killing her. Then he killed her ex with a single punch. ' I do. But he sure waited a long time before showing himself. Woman do you know if he's looking for you or your friend?' Vegeta asked as Bulma didn't have the slightest clue.

' No Vegeta I don't. He might want to kill me but I highly doubt he even remembers me, he might be looking for Chi-Chi being that he would kill anyone to get to her. But I know he's very strong Vegeta, he's probably the one who killed Kold and Cooler.' Bulma said knowing that mysteriously Broly had never been seen on the battlefield against Vegeta, as well as that Kold and Cooler died right around the time of the fight.

' Tomorrow i'll leave to end his life, tell the rest of the weaklings on this planet to train... if I don't make it woman you must make sure to be ready to wish me back or hold off until you can.'

* * *

Chi-Chi had been feeling unusually strange these last few days. She wasn't crying or sobbing half as much as she used to. The sadness and loss of her husband seemed to be fading, could she be getting over his unknown death? She looked across from her as Gohan ate just like his father and she smiled as he wolfed down his food. " Gohan you can slow down a little, there's no where you have to go is there?" 

Gohan slowed down his silverware as he shook his head. " No I am just starved mom." Gohan said cheerfully as he- with more care- began to eat. " But what about you mom? You haven't been eating a whole lot since tuesday?" Gohan said as Chi-Chi shook her head.

" Oh i've just not been feeling the best Gohan. But don't worry im not sick just feeling... different." She said as different was putting the term lightly. She had been completely struck with fright, and undying love in random times. She could almost feel as is someone was screaming out for her. She pushed herself away from the table and went to the bathroom as those feelings were coming back.

She sat down on the toilet and covered her face as she felt her mind being bombarded by something else. Deep cries and they only seemed to get closer and closer everyday. The deep feelings of rage and fury almost made her break apart her precious bathroom. Then the voice... ' Where are you...' She heard in a ghastly voice making her bones shiver, she buried her face deeply into her hands as the voice seemed to be looking for her. ' Chi-Chi... where are you? Cry out for me... Chi-Chi cry out for me... I will come... I will take it all away.'

' Just go away! Please leave me alone!' She cried in her head desperately as she didn't want to be hearing any of this. Such anger and pain! Was she going insane?

' No... Chi-Chi... please its me! Do you not know your own...ma-husband. I can't find you, call to me!' She heard but would never call out to him, no she didn't believe this...this... thing! She would never do it.

' Leave me alone! I don't want to hear your voice just go away!' She screamed in her head as she heard it snarl and growl.

' Do you not know me Chi-Chi?' Chi-Chi felt the room spin. Whatever the voice was it was creating all of this and she could not steel herself for the fall as she plummeted endlessly into darkness.

She never stopped falling, reaching out to find nothing. Looking around only brought more and more darkness until there was only a small speck of light below her. The only thing in a world of darkness. She grabbed the light with her hands and held onto it for its worth. Slowly though the light in her hands began to change. Chi-Chi only felt the world twist and turn as she was knocked away from the light.

She couldn't scream, she couldn't even cry out. The light above her only exploded in a bright flash of gold. The darkness around her shattering into pieces allowing only the golden glow to fill every corner. She soon realized that she was being held up, two arms were holding her against a solid chest. The golden light seemed to be holding her.

Her head titled upwards as the golden light took its shape. Long spikes of golden hair formed to a massive body of steel. " Chi-Chi? Are you alright?" She heard as the light became human. Chi-Chi stared into two white eyes that gave no expression but the face was one of worry and concern. Chi-Chi only continued to stare at the face unable to make words, she was afraid but at the same moment so comfortable in his arms. " Chi... its alright just relax i'll take care of you." He said and Chi-Chi could do nothing but hold on as she felt herself wake back up.

Slowly she saw the golden light become her tiled bathroom floor, the arms that of her son trying to wake her up. But she before she returned the brief touch of lips on her forehead.

* * *

R & R (V)ajinBroly 


	17. Reawakening Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**The Reawakening **

**Chapter: 3 Finding You**

_A/N: Here's what people say what they wanted. We'll see how long it lasts._**

* * *

**

Vegeta waited outside, his foot tapping as he stared at the space ship that would be taking him to deal with this new threat. Though his woman tried to have him ask for help, it wouldn't be proper. This Saiyan had dared to call himself master over his woman. He had been her keeper and tormenter. Vegeta would not refuse to be the one to would kill him. Of course, once Vegeta looked upon the freak that he was… _this... this Broly, he will be one who has that Saiyan desire to fight. I don't know why he chooses to fight. But I alone can defeat him, and **I** will be the one to stop him. _He cracked his neck and crossed his arms.

Though inside Bulma worked diligently to fix up the gravity chamber for the space conditions that Vegeta could come across, she was also worried for his well being. Broly was the last person she would ever want Vegeta to fight. Frieza, Cooler, and Kold: they were all threatening of course but what Broly could do… she knew that first hand. He had powers to do worse than all three of them combined.

But now she worried more. He was leaving her and their child. Trunks had barely grown at all and now she… _No just forget it, if I worry now I'll never get to sleep. _She fixed up his life support system and the live feeder from the ship to their house. She wiped her forehead in worry that the only two people she feared might be coming after him. Chi-Chi and Gohan had suffered enough thanks to that monster and to have him return… she was wondering just how they could take the fact that he had been their keeper for a year of their lives and to come back into it… She couldn't even begin imagine.

"Woman!" A male voice startled her as she whipped around. She was shaking when she saw Vegeta looking at her, a casual scowl on his lips as he looked down at her. "Will you quit worrying so much, I can read your fear and worry through the air, let alone from the link in your mind."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just too—"

"Paranoid," Vegeta cut in, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Well! Sorry for caring so much! I guess next time some violent rapist that can single handily crush Cooler and Kold comes around, I won't be worried, despite knowing my husband will go off to fight him, and can possibly lose by letting him come here and do whatever the hell he wants! Maybe some women can deal with that thought, but I can't Vegeta!" she yelled, her anger and stress boiling over her level of tolerance.

"I know you may be worried, but, woman, I assure you that he might not be so invulnerable as you believe. I have been training hard for the past years and there will be no way I can be beaten easily. And even should I fail, you can return to Namek and gather those mystical balls again. Ask me to be revived and then wish for more power!" he chuckled, his eyes gleaming with the thought of more strength—strength that could be imbued into his veins. To have the strength of a God! He would love it.

"You really know how to assure me don't you! Do you think Broly will let me go to Namek? Even then he could have blown it up already. He's so strong do you really think wishing for more power would matter? You've never seen him when he's fully transformed into a monster and raping your only friend left in the world." She turned away from him, her hand tightly gripping the wrench in her hand. She wanted to cry, but she refused to submit to all that pain and fear Broly had put into her. But two arms encircled her waist and she felt a head resting alongside hers.

"Don't worry, woman. I won't loose. I have a much greater reason to live since ever coming here," he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and reveled in one of the few moments they really shared their bond as one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly himself was ripping apart worlds in his deep-seated anger. He was absolutely livid! His fist slammed into the ground, causing the ground to ripple outwards and break apart. His ki blasted from his imbedded fist downwards through the ripples, then exploding upwards.

The ground shook a few more times before settling, but Broly only growled and ripped his fist out. He balled it even tighter as he grew more frustrated. He knew where Chi-Chi's planet was, but he didn't know where he was! He hardly knew the languages around this solar system. Every single one was so distant from anything he heard; he couldn't make sense of it except for the fact he was in the outer cloister of the universe.

All the nearby planets were heavily lacking in modern technology. He had seen neither hide nor hair of a ship. He was fruitlessly searching out worlds for scraps and junk. Obviously the Ice-lings had chosen not to expand their forces to this outland fringe.

Gathering himself he cracked his neck and looked upwards into the endless void of space. Out there somewhere, there was someone. One lone being who was his. She deserved him entirely. He deserved her just as much. And yet he had to guess that the rotten Prince Vegeta had stolen the one single being… It would only make sense that he would steal the last Saiyan female left, but after she had already had his mark, his claim?

He growled more and hung his head, the yellow golden spikes of his hair shielding his face as he wished to… to… "Huurarggghhhhhhh!" He screamed, throwing his head back and watching as the world blew apart around him. His ki blasted around him, slowly encasing him in his protective barrier as he continued to scream. His white eyes turned green as his ki ripped outwards and slammed into the ground, exploding outwards. The world froze before exploding entirely.

Slowly he came to realize the entire planet had been obliterated. His barrier kept him protected from the cold void of space. His pain was observable only for a moment in his gleam of his eyes before he shed the unwanted emotion and set off, blasting into space.

It didn't matter how long he would have to fly or how far he'd have to search, so long as he found her. But he'd rather see her before she was older then fifty. Gritting his teeth he continued his path, blasting deeper into space in hopes of finding her.

* * *

Chi-Chi herself lay on the sofa. Gohan was in the next room, studying diligently as he was told. She mused over everything like always. Goku's disappearance and inability to return to life, the voices and pictures inside her head; it wasn't making any sense and ever since a week ago _it_ had started. It sounded disoriented, confused, upset and most of all it was angry… so very angry she could feel it. As if it were some kind of real emotion inside her.

_"Because they are…" _The voice snapped Chi-Chi up from her spot. _"You should know Chi-Chi, you're a part of me as I am to you. I know you're lonely; you want someone back with you… just call out to me." _

"Who's there? What do you want with me?" she asked, her lip quivering with the thought of some stalker inside her home. Her attention was first drawn to Gohan, but she knew he would be the last person to be worried; he could move a mountain now.

_"Have you forgotten me? Chi-Chi, it's me, your mate. Tell me Vegeta has not warped you? Tell me that he hasn't touched you! If he has I will rip him limb from limb!" _The voice sounded angry. The growl bounced around inside her head, making her feel slightly dizzy.

"Stop this! I don't know you. I don't want to hear you in my mind!" she screamed grabbing her ears and holding her head down, but it didn't deter the voice.

_"So he has brainwashed you against me. Fine. You'll be at my side soon enough once I find you. I'll kill Vegeta and everyone on the blasted planet for daring to harm you and Gohan." _Chi-Chi shook her head and dug her nails into her hair.

"Please stop! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she cried over and over, her hysteria finally catching Gohan's attention.

The door was thrown open and he came in ready to fight but only saw his mother crying and yelling as she held her head down. "Mother! Mother, what's wrong?" he yelled out, rushing to her side. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her.

Chi-Chi's hysteria broke finally and she found herself hugging Gohan for all his worth, crying badly as well. "Thank-you, Gohan, thank you! You made him stop!" She sobbed as crystal tears fell from her eyes. Looking up as she held him, though, she saw the massive silhouette of a man, his eyes angered, but concern shined past them before she blinked; then it all disappeared….

* * *

Vegeta strapped himself in the ship, having the woman run last minute checks on his ship before his departure. He knew the woman was probably stalling because she hoped that some last minute message might come to stop him from leaving. But even if it did, he had a score to settle with this Broly, and he would be sure to be the one to show him vengeance for what he did to his mate. He just needed some time to think and prepare for one battle that could possibly dwarf his fight with Frieza easily…

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli_

**Mirablick Russ: My beta reader**


	18. Reawakening Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Reawakening**

**Chapter: 4 The Prince & The Legend**

----

The cold void of space filled his eyes, starring out as he rocketed from Chinkyuu, leaving behind his mate and son. To do with a final battle against a sayjin, the legendary super-sayjin, he wasn't afraid of this sayjin. Even if he had killed Kold and Cooler, the fool had remained isolated for years. And now decides to come back? He wouldn't fail, he had spent the remainder of his time training and preparing for this fight he couldn't loose. Just like with Frieza should he be pushed to the brink he could push his power even higher then before.

"I am an ascended sayjin, not even the Legendary can hold up to my new found power. I have been made the true blood of a sayjin prince, I am the one who killed Frieza. I am the greatest sayjin to ever live!" Vegeta yelled aloud to himself as he felt the looming power that was steadfastly approaching him.

Unlocking his restraints he moved to the middle of the spaceship, crossing his legs he initiated the gravity. Setting the pressure to three-hundred times, bringing his hands together Vegeta began his meditation. He had learned that raw power didn't unlock sayjin might, it was emotion. A searching of the sayjin mind and soul unlocked his super-sayjin and his ascended sayjin form. And against the Legendary he would like to have a backup plan, as his woman had shown him. Broly was a true monster, already he had super-sayjin and another level that he had yet to see, only witness through her dreams. _Even if I fall the woman will find a way to bring me back or at least stall him long enough for someone else to take my place…_

_---_

Having landed for the moment upon reaching an imperial port, Broly scoured the docks for a ship of his caliber. Although scaring the denizens that inhabited the run down shacks and ports with his face, being posted as a mass murderer and threat to the imperial forces they were uncanny in not hiding their fear.

His boots stopped as he looked upon another fleet of ships hanging in dry dock. Scratching his chin as he gazed at the number of crafts, each one not suitable for his travels or style. But the rapid padding of feet surrounded him he scowled. "By imperial edict, you are to surrender immediately and await trial any resistance will result in our use of force." A solider spoke as nearly two dozen men swamped his flanks and surrounded him.

Broly slowly turned around his hand still on his chin but the deepening scowl silenced the gathering, his white eyes. "You pests, addressing me as such, I will shatter the universe in two until I find what you all have stolen from me!" Snarling as he raised his fists above his head. "You all too will learn the suffering for taking away my true mate!" Bringing down his fists, the shockwave rippled out knocking everyone to the ground but he smirked as he released his ki. The ground shot upwards as like a tsunami of concrete and steel. Sending buildings people and nearly the city itself in the wave, he grinned at them wickedly his aura surrounding his fists.

The populace and soldiers included ran for their lives but Broly wasn't about to waste his time crushing them, they were simple pests. And eventually they would die once he found what he was looking for. Annihilating worlds that may have knowledge of what he searched for wouldn't serve his cause.

Snorting he turned around and headed to the docks, the clanks of his feet against the metal platform that cracked and waned, suffering from his shockwave all the same as everything else. Heading down to another level and he stopped. A grin spread over his lips, shining the white canines of his mouth. Ducking his head as he entered a very massive hangar, there presently loading up a large ship a face from the Ice-Ling Empire, loads of Ice-Ling armored raiders. The ship was obviously camouflaged to less detectible but with the banner of their leader on their backs in the open there was no real hiding themselves.

"Move it you fools, times running up hurry, hurry!" One man yelled waving his arms as the crew went on the double time. Hustling as sorts of supplies were being brought aboard. He might of not of cared but inside he watched as a solider drug a hapless female up on the ship.

"No let me go!" She cried her hands going at her hair as she tried to pull away but the solider had an iron grip on her hair as they mercilessly drug her up to the entrance.

"_No let me go! Gohan save me!" _**Those… screams… **_"Please stop, don't do th-!" _**She…was…SHE! Was…** "MINE----!" Broly screamed as the tortured memories filled his mind. His scream startling the soldiers as they watched a surging behemoth charge them. He reared back his fist as one solider had only raised his arms to protect himself but it wasn't nearly enough Broly's fist crashed through his hands and into his visor shattering, splattering blood as he ripped his fist back letting the corpse drop to the ground.

The white eyes glowed with emotion. The wisps of his ki brought the glow to life as they looked to be giving on a mist as he moved. He paused for those few moments letting those who would be next see their killer.

The poor girl who had been drug the whole way only blinked once before it was over. Her hair had been released and bodies fell everywhere. Some were dismembered, others splattered in the floor. Not a one survived and she looked up at the hulking form soon appeared above her. She drew back crawling back, fear rushing through her every nerve. Her body screaming to get away but she couldn't fast enough.

Broly reached down and pulled up the poor girl. Righting her on her feet as he looked down at her, his eyes softening as he noticed just how young she was. Barely fifteen and yet she could of already been destroyed. The burning fire in his heart settled and slowed as he saw that fear in her eyes. The reminder of how he had been to his beloved. His muscles relaxed and he took a breath and powered down to super-sayjin. His great size shrinking but his imposing stature lessened none. "Don't be scared… you are free to go child." He said as his burning teal eyes looked down at her.

The girl didn't run but wrap her arms around his back sobbing uncontrolled into his chest. Her fear turning to relief and thanks, Broly stopped short his mind shooting back once more to the memories he had, remembering Chi-Chi… as they held one another in peace. _Those short months all flashed before his eyes. Her smile, her body, her mind, and everything else that he had blue printed into his mind. Knowing her every curve and strand of hair on her body, every whisper of her voice, every tear and every cry of ecstasy was recorded into his mind._

Wrapping his arms around the girl he held her letting her sob her worry away. Much like he had done with his beloved… so many years ago…

---

Vegeta opened his eyes as he opened himself from meditation. A cold stare and look of seriousness covered his features, even under the strain of the gravity he didn't flinch a bit. He had but begun his meditation but he could already feel something emanating inside. Whether it was dread or anxiety he couldn't tell, but the more he flew the more uncertain he became of his power.

He could feel the distant fluctuations of his foe, mostly burning anger and despair. And now at times he was feeling something of loss and deprivation. This sayjin wasn't clear cut in stone, it made sense now how he could of transformed into the legendary. He was unstable mentally, probably how it breaks down the barriers of power he could easily break them down with ease releasing his power in greater and greater amounts.

Just what kind of hell could this sayjin unleash? If sent over into madness, he wouldn't hesitate to slaughter, anyone and anything. He already knew he could survive in the cold depths of space. His power able to hold in massive amounts of oxygen for his flights, nothing he couldn't do but with the amount of time he was in space was astounding. He could fight in space if he so wished it only having to fly into a thin atmosphere to gather more oxygen and come back out fully reset.

Another problem Vegeta had to bear down now, he would have to prevent damage to the planet they fought on. Otherwise the place would go to hell and he would be left in the vacuum of space, he knew surely well that Broly wouldn't give him a chance to recover his breath.

Gritting his teeth he realized now that this legendary would definitely prove be a challenge that he wouldn't have battled before. Frieza was cold and calculating using the weaknesses of those who he had kept under his finger to his advantage. Either by his words, or his desperation… but in comparison to a psychotic sayjin with power and less care for profits in the worlds he destroyed. That was a small advantage that he had over Frieza at thought. If he battled on a rich economic world Frieza would be more hesitant to blow it to dust. This sayjin? He didn't care about anyone's problems. Money would hold no value to a sayjin with that power, no ruler, no attachments, and no sense of belonging. He would be completely uncontrollable and unpredictable….

---

Broly departed the world leaving the girl there; she seemed to have some feelings for him. Maybe all women do when you're their savior not murderer. But he wouldn't dare touch another female… not now, not again until he had his mate back once again, holding her beauty with his own two eyes and in his arms. It would be a blessing that he could never compare, even his freedom would pale in comparison to getting his beloved back into his arms once more.

Throwing up the thrusters the massive battle-cruiser class ship took off from the port. His eyes looking ahead as he entered in Chinkyuu's coordinates the behemoth ship rumbled and in an instant blasted off, the massive engines accelerating to their safety limits and his armaments on his AI were set to attack any intruders or those following him. Having a Class B Warship by intergalactic standards he would be a long shot from a target. But he was sure that some A and S class ships would be ready and willing to take him on. But that he wasn't afraid of, he could deal damage without the aid of weapons. He was the legendary. _No one would dare challenge me…_

Turning around in his chair he set his status, fields, and communications to alert. He would be notified of any fast approaching ships or scout ships while he slept. It had been the first time in weeks that he would go to sleep. After being asleep for years all that fire in his body was gone and now he needed his rest. Taking only a backwards glance at his time for destination…. **3 days 14 Hours 26 minutes and 49 seconds** for him this would be the longest time of his life. Only continuing on to slumber.

Meanwhile on earth Chi-Chi had been having the worst mood swings in her life. She couldn't explain it and Gohan couldn't either as they had been laying around together he against her chest and all of sudden she would scream at some minute error in the show they were watching. Not simple curses but full out assaults. Then near the end she had become terribly emotional crying her eyes out over another small detail.

She looked at herself hard in the mirror now, wondering what was going on. She knew her menstrual cycle and was set for another fifteen days. Of course she had been eating right, she bathed, slept, cleaned, and tutored Gohan as she had for the last year. Nothing had changed but now… she was hearing voices, listening to things she knew had to be only inside her head.

Running some water through her hands she splashed it against her face. Hoping to wash this away, finding only the aspects that kept her sane. She cleaned her face rubbing her skin in gently into her stresses just wanting them all to wash away. She quit running the water and grabbed a towel wiping her face dry. Taking only a second to let out her held breath she set the towel back.

"_You're still beautiful… even without someone telling you it…"_

Chi-Chi froze instantly, remembering that voice so vividly before… "Not again…why must I be the one to loose their mind?" She said grabbing her face in her hands ready to cry from hearing that voice once more, that tormenting knowledge that something was wrong with her.

"_I wouldn't want that… my beloved why do you fear me? Do you not remember the man who gave everything for you? I gave you your only son, I made you my own. Was it not me who you slept with during the days of security or another?" _

"My son… you're not my husband he died. He abandoned me and my child for some noble cause… What could- No! I'm not hearing this; I'm not listening to you!" She yelled changing her tone as she knew if she talked to this voice it would only sooner send her into madness.

"_Chi-Chi…look up at me. Tell me then if you are going mad?"_

"No! I'm not going along with this game anymore I'm-!" She turned her face quickly but not fast enough for her eye to catch the figure of another in her bathroom mirror.

"_Do not tell me you do not search for me? If you continue to resist me this only makes it so much harder. All you have to do is look upon me and I can mentally open you back up to me… You will go back to the way we used to be. Look upon me Chi-Chi! Give me you're face once more."_

Against her will she looked the lull of his voice and the promise of returning to the way it used to be too great. She looked up at her mind went blank….

Broly snapped awake then the jolt of his ship bringing the sayjin back from his sweet sleep. Looking up he saw the alarms red with warning. Wasting no time Broly bolted for the cockpit but not before a small pause where he smiled… _I saw… you…my Chi-Chi…_

_R&R MajinBroli_


	19. Reawakening Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Reawakening**

**Chapter: 5 The Sayjins Meet**

**A/U: Here's Chapter five hope you all enjoy it R&R

* * *

**

Standing proudly across from the other, Vegeta gripped his white gloves pulling them tight on his fists. His face calm and collected. Against the face of utter fury that was the Legendary Super-Sayjin. His hair was already rising into the air, his eyes filling up with blue. The dark side that existed inside him was being released, the monster inside was being brought forth to the surface. _His power, his emotion, his desire, his constitution, and stamina are all great… but he lacks one simple thing. His mind, he's a victim of his own power he no longer truly controls himself…_

He moved carefully planting his feet in the dirt and raised his fists. His rage building inside as he focused inside, bringing forth the sought over power in his hours of training and meditation, the warrior inside Vegeta but as well the man himself. Together they had turned him into a true champion, no longer the horrid disaster that he had been under Frieza's command. He was the prince of all Sayjins! Exploding himself in a sea of golden light, his hair flashed a brilliant gold, his eyes becoming a fiery teal. "Come Legend show me the power that was bestowed upon you!"

Broly growled as he exploded as well. His hair becoming the same as Vegeta the teal eyes gazing upon the other. Whether it fate or not, his object of revenge had come to him. The man who had stolen his beloved, the one who had taken the very existence inside him was now in his sights. He had slammed into his ship. The Prince's arrogance had sent them both down to this desolate rock, leaving them both with one ship, his all but destroyed after the collision and hitting the surface. But he didn't care. He would kill the Prince take his ship and speed to his beloved without pause and without obstacles.

Both looked upon the other and grinned. Feeling both held the other in a trap they pushed themselves up to their next level. Both screamed enraged Vegeta's muscles bulged and pumped. Broly's doing the same as his hair spiked and his eyes rolled back inside his head. Vegeta's broke the surface of the ground his muscles expanding in a violent push his arms ripping at the seems, his legs pulsing and bulging his chest pumped and ready his face neutral.

Broly threw his arms out as he finally stopped his new form taking hold and he looked upon Vegeta. The prince no longer the scrawny weakling that once there before, he had a battle ready form now. "Maybe you're actually worth my time." Broly snorted as Vegeta remained complacent.

"I'm not done I know your power is great so I'll balance the power I know rage pushes our bodies to greater levels." Vegeta spoke as he focused and drew his arms in. _The rage that broke apart when emotion broke over us, a great loss or dread filled our hearts. That is our power_… _Our very emotions unlock our power even more, a motivation of loss, a threat of our heart for another brings out the best in us. _Vegeta exploded once more his eyes vanishing like Broly's as his muscles exploded a final time. The hours of meditation had unlocked the second level of an ascended sayjin. A sacrifice of speed for power, but judging upon his enemies own form this sacrifice justified the ends to a means. There were probably higher levels but he was not foolish giving up speed for power was only acceptable to a degree.

His body rose his muscles radiated with his ki encircling him in an aura of power. Everyone of his limbs sparked power, strength that only years of training could unlock.

"Foolish prince, you have power but it's not even comparable to my own. I'll enjoy taking you down and taking back my woman…. How dare you steal her from me?" Spreading his feet apart he moved his fists up the rippling waves of his energy flow up his arms and into the air.

"She's mine fool! You cast her away, being whatever sick demented freak that you are. But now she's comfortable, she lives in peace with me forgetting the hell you put her through with my son." Vegeta said coldly his eyes narrowing watching Broly snarl.

"Yours? Your son. You vaunted fool I was who gave her a son! I made sure the second time she was a mother… But knowing you, you took her body and mind the first chance you got right so naturally you'd think it she'd forget the possibility. Maybe she wasn't dead maybe you thought it humorous to steal my mate but I think its time you paid." Broly flared his ki a final time his hair flowing higher in the air his mouth forming a look of regret and anger. "I love her, I loved Chinkyuu, and I gave everything for her and my son!" A second voice cried out unbeknownst to Broly who couldn't feel the tears running down his face. "For my wife! I'll kill you!" Screamed a voice long forgotten to time, a voice that had last spoken to King Kaio.

In that instant Vegeta saw something unnatural, a specter of the past. A man in an orange gi and blue shirt, stood exactly as Broly was, his hair alive in the air. The pain evident on his face as a man who had given everything for the one he loved and failed. "What th-!" Vegeta couldn't' finish as he swung Vegeta exploding to the side as Broly crushed the earth beneath his blow, meant to finish the fight before it began as he was firmly embedded a foot deep but it didn't stop him as green ki exploded upwards. His fist ripping upwards as tremors shook the planet his ki rippling outwards like waves.

Vegeta paused as he looked upon this site. There was something not right with his sayjin, as if he were two people all in the same. One the mighty warrior and fighter, killer and sayjin but yet the other side as the caring compassionate man, lover, and husband…. But they were not different personalities. This sayjin was two sayjins molded into one!

Shrugging it off he exploded at Broly with a vengeance his fists punching at the Legendary with matching power, the shockwaves blasting apart the world around them as Broly knocked one fist away and slammed one deep into Vegeta's gut the Prince's mouth coughing up whatever was in his stomach but it didn't mean he was done with a strong blow. Grabbing his arm he twisted upwards and planted his feet and with his leverage slammed Broly straight into the ground.

Round housing his legs knocking Vegeta back he pulled his head from the ground and charged a blast in his hand. Diving at Vegeta blast in tow the sayjin prince countered punching upwards cracking Broly's jaw with an uppercut and then exploding in his gut. Pummeling his fists down into Broly's gut and slamming his knee down into his chest driving him into the dirt and ripped back as Broly continued to rip through the surface of the ground. Flipping back and landing on his feet he took the time to smirk watching as Broly slowed and came to a rest.

"Poor sayjin are you starting to realize that I'm not as nearly as weak as you might think." Vegeta said rubbing his chin removing the specs of dirt that had peppered him as Broly had been sent through the dirt. He watched as Broly's fists balled and dug into the top of the ground.

"Far from it Prince… I'm just surprised that's all. My rage blinded me at first… but in a battle of power Vegeta. You will loose, I won't loose!" Broly screamed as his aura burst around him. "I won't loose the woman I love twice! Not because of being a fool, not being controlled, I am the man who I am today and forever shall protect her with all of my heart!" Slamming his palms together he moved into a fighting stance he did not know but felt right. "Now! Ka-! Me-!"

An orb filled his hands as he could feel a new sense of consciousness flow through him as if he was being guided. "HAA-! MEH-!" Blue ki rippled between his hands as he focused on Vegeta. "HAAAA-!" He thrust his hands forward his feet digging into the ground as a blast ripped from his hands. The swirling energy fired straight forward as Vegeta aimed his palm at Broly.

"BIG-BANG-ATTACK!" His hand launched its own orb the energies colliding and exploding outwards the other exploding at the other their fists meeting in the explosion. Shockwaves rippling upwards as they clashed the planet shaking violently with each blow of energy the trees loosing their leaves. Mountains exploding, the sky above blasting apart as the unfathomable energy was being unleashed. Both warriors fought for pride but they fought for love, finding the undeniable truth that a simple human being could show a blood frenzied warrior a peace he never knew and would never let go…

Broly slammed his elbow Vegeta blocking with his forearm and spinning his foot upwards knocking Broly backwards. Charging ready to send a kick into Broly's abdomen but he spun to the side and chopped his face spinning the sayjin prince into the air. Catching his waist he hauled him up and flew to the ground Vegeta's legs dangled over his shoulders as he flew to the ground imitating a move Gohan had shown him once. A power bomb… The move devastating as Broly slammed Vegeta into the ground firmly imbedding him several feet down. Rearing his arm back he punched downwards but Vegeta's hand grabbed his wrist stopping the assault and snapped his palm up in his chest. "BIG-BANG!" He screamed firing an orb into the legend's chest and knocking him upwards screaming but he slowed as Broly stopped the blast knocked it away.

Both parties floated to the surface, both slightly marred by the battle but neither let it show. Blasting forwards again the skies were once again lit up with fire, bolts of ki striking outwards the ground exploding upwards and staying afloat as their sheer power radiated out from their arms.

Driving his knee into Vegeta he slammed his elbow down onto his back, grabbing his leg with his next free hand he spun in a circle and releasing violently sending Vegeta plowing through a ruined building. Throwing his hands up he formed a ball of energy, the green pulsing orb grew in intensity and Broly gave a smirk before hurling it downwards.

Vegeta regained his senses but too late to stop the blast he braced himself as the orb exploded he blocked the blazing heat and flames only the shield of his arms saving him.

The explosion died down and Broly crossed his arms floating down to inspect his handiwork. A blast ripped upwards. Nearly striking Broly but he batted it away swiftly. "Fool!" He snorted and raised his hand again forming another blast and hurled it downwards. Another explosion ripped upwards the mushroom cloud billowing up.

He waited for the dust to settle hovering and looking at what had collapsed his eyes spotting the edge of a white glove buried in the rubble. He laughed aloud to himself as he floated down. His foot knocking over the rocks and instantly he snapped back around.

There floating above him his hands slammed together one with a glove another without was Vegeta. "Don't ever mock me! I am the sayjin Prince! See you in hell Broly!" He screamed as Broly moved to block.

"FINAL-FLASH!" The massive yellow beam ripped out from his hands Broly threw up his shield but instantly fell as the blast ripped through it. Broly screamed in agony as heat ripped over his body, his screams burning as his flesh melted away, his face lit aflame. His proud sayjin spikes being incinerated by the heat. He only blocked away the pain as his heart cried out harder, failure written over his soul as he hit the ground motionless…

Vegeta took in deep breathes as he smirked, victory written over his face as he had drained away a massive amount of his power after launching his surprise attack. He landed a few feet away from the smoldering Broly, the sayjin was horribly burnt. Half his face was nothing more then charred his entire upper torso was black, his arms red and bleeding. Most of his lower legs were black and smoking. Nothing more then agony written on his face for the 30 seconds of hell he had gone through.

"Rest in peace you were not meant to rise again." Vegeta said taking a bow to the mutilated spectacle.

"Noo…ooo…I can't give up…" came the voice and Vegeta watched his face turn. "For Chinkyuu and everyone that I love I can not and will not die!" Vegeta watched in disbelief as Broly rose. His eyes seeing that image play over his form again. The orange gi becoming more pronounced as it seemed to encase Broly before slowly melding with it, his movements becoming Broly's or was it the other way around?

"Just what the hell are you? Some kind of ghost?" Vegeta took a step back as Broly's head sagged looking unconscious as the form guiding him walked towards him.

"I am called Goku and I am the driving force inside this broken man. I am the being that will send a monster like you to other world. How dare you hurt my family and Chinkyuu!" He screamed and exploded Broly's head not even looking as his limbs swung and moved of their own accord. It was as if this image was controlling his body.

_What in God's name is this creature. How can this be possible. There can't be any reasonable explanation for this to happening! _Dodging the next blow made by the body continued to swing, this time differently a new style coming out. He moved off to the side dodging the next blow watching as Broly's head flopped around. The sayjin had to be unconscious but yet his body moved! Pulling back he slammed his fist into Broly's gut but it didn't slow the fists grabbed his face and pushed together Vegeta screamed out in agony as his skull felt the overbearing pressure.The pressure on his temples making him feel numb as the pain numbed him. But he slammed his knees upwards knocking away the arms on his face and he dropped a kick into the body watching as the image seemed to fade in and out but still he forced the body upwards.

"It doesn't matter to me. I will see them again, I will save them from you. I will return. I will… I will… I…I….." The image disappearing as Broly finally collapsed to the ground. The image finally gone and Vegeta dropped to a knee taking in some labored breaths drained from the extra exerted effort.

"About time… but I think its time you went to hell." Vegeta aimed his palm at Broly an orb beginning to form. "A good fight but I am the prince of all sayjins you still cannot hope to defeat one such as I, my wife shall get her revenge for what you put her through." He fired the orb letting it rocket forward but as that happened Broly disappeared once again.

"Can't you just die!" Vegeta growled forcing himself to stand once again expecting to see Broly ready to fight but that didn't greet him. He could see Broly sprinting away… and directly. "NO!" Vegeta screamed exploding after him with all his energy but Broly countered firing a few blasts as he ran straight up and into his ship. Vegeta batted them away but dived away as a beam ripped outwards and he hit the ground rolling. Watching as the ship's engines fired up and began to take off Broly appearing again and rippling out with more blasts that kept him grounded.

"NOOOO-!" You son of a bitch! Get back here and fight damn it! You can't leave me here!" Vegeta swore as he watched his ship blast off into space. "That coward… no sayjin would do that! But… This! THIS! NOOOO-!" Vegeta screamed as he was abandoned on this desolate rock planet his enemy escaping and heading to the place he swore to protect….

* * *

_MajinBroli R&R_


	20. Reawakening Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**The Reawakening**

**Chapter: 6 The Arrival**

_A/N: It's not just Broly who arrives in this chapter. Someone comes to save Vegeta and it's the last person he would expect in his time…

* * *

_

Cracking an eye open Broly looked up at the ceiling of a spaceship… Surprising himself that he wasn't dead, he thought he had been killed after that blast from Vegeta but somehow he had managed to steal Vegeta's sleep in his subconscious?

_I stole it… I did it… _"You…how… you're nothing more then the little fool who joined my body how- dare you control me!? You said you were nothing but joining with my memories you have no will I am in-!" _In charge? Sorry but I've lived dormant long enough, you've done enough damage for one lifetime I think its time you took a back burner. _"Why you little son of a bitch! I am the Legendary super-sayjin I am in charge!"

_Not anymore sorry Broly but your evil I've seen it your unwilling to change. You continue to kill all you're doing is bringing more pain and suffering into a world that had enough from Frieza and the other Tsurei-sei It's time for peace to take hold and without you…it can finally happen. _"You fool! I am the reason the universe is at peace I can do whatever the hell I want! I am a GOD! I am the mightiest!" Broly screamed forcing back the entity inside his mind. His body moving on his accord as he could feel his muscles once more, his eyes burning with anger, pain coursing over him, blood falling from his forehead. His mantra repeating in his head as he got to his feet, standing stalwart and proud. "I am going to make everyone and everything suffers once I have my Chi-Chi and Gohan back." But he felt himself shoot backwards pain in his gut as if he had been punched looking up as the hazed form of Goku looked at him.

_Your own Chi-Chi? Your own Gohan!? They are my family not yours! But maybe you should learn that you are not so in control of me anymore! _Broly shot back into the wall as he felt something slam him backwards, looking up see Goku punch him in the face. Hitting the floor he watched as Goku advanced untouched, anger over his features. "Oh so mighty warrior aren't we but tell me one thing I didn't hear you cry out when I murdered everyone, where was the honest warrior when I ripped men and women apart with my breath alone. You were there like me, in the back of my mind whispering for more and more. You alone Go-ku!" He laughed as Goku's image faded in and out of reality, "oh yes now you see. You know that your own cries for vengeance joined with me. You wanted Kold to die you wanted to see him suffer just as he made your wife. " Goku slowly disappeared as Broly watched the mental image that once took life return to him.

"I could hear your words quite clearly. I know what vengeance is dear Goku and you know it now since being joined with me. Now its time you will remain inside my mind because I am you, you are apart of me." Broly chuckled as he felt Goku's soul return. _The little bastard is getting strong he's almost ready to try and really control me… He won't ever though, despite what he thinks this body is beyond his control. The whelp will not be able handle what his human body could I am in charge…

* * *

_

Back on the desolate planet Vegeta cursed and spat a thousand curses to the winds. His rage filled cries reaching nowhere, this planet was nothing but barren rock. No way off if you were stranded here, the inhabitants were obviously none, as it had probably been bombarded by Frieza but that didn't mean anything to him. This was all useless! Blasting another section of land into oblivion Vegeta continued to vent. His hands slamming downwards crushing downwards, the aftershock rippling outwards "Damn you to hell Broly! You cowardly son of a bitch!"

Screaming madly as his fingers fisted in his hair ready to kill anyone and anything but could only take it on his senses as for his ludicrous thoughts deserving no mercy for his failure. No one would be coming to save him, no would be able to save his woman and son from that bastards wrath. The only condolence was that he would be dead, with no food or water around madness would be his last enemy. Hopefully Broly would show them some amount of mercy and give them a quick-

Flipping forwards he dodged the slash behind him, the clash of cold hard steel. Whipping around he looked upon the face of a new enemy. Perhaps this planet wasn't as desolate as he had thought… Throwing up his hands he was consumed once again by the feel of super-sayjin. The drain from his fight still fresh this wasn't him at full strength but he was furious enough. That wouldn't matter as kicking the shit out of this golden haired punk would do him some justice. Blasting towards him his fist clashed against his new foe, his other slammed into his other grip grappling with him as he sloughed forward the ground breaking beneath his foes feet as he pushed. Slipping his foot underneath his attacker's his tripped them out his fist being released as he slammed and elbow down into his gut. "Fool you dare attack me the prince of all sayjins! Especially now! I will make sure you receive a very painful death." Vegeta growled as he swung another fist, but a grip prevented him as he watched his foe pull his fist away and with only a swing of his leg Vegeta found himself on his back a tip of a blade near his throat. His one eye that was able to open looked upon the jacket seeing a familiar symbol. "Capsule Corp… just who the hell… what the hell are you!?" He asked as he coughed up some blood that trickled down his chin.

"Isn't it a bit obvious? Or are things a little hard on you?" His foe said with a smirk as he backed off with a spin of his wrist his sword found its way into his sheath on his back. "Sorry about my introduction I had to know that it was you, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't at least tested you." His foe powered down the golden hue died off his hair becoming lavender and his eyes became a deep blue. "I suppose this is where Broly stole your ship and headed to earth and annihilate it all because he never found his dear woman."

"Just how in the hell do you know this, your insolence in front of me is infuriating but since I cannot win I won't try anything. But tell me… who in the hell are you!? This planet is supposed to be nothing but a barren rock, and yet somehow some demi-sayjin such as yourself is here? I don't find that coincidental…" Vegeta balled his fists but tried to at least reign himself in, if this fool came here he obviously had a ship, and a way off this rock to help save his beloved and family.

"I thought you would be a little surprised to actually see me I mean the last time I was in diapers of course you always managed to be the only thing that kept my mother going." The man turned his back on Vegeta who looked dumbfounded if his expression on his face wasn't enough. Sighing he turned back around his hands in his pockets. "Hm even though I don't ever remember seeing your face I still know that you're the real deal, of course mom always made you out to be taller." He laughed as Vegeta bit his tongue to refrain himself from lashing out, it wouldn't help him… not yet…

"Answer my question boy… just who and what the hell are you doing here!?" Vegeta ground out as the man looked at him and smirked.

"You don't know do you… Father."

* * *

Bulma headed outside as her computer had received the signal from Vegeta's ship was now returning to Earth in just a few short minutes. Although she knew it too be unlikely he could return so fast unless something serious had happened. He had only left for about three days and by her computer's calculations the ship was going overdrive, burning more fuel then it would be safe unless it wasn't making sense he either had a dire injury or worse to be returning at that speed. Vegeta had wanted to meet Broly in a safe location and challenge him but with still getting some well deserved days of training or meditation. So whatever reason it had to be bad. Her mind trying to logically put what could force her husband to return in such a way. I mean what could possibly drive him to do this… She sighed deciding to grab Trunks and see how he was doing before things happened.

Inside the ship Broly sat as his veins pulsed with new power, having found a single bean that had somehow restored his body too its previously uninjured state was beyond his comprehension. He didn't understand how but being it was in an emergency bag and something in his mind said eat it… well he had enjoyed his new burst of power. With all the damage Vegeta had done to him only further making him stronger it was unbridled power now. He could squash the prince should they reface again… He didn't care about what had happened to Vegeta or his sayjin nature to fight. He had learned that not all things sayjin were the best. He had given up pride and honor when he had become attached too his beloved. Throwing what little sayjin dignity to have a 3rd class sayjin female… but despite that she had looks that he had never expected she didn't have the drive for battle, she cared more for about Gohan and their well being than anything else and its feeling of security had left him long since dumbfounded while living with them. Why he always loved coming home to the aroma of food and affection more then his days of bloodshed and battle. How? How was it that the most disgraceful and un-sayjin customs were the best? His fingers tapped the arm rest as he watched the monitor zero in on his destination. He had just entered the solar system and soon would be landing on his new home… But his mind twitched at the notion for some time Vegeta had control of his beloved. The very creature that had once dammed him and fell in love all within the same year was quite possibly twisted by Vegeta's sick royal blood. A damn fool who blindly thought everything was his… that he was better then him… _well he was_… Broly smirked as he waited for the new chance to redeem himself too his woman alone. He couldn't wait to return the life he had once treasured. It had been so very, very long… and his waiting was soon to come to fruition once he had them both back.

Bulma had finally put Trunks to sleep but that tranquility didn't last long as an explosion ripped from outside. Trunks immediately erupted into wails, Bulma having too pick him up again and head outside. Wrapping him up in his blanket and taking him outside finding her prized ship imbedded at an angle into the side. "Vegeta are you alright?" She called out as she headed to the ship holding Trunks against her breast as she tried to be a careful mother but she was worried none the less. Of course as the door hissed open she slowed down watching as a form climbed up into her sights and her blood became cold. Sharp Golden spikes moved out from the inside, a massive body soon following as giant hands gripped the frame. She took one step back as Broly's smirking face appeared from inside. His wicked smirk chilled her as she knew how it was once she saw him the first time. He was still the same… Exactly the same… She watched him drop to the ground his size alone made her a dwarf in comparison as she took another step back.

"Well, well, the little slave girl I once had is here alive. I wonder how it feels to know that I'm back to return what was stolen from me." Broly took one step forward and Bulma nearly stumbled backwards. Trunks beginning to wail loudly but Bulma couldn't even hear his cries as the blood was pounding in her ears. "You know what I'm talking about… where is my wife and son… where," He took a step forward his brows narrowing. "Are" A second step as Bulma continued to back pedal. "They!" He screamed his foot slamming down and Bulma fell backwards clutching Trunks close to her chest as she hit. Broly loomed over her his face now in a defiant scowl as he grabbed her by the shoulder none to gently and lifted her up. "Tell me… NOW!" He screamed making Trunks scream even more madly Bulma watching his head look too her baby. Her hands wrapped around him but Broly's fist tore him away.

"No-!" Bulma screamed as she reached for him, Broly threw her back her body slamming into the ground her head spinning as she tried to focus Broly holding Trunks up by his tail. The pain making Trunks scream wildly to Broly it was a balance of leverage. Getting to her knees she couldn't still see straight but her focus was on her baby's cries. Trying to move Broly snorted as he held up a ball of his ki. The threat no bluff as Trunks was just inches from death as Broly grinned at her wickedly. "No give me my baby!" She screamed but she dare not move as the notion of seeing anything happen to Trunks kept her still.

"This freak… I don't remember having you so I must assume that the weak little prince is this piece of shits father?" Broly having a glint in his eyes the evil intentions shined in the white eyes.. "Maybe you would know how it was too be killed for what I was? How I had a dagger pierce my heart and then be thrown down the garbage shoot with my father? I can give you such a good taste!" He hissed malice burning in his veins at the notion of returning what Vegeta Ou had so graciously given him. If not to him but to Vegeta maybe he would find out in hell with him… Bulma screamed running forward with outstretched arms as Broly pulled his arm back and what seemed to slow down the orb pulsed to life Bulma moving closer as she moved in front of the path of the blast grabbing Trunks tightly as the hand swung forward. Her eyes clenched shut tight with tears expecting the end to come in a burst but it didn't. She opened her eye as the arm in front of her was balled in a fist. The crackling of the orb behind her and the heat as she turned around too see just mere millimeters from her body. Broly was holding himself back in what could be only described as pain inside his mind as he grabbed his face, his nails digging into his scalp and sides. "Nooo! I won't let you!" Came a voice that Bulma knew. "Weakling… I told you I'm in control I am the one in charge!" Broly screamed as he fell to his knees shaking his head. One eye looking at her. "Run Bulma! Run away! Save yourself I can't stop him for long!" The voice Bulma never thought she'd hear again and with a swallow she ran back inside as Goku held Broly back in a battle for control of his mind.

Rushing inside and down the stairs her hand hitting the emergency shutter, three feet thick of steel. It wouldn't stop Broly for long but she damn well hoped she could at least get out of here. Flipping on the emergency switch The added security measures turned on as she headed to a small escape plane that had been installed should there had been a problem outside and right now there was one. She unhooked the power cords and fuel lines. Placing Trunks inside she opened up the main shuttle escape hatch but as she moved back to her pod someone was blasted through the metal door. The twenty ton door slammed knocking Bulma too her knees as a form hit the wall. Looking over she saw Yamcha coughing up blood as he tried to get to his knees. Snorting Broly stepped over the door. "Can't you just stay dead fool!" Broly spat at Yamcha as he got to his feet, "I killed you once doing it again won't be a problem… of course if you want to die painlessly tell me where my Chi-Chi and Gohan are." He growled reaching down and grabbing the door with both arms and looking at Yamcha with a devils smirk he fired the door at him. Yamcha only rolling to the side as the steel door imbedded into the wall.

Turning to Bulma he marched on her again his hand pulsing with ki as a ball burst upwards, Bulma opening up her door but Broly smirked drawing back his arm he readied to fire but a blast from Yamcha hit knocking Bulma backwards as it shook the whole house. "Take that you son of…" Passing out Yamcha fell down as Broly snorted wiping off the dust his next advance on Bulma short lived as three forms blasted through the ceiling. "No Yamcha!" Krillin called out as he looked at him, Broly cocking his head a bit stunned as he knew he had killed all of them… hadn't he? "You monster!" He screamed exploding at Broly he moved to the side and with one firm chop sent him into the wall. "Oh so the three eyed freak I thought I had taken your sight since when did you get your eyes back? And you too clown freak I crushed beneath my boot." He drew back his arm which pulsed with a ki blast.

"I don't know just who you are, but I will deal with you. TRI-BEAM!" Tein screamed as he jumped into the fight. Bulma getting up and stumbling through the blasts just a few feet away as she got inside the ship, she wasn't abandoning her friends but she had to get the hell out of here with her baby and save Gohan and Chi-Chi before he found them. Flipping on the switches the engine heated up. Tein Bounced off the back of the ship as he hit the ground, Choutzu trembling with fear as Broly raised his boot ready to deal the death blow.

"Special-Beam-Cannon!" Piccolo came in as he fired his ki, the beam surprising Broly but he batted it back at him. Bulma watching as the counter on her launch clock ticked down. 5…4…3…2…1. "Die!" Piccolo screamed as Bulma blasted out the emergency tunnel as Piccolo fought with Broly. The Namek much stronger then before but compared to him it wouldn't be enough. Bulma flipped on the main thrusters as she headed for Chi-Chi's house. Bulma hoping to get her friend out of the way from Broly not wanting to have them subject to his wrath again, she just prayed she'd get to them sooner then Broly could follow her…

* * *

_R&R MajinBroli_


	21. Reawakening Chapter 7

**Breaking Free Chapter 8  
**

**A/N: Oh my God! are you looking at an update in almost 2 years! I can't believe it myself but after having this chapter deleted I actually found it easier to write it. Maybe my writing has gotten better but god when I re-read this story it makes me wonder how much my original works looked like crap, this was the 2nd story I ever published. ah but I'm reminiscing over crap that doesn't really matter now does it? **

**BTW if your wondering why i'm writing again I don't really know but bless Tempestt amazing works if there's ever a writer I would love to be as good as its her she has moved me to write once again. Also Audiomachine and their friggen awesome music for keeping me in the mood. Alright I'm done I'm sure you've who have been waiting for an update proly don't care and skipped this oh well.  
**

Bulma fumbled with the controls of her escape ship, she wasn't used to this machine and with Trunks wailing beside her it wasn't making her steering any easier. As if things weren't bad enough Broly was on a rampage behind her and would soon be following her. It was insanity to believe that Broly had beaten Vegeta but then again she knew better Broly had crushed everything she once held dear here on Chinkyuu without even breaking a sweat. Her head constantly flipping behind to expect to see Broly right behind her but it wasn't happening yet.

* * *

Piccolo squared off with Broly. "This sayjins strength is unbelievable even after the training with the Namekians I did still hasn't made me strong enough to fight someone like him." Broly rubbed his forearm as he looked over Piccolo with disgust. His very presence and like a majority of the beings of this planet angered him, not for a logical reason but because they still existed. He had snuffed out every trace of life on this planet and yet here it was, untouched and pure as if he had never came here before. However, that notion had a reason as to why Chi-Chi and Gohan were now among the living but how and why this had occurred was a thought that angered him. Who had the power to undo death and steal away the very love that had given him meaning and peace in his life.

"Before you die you weak little green bug. Tell me how your still alive, how are any of you alive. I know that I killed all of you when I came to this planet... So how is it that this planet isn't a smoldering rubble that I left it!" Broly roared as he flared his ki. "I crushed you, I crushed everything on this pathetic planet now how is it that you and everyone on it still breathes!" Broly's hand glowed with green ki as he looked at Piccolo for answers. Though it was not long ago they had squared off just like this but Broly had relished in his ultimate suffering and tortured the poor Namek to death.

Piccolo could see that anger and desire for answers in Broly's eyes and knew it better than to act like a smartass and die. Taking a breath and stiffening his resolve he decided to give the answer that Broly sought, it didn't matter if Broly knew or not he couldn't ever hope to find the Dragon balls. "Not that it matters but I'll tell you just to humor you." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms in front of Broly. "On this planet there exist items called Dragon balls if you gather all seven you can ask for any wish in the dragon's power, however we weren't brought back with Chinkyuu's dragon balls. There was another set that still existed but if you kill me there will be no more dragon balls. I am tied to the Dragon balls fate along with that of Kami, so if either of us were to die their power would fade." Piccolo smirked as Broly's hand quit glowing as the ki he once held flickered and faded from his grasp before Broly straightened his poise with him.

Broly snickered at Piccolo amused at his little story and deciding it best not to kill him yet..."So you're spared your fate for now you green bug... but-" Broly phased behind Piccolo and before Piccolo could turn around slammed his fist into his back with sending him to the ground in pain. Piccolo nearly lost consciousness from the blow but believed that Broly did that intentionally a desire to see him suffer was his goal. "- That didn't mean I wouldn't hurt you." Turning his attention to more pressing matters Broly's mind focused as he felt the weak little slave girl fleeing from him, he could sense her direction and towards something that he knew without thinking. "She will not reach you before me." Exploding upwards in a green orb Broly fired like a cannon after Bulma his ki blasting apart the ground beneath him as he spared no energy, his face contorted in pain as he forced his body to its limit of speed.

The lands below him were being blown to pieces as Broly rocketed after Bulma, buildings shook and quaked as the glass panes exploded and shattered into fragments, the roads bulged and ruptured as segments were pulled upwards. People were sent flying into walls and holding onto dear life the nearest thing which often was pulled free as the bolts on a fire hydrant were pulled free by Broly's momentum. The following sonic boom rocking some structures to the ground. His eyes narrowing in on the ship that Bulma was using as he could feel his goal growing every closer.

* * *

Bulma's main cockpit computer blinked and flashed as it read a massive storm was approaching her from behind moving at blazing speed that it couldn't calibrate, but Bulma knew it wasn't a storm it was Broly. "Hold on Trunks... please don't be angry with me!" She said as she punched the engine to its limit, the alarms flared as the ship rocked from the massive burst of power, her grip tightening as the ship rocked and pitched hard from side to side but still Broly was gaining and fast. Her hands gripped the controls with all her strength to keep it steady but she knew she would have to slow down soon if she even wanted to attempt a landing. Her mind was racing the numbers and possibilities. What could she do? How could she escape? Where could she get everyone to safety? Could she even do that!

Her mind running a marathon in its own right as it tried to process everything, the options were limited she couldn't hide Chi-Chi on Chinkyuu Broly would tear the planet into pieces but what then? Dammit she couldn't focus! What the hell was her plan did she even have one now? Getting to Chi-Chi and Gohan first was a step but what then! How could she stop a monster with an agenda? Trunks crying snapped her concentration as the baby couldn't take the rocking and the alarms blaring anymore and erupted into a fit.

"I know baby I know!" Bulma hissed as her stress had risen to the limit laying off the boosters she scanned for the best place to land. Time was running out for them all.

* * *

This morning had been strange one at Chi-Chi's home as Gohan stood outside dressed in his school uniform as he felt the massive power coming there way. Normally Gohan would of headed off school but the massive aura that had filled his mind today left him unable to even move. It was overbearing to him but yet familiar he couldn't place it exactly.

Chi-Chi meanwhile was holding herself up against the doorframe her head woozy and spinning as if there were a haze of emotions going through her all at once. Gohan turned to his mother and hurried over to her as she felt her knees go weak. Grabbing her as he slowly let her slide to the ground. "My head... Gohan I feel so weird. I can't think straight." She said as they both looked up to see a ship flying in fast and circled the house as it slowed and landed on the ground. While Gohan would of normally yelled 'Hey its Bulma' his mind was in two different places as he helped his mother to her feet. Bulma however continued to run towards them with a wailing Trunks in tow. "Gohan get your mother out of here as fast as you can! Its not safe, Broly is coming and he's going take you away! Go now!" She screamed as Gohan blinked but before Bulma could utter another word the sky cracked as a massive sonic boom shook the very land. Bulma's ship was sent into the air and exploded as she fell to the ground keeping herself low and protecting her baby as Gohan held his mother tight against the massive surge of air. Though as Bulma felt the wind die down she looked up and her fear was realized as Broly was floating above them.

"Gohan go get Chi-Chi out of here now!" Bulma cried again but it didn't matter Broly was already heading towards the ground and Gohan stood petrified in his own shoes, the massive power that Broly emanated was unimaginable and it kept him from running. It felt as if weights were attached to his shoes and locked into the very ground he couldn't even focus his own power he had never felt something so strong even when he had sparred off with Vegeta on the rare occasion.

However that fear that filled his mind quickly turned into confusion as the man spoke to him." Don't run my son... I've returned to you both." Broly said his arms open wide a smile on his face and tears now streaming down his face. It was a day that had occurred only once before and it was the day their lives had been stolen from him, the future that he found in peace and comfort in them both broken and forgotten as the Kai's mocked him. But now... Oh now Broly felt something beyond words, beyond his power, beyond everything that once held value in his life he felt true joy. No feeling of euphoria, no drug in the universe could give him such a feeling as he had right now. The dams had been broken and his tormented soul that had lived in this universe for so long alone, cold, and forgotten had regained that warmth that he had only tasted briefly.

Oh how he had been wishing that this day would come, he had no care as to how they were brought back to life but at this moment he had one purpose in living and that reason was to see them once again. No force in the world could move him now and as each step drew him closer he couldn't think of any other thing in his mind.

The once haunted images of their deaths that plagued his every moment of living were now gone. No more did his mind think of the tearful "I love you" that Chi-Chi had spoken to him before being killed by Kold. The visual horror that must of been their last moments of life screamed in his nightmares and swallowed his very soul into his heart and released his darker side or the other 'him'. The two warring spirits inside his body were two polar opposites. One built upon the death, destruction, and hatred for every single being except for Chi-Chi and Gohan and the other a gentler, happier, and more caring man who would do anything to see Chi-Chi and Gohan again. Both lived as one in this moment as Bulma could see something in Broly that made her realize what happened to her closest friend Son-Kun.

Chi-Chi couldn't really understand what was going on but there was something emanating from this man, his aura, presence, or it could of been the strain she had been feeling melting away today. Who ever this man was called out to her, his very presence warmed her body and soon she found her legs. Strength quickly filled her as she got to her feet. "Chi-Chi run!" Bulma cried out but her cry fell of deaf ears as she found herself running towards this man. It drew her in, a calling, a feeling, a desire to be with him whatever it was he had it and she could hold herself back from him no longer.

Gohan still frozen and was unable to call out to his mother though he wanted to. He wanted her to stop, but Broly's power was too much and he remained frozen in his place. He felt his mind being swallowed in the sea of the man's eyes as he looked into them and felt his knees go weak and he fell slowly to the ground crying for a reason he could not understand. "Daddy-!" He cried out though the feeling from where it came from was unknown he felt the bond with this man.

"My beloved..." Broly said as he watched her near him. Her eyes freely raining tears as she neared him. Those beautiful eyes crying for him. "I...I..." He heard her say as she couldn't form words and hearing her voice upon his ears made his heart skip a beat it was beautiful. Broly kept walking as tears ran from his own eyes, he couldn't believe it though he knew it was true she was coming towards him. No dream, no imagination, nothing else in the universe mattered in these fleeting moments. Two halves separate for long, the misery that one had felt had reawakened the other, the cries, the tears, and the overwhelming desire to be one though she did not know it.

Bulma still held her nerve though and rushed for her friend and managed to reach Chi-Chi before she could reach Broly but Broly did nothing but continue his march towards her. He was in no hurry just feet separated them what could a mere woman do and he would live this moment only once and he would enjoy it to the fullest. "Chi-Chi listen to me. You can't go near him he'll kill you he'll destroy us all!" She yelled to her but Chi-Chi shook her head not believing her friend in her heart she felt why he was here and she wouldn't fight what she felt for this man.

"No... Bulma he won't." She said with a smile to her friend and grabbed her hand. "He came here for me." She turned back to Broly and tried to move but Bulma held her back.

"Please Chi-Chi don't he's a monster you have no idea what he'll do to you again, he's-" Bulma lost her voice as Broly stood in front of them his eyes turning to Bulma. An unspoken threat loomed over her as he glared at her coldly and Bulma knew she could do nothing now. Holding Trunks closer she took her step back and prayed... 'Vegeta please come! I know you'll come you can't just be dead! Please do something!'

There were no words that could be spoken as Broly's form shrunk his massive form returning to normal his black eyes still glistening with tears as his hand reached up and gently touched her face. Chi-Chi's hand reached up and grabbed his hand as her eyes closed and she leaned into his hand feeling relieved as all her sorrow drained away. Her own hand reached up as her eyes opened and touched his cheek her small fingers running over his face and wiped away his tears. Both had found one another and their pain had faded but Broly would make her his once more. Broly spied her delicate flesh and knew what needed to be done. He would reforge his life back into her and return everything that she had lost in a instant.

Before Chi-Chi could blink Broly reared his head back exposing his teeth and without knowing it exposed the nape of her neck to him. With a shriek from Bulma Broly sunk his teeth into her flesh. Chi-Chi fell limp into his chest as she sunk to the ground. The two slowly sinking to the ground as they became one once more. Her head spun with emotion and memories she didn't know she had as everything that had happened to her and her family exploded back into her mind. All the hatred and anger that she once felt for this man which turned into a growing love and passion as he became one with her. Though she remembered Goku and knew he still sacrificed everything for her, she knew deep down that this man had become her former husband. Through their bond together he became the embodiment of her lost love and with it changed him.

"Broly... I-... I love you!" She cried as he pulled his teeth away from her neck and looked into her eyes. "I know you do Chi-Chi and I love you." They soon brought their lips together as they kissed one another all the concerns that either one once shared no longer mattered they were gone. Finally together in years they were now were they belonged, in each others arms. Broly felt all the pain that had filled him up to this day melt away her death and all her pain and sadness that she had lived with alone had been relieved. With no words that needed to be spoken to each other they reached out to Gohan who had remained there with tears in his eyes.

"Come here son..." Chi-Chi and Broly both spoke together as Gohan got to this feet and walked into their open arms. Broly grasped them both tightly as he smiled in joy, there and now he had everything, love, family, and a purpose. Bulma, Vegeta, the rest of the universe be dammed Broly cared for nothing his reawakening had brought them together once again but for how long would it remain?

* * *

"I don't believe you..." Vegeta spat at this punk, "You can't honestly expect me to believe such bullshit, you're telling me that Earth is destroyed by some... some android!"

"Whether you believe me or not it will happen... Dad..." Trunks said as he looked into the eyes of his father.

**Oh god its over already ah thats bullshit aint it? Yep I know. **

**Inner voice: You used to write alot you know for hours thats all you'd do why'd you give this up?  
**

**Me: I don't know I kinda got bored with it and people kinda piss yah off after awhile when you get hate mail and other shit**

**Inner voice: but some people love your work. People review it yah know?**

**Me: Yeah I know I guess I always liked reading lengthy reviews of my work and such but maybe just being asked by 30 ppl for Lemon scenes and not actually reviewing my work by people just turned me off.**

**Inner Voice: Not a valid reason**

**Me: Well Kinda I lost all my Orginal works idiot when my computer was fried and I don't have anymore lemon scenes. Vegeta's Halloween part 2 was lost, Forced Love Part 2 and my first stories I ever wrote all gone.  
**

**Inner Voice: good point, you lost your entire collection of about 500 stories youd saved. Youd even read them in school and BSed people into beleiving they weren't DBZ**

**Me: Yeah it was awesome... Bless you Tempestt your work is awesome you keep me writing.**

**Inner voice: Yeah you're the reason I have the ability to type on this page cause hes going nuts.**

**Me: Shit...**

**M/B I'm fuckin nuts i know R&R  
**


	22. Reawakening Chapter 8

**Breaking Free Reawakening Chapter Eight**

**Yes I know its been awhile, but here's the next chapter. This story has changed every time I've sat down to write it. Hopefully you still read and enjoy what i'm doing with it, in an attempt to finish it.**

Broly laid in his bed with his lost love, having finally gotten his arms to wrap around her delicate body had calmed the beat inside him. For so long he had worried and feared the irreparable damage of her body but no. She was still alive and still the very perfect being that he had fallen in love with. Though as Chi-Chi slept soundly her face unable to hide the smile as she felt so at peace beside him, having her memories returned to her she was at complete peace knowing he was there. Broly had spared Bulma, this planet, and those who had foolishly tried to attack him earlier, though still confused as to how everything on this planet was fine, as if he had never come here before and purged it.

However... his head tilted down to look at Chi-Chi. "I don't care how..." Laying his head back against the soft pillow, sleep beginning to pull at his eyes. A massive crash shattered his tranquility, Chi-Chi awoke as well startled as Broly snapped upwards. Gohan came crashing through the door backwards and was caught by Broly's hand. "Gohan no!" Chi-Chi cried out as Broly handed off her son into her arms. The large sayjin getting up from his bed stressing his once tranquil state into pure rage. "You want more! You weaklings!" Broly roared as his hair flared into that brilliant gold.

"I don't really consider myself weak Go..." A black haired boy said standing in front of the doorway. His faded jeans black shirt and orange scarf unfamiliar to Broly, the two Red R's across he scarf held no meaning to him but his subconscious tweaked at that symbol. "You're not Goku... Just what is go-!" He couldn't ask a question as Broly launched himself into him slamming his fist into his stomach.

"No one..." Broly slammed another fist into this intruders face sending him sprawling out into the floor. "Hurts!" his boo rearing back his foot and slamming back down onto his stomach. "My Family!"

Broly only heard a snicker as the intruder grinned up at him grabbing his foot and shoving him back. Getting up the intruder dusted himself off to Broly's surprise. "You gave me a nice knick but I'm not really impressed." He cracked his neck and rolled up his sleeves.

Chi-Chi who was still cradling Gohan who was still in obvious pain got into the hallway. "Just who are you and what do you want here!" She demanded as the intruder only grinned.

"Nothing Miss-" Holding the emphasis in her formal name mockingly "-Chi-Chi we want your husband, so bring out Goku. Today is the day he dies."

"My husband is right here." Chi-Chi said glaring down this intruder who looked to Broly and then back to her.

"You're joking right? this isn't him he looks nothing like Goku." Running a hand through his hair he glared at both of them with ice in his eyes. "Listen I don't know what game your playing but if you don't tell me where Goku is now I'll just have to break it out of you."

"I was already planning on killing you... but it looks like I'm going to rip you to pieces first!" Broly snarled as his body begin to bulge and grow, the once larger being now becoming even more imposing as he grew even larger. His enraged state bringing out a hint of fear in his foe and he acted upon it vanishing out the open door as Broly stalked outside. Brimming with energy Broly cracked his neck as a ball of energy slammed into his back from behind. "Nice job seven-!" a female voice hitched as Broly turned around only singed on his back hairs.

"You signed your own death warrant girl..." Broly snorted as he phased up slamming his fist into the girls face sending her rocketing back and into the ground. Watching her uproot a tree upon impact made him smirk but as another beam hit him from the side he knew his intruders hadn't received the memo. Turning to face the raven haired boy called seven something he noticed yet more intruders.

"I smash one insect more just multiply..." Broly landed on the ground looking upon an old man, a mime, a orange haired Mohawk in green and the intruder.

"This makes no sense here Twenty... this target is not Goku, Data acquired stipulates much more power than expected, physical features and bio structure also do not match my records." The mime said as its eyes flashed red and beeped giving Broly a clue as to just what he was dealing with.

"Yes this is a problem..." The old man said crossing his arms, Broly only snarled as he clenched his arms tightly as he threw back his head and began to power up. His blue sparks of ki rippled quickly outwards as Broly felt the onrush of his energy.

"I sense a huge power level, threat level is very high and probability of death is nearly 73%, success is limited to 5%." The orange haired man said as he read Broly's power level and worked in all the variables in his head.

"Your death is absolute! Now Disappear!" Broly raised his hand as a massive green orb of Ki exploded upwards. Smiling wickedly Broly crashed down his arm sending the massive ball of ki rocketing towards the fools that had dared challenge him.

"Are you ready Nineteen?" Twenty said with a grin as the two androids raised their hands as the ball of ki rocketed towards them.

The ball of ki sparked instead of exploding as Broly's grin shifted into a scowl as he watched the ball stop and begin to shrink. "Eargh" Broly growled out as he watched the massive ball of ki become absorbed by the two beings and he realized now just what his opponents were. "Machines... I should have known..." Broly spat as he saw the two machines now brimming with energy standing before him.

"Machines... We are androids you fool! My genius has turned myself and these other beings into the ultimate weapon, something I had planned on using Goku but apparently you're hiding him. For what reason I don't know but I will find out that information soon enough." The older android called twenty said smugly as he was fully energized by Broly's ki.

"I don't know what you freaks are after but this Goku... he does not exist anymore." Broly spread his arms and got into a proper fighting stance as he readied himself to square off.

Vegeta sat silent and furious onboard 'his' ship, it was the one Broly had stolen but it apparently came from the future, his 'son' determined to alter the chain of events that had occurred in his own timeline. Though Vegeta would never admit his thanks to his son he was far more focused on dealing with the ominous future that he had been told. Broly was going to be defeated by the androids and with him stuck on the planet he would never be able to engage in the fight. However, Broly's defeat turned him into a vast power source fueling the androids strength and in his time they were unstoppable until Bulma had found the 'kill switch' command in all of Gero's androids and detonated them remotely tipping the balance of power back into Trunks favor.

The cost was a great one though, much like the first purge Broly had done to the earth, handfuls of survivors and only Trunks alive. Broly having died in a rage upon Chi-Chi and Gohans death a second time, several years after his capture. However, this fate was to be changed unlike the previous where Bulma had restored the Earth and undid the damage, she could not return to Namek and restore Vegeta because of his death had been because of suicide. Chi-Chi and Gohan could not be restored because she feared it would return Broly and most of the earth had suffered famine, and devastation resulting in more deaths and the eternal dragon on earth could not restore people again.

The only option was altering the chain of tragedy that had occurred to earth a second time in the past. Vegeta could only brood upon his thoughts for the next ten hours as they traveled to earth in hopes of altering the flows of time to a brighter future. "Father.. I must ask you something." His sons words causing Vegeta to shift his eyes to his son. Though he gave to inkling of answering his question Trunks asked anyways. "When you return to earth and we alter this future what will you do with Broly?"

"Kill him..." There wasn't hesitation in his voice.

"Any reason why?"

Vegeta gave him silence, whether he had a good one or not Broly was set to die by his hands.

"I would ask you to reconsider, although I understand why you want to kill him. While you may not understand my reason why I ask you to listen to what I'm about to tell you because I have never spoken of it, not even mother knows about it." Taking a breath Trunks leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes as if speaking about it, brought the images back to life inside his mind. "When I told you Broly died because of Gohan and Chi-Chi's death, I didn't tell you how Chi-Chi died. Gohan died after Broly's capture as he attempted to free his father but failed. However... Chi-Chi lived on... She could feel his pain, hear his cries, and bore the sorrow of his entire ordeal as if she was the one next to him." Trunks reached around and grabbed the sword that he had brought with him. Looking down upon the blade he felt his breath hitch and tears form in his eyes.

"To free Broly from his torment, and save us from their unlimited power source she asked me to do something..." Trunks eyes shut as he could feel the heat burning from them.

Vegeta who had been silent this entire time felt his head turn and look at his son. The words that Trunks couldn't say Vegeta could, he had lived that cold blooded life but what Trunks had done was not cold blooded or vengeful. "You did the right thing." Was all he could say to his son who looked back at him with tear filled eyes.

"I can't ever forget it... I killed her, I killed Chi-Chi with this sword... to save the future I killed someone who had done no wrong. Though she tanked me for it I will never forget her blood soaked form as she lay there dying with a smile on her face. I know about your life father... and while I will never smile upon it or understand it I can never let this moment go until I fulfill the promise I made to her. I would spare the past and spare Broly, to save my time and your time I must honor my word. You may not want to do this father but please spare Broly so that I can let this nightmare that I have go." Trunks turned away from his father as he pulled out the sword, the blood of Chi-Chi still coating it even now, a permanent reminder of his sin, and his promise to a dying woman.

"You're far too much like your mother...but I will spare him this fate... for now." Vegeta conceded his stance this time, he owed his son his life, and his son owed his life to Chi-Chi, a debt that he would pay just this once.

"Thank you father..." Trunks said setting the blade down before him. In his own mind Vegeta could feel his son offering his apologies to the blade that struck Chi-Chi.

Broly slammed into sixteen, the larger android of the five he squared off against. "You're not strong enough yet!" Broly growled shifting his body weight back as he grabbed the arms of the android and slammed him over his body and plowed his head into the dirt. Flipping back upright Broly slammed his forearm into Nineteen who lunged to steal more of his energy, Broly knocked him back as Seventeen and Eighteen jumped onto his back and delivered a barrage of ki into him. Swatting them backwards Broly shot upwards hoping to get some distance but he found himself face to face with a powered up Dr. Gero.

"If you couldn't steal my energy I would have ripped you apart long ago!" Broly said panting, he was being methodically drained, unable to launch a deathblow at all as the other androids would simply swarm him. Despite his strength he knew he was running on borrowed time if he couldn't figure a way out soon.

"Don't be upset, your energy is impressive and more than capable of sustaining me for another century or so. I would applaud your foolishness but it won't matter for in thirty minutes you will be drained and beneath my feet." Gero smirked drawing on Broly's rage causing him to lunge at Gero, taking the fist in the face for the moment as Nineteen clamped onto Broly's back.

" Get off of me you scrap metal Broly ripped Nineteen off and threw him back to the ground as yet again sixteen fired a volley of his fists into Broly's face knocking him backwards and into Seventeen and Eighteen who landed direct kicks into his back causing the sayjin to cry out in pain as Sixteen aimed his energy cannon wrists at Broly's stomach before unleashing a torrent of energy into him. Broly fell from the sky his massive form fading into normal as he crashed into the ground leaving a deep impression in the dirt.

"This can't be... happening to me... not now..." Broly hacked as he attempted to get back to his feet. Before he could even manage that Gero was already above him grabbing Broly by the throat and draining his last bits of energy.

"Most impressive, you've lasted far longer than I expected but because of your lack of understanding of your opponent has easily granted us victory. Now... Will you tell me what I want?" He clenched tighter on Broly's throat making the sayjin gag helplessly.

"Enough!" came from Broly's throat but it was not his voice. Startling Gero he dropped the limp sayjin to the ground watching as a form appeared over his body. A spectral orange gi and blue boots encompassed the body as it found the strength to stand somehow. Gero took a step back as he watched his target come into view. The horrid child and monster that had ruined everything in his life now materialized before his eyes.

"Gero... you're nothing but a monster. Feeding off hatred and revenge to create these monsters... I pity you so much." Goku said his spectral figure covering Broly's.

"Pity? You pity me! After everything you did to my Red Ribbon army! You have ruined my life and I intend to make you pay!" Rearing back Gero swung at Goku but Goku snapped up quickly his fist shattering Gero's mechanical arm into two pieces.

"You don't get it at all Gero... You hate me even though I'm dead and locked away inside this body. You will never have your revenge because I have already given up what ties to the living world years ago. All of your efforts were for nothing, you can rip at this body all you want but I will never exist in this plane of life again..." Goku's form disappeared leaving Gero speechless as he looked upon Broly who was half conscious and standing.

"You maybe locked in there Goku, but I will drain that body of every ounce of energy until I get to you!" Gero raged as he pointed his hand at Broly in a flash he was blown backwards slamming hard into the ground as Sixteen lifted up Broly the once proud sayjin now beaten and drained completely. As he walked back to Gero a flash of light sparked above them.

" I sense more power's coming in." Sixteen's eyes beeping as confirmation as a large ship descended downwards.

"I don't recognize either of these powers... do you seventeen?" Eighteen said flipping her hair back as Seventeen only shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"A capsule corp. ship what is it doing here?" Gero said not sure what to make of this as the ship landed in front of them with a thud.

The door hissed and opened slowly as the ramp descended downwards. Two forms were in the doorway as all five androids looked upon their new arrivals.

"Forgive the interruption you bucket of bolts... but you will not be spilling anymore sayjin blood today." Vegeta said walking down the ramp arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Ah.. I know who you are. You're the idiot screwing the briefs daughter aren't you?" Gero laughed a grin on his face. "I've seen you... but..." Gero looked over to the other guest, his lavender hair and scowl on his face not registering. "I don't know who you are but it doesn't mater, we've proven our superiority over you by defeating this one." His certainty of defeating Broly who was largely superior to them made him certain he could handle Vegeta and this new guest.

"Not today Gero..." Trunks said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "My mother Bulma sends her regards..." With a angry scowl matching his fathers he pressed the small button on the device.

"Ahhhh!" Gero turned around to see Seventeen and Eighteen screaming as their energy sparked outwards from their bodies before collapsing on the ground. "No what have you done!" Gero yelled looking back to Trunks.

"Nothing... I just shut them down... Permanently..." Trunks reached to his back and pulled out the bloodied sword. "Now you're going to die..."

**MB R&R**


End file.
